Why Me
by CareBear08
Summary: It hurt so much, blood was dripping down his face. Looking up toward the sky feeling the rain drop on his face he couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He wanted the pain to stop, no matter how....as long as the pain stopped.
1. Part I

Here's one of my newest story, i will be updating your my little secret soon!

:-D

Enjoy

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why Me?"

It was the beginning of a new school year and students were running up to friends and greeting people everywhere you looked. Jason slipped his hat furthered down his head ignoring everything and everyone. Rushing inside the school he walked past his friends to his locker. Opening his locker he tossed some of his stuff in there and closed it. Walking straight to Ms. Darbus class he noticed that he was the first student there for the first time, he took his seat at the back of the class. Taking his seat in the back of the class he put his head down. Putting his ipod headphones in he stated blasting his music.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING……**_

Students started piling in the class and taking their normal seats. Troy and Chad walked in and dropped their stuff on their desk at walked over to Jason, Chad smacked Jason on his shoulder, "Yo Cross, where were you this morning?"

Looking up startled, Jason took his headphones off, "What?"

Troy chuckled, "Where were you this morning, you didn't meet us by the fountain like we always do every year."

Turning off his ipod he put it in his pocket and looked at Troy, "oh yeah, I forgot, sorry."

Chad looked at Jason in surprise, "You forgot, since when?"

Ms. Darbus walked into the class, "Everyone take a seat and settle down!"

Troy and Chad took their seats in front of Taylor, Jason pulled his cap a little further down his head. Tuning Ms. Darbus out Jason took out his notebook and started doodling. Gaby looked at Jason, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she sense something was different about him. Tapping Zeke's shoulder he looked over at her and she pointed to Jason. Shrugging his shoulder he turned his attention back on Ms. Darbus.

Listening to Ms. Darbus talk about last year's musical and what this year musical expectations were, entire class was bored.. Kelsi looked around the class, she saw Sharpay and Ryan texting on their phones, Martha listening to her ipod, Troy and Chad were playing hangman and Taylor, Zeke and Gaby were whispering to each other. Finally setting her eyes on Jason she saw him with his head down. A little surprised, she had never seen Jason like this, usually he would have asked Ms. Darbus a stupid question by now.

Everyone looked forward when a student walked in. She handed Ms. Darbus a pass and left. Ms. Darbus read the note, looking up, "Jason, you need to head over to the office."

Jason grabbed his folder and got up, grabbing the pass from Ms. Darbus he left the room without a second look. Heading to his locker first, he dropped all his stuff in and locked it. Walking over to the office he saw his older sister and younger brother waiting for him. Jaime smiled when she saw her brother, "hey bro, what's with the hat."

Jason pulled away from her, "leave the hat alone."

Looking at her other brother they shared a look. Coughing Matt stepped forward, "come on bro, we're meeting mom at the chapel. Let's go!"

Nodding his head they got Jason and Matt signed out and left the school. Walking over to their car they all jumped into Jamie's Mercedes.

_**Ms. Darbus Class….**_

Troy felt a tap on his shoulder, looking back at Chad he lifted his eyebrow. Chad leaned forward, "hey is it me or is Jason acting a little weird?"

Whispering back, "I noticed that, since when has Jason forgotten tradition?"

Leaning a little closer Chad whispered, "After class we'll ask the gang if they know anything."

Troy nodded his head and turned his head back to Ms. Darbus. For another 30 minutes they listen to Ms. Darbus talk about how theater was the life for everyone.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG……**_

Troy grabbed his stuff and ran out of the class followed closely by Chad. They both leaned against the wall outside of class and as their friends left class they motion they over. Once everyone was their, Troy asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "does anyone notice something wrong with Jason?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Gaby looked at everyone, "did anyone see him over summer vacations?"

Troy, Chad, Zeke shook their heads. Zeke looked at Gaby, "I spent my summer vacation at camp."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I spent it playing basketball and with you."

Gaby blushed. Chad smirked, "I spent mine playing basketball and seeing Taylor."

Taylor coughed, "how about you Sharpay? Ryan? Kelsi?"

The Evan twins shook their heads. Sharpay looked at Taylor like she was crazy, "we've never hung out with Jason alone. Maybe with you guys, but not by ourselves."

Everyone looked at Kelsi. She backed up a little from their stare. Blushing she looked down, "I saw him a few times. We spent some time together, but he had to leave quickly sometime during the summer. He never told me why he just said family emergency."

The girls looked at Kelsi in shock. Sharpay stepped up to Kelsi, "just the two of you, alone, spent time together?"

Backing up a little more she nodded her head. Looking around she noticed the halls getting empty, "Guys I got to go, I need to practice this music piece for Ms. Darbus, I'll talk to you guys later."

Turning around she ran away from them. Everyone looked at each other in surprise. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest, "is it me or is she hiding something too? Since when does Kelsi spend time with Mr. Cross?"

Gaby looked over to Taylor and Sharpay, "ladies I say we interrogate Ms. Nielson and get some answers from her!"

All the girls nodded. Waving to the boys they ran off after a running Kelsi. All the guys looked at each other, Chad groaned, "come on let's shot some hoops."

The guys nodded and waved bye to Ryan and headed toward the gym.

_**Jason…..**_

Jason was sitting next to his brother and sister and he was totally bored. He didn't see why he had to leave school to sit in a hard chair and listen to his mom talk about the wedding. Jason still wasn't happy about his mom getting married again. He knew he wanted his mom to be happy, but he barely knew this guy she was marrying. They had decided to get married in the fall and since the wedding was approaching very soon their mother thought that it was fine for them to miss a day of school. Feeling a poke he looked over to his sister, "what?"

Smiling at her little brother she motioned for him to follow her. Getting up the kids left their mom with the wedding planner. Once outside Jamie poked her brother again, "what's with you? You've been moody lately."

Crossing his arms he looked away from his sister, "it's none of your damn business."

Matt and Jamie shared a look. Matt smiled at Jason, "did you and your girlfriend have a fight?"

Jason blushed and glared at his brother, "I don't have a girlfriend!"

Matt smirked, "your telling me Kelsi isn't your girlfriend, and you've spent a lot of time together this summer."

Turning to face his brother, "she's not my girlfriend! She's my friend!"

Laughing Matt put his hands up, "calm down big brother. She's a girl and she's a friend so that makes her your girlfriend." Jason growled at his brother. Laughing Matt took Jason's hat and ran away from him, "you want it, admit Kelsi is your girlfriend or fight for your hat."

Jamie laughed until she noticed the bruise on his face, "Hey where did you get that?"

Covering the bruise with his hand, "it's nothing!"

Matt came closer and moved his hand away, "that's not nothing, what happen?"

Pushing his brother's hand away he grabbed his hat back. "it's stupid I hit myself in the face with the basketball…..I wasn't paying attention when I was shooting and the ball came back and hit me in the face."

They looked at Jason and started cracking up, Jason put his hat back on head and started growling. Jason's mom Jenny Cross came outside to find her kids messing with their brother. "Matt, Jaime, leave Jason alone. Jason, take that hat off this instant!"

Grabbing the hat off his head he put it in his back pocket. Matt and Jamie started chuckling at their sibling. Jamie grabbed Jason and gave him a hug, he tried to pull away but she hugged him harder. Groaning he gave up and let her hug him. Jenny smiled at her kids, "come on kids we need you to get hair cuts."

All the kids groaned, following their mom to their car they got in. First stop was the barber for Jason and Matt. The Cross family walked in. Mr. Anderson smiled at the family, "if it isn't the Cross family." They all smiled, Jenny walked over and hugged Mr. Anderson. Each kid gave him a hug. They have known Mr. Anderson all their lives. "What can I do for you guys?"

Jenny smiled at him, "the boys need a hair cut, and it's for a special occasion so I want their hair short."

Both boys groaned. Jason tried giving his mom his puppy dog look which worked on a lot of people, "mom I don't want my hair short. I like it long." Matt nodded his head in agreement.

Shaking her head she pointed to the chairs, "sit now! Short hair Mr. Anderson, I want to be able to see my boy's eyes."

Both boys groaned and took a seat. Mr. Anderson laughed and walked up to Jason, "so Jason how do you want it?"

Taking a deep breath, "Just cut it so I can spike it. Just not too short please."

Laughing he nodded his head. Grabbing some succors he started cutting his hair. Putting the scissors down he picked up a razor and started shaping his hair. Once done he brushed Jason's neck and shoulders. Grabbing the water bottle he sprayed Jason's hair and rubbed his hand through Jason's hair. Looking in the mirror he smiled when he saw how his hair was spiked. It was too short and not too long, it was perfect. Taking the apron off of him Jason took a seat next to his family. Matt chose the same style and once he was done, Jenny paid for their haircuts and everyone gave Mr. Anderson a hug goodbye. Walking out of the barber Jenny looked at her boys, "see that wasn't so bad."

Both boys rubbed their hands through the hair and sighed. Jason missed his hair already. The family got into the car and headed to the saloon for Jenny and Jamie to get their hair done. Both boys sighed in boredom, they have been there for over 1 and 1/2. Picking up another magazine Jason started scanning through it in hopes of finding something interesting. Feeling his pocket vibrating, he took his cell out and opened it. Smiling when he saw he had a text from Kelsi

_**Jase, are u coming back? **_

_**Kelsi**_

Smiling he texted her back.

_**I dunno, mom & sis getting hair done. Bored. Don't know when they'll be done. Miss you!**_

_**Jase**_

Closing his phone he looked up to see his mom and sister in front of him. Putting the magazine down he got up and followed them out. Jenny looked at both boys, "come on guys don't look so sad we weren't there for so long. Come on we'll get your ears pierced."

Both boys looked at her in shock. Jason looked at her mom, "really? I thought you hated it?"

Smiling she hugged both boys, "I know I do, but it's something your dad did when we were in high school so why stop tradition."

Jamie crooked her head, "tradition?"

Jenny smiled and nodded her head, "apparently your dad, uncles and grandpa each did this in high school so why stop the tradition. "

Both boys high fived each other. Getting into the car they drove to a tattoo and piercing parlor. Going inside Jason looked at his mom, "can I get a tattoo too?"

Jenny looked at her son and gave him a stern look, "you put something on your body before your 18, and you will not be playing basketball!"

Jason groaned, but smirked, "so only till I'm 18?"

Jenny let a smile appear, "when your 18 you can do it."

Jason smiled and hit Matt. Both guys high fived each other again. Jamie groaned. Jenny walked up to one of the workers. Paying for the boys to get their piercing. Jason went first, the one helping him smiled. She looked to be 23 years old and she had her hair up in a ponytail. She had her left lip pierced and was dressed in a gray tank top and blue jeans with white Adidas. She pointed at the seat, "first one?"

He nodded his head in excited me, "yeah I'm surprised my mom is letting me do this."

Laughing she grabbed the needle and some alcohol swabs. Placing them on the table she looked at him, "okay, what ear?" he pointed at his left ear. She smiled, "what did you want? A ring? a stud?" Looking at the displaced her picked a diamond stud. Grabbing the alcohol swabbed she started rubbing it on his ear. Placing the swab down she grabbed the needle and took it out of the package, "just to let you know, do not take the earring out for 3-4 weeks, you need to clean it everyday with alcohol. Make sure to turn the stud everyday. This is also going to hurt a bit."

Jason nodded and she stabbed the needle quickly and put the stud in. Grabbing a napkin she wiped away the blood and grabbed a new alcohol swab and wiped his ear. Throwing away the stuff she smiled at him, "your done send your brother back here."

Smiling he got up and looked at his earring. Walking over to his brother he pushed him toward the lady. Once they were done they left the parlor and heading to Denny's. Jenny looked in her rearview mirror and her sons, "after eating your heading back to school for your stuff."

Both boys groaned.

_**East High….**_

Kelsi was starting to get very annoyed. Everywhere she seemed to go the girls were there. They kept bugging her about Jason and asking what was up with them. She finally got to the point that she threaten Sharpay and Gaby that she was not going to talk to them if they didn't leave her alone. They finally left alone, but now the boys were following her. She was finally able to lose the guys when the final bell rang. Walking into the music room, Kelsi dropped her stuff on the floor next to the piano and took a seat. Letting out a deep breath she took out her phone. She saw she had a text from Jason and let a smile out.

_**I dunno, mom & sis getting hair done. Bored. Don't know when they'll be done. Miss you!**_

_**Jase**_

Giggling she responded back.

_**Jase help me! Girls and Guys R ANNOYING ME! SAVE ME NOW! Lol!**_

_**I miss you too. Get ur butt back now.**_

_**Kelsi**_

Putting her phone down she opened the keys and took her music out. Placing it on the stand she took a deep breath and started playing. Troy and Chad looked both ways. Kelsi had been in front of them a second ago, looking at Troy, "where did that small person go?"

Troy gave Chad a look and smacked him on the back of his head, "her name is Kelsi you dumbass!"

Rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "sorry….for someone small she moves pretty fast."

Nodding his head in agreement Troy thought for a second until he smacked himself on the forehead, "come on I know where she is. I can't believe we didn't check their first."

Grabbing Chad they ran in the direction of the music room. As they got closer they could here music coming from the room. Looking through the window the boys saw Kelsi playing. Smirking the boys open the door and snuck up to Kelsi. Since Kelsi was into her music she didn't hear them. Chad smirked at Troy and stuck his head near Kelsi's ear, "we got you trapped small person!"

Kelsi jumped and hit the wrong keys turning around she came face to face with Troy and Chad. Troy smacked Chad again. Laughing Chad grabbed the back of his neck, "I know….I know….Sorry Kelsi."

Giving Troy and Chad a suspicious look, "what do you want?"

Troy gave her an innocent smile. Taking a seat next to her she scooted over till she bumped into Chad. He had taken a seat on the other side of her, she was now trapped. Her eyes bulged out, she now knew they were up to something. Troy started playing a few keys, "so Kelsi…….where's Jason?"

Looking at Jason she shook her head, "I dunno."

Chad poked her, "we know you know where he is. Where? I'm not afraid to tickle…."

Looking at Chad in shock and then at Troy. Both boys had raised their fingers and started wiggling them at her in a threatening way. Gulping she had no where to go.

"_uh…..what are you guys doing to Kelsi?"_

All three turned around in surprise. Jason was starring at them suspiciously. Pushing Chad away from her he fell on the ground, ignoring him complain she ran up to him and grab his arm, "thank god your back."

Seeing laughter in his eyes, he looked at his best friends, "were you picking on Kelsi?"

Chad got up and brushed himself off, "no we were just entertaining her till you got back, where were you?"

Walking over to them with Kelsi still holding his arm he pushed Chad and started laughing, "with the fam…..you know doing some important errands."

Troy got up and smacked hands with Jason, "you had us a little worried this morning."

Laughing Jason grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it, "sorry I was in a bad mood this morning."

Both boys looked at each other and smirked. Chad grabbed Jason's hat and tossed it to Troy. Both boys ran out of the room. Jason tried to grab it, but Kelsi pulled him back. Looking down at her, "what?"

Using one hand she rubbed his face, what happen to your eye?"

Jason looked away from her and blushed, "got hit in the eye with a basketball."

Giggling she brought his face to her. Brushing her hand through his hair, "I see someone got a hair cut…..did you pierce you ear?"

Jason let out a nervous laugh. Pulling his arm away from Kelsi he started backing up towards the door. "you know I should really get my hat back from those guys."

Turning around to make a run for it……

"_Jason Andrew Cross get back here!"_

Stopping her turned slowly around. Smiling innocently he walked back to Kelsi. "yes?"

Giving him a look, "what is going on with you? You left halfway through the summer without telling me anything and first day back your gone the whole school day. Our friends are annoying me asking what's up with you and…"

Pulling Kelsi into a deep a deep kiss, she forgot what else she was going to say. Blushing she hugged him and muttered softly, "I missed you."

Pulling her closer she smiled into her hair. Taking a deep breath. "I missed you too." Pulling away from her, "since school is out let me walk you home and we can talk."

Smiling at him she walked back to her music and started putting it in her bag. Picking up her stuff to put on her shoulder, he grabbed it from her and put it on his shoulder. Grabbing her hand they walked out the music room. Looking down at her, "need anything from your locker?"

She shook her head and he smiled. Walking out the school he spotted Chad and Troy with the gang. Troy had his hat on his head. Groaning he started walking toward them, but Kelsi pulled him back. Looking at her in question she smiled, "you can get it from him later, come on."

She pulled him away from the direction of the group and he smiled and let the small girl pull him away. Walking, Jason put Kelsi's bag higher on his shoulder and laced his fingers with Kelsi he smiled down to her. They both blushed and continued walking in a comfortable silence.

_**The Gang…**_

The girl's mouth dropped in shock. All the boys looked at them in worry. Chad started waving his hand in front of Taylor face. "Tay you okay?"

Smacking his hand away she smacked him. "do you mind!"

Rubbing his arm he looked at Taylor in annoyance. "What did I do now?"

Poking him, "we were watching Kelsi and Jason leave right now."

All the guys turned around and they got a glimpse of the couple walking away from them. Chad and Troy grinned at each other. Turning around they were about to chase the couple down. Taylor and Gaby grabbed their boyfriend's shirts and said together, "you do anything stupid I'm going to kick your ass!"

Boy boys gulped. Zeke smiled at his friends. "Just leave them alone, apparently Jason wants to be alone with her, if he wanted to talk to us he would have came over."

Chad crossed his arms and gave a sigh. "that's not fair, we always play basketball afterschool during the off season. Now he's going to be sucking faces with small person!"

Taylor, Gaby, and Troy groaned. They each smacked him.

"WHAT?"

They each gave him a look. Troy smacked him again, "I told you don't call her small person!"

Both girls nodded their heads. Taylor poked him, "how would you feel if you heard your friend calling your girlfriend small person?"

Chad looked at her in shock. "Girlfriend!?! Since when are they dating?"

The gang groaned. Sharpay shook her head. "I'm out of here, good luck with dumbass here."

Smiling she hugged the girls and left.

Chad's eyes followed her. He yelled after her, "I'm not a dumbass!"

Troy groaned. Grabbing Gaby's hand and motioning for Zeke to leave, "we're out. Good luck Taylor."

The three of them left and heard Taylor sigh at Chad. Laughing they all jumped in Zeke's car.

_**Kelsi and Jason…**_

Walking up Kelsi's steps she opened the door and they walked in. Placing her keys on a table she shut the door. Jason dropped her bag on the couch. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to the couch. Giggling she took a seat next to him. Smiling he placed his arm around her. She leaned into him and smiled. She was completely happy when he was around.

"_Kels is that you baby?"_

Smiling she called back, "yes mom, Jason's with me. We're in the living room!"

Kelsi's mom Sharron Nielson walked in and smiled at the couple. Jason got up and gave Sharron a smile and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Walking back to Kelsi she pulled him back down to her. Sharron laughed, "baby take it easy with Jason you don't want to break him."

Kelsi blushed and Jason laughed.

"_what's with all the laughing in here?"_

Looking toward the stairs they saw Tim Nielson walk down the stairs. Kelsi smiled at her dad, "hey daddy."

Getting up she kissed her dad on the cheek and walked back to Jason. Jason got up and gave Tim a handshake. Grabbing Jason in a hug he laughed, "my boy where have you been?"

Laughing Jason pulled away and shrugged his shoulder, "family thing came up out of no where in the summer. We had to leave for San Diego and spent the rest of the summer there."

Looking at the two women he leaned over to Jason and whispered, "you left me alone with those two. I could have used another man here as back up."Jason laughed and nodded his head. Noticing the bruise on his face, "what happen to your face son?"

Jason blushed, "let's just say I'm currently not talking to my basketball."

Everyone in the room laughed. Kelsi came up behind Jason and pulled him to her. Giving her dad a look, "daddy, he's here to see me. You can have him later, right now he's mine."

Laughing he put his hands up, "sorry baby."

Kelsi pulled Jason back to the couch with her. Sharron grabbed her husbands hand, "Come on babe, let's leave these two."

Follow his wife into the kitchen he stopped outside the door and he winked at the couple, "I can hear and see everything you do."

Sharron yanked her husband into the kitchen. Kelsi groaned and Jason laughed. Leaning back into the couch Jason let out a relaxed breath. Kelsi curled herself into his side. Looking at him, "So, San Diego?"

Looking at her he nodded. "yeah my mom's sister had gotten sick, so we were visiting her."

Nodding she touched his cheek, "how did you really get that bruise?"

Sigh Jason looked away, "I told you already Kels….."

Sighing also, "it's hard to believe a starting varsity basketball player got hit in the eye with a basketball."

Sitting up Jason tried to get up, Kelsi pulled him back down. Looking at him, "where do you think your going?"

"home it's getting late and I'm tired," Jason sighed.

Getting very suspicious Kelsi sat up, "since when has that stopped you from staying here. You've slept here before…Jase what's going on. Please tell me…"

Looking away from her, "I got into a fight in San Diego with a cousin there."Standing up, "Kels I really should go."

Standing up she grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her stairs she called out to her parents, "mom can you wake us up in a couple hours. We're going to take a nap!"

"_okay baby!"_

Pulling him up the stairs she looked back at him, "now you have to stay."

Sighing he followed her upstairs to her room. Opening the door Jason plopped himself on her bed. Turning around he watched Kelsi move around her room. Pulling a pair of shorts and shirt out of her dresser she looked at him. "going to want me change?"

Laughing he put his arms behind his back, "hell ya! Can you do it slowly……you know unzip your pants and pull it off slowly."

Opening her eyes in shock she smacked him. Closing her door she looked at him, "eyes closed now you jerk!"

Laughing he put one of his arms across his eyes. Kicking his shoes off he took a deep breath. Feeling a weight on his chest he lifted his arm. Kelsi smiled up at him. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her closer, noticing her shirt, "hey isn't that mine?"

Giggling, she shook her head. "I don't know what your talking about this is my shirt."

Laughing he turned to her and she spooned herself against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her she pulled the blankets around them. Kissing her head. "night babe."

"night Jase."

Within seconds he was out. Kelsi closed her eyes and followed shortly.

Walking upstairs to check on the kids, Sharron opened the door and smiled at the site in front of her. Jason was holding Kelsi really close to him. Closing the door gently she went back downstairs. Deciding that the two needed sleep she went to call Jason's mom to tell him he was spending the night.

_**A Few Hours Later….**_

_It's like I've waited my whole life_

_On this one night_

_It's gonna be me and you on the dance floor_

_Cause we only got one night _

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

_And dance for-e-e-e-ever _

_For-e-e-e-e-ver_

_For-e-e-e-ever _

_On the dance floor (Chris Brown- Forever)_

Groaning Kelsi reached on her bedside for her phone. Picking it up and bringing it up to ear she mumbled, "hello?"

"_Hey Sunshine, whatcha doing?"_

Pulling her phone away from her face to see who called her, she groaned louder when she saw it was from Sharpay. "Shar what do you want? I was kind of sleeping."

"_sorry boo, I'm booooooored. Come over and hang with me."_

Feeling Jason starting to stir, Kelsi whispered back, "I can't I'm kind of busy."

"_why are you whispering?"_

Jason rubbed his eyes, Jason opened one eye and muttered "babe who are you talking to?"

"_Kels is that Jason!?!"_

Muttering quickly in the phone, "got to go Shar, bye!"

"_wait!"_

Hanging her phone up she turned and looked at him, "It was Sharpay, She was bored."

Letting out a laugh he sat up. He pulling his shirt off her tossed his aside. Kelsi looked at Jason in worry. Looking at her, "what? I was starting to get hot."

Nodding her head. He lay back down and she rested her head on his chest. Jason started drifting off to sleep again. Kelsi smiled when she heard his breaths get deep. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was already 7:14pm. Closing her eyes she just laid their listening to Jason's breaths.

_**DING DOOOOOOOG……**_

Kelsi opened one eye and looked at the clock it read 7:30pm, thinking nothing of it she closed her eye again and snuggled more into Jason. Pulling her closer Jason kissed her check in his sleep. Hearing running up the stairs her door flung open.

"_Oh my god Kelsi! You hung up on me!"_

Kelsi shot up in bed, "Sharpay!" Pulling her blanket up to her chest. Jason lifted his head and opened one eye. Seeing it was just Sharpay he turned onto his stomach and went back to sleep.

Sharpay's mouth dropped in shock, "your sleeping with Jason!"

Grabbing her head in annoyance she got out of bed. "I'm not sleeping with him, can you keep it down? If you haven't noticed he's sleeping! I'm dressed, he's dressed!"

Grabbing Kelsi's arm she pulled her outside into the hallway, "what's going on with you and Cross? Since when has he been sleeping in your room and more importantly in your bed with you?"

Crossing her arms she looked at Sharpay in annoyance, "it's none of your business. We've gotten pretty close over the summer when all my friends were too busy for me. He made time for me!"

Sharpay's mouth dropped.

"_Kels come back to bed."_

Kelsi felt her cheeks heat up. Sharpay looked toward Jason. He was sitting up in bed and she had to admit he looked pretty cute sitting up in bed sleepy looking. Kelsi looked at Jason, "I'll be there in a sec go back to sleep."

Nodding his head he laid back down. Sharpay and Kelsi looked at each other. Sharpay pointed at Jason, "do you know what's going on with him yet?"

She looked down and shook her head no. "not yet, but I'll find out eventually."

Nodding her head she headed toward the stairs, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Night Kels."

Watching her leave she muttered, "night."

Going back into her room she closed her door and got back in bed with Jason. Getting under the covers she laid down, Jason slipped his arms around her. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

_**BEEEEP…….BEEEEEP……..BEEEEEEEEEEP….**_

Rolling over Kelsi slapped her hand down where her alarm was. Turning back to the warmth she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Starting to fall asleep she felt her pillow move. Opening her eyes in shock she sat up and was surprised to find Jason still in her bed. Poking him he smacked her hand away and let out a groan. Trying again she poked him, "Jason!"

Jason rolled over onto his stomach. Kelsi rolled her eyes and smirked, "oh my god, I'm so wet…."

Jason turned his head and opened his eye at her at her in excitement. Giving her a questioning look, "who got you wet?'

She smiled. "Jase do you know what time it is?"

Turning his head away from her he muttered, "I dunno, about 10 or 11pm."

Rubbing her hands down his bare back., she felt him shiver. Smiling to herself she did it again, "Jase it's 6 in the morning and your still in my bed."

He started moaning from her rubbing his back. "that's nice babe. Don't stop."

Kelsi looked at him in shock. Jason pushed himself off her mattress, "Did you say 6 in the morning!?!"

She nodded her head. Jason's mouth dropped. His mom was going to kill him! Jumping out of bed Jason grabbed his shoes and started putting them on. Kelsi watched him from her bed. Putting his last one on he ran to the door.

"_Jase your shirt?"_

Jason turned around to Kelsi holding his shirt up. Walking back to her, he grabbed it and put in on. Kissing her on the cheek he ran out her room and out her house. Getting up she looked out the window and watched him run home. Smirking to herself she headed toward the restroom. Today was going to be a great day at school.

Jason was running his ass off. Looking down at his watch he knew his mom was going to kill him. The fact that it was a school night and he didn't come home and then plus the fact that he spent a night at a girl's house especially a girl he was interested in he knew his ass was grounded. Not noticing Troy and his dad jogging, he sprinted past them Troy and Jake stopped running to watch Jason running home. Looking at Troy, "that was Jason right?"Nodding his head slowly. "I have never seen him move that fast before."

Groaning Troy and Dad went back to their jogging.

Jason ran up his yard and pulled his keys out and opened the door. Opening it slowly he looked to see if anyone was there. Walking in quietly he closed the door slowly. Turning to walk up the stairs quietly.

"_Your home pretty late."_

He froze in his track and felt a shiver go down his back d. Turning around he saw his uncle in the living room glaring angrily at him. "get your ass down here now!"

Jason took a gulp and came down the stairs and walked up to him. Smacking Jason where his bruise was. Pulling Jason closer to his face, "where the fuck were you?"

Rubbing his eye. "I fell asleep at a friend's house uncle Joe."

Hitting him again Jason fell on the ground. "friends house my ass! Where the fuck were you?"

Pushing himself up he looked at his uncle. "I feel asleep at my friend's house, I'm not lying."

Kicking him in the stomach Jason let out a groan. Pulling him up by his arm. Joe squeezed his arm hard. Jason let out a whimper. Joe hit him again in the stomach. Jason grabbed his stomach in pain. Looking down at Jason, "if anyone asked you got in a fight you worthless kid. Get your ass upstairs and ready for school."

Pulling himself up from the floor he grabbed his side and limped up the stairs to his room. Shutting his door, he locked it and let out a rigid breath. Feeling tears forming in his eyes he took a deep breath. He wasn't going to cry. Limping to his bed he dropped down. He knew he was lucky that his brother and sister were home, if they weren't he would have gotten beaten worse. Getting up he limped over to his door, opening it he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Limping across the hall he went into the bathroom and locked the door. Looking in the mirror he glimpsed. He bruise now looked like a black eye. His cheek was also starting to swell up. Taking his shirt off her saw the hand print on his arm and a bruise forming on his side and ribs. Taking a deep breath he got undressed completely and jumped in the shower. Turning the water on to warm he let the water go down his body. Wincing in pain he grabbed his ribs in pain.

"_hey Jase hurry up, I need to take a shower too!"_

Hearing his brother's sleepy voice he called back, "ya…..I'm almost done!"

Grabbing the shampoo he applied some to his hair and rinsed it out. Getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. Picking his clothes he dropped them in the basket. Grabbing another towel he put it to the side of his body that had the bruises. Opening the door he rushed past his brother and slammed his door shut. Locking his door he walked over to his dresser and pulled some boxers out. Slipping them on he wiped the water off his body. Grabbing his deodorant he put some on. Grabbing some shorts he put them on and limped over to his closet for a shirt. Pulling it over his chest he sprayed some Axe on him. Sitting down on his bed he picked up some socks and put them on. Grabbing some shoes he slipped them on. Standing up he limped back to his dresser. Grabbing some gel he put some in his hair spiking it up. Putting his watch on he walked out to the hallway. Going back into the bathroom he brushed his teeth. Walking out of the bathroom he knocked on his brother door, "you ready?"

Matt opened his door and nodded his head. Taking a look a Jason's face his mouth dropped, "what happen?"

Laughing scornfully, "you know me I'm pretty clumsy."

Looking at his brother doubtfully he walked past him down the stairs. Jason limped behind him. Grabbing his keys for his car the boys went outside to Jason's Range Rover. Getting into the driver seat he turned his car on. Hearing a knocking he rolled his window down. Joe looked at the boys, "you guys be good and stay out of trouble."

Matt smiled at his uncle and nodded his head, Jason nodded also. Joe waved at them and headed back into the house. Jason checked his driveway and backed out. Driving to school both boys listen to the radio. As soon as Jason pulled into a parking spot Matt jumped out of the car and ran over to his friends. Locking his door Jason limped into school. The moment he walked in everyone was starring at him. Troy and Chad's mouth dropped when they saw him. Ignoring them he limped to his locker. Leaning his head against his locker he put his combo in and opened the door. Grabbing what he needed and closed the door.

"_Jase? What happen?"_

Groaning, he turned to face his friends. Troy and Chad had worried looks on their faces. Trying to smile, "hey guys, what's up?"

Troy and Chad shared a look. Zeke came up to them. "Hey guys, what's u…." seeing Jason his voice cut out.

Chad choosing not to beat around the bush asked flat out what happen, "yo bro what happen? You look like you go the shit beat out of you."

Zeke hit him. Troy was confused, he remembered seeing Jason this morning and he didn't look like that. Pulling Jason close to him, "bro when I saw you this morning you didn't look like this…."

Jason looked at Troy is question. "when did you see me?"

Troy looked at him. "this morning at 6 something in the morning. You ran past me and my dad. Where were you coming from?"

Ignoring their questioning looks, he leaned against the locker and took a deep breath. Feeling his side hurting a lot.

"Jase, what happen?"

Looking at friend's worried faces. He let out a small chuckle. "my dumbass tried sneaking into my house this morning and I fell trying to get up my tree."

Troy looked at him in surprise. "who's house were you at last night?"

Blushing he looked away from his friends, "don't worry about it."

_**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG……**_

Smiling at his friends, "come on guys let's get to class before we get detention."

Laughing the guys started walking to class. Troy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Jason. Walking into Ms. Darbus class, Troy smiled at the girls. Chad, Zeke walked in after. All three guys took their seats and didn't say a word. Kelsi looked at Troy in question. "what's wrong?"

Troy looked away from her and Ms. Darbus walked in. Right before the bell rang Jason limped in with his head down. Kelsi let out a gasp when she saw Jason. Ignoring her he got in his seat. Ms. Darbus looked at Jason in worry. "Mr. Cross what happen to you?"

Feeling his face get hot he kept his head down, but replied, "I fell out of a tree."

The class snickered at Jason. Ms. Darbus kept her eyes on him. There was something wrong and she intended to find out. "after class please stay a moment so I can have a word with you."

Jason nodded his head. Ms. Darbus started her lesson plan. Kelsi couldn't take her eyes off Jason, she could not believe that he hurt himself in a tree. She couldn't understand why he would climb a tree at 6 in the morning! Sharpay looked at Kelsi, sensing her stare she look at her in uncertainly.

Feeling his classmate's stares, Jason tried so hard to ignore them, but it was so hard. Sitting there for 45 minutes he ignored everything. As soon as the bell rang everyone gathered their things quickly and left. The gang we're all waiting for Jason outside of the class. Kelsi was putting her stuff away slowly hoping to talk to Jason. Ms. Darbus looked at Kelsi. "Ms. Nielson, could you please take a step outside I need to have a word with Mr. Cross alone."

Blushing she nodded and walked out the door. Jason limped up to the front of the class. Jason took a seat on the desk top in front of Ms. Darbus and looked at her. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. "did you really fall out of a tree?" Nodding his head, he refused to look her in the eye. "okay, when did you do this?"

Starting to panic a little, Ms. Darbus notice that quickly. Rubbing his neck, she saw another bruise on his arm, but didn't say anything. "I was coming home this morning. I had fell asleep at my friend's house and I had to sneak into my house so I didn't get in trouble. I stepped wrong and fell."

She nodded her head. "who's house did you fall asleep at?"

Gulping he looked her in the eye, "Kelsi's."

Ms. Darbus eyes widen, rubbing her chin. thoughtfully "what time did you leave Kelsi's house?"

Looking away from Ms. Darbus, his cheeks heated up. "some time after 6. I ran home."

"did you see anyone else?"

Still looking outside he muttered, "Apparently Troy and his dad saw me. I didn't seem to notice them."

Nodding her head once more she walked over to him, "Jason you should go to the nurse and have her check out your eye and cheek. Also, my door is always open if you ever need to talk about anything."

Still looking outside, "are we done?"

She shook her head, "yes."

Getting off the desk he opened the door and limped out the class, seeing his friends he limped straight past his friends. He held his hand up indicating he didn't want to talk. They watched him limp away from them. Matt came up behind the gang and asked, "do you know what happen?"

Everyone turned to Matt, "no, he said something about a tree."

Matt looked at Troy in surprise, "what tree?"

Chad cut in, "the one that leads to his room…."

Matt rubbed the back of his head. "uh…..guys, that tree is gone. It's been gone since our dad died 3 years ago." The gang looked at him in shock. "I don't know why he came home, Kelsi's mom called and said Jason was passed out and my mom said it was fine."

Everyone looked at Kelsi in shock. Blushing she looked away.

Looking at Kelsi, he blushed. "I meant to ask you Kels, how was your summer with my brother? I barely heard from him cause he was always with you. My mom thought she might have to lock him away the rest of the summer to get him to come home more."

Kelsi looked at him in confusion. "I spent half the summer with him. He left halfway through."

Matt rubbed his head. "why did he leave halfway through?"

Getting a little worried, "he said he had a family emergency and left. I didn't hear from him till the first day of school."

Confusion showed on Matt's face, "what family emergency? I spent my entire summer at football camp and I never heard of an emergency. Maybe he stayed with my uncle, my mom has been a little loopy with her wedding coming up and she's been working a lot. My mom was happy that he was staying at your house. She knew your parents were keeping eye on him."

The gang all shared a look. Jason had told a big lie to them and most of all, he lied to Kelsi. They now knew something was terrible wrong.

Hearing his friends calling him, he waved to them. Looking at the gang once more, "sorry guys I got to go."

Waving he ran to catch up to his friends. Troy and Chad looked down the hallway that Jason went down. Not giving their friends a look they headed down the same hallway. Kelsi felt herself start to feel dizzy. Feeling someone grab her she looked to find Sharpay supporting her. The rest of the gang started walking away. Unknown to them Ms. Darbus was at the door and heard everything.

_**Jason….**_

Jason could feel eyes on him everywhere he went. Moving faster he headed toward the music room. Knowing that Kelsi wasn't there the guys wouldn't check to see if he was there. Opening he door he went inside and leaned against the wall, sliding down he put his head on his knee. Feeling anger surging through his body, he couldn't understand why his uncle hated him so much. Ever since he dad died his uncle has been on his ass. Always yelling at him and hitting him. He always told him he was a disappointment and it was his fault his dad was dead. Jason sniffed, he missed his dad terribly. He couldn't forget when they found out his dad had died in a car accident. It was the night of his biggest game. His dad was on a business trip and planned on surprising him at the game. He remembered his mom coming up to him after his game and started crying. He remembered falling to the ground and feeling numb. After that night everything was a blur. He vaguely remembered the funeral. Feeling really angry he slammed his fist on the floor.

Troy and Chad ran up to the music room door and crashed into it. Looking through they saw no one there. Troy nodded his head in the auditorium direction. Chad nodded his head and they were off. Looking up to the door Jason sighed in relief when he saw Chad and Troy leave. Leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes. Letting himself fall asleep he dreamed of Kelsi and of happier times with his family.

Lunchtime had finally came and no one has seen Jason. Troy and Chad had to give up their search and head to class. The girls had stayed with Kelsi to make sure she was okay. Sharpay watched Kelsi mutter angrily at her cell phone.

Kelsi looked at cell once again to see she had no texts from Jason. She was getting very frustrate with him. She couldn't believe he had lied to her about his summer and bruises. Getting up she walked out of the lunchroom. The girls got up and were going to follow her when the boys stopped them and shook their heads. Letting out a sigh they all sat down and starred at the door that Kelsi left in. Still starring at her cell, Kelsi went to one of the 2 places that she could let herself go with her music, which of course was the music room. Opening the door gently she walked in and went straight up to the piano. Taking a seat she starred at the keys. Bringing her fingers to the keys she brushed her hands down them. Letting out a breath of frustration she got up and turned around. Jumping a little when she saw Jason against the wall asleep. Walking over to him, she sat down next to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder she let her tears finally fall. Slipping a hand through his arm, she grabbed his hand and leaned her body into his. Closing her eyes she tried to take death breaths to calm herself, she knew she was going to have a long night.

Jason jumped when he felt his hand holding something and a weight on his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw Kelsi asleep next to him. Letting a smile form on his face he nudged her with his shoulder. She groaned and buried her head further into his shoulder. Looking at the clock his mouth dropped. It was already 3 o'clock, school has been out for 15 minutes. He had skipped all his classes! Leaning down he kissed Kelsi on the cheek, "wake up sleeping beauty, schools out."

Moving away from Jason Kelsi reached over her head and stretched. Jason let his eyes roam over the small girl. He knew he was very attracted to her and she was into him.  
Kelsi was starring at Jason's face he seem to drifting off. Kelsi sighed, she had to know what was going on with him. She couldn't stand it if something bad was happening to him. She was in love with this man for goodness sake! He was always there, no matter what time. She could call him at 3 in the morning and say she needed him and he would be outside her door in minutes whispering sweet words. They could text, IM and talked to each other throughout the entire night, never getting bored. Standing up, she looked down at the man who had been deep in thoughts. Shaking his head he looked up to her. She reached down and he grabbed her hand. Using all her body strength she pulled him up. Not letting go of his hand they left the room in silence. Walking down the empty hallway they stopped at Kelsi's locker. Grabbing some books and her music sheets, she tossed them in her backpack. Grabbing his hand once again they stopped at his locker, grabbing a few books he tossed them in his backpack. Taking hers he put it on his shoulder with his backpack. She grabbed his hand and they walked slowly out of school, she was in no rush to get home. Looking to her right she saw the gang all gathered around the fountain. Turning away from them she looked at Jason and noticed a far away look on his face, sighing she pulled him away from the group. "Jason, did you walk to school?"

Snapping out of his thought he looked down to the girl, "no I drove to school." Pulling her in the direction of his car he opened the door for her and closed it when she was inside. Getting to the driver side he got in and tossed their bags into the back seats. Putting his keys in he started the engine. Looking over his shoulder he back up, looking over to the girl on his side he kissed her cheek and looked forward. Putting the car into drive they headed toward Kelsi's house. During the drive Jason had reached over and was rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. Placing a hand over his she starred out the window. When they got to Kelsi's he pulled into her driveway. Looking at him, she watched him put his car in park. "are you coming inside?"

Shaking his head, "no I'm going to head home for a bit."

Nodding her head she reached into the backset and grabbed her bag. Leaning over to him she kissed his gently on the lips. Getting out of her seat she rushed up her steps to her house. Jason's mouth had dropped, he was surprised that Kelsi had kissed him, normally he was the one that kissed her. Smiling dreamily towards Kelsi he snapped himself out when he saw her go inside the house. Sighing he backed out of her driveway and drove home. Seeing his house come into view, he groaned when he saw his uncle car in the driveway. Deciding he wasn't ready to go home he drove past his house to his secret place. Finally pulling up to a clearing he turned his car off. Leaning back into his seat he closed his eyes. Letting himself drift off to sleep again.

Kelsi shut her textbook in annoyance. She had been working on homework for 2 hours and she was finally done. Looking at her clock she sighed heavily at the time, It was already 10:15pm. Getting up from her desk she stretched tiredly. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed some really small shorts and a shirt of Jason. She brought the shirt to her face and smelled it, letting a smile drift to her face when she could still smell Jason scent. She changed. Heading to the bathroom she closed the door once inside. Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste she put some on. Brushing her teeth angrily when she realized she still haven't heard from Jason. She heard from everyone else, but him. She thought that kissing him would get him to follow her, but she watched stay in the car and she looked at him in dejectively manner. Spitting the paste out she rinse her mouth. Doing all her nightly steps she finally was in bed by 10:45pm. Taking her glasses off she placed them on her nightstand and turned off the lights. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

An hour passes, Kelsi wakes to a tapping on her window. Getting up slowly she puts her glasses on and turns on the light, she walks over to her window, opening her blinds she surprised to see Jason there. "Jase?"

Drawing her blinds up she opens the window. He climbs through and stands in front of her. She looked to her window and back at him, "how did you get up to my window?"She closed the window and locked it, also shut the blinds.

Rubbing his neck he looks away and blushes. "I climbed your fence on the side of your house and kind of jumped and grabbed onto your roof and pulled myself up and walked the ledge till I got to your window."

Kelsi's mouth dropped in shock. Smacking him hard he rubbed his arm. "you could have hurt yourself even more!"

Smiling at her, "it'll be worth it to see you."

Blushing really hard she turned her head away from and let out a little smile. Rubbing her cheeks she faced him. "what are you doing here at…." Looking at her clock, "11:50pm?"

Crossing his arms across his chest he looked around her room, "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'll drop by."

Looking at him suspiciously she walked up to him, poking him, "why are you really here?"

Wincing in pain her rubbed the spot she poked. Taking a deep breath, "I can't sleep….."muttering quietly hoping she didn't hear the last part, "without you."

Kelsi heard him and smiled. Reaching for his jacket she pulled it off his shoulders and tossed it to her chair and pulled him to her bed. Looking over her shoulder at him, "Jase you know you're always welcomed here. No excuses needed."

Smiling he kicked his shoes off. Kelsi got in bed first and got under the covers. He unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He was thankful that he had his baller shorts on underneath. Crawling under the covers with her he reached to her night stand and turned the light off. Curling up to Kelsi he pulled her closer to him. Kissing her check he let his body relax. Turning over she looked him in the eye, "Jase does your mom know you're here?" he shook his head no, she sighed, "your mom is going to get mad."

Grinning at her, "my mom could never get mad at me when it comes to you, she loves you."

Blushing she put her head in his neck and smiled. Jason pulled her closer to him. Letting out a giggle, Kelsi sat up, "you know if you pull me any closer to you I'll be on top of you."

Smiling at her, "I don't mind that, actually I would love that."

Once again she blushed. Laying back down she turned her body away from him. He turned on his side and pulled her back to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the back of her head. Closing his eyes he felt himself starting to get sleepy.

"_Jase…."_

Opening an eye he looked to see Kelsi looking at him. "yeah babe?"

Placing a hand on his cheek she scooted closer. "are you ever going to tell me how you really got the bruises? I know it's not from your mom."

Sighing he looked past her, "maybe, but not right now. I just want to be close to you."

Kissing him softly on the lips she gave him a small smile. "Jase you know I'm here for you and so are my parents. The gang is worried, your brother flat out told us everything you said isn't true."

Sitting up he looked away from her. "you know what I think I'm going to head home."

Sitting up quickly she pulled on his arm. Pushing him down on the bed she climbed on top of him. "you're not going anywhere tonight. When your ready will you tell what's going on?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, "yeah……when I'm ready."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? I know I changed Jason's look, but how could you notice bruises on someone face with long hair...anyways please R&R! let me know what you think.

This is officially the longest i've written! yay me!


	2. Part II

The next chapter...

hope you like...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Turning over in bed, Kelsi reached for Jason. Feeling an empty spot she opened her eyes. Noticing that she was the only one in bed she sat up. "Jason?" Reaching over to her night stand she put on her glasses. She noticed a note, picking it up.

_Hey Kels,_

_If your reading this, it means your up and I'm not there. I had to get home to change before school. Sorry babe, I'll see you in class._

_Jase_

Putting the note down she looked at her clock. It read 6:25 p.m. Groaning she got up, and went to the bathroom.

_**Jason….**_

Driving up to his driveway he put his car in park. Turning the car off he put his head against his steering wheel. Taking a deep breath he jumped when he heard a banging on his driver side window. Sitting upright he looked, seeing his uncle there he groaned. Opening the door he got out. Grabbing the back of Jason's neck he brought his face close to his, Jason could smell liquor on his breath. "where the fuck were you?"

Wincing he stuttered, "I went for a drive."

Growling at his nephew, "all fucking night!?!"

Nodding his head nervously his uncle put more pressure in his neck. Jason let out a cry of pain. Pulling his nephew again from the car he dragged him toward the backyard. Once in the backyard he threw him on the ground. Jason fell face down, pushing himself up he looked at his uncle nervously. Walking up to him he slapped Jason in the face. His head snapped to the left, rubbing his cheek he looked at his uncle. Sneering down at Jason, "what the fuck are you looking at? What are you going to do about it?"

Jason growled, "you're a fucking asshole that what you are!"

Growling he kicked Jason hard in the stomach. Groaning he grabbed his stomach. Spitting on him, "your nothing, but a let down, if your father was alive he would be ashamed of you!" Kicking him in hard in the left knee Jason hissed and grabbed his knee. Laughing down at Jason, "oh I'm sorry your going to need that during basketball season, right?"

Jason felt a few tears starting to leak out. Gasping in pain Jason got to his feet and tried to stand, but his left leg gave out. His uncle grabbed him and slammed him against the house. "If you ever tell anyone what happen, you'll regret it. I bet your little girlfriend would be a great fuck." Growling Jason took a swing. Missing he fell on the floor. Sneering down at Jason, "I wouldn't try that again!" Turning around and walking he looked over his shoulder, "get your ass inside and ready for school."

Jason groaned, slowly getting to his feet he headed inside the house. Going straight up the stairs he went to him room and slammed the door. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was already 7:35a.m. He was worried, there was no way he could cover his new bruises. His friends and teachers were getting suspicious.

"_Jay, hurry up. I'm already downstairs waiting for you. I need to meet my friends in front of the school."_

Grabbing his doorknob he opened the door. Feeling a little dizzy he started to sway. Grabbing the wall for balance he took a deep breath. Pushing off the way he started walking down the stairs. Getting extremely dizzy he missed a step and tumbled down the stairs. Everything went black.

Matt and Jamie looked at the stairs in shock. Rushing to their brother side, Jamie screamed, "Uncle Joe, Jason fell down the stairs!"

Hearing there uncle rush in the room, "what happen?"

Panicking she looked at her uncle, "I don't know he was walking down and fell down the stairs."

Looking at Matt, "call 911!"

Nodding Matt ran to the phone. Running back to his uncle, "their on the way."

Jamie couldn't believe her eyes, Jason bruises on his face was extremely dark. Seeing some blood pour from his head she applied pressure. Joe looked down at his nephew in disgust. Looking away, he went to the kitchen pretending to get towels.

_**DIIIIINNNG DOOOONNNGG…..**_

Matt rushed to the door, opening it. "My brother is on the floor and he's knocked out."

Nodding the paramedics ran in with their gear. Appling inline stabilization to Jason's neck, the paramedic called to his partner, grab the gurney from the truck. His partner nodded and ran out of the room. Looking at the family in the room, "what happen?"

Jamie looked at the paramedic, "he was walking down the stairs when he tumbled down them. My brother was waiting for him, so they can go to school together."

Nodding, his partner came in the house with the gurney. Looking at the people in the room, "we are going to need help getting your brother on the gurney." Everyone nodded their heads. Directing them on how to hold him, they all looked at him for the count. "okay, on 3…..1……2…..3, lift!" They all lifted him and placed him on the gurney, wheeling him out of the house they loaded him into the ambulance. Turning to their uncle, we'll be transporting him to Pacific Hospital.

Everyone nodded and watched the ambulance drive away. Jamie ran in the house and grabbed her car keys, running back outside she ran to her driver seat, looking at her family, "you coming?"

Matt ran to the passenger side, they both looked at their uncle. Joe rubbed his neck, "I'm going to watch the house and get a hold of your mom. Call me and let me know what happens."

Nodding their heads they drove off.

_**School….**_

Ms. Darbus knew was going on with Jason, after hearing his brother deny all of Jason's lies she was worried. Even though he was a clueless boy, he was always smiling and cheerful. Opening the boy's locker room she headed toward his basketball coach, if anyone knew him, it would be his coach. Happy that it was still early and there were no students she strolled over to his office. Seeing him sitting there reading the sports section she gave a cough, he looked up at her. "Darbus?"

Walking over to his desk, she took a seat across from him, "Bolton, we need to have a talk about one of your players."

Setting the paper down he looked at her in surprise, "Is it Troy, is he doing another musical?"

Shaking her head no, "It's Mr. Cross."

"Jason? Did he ask a useless question again?" asked Coach Bolton.

Sharking her head once again she gave him a serious look, "have you noticed the bruises on his face?"

Rubbing his chin he thought about it, then finally shaking his head no. "I haven't seen much of Jason this summer or since school has started. Troy said that whenever he called him he was busy."

Ms. Darbus leaned on his desk. "for the last 2 days he has come into my class with different bruises on his face. I also noticed a bruise on his arm when I was talking to him. He's been limping around in pain and I overheard his brother Matt say that whatever Jason told them didn't happen. Do you know anyone who may hit him?"

Sitting up straight, he shook his head. "No, Jason has a great family who watches out for him. His family is always at the games cheering him on. Mom is getting remarried soon, sister is in college and he has a little brother playing football and soccer. I've never seen him with any bruises."

Learning closer, "and his father?"

Gulping, he looked away. "Dad died in a car accident when he was in middle school. He was on his way home to watch his son play in their championship. He heard after the game and it broke him. He's had all his friends by his side when he needed them. I know he misses his dad like crazy, those two were extremely close."

Nodding her head she let out a sigh, "will you please talk to him and see what's going on? I tried talking to him and I know his friends have also." Looking down, "does he have a girlfriend?"

Thinking to himself he shook his head. "no, at least I don't think so. All the boys are busy with their lives, the only time I see them is when they're at my house or playing basketball."

Looking back up, "then Ms. Nielson isn't his girlfriend?"

Looking at her in wonder, "not that I know, why?"

Fiddling with her hands, "he told me he had spent the night at her house and from what I heard he didn't have those bruises when he left her house. Do you think he got hurt on his way home?"

Rubbing his forehead, "there's a possibility he got hurt on his way home. "looking down at his watch it was already 7:55a.m., "since classes are about to start why don't I have a word with him right now?"

Nodding her head they both stood up and headed toward her class.

_**Ms. Darbus Class….**_

The bell had rang 5 minutes ago and still no Ms. Darbus. Everyone was standing with their friends joking, one group of friends were starring at Jason's desk. Kelsi looked at it worriedly. Taking her phone out she texted him.

**Hey where r u? Ur late again!**

**Kelsi**

Hitting send she put her phone in her backpack. Sighing she faced the group. Sharpay came over to her side and put her arm around her and whispered in her ear. "where's jay?" shaking her head at Sharpay's question. "are you okay?" Once again she shook her head.

Ms. Darbus walked in with Jake Bolton behind him. Getting the students attention, "take a seat."

Everyone did and faced forward. Both teachers looked toward the back of the class. Giving Jake a worried look, he nodded his head. He left the class and headed straight to the office. The boys watched the coach leave in wonder. Kelsi raised her hand. Ms. Darbus nodded her head at her. "Ms. Darbus, may I go to the nurse I don't feel too well."

Walking over to Kelsi she nodded her head. Kelsi grabbed her things and headed to the door, as soon as she got there she heard Ms. Darbus say something to her. "When you hear from Jason I want to speak with him and it is very important."

She nodded her head and left. Walking by the office to the nurse's officer she saw Troy's dad on a phone and he looked completely worried. Walking into the nurse's office, "excuse me I don't feel so good."

The nurse looked up and motioned her to take a seat. Taking her temperature she decided that she was sick enough to go to school. Calling Kelsi's mom, Kelsi laid down and closed her eyes. She was really worried for Jason.

Waking to someone rubbing her back she opened her eyes to see her mom next to her. "hey baby, ready to go?"

Nodding her head, she helped her daughter up and took her to the office to check her out. Signing some papers Kelsi looked around for Troy's dad, but he wasn't there anymore. Grabbing Kelsi's shoulder she led her daughter out of the school. Walking out to their car, a word was not said. Unlocking the doors to the car, the girls jumped in. Looking at her daughter, "what's wrong sweetheart?"

Refusing to look at her mom, she mumbled, "Jason wasn't in school today. He came over late last night and spent the night. When I woke up he was gone. He said he'll see me here, but he's not here."

"Is this why your not feeling too good? Your worried about Jason?" asked Sharron.

Feeling tears forming in her eyes, "mom I think someone is hurting Jason."

Looking at her daughter in shock, "baby are you sure?"

Nodding her head she looked at her mom, "he has these bruises that I don't know where he got. He's lied to all of us. He's brother didn't know where he went this summer or how he got the bruises."

Sharron let out a gasp. Pulling her car over she hugged her daughter as she cried. Once Kelsi settled down her mom looked down at her. "Baby we need to talk to his mother, we nee…"

Looking down at cell she saw Jason's mom's name. Picking it up, "Jenny?"

Kelsi looked at her mom.

_**Sharron's POV…**_

"Jenny?"

"Sharron oh my god, thank god you answered!"

Getting a bad feeling at my stomach I looked at my daughter, "what's wrong?"

"It's Jason he had an accident this morning. I got a called from my brother-in-law saying that Jason fell down the stairs and then Jamie and Matt called me crying." She started sobbing on the phone.

I covered my mouth in shock. Kelsi looked at me in question. I couldn't look at her. "how is he?"

"he has a broken wrist, bruised ribs and a concussion." She said through sobs.

I felt my eyes tearing, "what hospital are you at?"

"We're at Pacific Hospital. Can you please tell Kelsi?"

I nodded my head forgetting that I was talking to her over the phone. "she's with me right now, we're on our way."

Hanging up my cell I felt my daughter's questioning eyes. Refusing to look her at her, "baby Jay is in the hospital…"

Hearing her gasped I started the car and drove us to the hospital.

_**Pacific Hospital… (No One's POV)**_

Walking into the hospital Sharron and Kelsi rushed to the information table. Kelsi looked so pale, "excuse me can you tell me where Jason Cross room is? He admitted this morning."

The nursed nodded and directed the two ladies to up 2 floors and turn left once they exit the elevator and they could ask their. Rushing down the hallway to the Elevator, Kelsi started pushing the up button repeatedly. Sharron looked down at her daughter in worry. Once the doors open they jumped in and pushed the 2nd floor. On the 2nd floor they turned left and saw Jason's family. Rushing over to them Sharron ran up to Jenny and hugged her. Jamie and Matt rushed over to Kelsi and hugged her. Kelsi felt the tears falling and she didn't stop them Breaking their hug, Jamie wiped a tear. "He's in a stable condition, he broke his wrist. Oh Kelsi if you saw his bruises it's bad. The doctors were surprised how bad they were."

Matt sniffed, "I haven't felt this way since our dad died."

Kelsi threw her arms around Matt and starting balling on him. Holding her tightly he let her cry on his shoulder. Jenny Cross came up to her kids and her sons "girlfriend." Rubbing Kelsi's shoulder, "do you want to see him?"

Letting Matt go she nodded her head yes. Pointing to his room she started walking up to it. Her mom started following her, but she shook her head toward her mom. He mom nodded her head. Getting to Jason's door she opened and timidly walked in. She could hear a constant beep coming from the machines. Seeing a cast on his wrist she walked over to his bed and grabbed it. Wiping the tears away from her other hand she whispered, "how did this happen Jason? You were fine last night, what keeps happening to you in the morning?"

Taking a seat next to his bed, she held his hand and cried.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay this one is a little shorter, but i hoped you enjoyed it.

R&R

Here's a lil background to why his uncle hates Jason, he blames him for his brother's death. If he wasn't rushing to Jason's game he would still be alive. He doesn't touch Matt or Jamie because he doesn't see it as their fault. Jon Cross is a little lose in the head.

I promise the next chapter will be way longer!


	3. Part III

**I finally updated this story!**

**I know it's a little short, i'll make sure the next chapter is longer! Enjoy!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Letting out a gentle groan Jason turned his head in pain, opening his eyes he found that he wasn't in a room that he knew. Starting to panic a little, he tried to sit up. The machines hooked up to him started going off, Kelsi sat up in her seat, "Jase?"

Hearing Kelsi's voice he calmed down, he laid back down on the bed and let out a breath, "hey Kels, where am I?"

Kelsi stood up and looked down at his head; He looked back up at her. Sighing she rubbed his cheek gently. "Your in pacific hospital, you fell down your house stairs and hit your head and broke your arm……do you remember what happen?"

Jason face scrunched up in pain, he tried to remember what happen, but everything just came up blank. Shaking his head gently, "No, I don't remember."

Kissing him on his forehead, "ok baby, let me tell the doctors you're awake and your family, they're really worried about you."

He nodded his head and she left the room. Looking up at the ceiling he let out a sigh. He couldn't remember how he hurt himself. Hearing the door open, he sat up. In walked his mother and a doctor. Jenny smiled at her son, "hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Rubbing his neck with his good hand, "ya I'm just a little sore."

The doctor went over to his other side and smiled at him, "hello there Jason, my name is Doctor Cawthon. It's good to see that your up, you gave everyone a little scare."

Giving the doctor a little smile, "when can I leave?"

Looking down at his folders, "can you tell me what happen before you fell?"  
Rubbing his chin, he shook his head. "I can't remember." Looking at the doctor in worry, "is that bad?"

The doctor gave his a reassuring smile. "It's common for memory loss after a fall like the one you had. Eventually you could get your memory back or you may never remember."

Jenny looked at the doctor, "when will we be able to take him home?"

The doctor looked up from his folder, "he can go home today." Looking at Jason, "you will have to take it easy for the next couple of days. You're going to have a bad headache and feel sore. You have a concussion, broken wrist, few bruises on your body." Taking off the plugs and pulling the IV line out he placed a band-aide over the cut.

Jenny looked at her son, "that means no basketball for a while."

Jason let out a groan, "awww, come on mom!"

The doctor laughed, "she's right, no sports for a while." Looking toward Jenny, "you just need to fill out some papers before leaving."

Jenny nodded and started following the doctor out of the room, stopping at the door. "Your brother will bring you your clothes."

Closing the door, Jason stretched his sore body. Hearing a knock, Jason yelled, "open!" Matt opens the door and walked in carrying some clothes. Handing them to his brother he kept his face down. Jason grabbed the clothes and hopped off the bed. Stretching his sore body he looked over to his brother, "what's wrong?"

Matt sniffed, "I can't believe this happen, you're always so careful and today we had to rush you to the hospital because you fell down the stairs! What's going on with you Jason? Where are you getting those bruises?"

Sighing he placed his clothes on the bed and walked over to his brother. Hugging him close, "everything is going to be okay; I just had a clumsy moment. Nothing is wrong. I've just been distracted lately, with school, dating, basketball and mom getting married."

Nodding his head he wiped his face. "I'll go tell Jamie and Kelsi that you're going home today."

Watching his brother leave he let out a sigh. Turning back to his clothes he started changing into his street clothes.

Sitting on his bed, he waited for his mom to clear him. Hearing the door open he looked up expectedly, seeing Kelsi walk in with his sister he got off the bed. Both girls ran up to him and threw their arms around his neck. Groaning from the weight of the girls, they pulled away immediately after remembering that he was sore. Jamie wiped a tear away from her face and gave Jason a watery smile, 'don't ever do that again! You scared the shit out of us!"

Giving her a sorry smile, "sorry sis, I don't know what happen!"

Kelsi grabbed his good hand and interlaced their fingers. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Next time I wake up and your missing I'm going to kick your ass. I'm tying you down to the bed!"

Jamie gave Kelsi a surprised look, "wow Kelsi I never knew you were that kinky!"

Blushing and sticking her tongue out, "get your mind out of the gutter, it's not like that between us!"  
Rolling her eyes at them, "sure it's not. It's completely normal for my brother to spend so much time with a girl he's not dating and especially normal for him to sleep in her bed and her parents don't mind!"

Jason and Kelsi blushed. Feeling his eye twitch, "come on Jamie, stop picking on me, I fell down the stairs, take some pity on me."

Groaning at her brother, "then make it officially already and ask her to be your girlfriend!"

They blushed even harder. Sharron and Jenny walked into the room and they shared a smile, they both wanted their kids to get together, Jenny thought that Kelsi was perfect for him. She wasn't slutty looking; she was shy and friendly like her son. Sharron smiled, she has never seen her daughter as happy as she was when she was with Jason, and he brought out the adventurous side of her. Clearing their throats, Jenny smiled at them, "come on, your free to go son!"

Jason smiled happily, taking a step he groaned in pain. All eyes were on him instantly. Looking up he blushed, "sorry, a little sore." Putting his arm around Kelsi shoulder he walked slowly to the door. Putting some weight on his good leg he looked down at Kelsi in embarrassment, "sorry."

Giggling she kissed his cheek lovingly. "It's no problem, I'm just happy that you're going to be okay."

The other three women went, "awwwwwww, how cute!"

Blushing the couple walked out of the room without another word. Giggling the women followed the couple out. Matt was waiting outside the room. Looking at the couple in worry, "Hey Kelsi, let me help him."

Trying to pull away from Jason, she found it hard to do when he was holding her closer. Looking at him in wonder, he smiled at his brother, "I'm good, let's get the hell out of here. Who am I riding with?"

Jenny and Sharron came up behind him and smiled at them. Jenny looked down at her watched and sighed, "I have to get back to work, and your uncle is going to have to watch you while these two go back to school."

Kelsi felt Jason tense up she looked at him in worry. Noticing Jason tense up, Sharron placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "How about me and Kelsi take him?"

Jenny turned to her and smiled, "Sharron its okay, Joe can watch him, Kelsi shouldn't miss school and I'm sure your busy, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Smiling, Sharron shook her head, "I insist, I was taking Kelsi home she wasn't feeling too good. I just had a few errands to do and Kelsi can watch him while he rest." Looking at her daughter, "right baby?" Kelsi nodded her head, "see, we'll take him home with us and bring him by tonight if he's feeling good. If he's to tired he can always spend the night."

Frowning a little, "Sharron I don't want to impose."

Smiling at Jason, "you aren't, we love having him at our house. Tim loves having another male, he complains about being outnumbered, he thinks of Jason as a son."

Smiling she hugged Sharron, "thank you so much." Walking up to her son, she kissed him gentle on the cheek, "be good, I love you." Grabbing Jaime and Matt, "call me if you need anything."

Jason nodded and watched his family leave. Looking at Sharron and Kelsi he smiled nervously at them, "thank you so much. I really didn't want to be home after what happen."

Seeing through his lie, Sharron put her hand on his shoulder, "it's not a problem, but we are going to have to go to your house and get you some other clothes in case you spend the night."

Jason smiled and nodded his head. With the help of the two women they got him in the car and were already driving to his house. Laying on his back in the back seat, he let out a tired sigh. Hearing him, Kelsi turned around from the passenger seat to check on him. Seeing her looking at him tenderly, he felt his heart skip a beat or two. Putting a hand to his chest, he thought to himself how he was lucky to have someone like her in his life. Sharron looked over at her daughter and smiled. Pulling up to the sidewalk in front of Jason's house she turned around in her seat, "we're here."

Nodding Jason got up and got out of the car. Kelsi reached for her door, but stop when she saw Jason holding her door closed she looked at him in question. He smiled down at her, "I got this Kels, and I'm a big boy."

Looking away annoyed she crossed her arms across her chest, "you always say that and something always happens!"

Giving a little laugh he limped up to his door and opened it. Walking in, he found it in a mess. Walking up the stairs he opened his door and froze when he saw his uncle sitting on his bed.

Looking up Joe saw his nephew standing there, sighing he stood up and took a step toward him. Flinching, Jason took a step back, "leave me alone, I didn't do anything!"

Grabbing Jason he pulled him to his chest and put Jason's head on his chest. Feeling shocked, Jason couldn't move. Putting his hand on Jason's head, "I'm sorry…..I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

Jason eyes opened wider, "why are you saying that?"

Pulling away from Jason, "when you fell down those stairs I knew it was my fault, I'm sorry that I've been pushing you and putting you down. Your dad would be ashamed of me."

Not knowing what to do, he rubbed his head with his good hand, "its okay uncle Joe, I forgive you."

Smiling at his nephew he ruffled his hair. "Take care of yourself, make sure the Nielson's take good care of you."

Nodding Jason watched his uncle walk away from him in shock. Shaking his head he walked into his room and grabbed some things. Once he was packed he headed back to Kelsi and he mom, opening the door he gave them a smile. Kelsi and Sharron relaxed when they saw that Jason was fine. When they saw his uncle walk out of the house they assumed something back had happen. Turning around Sharron started the car and headed home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? I know your thinking his uncle has changed, but sometimes people can be double faced, did he really change?  
**

**please R&R and i'll update soon**

**5 Reviews and I'll give you a long chapter**

**;-)  
**


	4. Part IV

**Finally updated!!!!!**

**Next is 4 years later and eventually your my little secret when i get reviews on that!  
**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Pulling into their driveway, Sharron looked over her shoulder at Jason, "we're here Hun."

Jason sat up slowly and nodded his head. Opening his door he got out of the car, Kelsi smiled at him. Grinning at her, he put his arm her shoulder. Sharron smiled at the two. Opening the back door, she pulled Jason's bag out and put it on her shoulder. Kelsi pulled Jason toward the front door. Letting himself be dragged she giggled at him. The grouped walked inside the Nielson house. Kelsi winked at him, "I'm going to change into some more comfortable."  
Jason nodded his head, walking over to the couch he slumped down on it. Sharron smiled, setting his bag on the arm check. "did you need anything Jason?"

Jason shook his head, "I'm good, thanks Mrs. Nielson."

Sharron walked up the stairs to her daughters room, knocking on the door. She opened it. Kelsi looked at her mom in question. Sharron smiled, "I need to get to work, you two going to be ok?"  
Kelsi nodded her head, "we'll be good mom, don't worry."

Turning to leave she looked her shoulder and winked, "remember what the doctor said no physical activity! Meaning no sex Kels."

Kelsi blushed, "Mom! We're not sleeping together! How can you say that?"

Laughing she walked down the hallway, "I'm just saying baby, see you when I get home. Call me if you need me." Walking down the stairs, Sharron smiled at Jason, he was passed out of the couch. Grabbing a blanket she put it over him and kissed his forehead. Grabbing her keys she walked out of the house and headed for work.

After a few minutes, Kelsi walked down the stairs and looked over at Jason. Walking quietly over to Jason, she rubbed his back. Jason stirred in his sleep. Turning over a little, he looked up at her sleepily, "hey."

Kelsi giggled. "your not going to believe what my mom just told me!"  
Jason raised an eyebrow, "what did she tell you?"

Blushing Kelsi smiled, "no physical activity meaning no sex!"

Jason blushed and chuckled. Pulling the blanket down he opened his arms to her. Giggling she laid down next him. Wrapping his arms around her, she laced her fingers through his good hand. Sighing he kissed the back of her head. "what made your mom say that? Do she know something?"

Kelsi was glad Jason couldn't see her face. Feeling her face heat up she muttered, "my mom walked in on you going down on me." Jason choked behind her. "remember that one night during the summer when you being very frisky? When you went down on me, she told me she had walked in to ask me something but turned around when she saw what we were doing."

Jason sat up, looked down at her, "really? She had witness me taking advantage of her only daughter and wasn't mad?"

Kelsi giggled and pulled him down, "she wasn't happy about it, but she loves you. Let's just say I'm taking contraception because of that."

Jason started cracking up. "your telling me your mother put you on the pill because of that?"

Laying her head on his chest, "yes, she said better safe that sorry." Turning his head towards her he grinned wolfishly at her, "since your on the pill, that means we can start having unprotected sex? How about we give it a go right now?"

Kelsi blushed and smack his chest softly. "you wish you dog! I swear sometimes you think with your dick first then your brain."

Kissing the top of her head he chuckled, "babe you know I'm joking, when we're ready to take our relationship to that level, let me know. We're not going to rush into things." Smiling against his chest she nodded her head.

Sighing happily, Jason closed his eyes.

_**SCHOOL…**_

Gaby and Sharpay were leaning against Gaby's locker. Sharpay looked down at her cell and back at Gaby. "do you think Kels is okay? She looked bad when she left."

Gaby nodded her head, "I don't know, we could check up on her."

Sharpay nodded her head, "Let's blow off the rest of school and go to her house."

Gaby's eyes widen in surprise, "you mean ditch? Shar I don't know?"

Sharpay's mouth dropped, "one of our best friends could be in emotional pain! We don't know what's going on between her and Jase, we need to check up on them!"

Gaby giggled and nodded her head. "your right, let's go!" the girls giggled and started walking toward the school entrance.

Taylor walked out a classroom and raised an eyebrow at them, "where are you two off to?"

Sharpay and Gaby stopped and looked at each other. Talking through their eyes, they came to a decision. Each girl grabbing an arm they dragged Taylor off with them with her demanding questions the entire way.

The guys walked out of the gym laughing. Troy, Chad and Zeke's mouth dropped when they saw their girlfriends walk by with a dragging Taylor. Each guy shared a look and shook their heads. Walking to the lunchroom, they grabbed some lunch.

Once outside, Taylor pulled her arms away from the girls, "what are you two doing?"

Gaby crossed her arms across her chest, "we're going to Kels house to check on her!"

Taylor blinked at them, "why didn't you say so in the first place!"

Sharpay grinned and the girls ran over to her car. jumping in the headed toward Kelsi's house.

_**KELSI'S HOUSE….**_

Kelsi moaned Jason's name. Jason leaned down at kissed her harder. They were still on the couch, with Kelsi on her back and Jason on top of her. Pulling away, Jason panted. Pulling his shirt over his head, Kelsi took it from him and tossed it to the side. Running her hands down his chest softly, she sighed when she saw all the bruises. Leaning up she kissed each bruise. Jason groaned. Leaning down he took her lips against his. Deeping the kiss, he pushed Kelsi against the couch. Pulling down the zipper on her jacket he opened it. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt he pulled it up, breaking their kiss he brought his lips down to her chest. Running her hands through his short hair she moaned again. Taking her nipple between her teeth he sucked on it. Squeezing her other breast with his good hand, Kelsi ran her nails through his hair.

"_Kels, opened the door, it's us!"_

Jason and Kelsi broke apart. They both groaned in annoyance. Sitting Kelsi got up from underneath him. Fixing her clothing and hair she grabbed his shirt and tossed it to him. Putting shirt on he laid back down and cursed the girls in his head. Kelsi walked over to the door and opened it, "hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Sharpay, Gaby, and Taylor smiled at her. Motioning for them to come in. they each gave her a hug. Kelsi looked over their shoulder toward Jason and sighed. Gaby noticed this and looked over her shoulder and spotted Jason. Rushing over to him she hugged him and he groaned, letting go quickly she looked at him in question. "did I hit something?"

Jason chuckled, "you hit my broken wrist and I sore in the chest."

Gaby's mouth dropped in worry, "why are you sore and have a broken wrist?"

Jason rubbed his head, "I fell down some stairs this morning. Went to the hospital, got released earlier, what are you girls doing here?"

Taylor walked over Jason, "we were worried about Kelsi since she went home sick, what are you doing here?"

Kelsi came to his rescue, "well his mom called my mom, we went to the hospital and he was released. Since I was going home my mom said he could stay with me so he didn't have to go home." Blushing she looked at Sharpay, "did you guys ditch?"

Sharpay nodded her head slowly. Walking over to stand behind Gaby. Gaby starred at Jason for a minute before asking. "what's going on with you Jase? You've had bruises and your giving us stupid excuses, is someone hurting you? We can help you!"

Jason held up his hand to stop her. Giving her an easy smile, "Gabs, calm down, I'm okay. I just had some clumsy moments, do you know how embarrassing it is for a guy to admit he was running and tripped and hit his head against a pole? I am clumsy and you guys all know that."

Taylor shook her head, "and the tree excuse? What's up with that one?"

Jason blushed and looked at him lap, "well it got you off my back from where I was coming from."

Sharpay smirked at him, "yeah your brother told us where you were." Smirking at Kels, Sharpay pulled a package out of purse and handed it to Jason, "it's always good to be safe."

Jason looked down at the package in embarrassment, Kelsi turned red and glared at Sharpay. Giggling she sat on the couch. "movie anyone?"

They nodded their heads. Taylor got up and picked a movie. Gaby went into the kitchen to get drinks and pop some popcorn. Sharpay settled herself on the armchair. Kelsi helped Jason sit up and sat down next to him. Putting his arm around her shoulders he winced. Kelsi looked at him in worry, "are you okay?" Jason nodded his head, she doubted him. "I can get your medication if you want some." Jason once again shook his head.

Taylor popped the DVD in and called for Gaby to hurry. Rushing in with the snacks, she sat down on the floor next to Taylor. Kelsi pulled the blanket to cover them. Leaning her head on his shoulder, they watched the movie.

_**WEEKS PASS (FRIDAY).…**_

Everything had been calmed at home, his uncle has been acting normal around him, not hitting him or anything. Jason let a smile appear on his face. When we returned back to school he was asked a million questions and he calmly told everyone he had a clumsy moment. They accepted his answer, but the guys were still suspicious, they were now watching him more. Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton had teamed up on him and asked him a bunch of questions. Asking if someone was abusing him, but he told them he's been clumsy lately with his mind of the wedding. They accepted his answer, but told him they were watching him and if he needed to talk about anything at anytime their door was open.

Then there was Kelsi, the two of them were having a few problems. Letting a frown appear on his face he looked down at his desk in annoyance. Kelsi one night demanded to know what was going on, but he told her nothing was going which lead to them having a big fight and ending everything in anger. Jason looked up and glanced at Kelsi, she was once again talking to Ryan. It has been two weeks and once Ryan heard that things were rocky with them he made a move on Kelsi which she accepted and now they were dating.

Looking down at his hand he flexed it, he was happy to finally have the cast off. He no longer had any bruises on him which made him happy. His mom's wedding was tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he was excited about, but after meeting Zack Strife, he had to admit the guy was pretty cool. He's a basketball coach for U of A which made Jason excited.

Taylor turned around to look at Jason, "Jase, are you busy today after school?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah I got some plans with my bro and sis. We are practicing for the wedding."

Taylor sighed and nodded her head, turning around she faced the front of the class. Since Kelsi and him have stopped talking, Jason was never around anymore, he claimed he had plans and would always cancel on them.

Zeke looked at Jason and whispered, "yo, have you found a date for the wedding?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't plan on getting one. Hey, remember my mom is going to be gone Sunday, so me and my bro and sis have the house to ourselves."

Zeke grinned at him, "so, party?"

Jason grinned and winked, "Maybe, I'll tell you after the wedding."

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes. "Jason Cross, what is so important that you have to talk to Zeke Baylor as I'm teaching my class?"

Jason grinned at Ms. Darbus, "I was just asking how his holiday weekend was."

The class broke up in laughter. Ms. Darbus let a smile appear on her face. Walking up to his desk, she looked down at him, "detention after school you two. The Drama club could use your help with painting sets."

Jason and Zeke groaned. Jason slammed his head on his desk and groaned in pain. Turning around walking back to the front of the class, Ms. Darbus looked over her shoulder, "Mr. Cross, I recommend you don't do that. You had enough accidents this year."

Jason nodded against his desk. Kelsi looked at him in worry. Gaby patted Jason shoulder, he looked over at her from his position from his desk. She giggled at him, "Jase, what time is the wedding again? My mom was asking?"

Jason smiled at her and muttered, "starts at 2 and the reception is right after the wedding." She nodded and wrote it down.

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG**_

Jason jumped out of his seat and ran out of the class eagerly. Ms. Darbus yelled after him, "Detention don't forget Jason!"

The class laughed and continued packing their things up. The gang walked out and found Jason talking to a blonde girl. Passing her a note he walked over to them. Smiling at them, "so your all going right? My mom is going crazy with all the wedding preparations."

Troy nodded his head, "yeah, we'll be there. So are you excited?"

Jason smiled at them, opening his mouth to respond, but the blonde girl tapped him on his shoulder turning around to look at her he smiled at her. Looking over his shoulder, "guys I'll catch up you later. I'll see you in detention Zeke!"

Walking off with the blonde girl the group shared a look. Sharpay pointed at her, "isn't that Jessica Briscoe?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She shrugged her shoulders at them. Chad wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulder, "maybe he's finally going to get himself a girlfriend!" The girls all smacked him. He looked at them confused, "what?" Taylor gave him a pointed look. Looking at Kelsi, "what, they're not dating. She's with Ryan, right Kels?"

Troy shook his head at his best friend. Kelsi smiled up at them nervously, "he's right. There's nothing between us guys."

Ryan smirked at them, wrapping his arm around her. "yeah Cross should get himself a girlfriend so he can't stop starring at mine."

Sharpay and Gaby looked at Ryan in surprise. Ryan looked at them nervously, Sharpay poked her brother, "what are you talking about?"

Ryan rubbed his chest, pulling his arm away from Kelsi he started backing up. "it's nothing, I got to go. I got class, see you late Kels." Turning around he ran off to class.

Troy nodded his head, "I better get going to, I have class this period." Everyone nodded and they all parted ways. Troy and Kelsi walked together toward their Spanish class. Walking by the music room they stopped when they heard music playing and singing. Troy pointed at her, "if you're here and I'm here….who's in there? Gaby and Shar are in class…"

The two of them looked through the window and found Jason sitting on a stool holding a guitar and the blonde girl he was talking to sitting at the piano. They looked at each surprised. Troy opened the door the pair turned to look at them. Jason smiled at them, "hey guys, don't you have class right now?"

Troy nodded his head, "don't you?"

Jason shook his head, "Jess and I have an open class this period." Jessica smiled at them. Turning her attention back to the piano she continued playing. Jason scratched his head, "you guys are going to be late."

Troy nodded his head and started backing out. When he noticed Kelsi not moving he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Kelsi looked at him confused, "who is that girl?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know. She looks familiar though." Shaking his head, still holding Kelsi hand they ran to their Spanish class.

_**LUNCH TIME….**_

Kelsi and Taylor walked up the guys table and sat down. The guys nodded their heads at them. Gaby looked up and smiled at them. Jason walked in the cafeteria and waved at the guys, starting to walk over he stopped when Jessica started talking to him. The gang watch Jason nodding his head, looking at his friends he waved and followed the girl out of the cafeteria.

Chad's mouth dropped, "wow he must have it bad. The only time one of us doesn't come here is when there's a girl involved. When we want some one on one."  
Zeke came up to him and nodded his head, "true that." Slamming fist the guys shook their heads and turned back to the conversation they were having.

Sharpay looked at them in disgust, "oh my god, those guys are pigs." Looking at the girls, "I remember where I know that girl Jason is with. She's a senior, her name is Jessica Briscoe. She's smart, top of her class. She helps out with the drama department occasionally. I wonder what she's doing with Jason. I heard she had a boyfriend in college."

Taylor looked at Sharpay is surprise, "do you know everything?"

Sharpay flipped her hair over her shoulder, "practically! Let's spy on them!"

Gaby shook her head, "not happening Shar, let him be!"

Sharpay slumped over and nodded her head. Gaby and Taylor started talking about a math problem while Sharpay was checking her make up. Kelsi frowned, she didn't like the fact that Jason was ignoring her completely.

_**DETENTION DARBUS STYLE…**_

Jason smirked at Zeke. Picking up his paintbrush covered in paint he flicked it at Zeke. Zeke turned and glared at him, picking his paintbrush up he walked up to Jason, dipped his paintbrush in his car and then wiped it on Jason's face. Everyone's mouth dropped, Jason smirked at Zeke, lifting the can over Zeke's head the paint dripped on him.

Ms. Darbus walked in and glared angrily at them. "Cross, Baylor, you better cleaned up that mess now before I give you detention for the rest of the year!"

Jason and Zeke started running in a circle. Stopping they looked at each and laughed. Walking off the stage they grabbed a towel and started cleaning their mess. Once the mess was cleaned up, Jason and Zeke tried to clean themselves off as much as they could. Grabbing more paint they continued painting. Ms. Darbus was standing next to Kelsi and was going over her newest song. Jason walked toward Ms. Darbus. "Ms. Darbus, Sharpay told me to ask you…..WHOA!"

Jason slipped off the stage. Kelsi and Ms. Darbus mouth dropped. Zeke ran over to his friend and looked down at him, "you still alive?"

Jason held up his hand and gave him thumbs up. Kelsi walked over and helped Jason up. She tried to hold her laugh in, but found it hard. Jason had split more paint of him. Since he was holding a can of paint, when he tripped it split on him. Jason groaned and thanked her. Shaking his head, Ms. Darbus looked at him in worry. "you weren't kidding when you said you've been having clumsy moments, Jason go home before you break something else!"Jason rubbed his head and nodded, Ms. Darbus looked at Zeke, "you too, make sure he gets home all right."

Zeke nodded and the guys put down their cans of paint and grabbed their bags. Running out of the room, they watched Jason slipped and crash into the wall. Ryan started cracking up that he fell off the stage. Ms. Darbus grabbed her head and shook it. Kelsi looked at Jason in worry, turning around she shook her head at Ryan. Walking up to her piano she starting playing.

_**ENTRANCE OF SCHOOL…**_

Jessica, Matt, and Jamie were waiting at the entrance, looking at Matt, "where's Jase?"

Laughing Matt, looked up from his phone and pointed behind her. Turning around she started cracking up. The boys walked up to them and mumbled a hello. Jessica covered her mouth with her hand. Zeke mumbled, "I got to go before this paint hardens. I'll talk to you guys later."

They waved bye to him, Jamie looked at her brother, "do I want to know?"

Jason shook his head, "no, let's just get to Lalo's and Cynthia's house."

Jamie lead them to her car, looking at her brother in disgust, "I swear if you get paint anywhere in my car I'm going to kill you!"

Jessica laughed and held her hand up, "he can ride with me, my car is old it doesn't matter if paint gets on the chair." Jamie smiled thankfully at her friend. Jason rolled his eyes and followed Jessica to her car. Getting in they headed to Jason's house first so he could take a shower and change into some clean clothes. Waving at his uncle he ran out to jump in the backset with Jessica. She smiled at him and he winked at her. Jamie looked at them and smirked, "hold on kiddies!"backing up she put the car in drive and started heading to their cousins.

_**LALO AND CYNTHIA'S HOUSE….**_

Jamie parked the car in front of their house. Getting out the group walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Cynthia opened the door and smiled at them, "finally! Your late!" Looking at Jason, "it's fault isn't it?"

The all nodded, Jason rolled his eyes. Walking past Cynthia he walked to the backyard where Lalo was playing beer bong with some of his friends. Jason smirked and walked over and gave him a hug, "can I play?"

Lalo nodded his head, "he's on my team!"

The guys nodded, setting up a new game, the guys played for 2 hours. Jason and Lalo were undefeated. Jason stumbled over a chair, everyone started laughing. Jason mumbled sorry. Jessica, Jamie, and Cynthia shared a look. The girls shook their heads and stood up, walking inside the house. Lalo looked over at his cousin and slurred, "so how do it feel? Your getting a dad."

Jason mumbled, "it feels the same!"

Matt got up and walked inside the house. Lalo watched him leave, putting his arm around Jason shoulder, "want to do something crazy?"

Jason nodded his head and mumbled, "fuck ya! Let's do it!"

Lalo nodded looking at his sober friend, "let's get some ink done!" The guys laughed and nodded their heads. Jason stumbled to the car. Lalo started laughing, "are you good cuz?"

Jason nodded his head, "hey, how am I going to get ink? I ain't 21!"

The guys chuckled at him, Lalo patted his arm, "don't fret cuz, I got a homeboy who'll hook it up for us!" One of the guys passed Jason a whiskey bottle, taking a big chug he passed it on. Lalo looked back at his cuz, "what are you going to get?"

Jason smirked at him, "my fucking last name! I'm always going to be a Cross."

Lalo nodded, whatever you say cuz." Pulling into a parking spot they got out and heading inside the tattoo parlor. Lalo spoke to his friend, looking at his cousin, "your first Jason."

Jason nodded his head and took a seat. The man smiled at him, "what's up, names Mike, I'll be doing your tattoo. You know what you want?"

Jason nodded his head, "I want Cross in old English on my right forearm."

Mike nodded his head, turning away from Jason, he started sketching out a pattern. Lalo came up to him and handed him the bottle of whiskey, taking another big gulp. Handing the bottle back to Lalo, Mike showed the sketch to Jason who nodded his head. Grabbing a razor, he shaved the spot he was going to tattoo, grabbing bar of deodorant he applied some on the place he shaved. Putting the sketch on his skin he grabbed a water bottle and sprayed his arm. Pulling it away, Mike smiled. Getting his kit together, Jason put his head back and closed his eyes.

"_Hey, your done!"_

Jason opened his eyes and looked around, "what?"

Lalo and Mike laughed. Mike pointed to his wrapped arm, "your done, leave that on for 3 hours, then wash it with soap and warm water."

Jason nodded, without thinking, "can you do another one?"Mike raised an eyebrow and nodded. Grabbing a paper, he wrote down a name, "I want this on my chest."

Mike looked at Lalo, "bro, do I do it? He's obviously wasted."

Lalo scratched his head, "you know what they say, drunken talk is honest talk. Do it!"

Mike nodded, helping Jason get his shirt off, he did the same routine on Jason's chest. Mike looked at Lalo and he nodded his head. Mike shook his head and took his gun out. Looking at Jason one last time he started placed the gun on his chest and starting inking.

_**2 HOURS LATER….**_

Lalo nodded his head at Mike, walking out of the parlor the guys got in the car. Lalo looked back at Jason, "you alive cousin?"

Jason snorted, "hell yeah I'm alive!"

The guys cheered, Lalo smirked at his cousin. Feeling a vibrating he took his cell out, "talk to me!"

"_where the fuck are you Lalo? Is Jason with you?"_

Laughing, "Cynthia calm down, ya Jase is with me. We went to get some work done."

Cynthia paled on the other line. _"Lalo, what do you mean work?"_

Looking at Jason, Lalo chuckled in the phone, "our little cousin got his first tattoo."

"_YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER! GET YOUR ASS HOME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, THEN JAMIE, THEN AUNTIE JENNY!"_

Lalo chuckled and hung his phone up. Jason looked at him in question and Lalo smiled, "your ass in trouble when we get home."

_**CROSS HOUSEHOLD…**_

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING JASON!?! I TOLD YOU IF YOU GOT A TATTOO BEFORE YOUR 18TH BIRTHDAY, NO MORE BASKETBALL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I'M GETTING MARRIED IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS!"

Zack grabbed his fiancés arm, "babe, yelling isn't going to help." Jason was leaning against the wall, trying to stay standing up. "He's obviously drunk, let him be. He's a teenager, they don't think before they act. We didn't when we were their age."

Jenny turned and faced him, "your defending my drunk son! He's 16 years old with 2 tattoos on his body that will be on his body the rest of his life! I can understand him getting his last name, but the other tattoo? He's not even with her anymore! That's the most stupidest thing he could do!"

Zack looked at Jason, then Jamie, "can you take your brother upstairs, while I talk to your mother?"

Jamie nodded her head. Matt helped his sister drag their drunk brother to bed. Jason looked up at them with a glaze look, "do you know why Kelsi won't talk to me?"

Jamie and Matt shook their heads. Jamie pulled the blanket up on him, "go to sleep, you'll see her tomorrow."

Matt and Jamie walked out of his room and closed the door. Matt smirked at his sister, who just shook her head at him.

_**CHURCH THE NEXT DAY….**_

Jason starred forward with no expression on his face. Matt looked away in anger, Jamie looked at her brothers in worry. Turning her head to the alter, she let a smile appear on her face. She was happy her mother was happy once again.

"_if there is no one who disagrees with this marriage speak now." _

Looking around the church, the priest smiled, "I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Strife!"

Everyone stood up and started cheering. The couple started walking down the aisle in bliss. Jason grabbed his head in pain, Jamie smacked his shoulder and motioned for to move. Rolling his eyes, he pushed Matt to move, the boys started following their mom down the aisle. Looking to his left he saw his friends and their family, smirking at them he winked. The guys started screaming his name. Laughing Jason turned his head away from them. Jenny looked at her boys and smiled, "guys we'll meet you at the reception. First a family picture."

They nodded their heads, waiting for everyone to leave the church, they walked back up to the alter. The photographer smiled at them and told everyone where to stand. After numerous pictures the family walked out of the church. Everyone was gathered at the steps waiting for the couple. Jason pulled at his tie and loosened it. Matt grumbled next to him. Jamie glared at them, "knock it off you two, mom's happy! It's been a long time since she's had someone beside us."

Matt and Jason groaned and nodded their heads. Watching their mom walk out with her new husband everyone started throwing rice at them. Watching them run to the limo Jason shook his head and started walking to his car. Matt and Jamie followed him. Troy and the guys ran up behind Jason and jumped on his back, "Bro! It's offish you got a stepdad son!"

Jason groaned and pushed Troy off his shoulder. Grinning at his friends he pushed Zeke. "whatever Bolton, I'm still a Cross."

The guys started laughing. Chad wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smirked at Jason, "I dunno man, Strife is a better last name."

Jason glared at Chad. Troy and Zeke gave a nervous chuckle. Jason pushed Chad and smirked, "any last name would be better than Danforth!" the guys all started cracking up. Chad flipped Jason off and Jason grabbed his chest, "aww man that hurts!" Once again the guys laughed.

Jamie and Matt exchanged looks, it has been a while since they saw their brother smile that much. Matt grinned and walked up to the group. "where's your dates fellas?"

Troy smirked and pointed behind him. "behind you with our families. We're just making sure Jason is good, before we meet at the reception."

Jason smacked Troy's chest, "bro I'm all good!"

Zeke laughed next to him, "ya every since you got that damn cast off!"

Jamie walked up to them and held her hands up, "boys enough you can mess around at the reception! We're suppose to heading there now."

Jason and Matt nodded their heads. Smacking knuckles with his friends the family walked over to Jason's car. Jumping in they started leaving the parking lot, spotting Kelsi and her family, he stopped by their car. Jaime looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. Rolling down her window, "hey Mr. and Mrs. Nielson. Hey Kels!" The family smiled at waved at them.

Kelsi walked over to the car and smiled at them, "hey you guys heading over to the reception now?"

Jamie nodded her head, "yeah, you guys are going right?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yeah we're leaving for there right now."

Jamie nodded, "we'll see you there then." Kelsi nodded her head, looking past Jamie, Kelsi smiled at Jason. Grinning a little, he winked at her. Matt rolled his eyes from the backseat.

Kelsi blushed and turned around and headed back to her family. Jason smile got bigger, his eyes were on Kelsi backside. Jamie made a face, she could image what he was thinking about. Smacking his arm, "stop being a perv and drive. You can drool at her when we get to the reception."

Glaring at sister, he put the car in drive. Pulling up to the place that the reception was being held, they got of the car and he handed his key to the valet. Walking up the lit steps to the tent, Jamie looked around in amazement. Jason continued walking inside the tent, looking around he saw a dance floor set, tables around the dance floor and the main table. Walking toward the middle of the dance floor he looked around. He had to admit it was romantic, looking toward the ceiling of the tent, it was open where you could see the stars and moon above. Smirking to himself, he planned on using this to his advantage. Jamie walked over to her brother, "this place is crazy, how much did they spend on this?"

Jason shrugged his shoulder, "who knows, come on let's see who else is here." Jaime nodded and they started walking around.

_**2 HOURS LATER, THE PARTY IN FULL MOTION!**_

Jason was sitting at a table with all the guys. The girls were at the next table over. Jason glanced at Kelsi and smiled at her when she looked over at him. At that moment Ryan came over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her, he glared at Jason. Sighing Jason looked away. Zeke nudged him with his elbow and leaned over to him, "what's that about?"

Jason shrugged and muttered angrily, "I guess he doesn't like it when his girlfriend looks at other people."

Jamie walked up to the table and smirked at her brother. "Dearest brother, you remember Jessica, right?"

Jason nodded his head numbly, "yeah, so?"

Jessica walked up to the table and smiled at him, "Hey Jase you ready?"

Jason let out a breath and got up, nodding at the guys he walked up next to Jessica, "let's get this over with." Jessica giggled at him, taking his arm the couple walked away. All eyes were on them.

Jason and Jessica walked up to the stage, tapping on the mic to get everyone's attention. With all eyes on him, Jason started fiddling with his vest. Jessica giggled and spoke into the mic, "we have a little something for Mr. and Mrs. Strife called New Classic that we wrote together. Enjoy!"

Handing a mic and Jason, she whispered. "Just relax, have fun with it." Jason nodded his head and put the mic to his mouth. Hearing the music start he closed his eyes and waited for his cue.

_Ooohh, uh  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, yeah  
Ever tried to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
Takes you right back where you've been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
__**Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say**_

Thinking of Kelsi, Jason tried to image her in front of him singing to her. 

_You woke me up  
__**No longer tired  
**__With you I feel inspired  
You helped me find my fire (uh)_

Looking toward the gang's table he winked at them. Turning to face Jessica he smiled at her. He pointed at her.

_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that, oh_

walking toward her with a smile on his face, Jase spoke into his mic

_  
Tryin' to do it right  
Ain't no rehearsal, it's your life  
When you're doing this crazy dance  
Cuz you're makin these crazy plans__**  
**_

Jessica put a finger on Jason's chest and started walking at him, with him taking steps back.

_**Because this is not a test  
You put in work to be the best (oh)  
It's a classic take on a brand new game  
Before the needle drops,They're gonna know your name  
**__**When it gets old don't lose the love  
You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)  
**__Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough_

_  
_Turning toward the stage, he once again pointed at Jessica._**  
**_

_**You're the new classic  
**__**You're the new PYT stands for paid,young and trying**__** everything  
Just to touch your dreams  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that**_

Glancing at the girls table, Jason kept his eyes on Kelsi, singing each word with his heart.

_**  
It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised**__  
You're bringin back the real me  
No judgement in your eyes  
__**Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
It's just classic when we met**__  
And how you made me move___

_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid,young and takin on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)  
__**  
**__You're the new classic  
__**You're the new PYT  
**__Stands for paid,young and takin on the world  
From the driver's seat  
__**You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
**__Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring it back, bring it back)  
Let me see you do that___

_**You're the new classic (yeah)  
You're the new PYT (the new PYT)  
Stands for paid young and you took the chance to believe in me  
Your the new classic,fantastic,when you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more(bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that **_

(Italic is Jason singing, Bold/italic is Jessica, and underline/bold/italic is both singing.)

Everyone stood up and started clapping. Jessica looked over at him and winked, nervously pulling at his tie now. Jenny walked over to her son and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "thank you baby, I loved it. How about one more?" Jason chuckled and nodded his head, holding the mic to his lips, "okay here's another one for my mom and he new husband. Can I please get them on the dance floor! This next song is called Can I have this Dance." Turning to the band, he walked up to them and whispered to them. Walking up to the piano, he took a seat and winked at Jessica. She nodded her head and stood in front of the mic. Taking a deep breath, he started playing.

The gang's mouth all dropped, they couldn't believe their eyes, and Jason had just sung a song and was now playing the piano. Jessica smiled at the couple on the dance floor, taking a deep breath she just singing

_**Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.**_

_Won't you promise me__** (Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (**__We'll keep dancing__**)  
**__**To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next**_

Jenny and Zack smiled at each other. Zack twirled her in a circle. Smiling at him, she felt her heart soar.

_**It's like catching lightning**__**  
**__**The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**_

Jason got up from the piano and took the second mic with him and looked at Jessica. _**  
**__  
__**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? (**__Can i have this dance?)  
__**Can I have this dance?**_

Jason took Jessica's hand and led her to the dance floor. Turning to face her.

_Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

Looking at Zack, he followed his lead and fell into step and brought Jessica into a waltz. Everyone in the room gushed.

_  
And you can't keep us apart (__**Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart**__)  
Cause my heart is where ever you are (__**Cause my heart is where ever you are**__)  
_

Zack and Jason nodded their heads at each other and both men twirled the women to the other. Jason smiled at his mom and continued dancing with her. Listening to Jessica's voice, he winked at his mom.

_  
__**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do  
**__  
__**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**_

Jason and Zack once again twirled the women. Zack with Jenny and Jessica with himself. Continuing the waltz, they continued singing.

_**So can I have this dance? **__(Can i have this dance?)  
__**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Oh,  
No mountain's too high  
**__**And no ocean's too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop**_

Troy and the guys shared a worried look, looking at the girls have dreamily looks on their face. Chad smacked Troy's shoulder, "I'm going to kill Jason!" Troy and Zeke nodded their heads in agreement.__

_**Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,**_

Kelsi and Gaby sighed and looked at each other dreamily. Gaby looked at Troy and Troy started fidgeting in his seat. Kelsi kept her eyes on Jason, wishing it was them dancing and he was singing to her. Ryan glanced at Kelsi and looked at her annoyed. Taylor and Sharpay started swaying to the music_**  
**__  
It's like catching lightning  
The chances of __**finding someone**__  
__**Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (way we do) do  
**__  
__**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance**__? (Can I have this dance?)  
__**Can I have this dance?**__  
_

Looking in each others eyes, Jason and Jessica held each other close, walking in a circle with their foreheads touching

_  
__**Can I have **__**this dance?**__  
__**Can I have **__**this dance**__**?  
**__**Can I have this dance?**_

Everyone once again stood up and started applauding. Pulling away from Jessica he lowered his mic and blushed at her. "thanks for doing this with me."

Jessica winked at him, "it was fun, how about you save a dance for me tonight." Jason nodded and the two of them walked off the dance floor. Tossing his mic to his someone he walked over to the table his brother and sister were seating. Sitting next to Jamie he grinned at her, "so? What did you think?"

Standing up she looked down at her brother and grabbed his hand. "I love it, now it's my turn, dance with you sister!"

Pulling him up, Jason dramatically tried to grab onto the table. Matt started snickering at him. Sticking his tongue out and Matt, he finally let go of the table and properly offered his sister his arm, "Milady, may I have this dance?" Jamie started laughing, nodding her head, he lead them on the dance floor.

The girls were all now glaring at the guys. Chad stood up and started backing up, "I'm going to get something to drink, and I'll be right back!" Turning around he ran away from them. Zeke looked over his shoulder and winced, jumping up he ran after Chad.

All the girls turned their eyes at Troy, Troy gulped. Jack chuckled and took a seat next to him. Patting his shoulder, "why don't you take Gaby for a dance."

Troy blushed and glared at his dad, "who's side are you on, mine or there's?"

Jack chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Seeing Jason's grandfather he smiled. "hey George, Jenny looks beautiful."

George came over and shook hands with Jack and nodded his head happily, "she did. I nearly cried when I was walking her down the aisle."

Jack started chuckling, pointing at Troy, "you remember my son right?"

George nodded his head, "of course I remember him, him, Chad, and Zeke caused a lot of my missing hair!" Laughing, Troy blushed and took a sip of his water. George glanced at his grandson and shook his head. "when I found out what Jason did, I was so furious!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean what he did? What did he do?"

George looked at him in surprise, "he didn't tell you or show you guys?" Jack and Troy shook their heads. George groaned and glared at Jason. "that damn boy got 2 tattoos! Jenny said he's off the basketball team, but I don't think she actually going to go through with it."

Jack and Troy looked at each in surprise. Troy learned forward, "what do you mean grandpa?"

George smiled at Troy. "he got one on his right forearm and another one on his chest."

Jack looked over at Jason and his sister. "what did he get? Wildcat?" Jack chuckled to himself. Troy rolled his eyes at his dad.

George got up, "His last name on his arm, the second one I haven't seen, but his mother said it's his ex-girlfriends name. I don't know what he was thinking, he should know better than to get a girl's name on your body." Shaking his head he muttered a quick goodbye.

Jack and Troy looked at each other in surprise. Jack scratched his head, "Jason had a girlfriend recently?" Troy starred at the girls and shook his head. "I have no idea dad, Jase has been a little weird this year."

The girls were all leaning over to Troy's table listening. When they heard George say he got a girls name tattoo on his chest they all looked at Kelsi. Ryan looked at her angrily and she blushed. Ryan got up and stomped away, Sharpay rolled her eyes, "ignore him, he's a baby sometimes." Kelsi nodded her head. All the girls turned their attention back to Jason as he dipped his sister, pulling her up he winked at her.

Gaby coughed to get their attention, "we need to get him to take his shirt off. I want to see if it's true."

Taylor and Sharpay smirked, "We're down!"

they looked at Kelsi expectedly, she shook her head. "don't count me in, it's a miracle that we're talking right now." The girls sighed and nodded their heads.

Sharron walked up behind her daughter, smiling down at her. "hey baby, have you guys danced yet?" the girls shook their head glumly. Sharron chuckled at them.

Jason passed his sister off to their cousin. Spotting Mrs. Nielson he grinned and walked over to the girls table. Grinning down at the girls, "ladies!" Turning to Mrs. Nielson, "Mrs. Nielson, maybe I have this dance?" Offering his arm to her, she chuckled and nodded her head yes. Walking her on the dance the floor, the girls mouth dropped.

All the girls turned to Kelsi in shock. Kelsi shrugged her shoulder. "what? They got along good, nothing wrong that?"

Twirling Sharron, she giggled at Jason. Jason smiled at her, "enjoying yourself?"

Sharron nodded her head, "I am, thank you for inviting us. I wish you and Kelsi would work things out."

Jason smiled faded. Looking around nervously, "I want to, but she's with Ryan now."

Sharron sighed at him, "Tim misses having backup and I miss having you at our house. Are you two even friends?"

Jason dipped Sharron and pulled her up and shook his head. "I don't even know anymore. I've been busy with basketball, school, the wedding. I haven't had a chance to talk to her."

Stopping, she grabbed his chin, "you have a chance right now. Ask my daughter to dance." Jason chuckled and nodded his head. Hugging Sharron he once again walked up to the girls table. Smiling at them, he looked at Kelsi, "Can I have this dance?" Before she could respond Ryan knocked into him, Jason glared at him.

Ryan smirked at Jason, "I'm sorry Jason, I tripped." Holding two cups up, "I went to get my girlfriend and I a drink." Then spilling one of his cups, Jason jumped back. Wiping at his chest he glared at Ryan.

Sharpay's mouth dropped, "Ryan what the hell? You did that on purpose!" Glaring at his sister, "no I didn't, it was an accident. I'm sorry Jason."

Jason still wiping his chest with one hand, he took off his jacket. Putting it on the back of a chair. He unbuttons his vest and grabbed a napkin.

Taylor got up, "I'll get some more for you Jason." Jason nodded a thanks, sighing he took his vest off. The drink had soaked through the fabrics. Looking down at his shirt, he could see his undershirt. Taylor came back and handed him more napkins. Gaby, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi watched eagerly as he started unbutton his shirt.

Feeling a pat on his shoulder, Jason looked over his shoulder and smiled at Zack. Chuckling at Jason, "my boy, your drink goes in your mouth, not your clothing."

Jason laughed at Zack. "I know someone split his drink on me by accident."

Zack looked over at Ryan and nodded his head. Turning to the girls sitting at the table, "son you might want to do this in the bathroom, your giving these fine ladies a strip tease."

Jason's hand stopped wiping and blushed. The girls at the table also blushed. Nodding his head and muttering, "your right, thanks Zack."

Practically running from the girls he ran to the men's bathroom, Zack chuckled and looked at the girls. Pointing his hand at Jason's direction, "Boys? Like he didn't realize what he was doing."Laughing Zack walked over to the table that Troy and Jack were sitting at.

Ryan angrily sat down next to Gaby and muttered, "what the hell Kelsi? I'm your fucking boyfriend and your ogling Jason! If you want him, then go after him!"

Gaby smacked his chest. "what's your fucking deal? Take a chill pill!"

_**MEN'S BATHROOM…**_

Jason walked into the bathroom still red. Looking up he noticed Chad and Zeke sitting on the counter. Raising his eyebrows at them, "why are you guys hiding in here?"

Chad and Zeke glared at him. Chad pointed at him, "it's your fault, our girlfriends want us to dance with them!" Zeke nodded his head. J

Jason laughed and rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, it ain't that bad." Looking in the mirror, Jason shook his head.

Chad lifted an eyebrow at him. "what happen to your clothes?"

Jason rolled up his sleeves and angrily muttered, "fucking Ryan split his drink on me!"

Zeke looked at Jason's arm and pointed at it. "bro what's that on your arm?" Jason looked down at his arm and grinned at them. Holding his arm for them to see. "I got a tattoo with my cousin."

Both guys mouth dropped. Chad jumped off the counter and came closer, "dude that's tight! Did that hurt?"

Jason nodded his head, "hell ya it hurt, I was wasted through." Jason chuckled at them. Jason took his shirt off and looked at it annoyed.

Chad smirked at him, "bro it's not your shirts fault it's wet." Jason and Zeke smiled at him.

Jason nodded his head, "true that buddy."

Zeke noticed something on Jason's chest, "bro what's the on your chest?"

Jason blushed, Chad and Zeke leaned in closer. Chad reached out to touch it, but Jason slapped his hand away. "do you mind? I got another tattoo that I don't remember getting. I must have been really wasted." The guys nodded their heads in understanding.

Zeke nodded with his head, "what is it?"

Jason looked away from them and muttered. "I don't want to talk about it."

Chad nodded his head. "it's cool you have to."

Jason nodded his head, looking at them, he pointed toward the door. "don't hide, come on the girls want to dance. Some other guys may try to get a dance with them. The girls are looking good tonight."

Chad and Zeke paled realizing that Jason was right. Running by Jason they ran over to the girls. Jason chuckled and followed them. Walking up to the table, he winked at the girls. Grabbing his jacket and vest, he walked over to his table to chat with his brother.

The girls mouth dropped when they saw his tattoo. They all looked at Chad and Zeke in question. Ignoring them they asked their girlfriends to dance. The girls nodded and walked off with their boyfriends. Troy watched them the couples walk on the dance floor. Sitting down next to his girlfriend he nodded in their direction. "what just happen?"

Gaby and Kelsi shrugged their shoulders, "we have no idea."

Troy leaned back in his seat and looked over toward Jason's table. "did you girls see his tattoo?"

the girls nodded their heads. Gaby leaned over to Troy, "did you see his second one? The one on his chest?"

Troy shook his head, "nope, I barely saw the one of his arm. His grandpa said it's a girls name."

Jenny walked up to their table and grinned at them. "have you guys danced yet?" they all shook their heads no. laughing at them. "well get your butts out there and shake it!" The laughed and nodded their heads.

Troy smiled at her, "I'm just waiting for the perfect song."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "ask my son to play you the song he wrote a while ago. It's such a beautiful song." Looking at Kelsi, "Hun you were the best thing for him!"

"_Jenny!"_

Turning to look at the voice she smiled. Turning back to the table, "I got to go, have fun."

Watching her run off, Gaby looked at Troy in question. "a song he wrote? Troy ask him to play it!"

Taylor and Sharpay walked back to the table giggling. Kelsi looked at them in wonder, "what's so funny?"

Taylor grinned at Kelsi, "I think dancing was too much for Chad, he ran off after the song saying he needed to do something manly."

Sharpay nodded her head, "yeah and he stole my boyfriend!"

Troy chuckled and stood, "ladies I'm going to catch up with my team, I'll be back." Winking at Gaby, "and I'll ask Jason to play the song for us."

Troy winked at them and walked off. Sharpay and Taylor took a seat and looked at them in question.

Gaby sighed, "Jase mom just told us that Jase wrote this beautiful song and I asked Troy to get Jason to sing it for us."

Taylor leaned forward, "girls I got a better glance at Jason's chest, if your close enough you can actually read it. It's wet so you can see it!" The looks toward Jason excitedly, thinking of a plan. Ryan looked away in disgust, seeing Martha across the room, he got up and walked over to her.

Jason smacked fist with Troy, "what's up? Come to join the men?"

Troy laughed and nodded. "thank god, they were starting to get too girly!" The guys laughed, Jason held up a bottle of champagne. "want some? My mom said I could drink it as long as I don't drive." The guys nodded their heads eagerly.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**i know i skipped some time, but why drag it on? the two songs i don't own, first one is New Classic- Drew Steeley; Second one everyone should know, Can I have this Dance?- HSM3!**

**Next Chapter: When the parents are gone the children are going to play.**

** drugs, alcohol, sex and violence in the next chapter! **

**Please R&R! **

**5 reviews and i'll update!  
**


	5. Part V

**I know I said the party was suppose to be in this chapter, but i'm saving that for the next one. Enjoy!**

******************************************************************************************************************

Chad grabbed 4 champagne glasses and Jason popped the bottle open. Pouring the 4 glasses out he placed the bottle back on the table. Holding his cup up he looked at each of the guys, "what are we going to toast to?"

Chad rubbed his chin and then grinned, "to a championship!"

Zeke smirked, "to the perfection of my brownie recipe!"

Troy grinned and looked at Jason, "to new beginnings!"

Looking towards Kelsi, Jason smiled sadly, "and to old times!"

They smashed their cups together and chugged their drinks. Jamie and Jessica walked up behind them, seeing them drinking Jamie smacked her brother. "what the fuck are you doing?"

Jason rubbed his arm and glared at his sister. "what does it fucking look like I'm doing?"

Jessica giggled, taking Jason's glass, she took a sip and smiled at Jamie, "come on Jamie, nothing wrong with a little drinking here and there." Handing Jason his drink back, she winked at him. "though last time he did get wasted and got tattoos!"

Jason groaned and the guys chuckled at him. Jamie smirked at her, "come on there's some hot guys here." The girls waved and walked away from them. Chad kept his eyes trained on the girls till they were out of sight. Turning to look at Jason, he smirked. "please tell me your going to be tapping that later!"

Zeke looked at Chad in disgust, "bro! that's his sister!"

Chad looked at Zeke in shock, "ewww not Jamie, Jessica! She's fucking hot! I also heard she's a good fuck."

Jason rubbed his chin and nodded, "she is."

The guys mouth dropped. Troy leaned closer to Jason, "bro you tapped that already?"

Jason chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "yeah when I was a freshmen and she was sophomore. She was so fucking tight and hot!"

Zeke and Chad smacked him. Zeke grinned at him, "you never told us!"

Jason looked away and nodded, "yeah, I didn't see a point in bragging. I was her first and she was mine. Do you have any idea what my sister would do to us if she ever found out we hooked up?"

Troy and Chad winced, they knew what she would do. Zeke snapped his fingers and looked at the Chad and Troy. "No one she looked familiar, she's Jamie best friend, they one that is always at Jase house!"

Jason shook his head, grabbing the champagne bottle he refilled all their cups. Chad leaned in, "so when did you two do the nasty?"

Jason chuckled, putting the bottle down he grabbed his glass and took a sip. "she was spending the night at our house because her house was being fumigated. I had woken up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get a drink of water as I was walking down the stairs, she was on the couch and she was moving and moaning. When I turned the light on, she was masturbating!"

"NO!" all three guys exclaimed.

Jason nodded his head, "yeah she was getting off and I caught her in the act. She was so flustered all I could do was stare at her in shock. My mouth was practically on the floor. Then she tells me in a seductive voice if I was interested that we could give it a go."

"NO!" they exclaimed once again. People around them were started to look at them.

Jason grinned and nodded his head, "yup, she offered her virginity to me that night and I got to say, it was fucking hot. She was so tight and wet that I cum multiple times that night."

Chad and Zeke patted his shoulders. Troy grinned at him, "bro you're my fucking hero!"

"_why is he your hero?"_

The guys noticed all the girls behind them. They were starring at them suspiciously. The guys took a chug of their drinks and looked away from them. Gaby poked Troy's shoulder, "you didn't answer our question."

Chad chuckled at the girls, "because you don't want to know! It's men talk. What are you girls doing over here?"

The girls continued starring at Jason, feeling self conscious he took another gulp of his drink. Sharpay smirked at him, "well you guys kept screaming no, so we thought we'll walk over to see why you guys were screaming that."

Zeke blushed and shook his head. "Chad's right, it's guy talk. Jason was telling us a story and we were shocked."

Troy nodded his head, "yeah, it's pretty funny."

Feeling the girls starring still, Jason put his drink on the table and leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. "so ladies, what can we help you with?"

Taylor and Sharpay shared a look. Gaby sat on Troy's lap, "we have a suggestion, if you guys are interested."

The guys shared a look. Jason raised an eyebrow at her, "what kind of game?"

Taylor smiled evilly at them. "a game of truth and dare."

Chad chuckled, "you want to play that game here at a reception." Everyone looked around the room. Chad took a chug of his drink and grinned at her. "why do you want to play it now of all times? What are you girls playing at?"

Kelsi spoke up, "we're not playing at anything, since you guys are too scared to dance we thought a game would help entertain us."

Jason snickered into his drink. The guys glared at him, he looked away and took a drink. Troy looked at Kelsi in question. "playmaker your not lying to us are you? Is there a secret motive that you know about?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes and walked over to Jason's side. Taking his drink, she took a sip. Jason looked at her in wonder. Gaby finally noticed they were all drinking something, taking Troy's drink she sniffed it. "what are you guys drinking?"

The guys smiled and responded together, "champagne!"

The girls made a face, Kelsi wince and gave Jason back his drink. Making a face, "ewww that wasn't too good."

The guys chuckled at her. Jason stood up and offered her his chair, "it's because sweetheart, your not much of a drinker."

Kelsi glared at him, taking his seat she crossed her arms. "that just means I find better things to do than drink and be stupid like you."  
Jason looked down at Kelsi in wonder, "wow, your trying to start a fight with me at my mom's reception."

Kelsi glared at him, "I'm doing no such thing. You're the one trying to start a fight!"

Taylor held her hands up. "guys enough!" looking at the rest of the gang, "so about that game, you guys down?"

Jason shook his head, "I got better things to do." Spotting Jessica he started walking away from them. Looking over his shoulder, "unlike my boys, I ain't afraid to ask a girl to dance."

The guys grimace. Chad stood up and pointed at Jason, "you asshole! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Jason continued walking up to Jessica. She smiled at him, pointed toward the exit he nodded his head. Hand in hand the two of them walked out of the tent. The girls glared at him, then turned their attention on their boyfriends. Gulping the boys looked around nervously. Chad jumped up again, "I have to!"

Taylor shoved him down, "you have no such thing to do, shut up!"

The guys looked down at the floor in defeat.

_**JASON AND JESSICA….**_

Jessica smirked at him, "so what was with the screaming of no?"

Jason chuckled and smiled at her. "so they really were loud?" Jessica nodded her head. Jason's smile got bigger, "I was just telling them a story and they found it to be exciting."

Jessica pulled her hand away from him and grinned. Putting a hand under her chin to think. "it wouldn't have been that time you popped a cherry…" smirking at him now, "would it?"

Jason blushed and looked away from her. "Maybe, it doesn't bother you does it?"

Jessica giggled, "oh course not, that was like 2 years ago, we were both young."

"_Ryan harder! It feels so good!"_

Jessica and Jason looked at each other in wonder. Jessica put a finger to her lips, pointing in the direction of the noise Jason nodded his head. Creeping quietly they looked around the corner and found Ryan Evans fucking Martha Cox. Jason's mouth dropped, Jessica put a hand to her mouth. Jason stood up and started moving toward the couple, Jessica grabbed his arm and pulled him back and hissed at him, "don't you dare start a fight!"

Turning to glare at her he hissed back, "that fucker is cheating on my ex!"

Squeezing his arm, "take a picture or record it with your cell and show it to her, don't start a fight on your moms special night!"

Jason nodded his head angrily, pulling his cell out he put it on video mode and recorded a good 2 minutes on it. Putting his phone away he nodded his head for them to leave. Jason angrily stomped back inside the tent. The guys noticed it and each of them started walking over to him. Jessica grabbed his arm and whispered to him so the guys couldn't hear. "don't do it now Jase, your going to hurt her and ruin her night."

Jason nodded his head and she walked away. Troy watched her walk away and smiled at him, "so what did you two do?"

Jason looked away annoyed, "we talked, don't ask!" Walking past the guys, he walked back to the girls. Grabbing the bottle, he started chugging it down.

The girls eyes widen and their mouths dropped. Lalo walked up behind them and looked at his cousin in question. "uh…cuz, what are you doing?"

Jason lowered the bottle and hissed, "party tomorrow my house. Tell the crew, bring some hard liquor!"

Lalo nodded his head slowly, "whatever you say cuz." Looking at Kelsi, he grinned at his cousin, "planning on getting another tattoo?"

Jason snorted at his cousin. Ryan walked up to Kelsi, "Kels where the hell have you been?"

Kelsi looked at him in surprise, "what are you talking about? I've been sitting here for a while, where have you been?"

Jason's grip on the bottle got tighter, his knuckles turned white. Chad, Troy and Zeke watched him in worry. Ryan rolled his eyes, "I've been here this entire time. Come on, let's dance." Taking her hand, he lead her to the dance floor.

The bottle exploded in Jason's hand. The guys all jumped back and the girls looked at him in shock. Zack rushed over to him, "are you okay? Come on let's clean your hand up."

Opening his hand softly, Zack started pulling the glass out of his hand. Jamie and Jessica walked over. Jessica shook her head at Jason and he glared at her. Jamie looked at Zack, "is he going to need stitches?"

Zack shook his head, "no." grabbing a napkin, he wrapped it around Jason's hand. "your brother is going to need to take it easy." Looking at all the guys, "no more alcohol!"

They nodded their heads. Lalo raised his eyebrow at Jason. Ignoring the look, Jason glanced toward the dance floor and growled. Troy grabbed his shoulder, "bro, you ok?"

"I'm fucking dandy!" walking away from his friends he walked over to his brother. Matt looked up surprised. Eyes still on Kelsi, "party tomorrow at the house."

Matt nodded his head, "aiight, isn't uncle Joe going to be staying with us?"

Jason shook his head, "nope he has a business trip, so Jamie is in charge." Both the boys grinned.

Matt looked down at Jason's hand and groaned, "what happen now?"  
Jason took his eyes off Kelsi and looked down at him. "I got mad and broke a bottle in my hand."

Matt looked at his brother in confusion, "why did you do that for?"

Scratching his head with his good hand, "I really don't like Kelsi boyfriend, think you can help me out so I can sneak a dance in with her?"

Matt smirked at his brother and stood up, "hell ya I'm down. How much time did you need?"

Jason smiled at his brother, "I need at least 5 minutes or more if you can." Jason turned his attention back at the couple. Seeing Ryan's hand trail down Kelsi's back he groaned.

Matt grabbed his cup of wine and looked at his brother, "I'll be back, this is a little revenge for what he did with you." Laughing Matt walked toward Kelsi and Ryan. Tapping Ryan's shoulder, he pulled away from Kelsi. Smiling at Ryan, Matt pretended to trip and spill him drink. "oh shit, my bad! Sorry Ryan, let me help you clean that out. It's going to stain!"

Ryan growled and followed Matt of the dance floor. Kelsi covered her mouth and let out a smile.

"_Can I have this dance?"_

Kelsi turned around and found Jason smiling at her sheepishly. Smiling at him she nodded her head. Keeping his hurt hand behind his hand, he pulled her close to him. Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking at him in question, he raised an eyebrow. She giggled, why is your hand behind your back?"

Jason chuckled and pulled his hand out, Kelsi gasped. Jason mumbled, "I kind of broke a bottle in my hand."

"How did you kind of break a bottle in your hand?" Kelsi questioned. Shrugging he looked away from her. Sighing angrily at him, "this is why we broke up Jase!"

Jason looked at her in surprise, "I know that, I just can't explain it to you tonight." Looking away from her, "I'm having a party at my house tomorrow, you coming?"

Kelsi looked away and shrugged, "I don't know. I might be busy."

Jason looked at the ground, "If you come tomorrow, I swear I'll tell you how I hurt my hand. I do need to talk to you about something also."

Kelsi looked at him in wonder, "about what?"

Jason cleared his throat and looked down at her, "I can't tell you right now because it's going to ruin your night and I don't want that to happen."

Kelsi pulled away from Jason, "Jase, just tell me what it is!"

Looking away in shame, "I can't, I'm sorry."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "you know what Jason, this isn't working. I can't be friends with you if you won't tell me the truth!"

Jason looked over to the table that Sharron and Tim were sitting, sighing he nodded his head. Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the tent. They walked in silence till the got to a bridge overlooking a lake. Letting go of her hand, Jason turned to face the lake. "I didn't want to tell you tonight because it's going to ruin your night Kels. I'm actually shock from what I saw."

Kelsi put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "Jase please tell me."

Sighing in defeat he handed her his phone. Looking away, "go to my videos and push play." Kelsi nodded her head, doing as she was told she watched the video and her mouth dropped. Jason looked angrily at the lake. Kelsi dropped to the floor, Jason quickly dropped to the floor next to her. "baby, are you okay?" Kelsi let the tears come, throwing her arms around Jason's neck she started crying. Jason held her close. After a few minutes, she settled down. Jason wiped away her remaining tears, looking down in shame, "see baby, this is why I didn't want to show you. I'm sorry."

Rubbing her eyes, "it's not your fault Jase, I should have known." Standing up, she helped pull Jason up, "you know I miss you so much."

Jason nodded his head, leaning in he kissed her softly. Moaning against his kiss, Jason took that moment to invade her mouth. Weeks of not having her made him want her even more. Running he hands up and down his chest, Jason hissed against her lips. Pulling away from Jason, she placed her hand over his heart and looked him in the eyes. "what is under that bandage?"

Jason blushed and looked away, "do you really want to know?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes I do." Grabbing the edge, she started to peel the bandage off. Seeing her name on his chest she flushed. "oh Jase, what were you thinking?" she ran her fingers over the writing.

Taking her other hand, "Kels, do you have any idea how important you are to me?"

"_Kels? You out here?"_

Jason and Kelsi looked toward the direction of the tent and saw Gaby and Sharpay looking at them. Kelsi smiled at them, "hey guys, what's up?"

Sharpay smirked at them, "we were started to get worried, you've been gone for a while. You two okay?"

Jason turned her face to his, looking in her eyes. "never better."

Gaby and Sharpay gushed. Jason and Kelsi started moving toward each other. Gaby and Sharpay leaned forward watching excitedly.

"_Jason! Yo bro, where you at?"_

Jason and Kelsi snapped out of it and pulled away. The girls groaned in annoyance, turning around to face the rest of the gang. Seeing the girls expression, the guys backed up and started pulling at their ties. Kelsi smiled at them, turning her attention back on Jason. She pulled his undershirt up to cover her name. "can we make this work Jase?"

Jason looked down at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, we can. As long as we don't start fighting again."

Poking him in the chest, "as long as you don't hide things from me!"

Chuckling at her, "I won't, I really missed you….all of you." Kelsi blushed, Jason grinned at her. "you don't know how much I've been fantasying about you. Especially in those tiny shorts and hoodie."

Kelsi giggled up at him, "really, I should wear that for you more often."

Gaby and Sharpay squealed when they saw Jason and Kelsi whispering to each other. Taylor walked up to them, "did they work it out?" Gaby and Sharpay nodded and Taylor smirked at them. "good, lets get back inside to the party."

The girls nodded their heads. Chad cleared his throat, "yo, stop flirting and get back inside."

Jason nodded his head automatically, motioning with his hand. "we'll catch up." The gang nodded their heads, walking back to the tent without them. Jason pulled her closer to him, "so what's the chances of me being with you tonight?"

Grinning up at him she whispered seductively at him. "very good. I can ask my parents if I can spend the night at your house."

Jason grinned at her excitedly, "do you really think they'll let you?"

Kissing Jason jaw line, Jason closed his eyes in pleasure. Giggling she kissed his neck. "they love you, they'll let us do whatever we want as long as we're responsible." Biting him hard on the neck, Jason groaned. "though isn't your date going to be mad that I'm spending the night with you?"

Jason eyes glazed over, "she's not my date, she's my sister's best friend. I want you in my bed moaning my name."

Smiling to herself happily that she had that effect on him. "what about your party tomorrow, what time is it starting?"

Kissing her neck, he mumbled against her neck. "I dunno, maybe around 4 or 5 pm. Why?"

Moaning when he kissed a sensitive spot. She pushed him away gentle so she could think straight. "just making sure we won't be interrupted for a while."

Chuckling at her, he kissed her and mumbled against her neck, "baby no one is going to interrupt us tonight. I'll make sure about that."

Kelsi nodded her head nervously, "Jase?"

Jason pulled away and looked at her in question. "what's wrong baby?"

Fiddling with his undershirt, "you know I'm a virgin, I'm just nervous."

Kissing her on the lips softly, "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Nodding her head she looked at him in worry. "have you ever….had sex?"

Jason nodded his head slowly, "yeah, once when I was younger. Kels we can take it slower if that'll make you feel better."

She shook her head, "no I'm ready. I want it to be with you. Jase you make me feel special." Looking at the ground embarrassed.

Jason smiled and put his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "Kelsi you are special, like I said earlier your very important to me. I've never felt this way toward a girl before." Putting his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kelsi, I'm may not be a virgin, but with you it's going to be special and feel like my first time."

Kelsi blushed and looked at him shyly, "who was your first?"

Jason blushed and mumbled, "Jessica."

Looking away from him, "when did you and Jessica have sex?"

Jason turned her head to face him, "we were young and we were both horny, it wasn't anything special, it was on the couch in my living room about 2 years ago."

Refusing to look in his eyes, "do you care for her?"  
Jason chuckled and shook his head. "I care for her like a sister now. I may have had a crush on her when I was younger, but I'm crazy about someone else. She can't compare to this person."

Kelsi melted at his words. Pulling away from him, she took his good hand and started pulling him toward the tent, "let's get back to the party, I need to talk to Ryan and end things."

Jason nodded his head, letting her lead the way he kept his eyes on her backside. Jason grinned at the sight in front of him, every time she took a step he had a nice view of her ass. Kelsi looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow at him. Jason chuckled and shook his head. Walking back in the tent, they found the gang all dancing on the dance floor. Ryan stomped over to them angrily, starring at Kelsi in anger. "where the fuck have you been? And with him!"  
Jason glared at him, wrapping an arm around Kelsi, "how about you step back and don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

Ryan eye started twitching, growling at the couple in anger, "your girlfriend? More like my girlfriend!"

Jason stood in front of Kelsi, "yeah well guess what, when you fuck another girl that isn't your girlfriend that tends to you usually being single. Stay out of my girls life and mine. You come near her again Evans I swear I'm going to fuck you up!"

Ryan paled and looked at Kelsi, "what is he talking about? I didn't do a such a thing!"

Kelsi blushed and looked away, "I saw the proof, did you and Martha have a good time? You were dating her for a long time before you got with me."

Ryan's mouth dropped, looking around nervously. "Kels that was a mistake, I care about you."

Jason chuckled at him scornfully, "yeah if you care about her you wouldn't be fucking your ex outside my mom's wedding reception!" Looking over at Kelsi and back at Ryan. "I should thank you, because of you we're back together. Thanks Ryan, you're the best!"

Ryan's mouth dropped in anger. Raising his first to punch him, he turned around in shock when he felt someone holding his arm. "Shar?"

Sharpay let go of her brothers arm angrily, "don't you dare make a scene. Whatever happen between you and Kels is over now. She's with Jase so back the fuck off!" Jason and Kelsi looked at her in shock. Seeing their expression, she winked at them. Dragging her brother away from them. Jason looked at Kelsi and she giggled at him. Interlacing her hand with his good hand they walked up to her parents.

Sharron and Tim looked up at the couple happily. Sharron smirked at the kids, "so I take it you two worked it out?"

Kelsi nodded at her mom, "yeah we worked it out. Is it okay if I spend the night at Jason's house?"

Tim raised an eyebrow at his daughter, putting his drink down. "my only daughter is asking me if she can spend the night at a boys house? A boy she denies she dating, a boy I've caught her kissing a few times.

Sharron laughed silently at the children. Jason rubbed his chest worriedly, "uh….yeah…."

Tim glared at Jason, standing up he looked at his wife and daughter. "ladies if you don't mind, I'm going to have a little talk to Jason." Looking at Jason, "son you better put your shirt and jacket back on. I must be seeing things, I seem to be seeing my daughters name on your chest."

Jason backed up nervously, "yes sir!" Turning around he ran over to his clothing.

Sharron looked at her husband, "Hun your going to scare the poor boy away!"

Kelsi glared at her dad, "daddy, leave Jase alone!"

Tim glared at his daughter, "you really think I'm going to let him off the hook? This boy is touching my only daughter in places that a father never wants to happen!" Sharron and Kelsi rolled their eyes at him. Crossing his arms across his chest. "if he wants my daughter he's going to have to work for her!"

Jason ran over to the table his brother was seating at. Looking up Matt smiled at him, "so? What happen?"

Jason mumbled, "can't talk, Kelsi's dad wants to murder me!" Grabbing his shirt he pulled his arms through it. Picking his vest up, he shook it then put it on. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it on. Matt raised his hand, Jason glared at him, "what?"

Matt held up his tie, "did you want this?" Jason took his tie from his brother angrily, laughing at his brother. "bro you might want button some of those buttons."

Jason flipped him off, "kiss my ass fucker!" Button his white shirt, he tossed his tie around his neck and hurried back to Kelsi and her parents.

They watched him weave in and out of people on the dance floor. Kelsi glared at her father and then at her mother. Sharron smiled at her, putting an arm on her shoulder she gave a little squeeze. Leaning toward her daughter, "calm down sweetheart, your father won't do anything to him."

Tim stood up and met Jason on the dance floor. Jason gulped and stuttered, "hey…Mr…Mr…Nielsen.."

Putting his arm around Jason shoulder, he led him to a table away from everyone. Taking a seat he nodded his head for Jason to do the same. Gulping, Jason took a seat across from him. Starring Jason in the eye, "I want you to promise me something Jason…." Jason nodded his head for Tim to continue. "promise me you'll never hurt my daughter or take advantage of her. I know you're a good kid Jason, but she's my little girl. I love her with all my heart."

Jason nodded his head nervously, "I would never do a such thing. I care about your daughter very much."

Tim nodded his head, "I've noticed you tattoo my daughters name on your chest. Why did you do that?"

Jason blushed and looked at the table embarrassed, "I was drunk when I did that….though I do care about your daughter, maybe even love her."

Tim nodded his head once again, "so what do you two plan to do with my daughter and your house, un supervisored?"

Clearing his throat, "watch movies, catch up….maybe get a few kisses in."

The corner of Tim's curved upward. "so….are you and my little girl going to finally admit your together?"

Jason blushed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Mr. Nielsen, I would like to ask permission to be your daughters boyfriend exclusively."

Tim smiled at him, "your asking for permission, after the fact that you and my daughter have been seeing each other often."

Jason nodded his head, "yes sir."

Tim stood, "you have permission, Jason just make sure to use a condom every time the two of you are intimate."

Jason blushed and stood up, "Mr. Nielsen, we haven't been intimate yet…"

Tim chuckled, "son I know what you and my daughter do in my house and my wife and I do chat. I know you went down on my daughter." Jason's mouth opened and closed multiply times. Tim walked over and patted his shoulder, "son I was a teenager I know how it is…break my daughters heart I break your neck!" Squeezing his shoulder one last time, he walked away. Jason's mouth dropped.

Kelsi walked over to him and giggled, putting her hand under his chin she closed his mouth. "what happen? Was it that bad?"

Jason looked at Kelsi in shock. "you parents….your parents…."

Kelsi looked at him in worry, "my parents are what?"

"Your parents are the best!" Jason laughed.

Kelsi giggled and put her arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the lips. "see I told you they love you. If it was some other guy they would be dead now!"

Jamie walked up to the couple, "hey I need to steal Kelsi for a bit, mom's going to throw her flowers and it's a tradition that all unwed women fight for these flowers."

Jason nodded, watching Jamie drag Kelsi away he headed over to the guys table. The guys greeted him. Watching the girls crowd around the stage, Chad turned to the guys. "you guys up for a bet?"

Jason turned his head toward Chad, his interest peaked. "what kind of bet?"

Chad smirked at him, "which of our girls get the flowers."

Zeke and Troy shared a looked and nodded their heads. Jason looked over at Kelsi and smirked, "I'm in."

Chad rubbed his hands together, "so what are we betting?"

Troy chuckled, "how about we bet 20 bucks?"

Zeke nodded his head, "I second Troy's idea." Jason nodded his head as well as Chad. Taking their money they all slammed their cash on the table. Turing their attention to their girlfriends they grinned.

Kelsi looked over her shoulder and watched the guys place cash on the table, tapping Sharpay's shoulder, "Shar…I think the guys are betting on us."  
Sharpay looked over and watched the guys, grinning she turned and motioned Taylor and Gaby over to them. "ladies it looks like our men are gambling." Taylor and Gaby turned to look at them, glaring the girls looked back at Sharpay in annoyance. Sharpay giggled, "who should win?"

Taylor crossed her arms across her chest, "not Chad, I bet you anything it was his idea!"

The girls giggled, Gaby grinned at them. "looks like it's between us! I'm so winning!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "you wish little girl!"

Kelsi giggled, "sorry ladies, it's going to be me!"

Jamie walked over to the ladies with Jessica behind her. "sorry ladies, it's going to be Jess or me, you ladies are going down!"  
the girls started giggling. Watching Jenny walk on stage the girls got ready to jump. Smiling at the women, Jenny turned around and tossed the flowers over her head. Sharpay and Gaby jumped into the group of fighting girls. Kelsi giggled, looking at Jamie she winked and jumped in. Jamie and Jessica shared a look before jumping in. Taylor rolled her eyes and stood her ground.

"_Come on Taylor, don't stand there! Get the damn flowers!"_

Taylor grinned to herself, watching the girls fight she stood her ground. Chad groaned in annoyance. The guys chuckled and patted his shoulder. Troy, Zeke, and Jason stood up and started cheering their girls on. Watching the girls wrestle, everyone started laughing. Kelsi broke out holding the flowers in victory. Jason cheered and held his hand out. Chad grumpily put the money in his hand. Walking over to Kelsi she threw her arms around his neck. Whispering in his ears, "half of that is mine!"

Jason chuckled and nodded his head. Gaby and Sharpay walked up them annoyed. Taylor giggled and hugged Kelsi, "looks like you're going to be the first to marry."  
Jason's eyes got large, mumbling nervously. "married? To who?"

The girls giggled at him. Taking his hand, Kelsi giggled up at him. "to you silly, when are you going to propose?"

Jason reached into his pocket and looked down at the floor nervously. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he got down on one knee. Everyone in the tent got quiet and watched Jason. Looking up at Kelsi, Jason took her hand. Pulling a black box out of his pocket her held it up. the girls mouth dropped. The guys stood up in shock. Jamie, Jessica, and Matt walked up closer to get a better view. Jenny looked at her husband then the Nielsen's nervously. Jason smiled up at her. "Kelsi would you do me the honor." Opening the box, everyone in the room gasped. Kelsi hand flew to her mouth, smiling up at her. "will you be my girlfriend and wear my ring?"

The guys fell to the floor in shock. The girls looked at Kelsi in envy. Kelsi blushed and nodded her head. Grinning, Jason stood up and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Kelsi ring finger. Everyone in the tent started awing at the young couple. Kelsi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, chuckling he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her on the cheek they pulled away from one another and walked over to the table the guys were sitting hand in hand. The girls followed them annoyed. Jason and the girls looked at the guys on the floor. Chad jumped up and pointed at Jason, "you fucking did it again! Stop it! The girls are going to expect us to do that too!"

Taylor looked at her boyfriend, "what's wrong with that? Why can't you be like Jason and romance me occasionally?"  
Chad started stuttering and stomped his foot on the ground, "I fucking hate you Jason Cross!"

Troy and Zeke jumped to the their feet. Standing behind Chad they nodded their head in agreement. Troy took a step toward Jason, "how could you give your ring away. We all decided to not take our championship rings off!"

Zeke pointed at Kelsi, "you turned him against us!" Falling to his knees and looking at the ceiling. "why are you taking our little Jase from us!"

Chad and Troy looked at Zeke in wonder. The girls crossed their arms and glared at the guys. Jason chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kelsi, "sorry fellas, I think she looks cute wearing my ring."

The guys groaned at him. Chad took a step toward Kelsi, "damn you small person!"

Jason glared at Chad, who stuck his tongue out at Jason. Kelsi giggled at Chad, "sorry Chad, but your not very romantic."

Chad's eyes bulged out, "how can you say that? I am romantic!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and muttered to Gaby, "in his dreams, to him being romantic is taking me to a basketball game."

Gaby and Taylor giggled. Troy came to his friend's rescue. "playmaker we are romantic. But these rings…" each of the guys held their rings up. "these rings are not meant to leave our fingers!"

Jason laughed, coming to his girlfriends rescue. "sorry boys, but this ring.." holding Kelsi's hand up. "this ring is meant to be on her hand. This shows everyone at school that she's with me!"

Kelsi blushed, the girls start gushing at them. Zeke got up from the floor, "I am going to kick your ass Cross!"

Sharpay walked up to Zeke and smiled at him seductively, "baby how come you don't let me wear your ring. I thought you cared about me."

Zeke's eyes glazed over, taking the ring off he handed it over to Sharpay. "here you go Shar!" Sharpay put it on immediately. Chad and Troy groaned, both of the slapped him on the back of the head. Looking at the guys in shock, "oh shit, what just happen?"

Sharpay held her hand up and smirked at him, "you gave me your ring baby." Zeke groaned and glared at Jason. Jason smiled innocently at him.

Gaby walked up to Troy, running her hands up and down his arm. "Wildcat, that's not fair how come they get their boyfriends ring and I don't get to wear yours?"

Chad pulled Troy away from Gaby and whispered to him. "it's a trap, they're trying to get our rings!" looking at Taylor and Gaby in suspicion. "Run Troy!"

The two boys took off running. The girls glared at their retreating backs. Zeke put his arm around Sharpay who smiled happily at him. The group turned their attention to Jason and Kelsi who were at the moment kissing.

Lalo walked up to the group and smirked. Cynthia rolled her eyes. Lalo smacked Jason hard in the chest. Groaning in pain, Jason pulled away from Kelsi and glared at his cousin. "what the fuck? I'm kind of busy, what do you want?"

Lalo chuckled, "sorry cuz, but I was thinking we should continue the party at your house tonight. Sunday would be bad idea to have the party, how about it?"

Jason looked down at Kelsi in annoyance. She giggled up at him, "Jase it's a good idea, that'll give us more time the next day to spend together."

Jason's eyes lit up in excitement, looking at his cousins. "Fuck yeah, party at the house tonight."

Jamie walked up to her brother and smacked him on the back of the head. "what's this about a party?"

Jason looked at his sister sheepishly, "come on Jamie, we got the house to ourselves. Let's have a party! We'll clean the house up the next day."

Jamie glared at him, "you really think mom is going to let us?"

Lalo smirked at her, "that's why you don't tell her! She's leaving for her honeymoon for 2 weeks!"

Jamie looked at them doubtfully, "I don't know guys…."

Matt walked up to them, "we can always do it tomorrow on a Sunday!"

Jamie's eyes widen, glaring at her brothers. "fine, tonight, but if mom finds out I'm blaming you two!"

Matt and Jason high fived each other. Jason grinned at his sister, "who cares if she gets mad, I'm already in trouble." Looking at Zeke he smiled at him sheepishly, "that reminds me I don't know if I'm going to be playing this year. My mom said no basketball!"

Zeke rolled his eyes at him, "you're an idiot Jase."

Kelsi rubbed Jason's chest and glared at Zeke. "leave my romantic boyfriend alone." Jason smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

Gaby eyes lit up, "you know what his other tattoo is!?! Tell us!"

Kelsi smirked at the girls, "it's mmmymmmm." Jason cut her off with his lips.

Gaby looked at Taylor annoyed who giggled. Sharpay pulled away from Zeke, walking up to couple determined. She poked Jason's chest, distracted he looked at Sharpay in question who smirked at him. "we can do it the easy way or the hard way."

Jason looked at Lalo, then back at Sharpay. "I like doing it the hard way, but I don't think Zeke and Kelsi would like that Shar."

Sharpay blushed and glared at him, "you jerk, I didn't mean like that! EWWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone laughed. Taylor and Gaby started advancing at Jason with a twinkle in their eyes. Jason gulped, pulling away from Kelsi he started backing away from them. Feeling hands on his back he turned around to find his parents behind him. Jenny and Zack smiled at the group. Jenny smirked at her son, "what's wrong baby? You look nervous."

Jason blushed and mumbled a response. Zack chuckled. "your mom and I are going to be leaving now, so you guys stay out of trouble." Jason, Matt, and Jamie nodded their heads. Smiling at his kids, "if there's an emergency, you have our hotel numbers, cell numbers."

Jenny gave her kids a hug, wiping a tear away, "I've never left my babies by themselves!" everyone laughed, pointing at Jason, "when I get back we will talk about your tattoos! When I get back you better not have anymore!" Looking at Kelsi, "keep this boy on check!"

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head, walking up behind Jason she wrapped her arms around his waist. "don't worry Mrs. Cross, I'll keep this one on a leash."

Jenny smiled at Kelsi, waving at the kids she walked over to talk to a few more people before they left. Zack smirked at the kids, "I know your going to have a party." Everyone looked at him in shock. Laughing silently at them, "guys I know how it is. When the parents are gone, the children are going to play. Just be careful and don't make a mess. When we get back the house better be in one piece."

Jamie nodded her head, "don't worry Zack, I'll make sure it stays in one piece."

Zack nodded, "see you kids in 2 weeks, bye." Walking away from them, he headed over to his wife.

Jamie looked at all the couples, "let's get out of here." Looking at the girls and Zeke, "are you guys spending the night at our house?"

The girls looked uncertain and Zeke nodded his head. Gaby looked at Kelsi, "are you spending the night?"

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head. The rest of the girls looked at one another then they nodded their heads are Jamie. Jamie smiled, "well get permission from your parents first. Then we can leave this party and have our own. Also, someone find Chad and Troy and tell them we're leaving." The girls nodded and walked away. Zeke went over to his parents to ask permission.

Chad and Troy ran up to them. Chad doubled over in pain and Troy smiled at them tiredly. Jason raised an eyebrow at them, "why are you two tired?"  
Troy blushed, "we went for a run, anyways what's going on?"

Jamie shook her head at them, "we're leaving, if your spending a night tell your parents now. We'll meet at the cars in 5 minutes."

Troy and Chad nodded, jogging over to their parents. Jamie dragged her brother's over to their families to say goodbye. Kelsi went over to her parents to say goodbye.

The gang all met at the valley parking. Jamie made sure everyone was there. "okay, who drove here?" Zeke and Cynthia raised their hands. Jamie nodded, "okay what kind of car do you two have?"

Zeke smiled at Jamie, "I have a black SUV."

Cynthia smirked at Jamie, "I got a Civic."

Jamie nodded her head. Counting in her head she addressed everyone. "okay, Matt, Jase, Jess and Kels with me. Zeke and his friends with him, Cyn and the rest of the family with you."

Everyone nodded their heads. Giving their tickets to the valet people, everyone got into their designated cars. Jamie led the group to their house.

******************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R**

**5 reviews to continue. **

**Next Chapter: FOR SURE will be the house party. will have drugs, alcohol and sex! **

**Also still need 4 reviews for 4 Years Later!  
**


	6. PART VI

**After a long wait, i've finally updated why me!**

**Enjoy.  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Jamie looked over her shoulders at Kelsi, "do you want to get a change of clothes?"

Kelsi glanced at Jason then back to Jamie, "probably a good idea. I don't think it'll look good for me to be in my boyfriend's clothes."

Everyone in the car laughed. Jason glanced at Jessica, "what about you?"

She smirked at Jason, "my clothes are at your house already."

Jason nodded, throwing his arm around Kelsi he kissed her forehead. Kelsi looked at him and smiled. Leaning in they kissed. Matt made a gagging noise in the front. Jamie looked in her review mirror. "Jase call your friends and tell them to get a change of clothes. Jess call Cynthia and tell her the same."

Both teens nodded, pulling their cell phones out they dialed. Jason dialed Troy's number, smiling when he heard yelling in the background.

"_Hoops here, what's up?"_

Jason smiled, "yo, are you guys going to get a change of clothes?"

"_Yup, that's why it's so loud in here. Poor Zeke is being told what to do by Ice Queen."_

Laughing Jason looked at Kelsi, "yeah poor Zeke, when you guys are done head up to the house. Oh yeah, make sure to bring your sleeping bags and your tent Troy."

"_Plan to sleep under the stars with Kelsi?"_

Hearing hoots and laughter on the other line, Jason blushed. "fuck you hoops, just bring it." Hanging his cell up, Kelsi rubbed his leg. Taking her hand he laced his fingers through hers. "our friends are asses."

Giggling she nodded her head. "I know, were they teasing you?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah. I'm going to kick Troy's ass tonight."

Jamie turned to look over her shoulder, "Kels there's some stuff you need to know about our family."

Kelsi looked away from Jason to look at Jamie, "what kind of stuff?"

Matt looked at her, "our cousin Lalo is into drinking, sex and drugs. Just be on the lookout. Lalo's friends are sex-a-holics."

Kelsi looked at Jason in worry. "really?"

Jason rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in agreement, "yeah they look to have sex with random girls, take a few hits and get fucked up."

Kelsi's eyes narrowed, "did you participate in any of these events?"

Jason chuckled, "just a few."

Kelsi hit Jason's chest, "you said you only had sex with one person!"

Everyone's eyes in the car widen. Jamie slammed on the break and turned to glare at her brother, "sex? Who the fuck did you have sex with?"

Matt grinned at his brother, "was she hot?"

Jessica was glad that it was dark because no one could see her blushing. Jason shook his head, "Jamie your going to get us in an accident, pay attention to the road!" Jamie took one last look at him before paying attention to the road. Looking at Kelsi, "we'll talk about this when we get to your house."

Kelsi looked out the window in annoyance. Jason looked at Jessica, "why are you women just a pain in the ass?"

Jessica gave Jason a small smile, "because we're good in the bed and when we're out of it we have to annoy men."

Kelsi glared at Jessica, putting her hand on her boyfriend's knee she started rubbing it up and down. Jason winced, feeling himself getting aroused he stopped her hand. "babe please don't do that."

Kelsi smirked at Jessica, looking at Jason she smiled sweetly at him, "why? What's wrong?"

Jason leaned his head back, taking a deep breath, "just don't." Kelsi looked away in embarrassment. Thinking that Jason didn't want Jessica to know they were together she took her hand off his leg. Jason grabbed her hand, "what are you doing?"

Kelsi glanced at him, "you said don't."

"I said don't referring to you rubbing your hand up and down my leg." Replied Jason.

Kelsi looked at Jason in confusion, "why?"

Jessica smiled at Kelsi, "because your making him horny with your actions."

Both teens blushed. Jamie once again slammed on her break to glare at them. "you two aren't allowed near each other tonight!"

Matt rolled his eyes at his sister, "knock it off. Like your still a virgin."

"I am, unlike my little brother. I'm still pure." Jamie told them.

Jessica snorted, "if your dreams maybe, but your not a virgin. Want me to tell them your story?"

Jamie blushed, looking away she shook her head. Pulling into Kelsi's driveway. "we're here."

Kelsi opened the door and her and Jason got out. Walking up the sidewalk they climbed the porch. Taking her key out she unlocked the door, leading the couple inside. Jason closed the door, following Kelsi up the stairs they walked into her room. Kelsi hit the light switch, Jason sat on her bed. Kelsi took her backpack out and started throwing clothes into her bag. Jason watched in amusement. "are you mad babe?"

Kelsi looked up from what she was doing, "about?"

Jason laughed, "the sex thing. Me and my cousin."

Blushing she looked away from him, "you told me you only had sex with one person."

Jason nodded his head, "I have, but the other stuff they do I have done."

Kelsi looked at Jason in worry, "what kind of stuff?"

Jason rubbed his neck nervously, "you know, get drunk. Smoke some weed….take a few hits of stuff."

Kelsi glared at her boyfriend, "you're not doing drugs tonight."

Jason smiled at her in amusement, "how are you going to stop me."

Kelsi walked up to the front of him, pushing him hard he fell on his back. Climbing onto of him, she straddled his hips. Reaching behind her she unzipped her dress. Jason's eyes widen in anticipation, feeling himself get aroused, Kelsi smiled down at him. "if you're a good boy, you'll get a reward….a very good reward."

Jason's breaths started getting harder, "Kels don't do this to me. your turning me on. Smiling seductively at him, she lowered the front of her dress to expose herself to him. His hands went straight to her breast cupping them, Kelsi moaned. Leaning down she kissed him. Smiling against his lips when she felt something hard between her legs. Jason turned them over so he was on top. Kissing down her neck to her chest. He took her nipple in his mouth. Biting it to make her nipple hard he started sucking on it. Using his hands he started pushing the rest of her dress off her body. Pulling away from her lips he glanced down at her body, seeing a thong he smiled at her. "damn baby, no bra and a thong on? We're you trying to kill me tonight?"

Giggling she shook her head, "I didn't expect to make up with you tonight."

Jason stuck his hand down between her legs, pushing three fingers into her, she moaned. Smirking at her, "what were you expecting by wearing this tonight?"

Panting as he started fingering her harder, "I was planning on using that dildo Sharpay gave me for my birthday tonight."

Jason stopped moving his hand. A smile creeping on his face, "Dildo? I want to see it."

Kelsi shook her head, squirming under him, "don't stop." Jason pulled his hand away from her pussy. He got up, Kelsi looked at him in shock, "I'm not showing it to you!"

Jason laughed, picking up the dress he tossed it on the computer desk, kneeling down he touched the straps of Kelsi's thong, pulling it off her body slowly, "we can talk about that later, right now I have something else in mind."

Kelsi's eyes widen. Biting her lip she watched Jason toss her panties aside. Opening her legs, she watched him start pulling his tie off, then the vest and then his shirt. Tossing them aside he pulled his undershirt off. Pulling at this zipper he pulled his pants and his boxers off. Kicking them to the side alone with her shoes he laid himself of top of her. Feeling his lean hard body on her she groaned. Kissing her gently on the lips. "since we might not have time later, I thought right now would be the best time to have sex."

Kelsi wiggled under him, "what about a condom?"

Jason reached between them, "I'll pull out."

Kelsi shook her head, "we are not having sex without a condom." Reaching into her night stand she pulled one out. Ripping it open she tossed the wrapper to the floor, reaching between them she slipped the condom on his dick. Jason groaned when he hand touched his dick. Smiling she started pumping her hand up and down his dick hard.

Jason bit her neck, moaning into her neck, "babe, I'm going to cum already." Giggling she led his dick to her entrance. Pushing in he felt a resistance, "are you sure about this Kels?"She nodded her head, smiling down at her, "put your lips on my shoulder."

Looking at him in question, "why?"

He kissed her gently on the lips, "trust me."

Nodding she did, with her lips on his shoulder he pushed in hard. In pain she bit down on his neck. Tasting blood in her mouth she pulled away, looking at Jason in terror, "your bleeding!"

Jason groaned, "babe it's ok. It's just a little blood." Moving a little, Kelsi winced. Jason looked at her in worry, "are you okay? We can stop if you want."

Kelsi shook her head, "it's okay, I'm fine. Move." Nodding his head he pulled out and push back in. Closing her eyes she moaned. Going in and out in a steady pace they're breaths started getting harder. Opening her legs wider she wrapped them around Jason's waist. Feeling himself going in deeper she started moaning his name. Scratching her nails down his back. "oh my god Jason, that feels so good. Don't stop. Harder!"

Pulling himself out he pushed himself in harder over and over. Feeling her getting tighter and tighter he groaned. Leaning her head back, "JASON!" feeling her orgasm rock throughout her body.

"Kelsi." Jason moaned out. Feeling himself cum. Reaching between them, he held the condom as he pulled out. Sitting up he pulled the condom off carefully. Getting up he threw it in the trash. Looking at Kelsi he saw that she was standing up and looking down at her bed. Coming up behind her, "what's wrong babe?"

She pointed at her bed where there was blood soaking her sheets. "that shows I'm really not a virgin anymore, huh?"

Jason chuckled, "looks like it. You finish getting ready and I'll clean this up and get your sleeping bag." Kissing her on the lips, "that was the best babe, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I did, we need to do it again soon."

Laughing he nodded. Putting his clothes back on, he stripped her bed and walked down to the garage, throwing the sheets in the washer machine. Looking around the garage he spotted her sleeping bag, pulling it out he put it by the stairs, "babe you done?"

Seeing her walking down dressed in jeans and a hoodie she nodded her head, "I'm ready, let's go."

Taking her bag and picking up her sleeping bag they left the house. Walking out to the car he walked to the back of the car, hitting the truck he heard it open. Opening it he put the stuff in the back and closed it. Opening the passenger seat they got in the back. They all looked at them in annoyance. Jamie started the car up, "what took you so fucking long? You guys were gone for 30 minutes!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "we were looking for her sleeping bag, calm down."

Matt smirked at them, "were you really doing that or having make up sex?"

Jason smack Matt's head, "shut the fuck up!"

Jamie looked at him in her review mirror, "you didn't deny the make up sex."

Kelsi looked out the window in embarrassment. Jessica chuckled at them. Jason turned to glare at her. Matt looked at his sister, "see they did. They're not denying it."

Jason smacked Matt again, "fuck you, we were looking for her stuff."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "leave them alone. Are we almost at your house yet?"

Jamie nodded her head from the front, "yeah. I just pulled into our driveway."

They all got out of the car. Jason went to the truck to grab her things, Kelsi waited for him. Walking hand in hand they went up to his room to put her things in there. Jamie looked up the stairs and screamed, "you two better not be up there having sex! We have people coming here and need to set up!"

Jason glanced at Kelsi, rolling his eyes he started stripping clothes. Kelsi watch him excitedly, looking down at the small girl he leaned down and kissed her. Smiling dreamily at him he chuckled. Turning away from her he reached into his drawer for a shirt, seeing his back she gasped. Jason turned around to look at her. Kelsi had her hand to her mouth, getting worried he leaned down to her. "babe, what's wrong?"

Kelsi looked at Jason in worry, "I scratched your back so hard it's all red and then I gave you a bruise on your shoulder."

Jason laughed at his girlfriend. "baby it's ok. I don't mind. We were in the moment and when you did that it felt really good."

Kelsi blushed and mumbled, "really?"

Jason nodded his head, "all I felt was pleasure baby."

Pushing her on her back he slowly climbed on top of her. Kissing each other they started pulling at each other's clothes.

Jessica opened Jason's door, "Jase your sis…."her eyes widen. Seeing Jason practically ripping his girlfriend's clothes off of her. Jason looked over his shoulder, "go away Jess I'm busy."

Jessica turned her back to them embarrassed, "your sister needs you down stairs right now. She needs help with tables and chairs. She has Matt getting the coolers and she went to the store to buy snacks and sodas."

Jason leaned down and kissed Kelsi. Pushing her boyfriend away she whispered up to him, "what are you thinking? She's standing right there!"

"So, she'll get a little show." Jason whispered back.

Jason reached for her zipper, she smacked his hand away, "Jess I'll send Jase down there after he's changed."

Jessica nodded her head, I'll be helping Matt until you two come down." Closing the door she ran downstairs.

Kelsi pushed Jason off of her, "get dressed now or I'm cutting you off."

Jason's eyes widen, "but we've barely started! You can't cut me off now!"

She nodded her head, "get dressed, we need to help out."

Sighing Jason got off the bed, unzipping his pants he changed into a pair of jeans, pulling a red shirt over his head he grabbed some Adidas, slipping them on. Reaching down he took Kelsi hand. Pulling her up she crashed into his chest. Putting a hand on his chest she felt it shake from his laughter. "sorry babe, I forgot how light you are."

Giggling she pulled him down for a small kiss. "mmm it's okay." Taking his hand she led him down the stairs to the garage where she found Matt and Jessica counting chairs.

Matt looked at them annoyed, "finally! Come on Jase I need help setting up some tables outside and the Beer Bong table."

Jason smiled and nodded his head. Both boys grabbed the tables and started carrying them outside. Kelsi looked at Jessica, "what do we do?"

Jessica pointed at the chairs, "we need to take some outside and the coolers also." Nodding her head, Kelsi grabbed some chairs and started carrying them out with Jessica on her heels.

After about another half hour they had tables, chairs and drinks set up. Jamie gave them a satisfied look, "looks good, we can chill till everyone gets here." Looking at Matt, "did you invite any of your friends?"

Matt nodded his head, "only two. I don't need the whole school here."

Jamie nodded her head, she looked at Jessica, "you?"

Jessica looked up from the chips she was snacking on, "my boyfriend and 3 friends from school."

Jamie nodded her head, "I thought Shawn was out of town?"

Jessica shook her head, "he just got back, they cut their trip down so he can see me."

Jason dragged Kelsi into the living room. Pulling her down next to him on the couch, "until everyone gets here. I'm getting my alone time with my girlfriend." Smiling he leaned down to kiss her.

Pushing him away before he could kiss her, "is this the couch?"

Jason looked at her confused until he understood what she was asking. "yeah."

Kelsi jumped off the couch with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm not sitting on this couch anymore."

Chuckling Jason got up and sat on the armchair, pulling her onto his lap. "that's fine babe, this position is better."

Wrapping her arm around his neck, they kissed. Deepening the kiss Jason rubbed his hand up and down her back. Her back arched from his touch.

_**DIIIINNNNGGGG DOOONNNNNGGG…..**_

Tearing his lips from Kelsi he looked at the door in distraction. Kelsi opened her eyes and looked at Jason dazedly. Jamie walked into the living room, spotting the couple she shook her head. "I got it."

Jason nodded his head thankfully. Turning his attention back to Kelsi he pulled her down for another kiss.

"_Shar isn't that cute? Why can't are boyfriends do that?"_

"_I don't know Gaby, maybe it's because our boyfriends suck!"_

"_You guys are right, Chad doesn't know the meaning of romance!"_

Kelsi and Jason pulled away from each other to spot their friends crowded around them. Jason groaned, "do you girls mind, I'm making out with my hot sexy girlfriend."

Blushing Kelsi slapped his face very gentle. "Jase!"

Laughing, "Kels!"

She rolled her eyes at him, getting off his lap she hugged the girls. Sighing Jason got up and smirked at the guys. The guys were all carrying the girls things. Jason motioned for them to follow him. Once the guys were gone the girls turned their attention on Kelsi. Sharpay smirked at her, "tell me everything!"

Kelsi looked at her in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Gaby rolled her eyes, "come on Kels we know you had sex with him. It's written all over your face."

Kelsi covered her face with her hands, "no it's not! We didn't!"

Taylor laughed at her, pulling her hands down, "yes it is! It's like the aura around you is giving us the vibe that your very satisfied."

Sharpay nodded her head excitedly, "is he big?"

Gaby's eyes widen, "did it hurt?"

Taylor smirked at her, "did you use protection?"

Kelsi looked at them in shock. Opening her mouth to tell them off Jamie took that moment to walk in, "come on girls, the boys are going to start a game of beer bong." Kelsi took that opportunity to hurry out of the room. Jamie raised an eyebrow at them. "what's her hurry?"

Sharpay smiled at her, "she's being the shy composer. She's going to her man for strength."

Gaby looked at the floor in sadness, "it's not fair. Our boyfriends aren't going to pay attention to us once this party is started. It's going to be about guys."

Jessica came up behind Jaime, "true, but that's why were going to have our own game. Ever play strip poker?"

Taylor smirked at her, "yeah, I'm pretty good at it."

Jamie smiled at her, "does Chad know?"

Laughing she nodded her head, "who do you think taught me?"

The girls started laughing. Wiping their eyes they headed outside. Seeing the guys setting up the tent they spotted Kelsi in Jason's arms. Sharpay rolled her eyes, "are we going to have to see this all night?"

Taylor nodded her head, "be happy they worked it out. I didn't like how Jase was after they had their fight. He kept blowing us off and she was avoiding us too."

Gaby smiled at Jamie, "so when are we playing this game?"

Jamie looked down at her watch, "in about an 1 or 2. When the party is in full swing. Once the guys are drunk off their asses they won't notice us missing."

Jessica shook her head, "I think 1 guy might notice his girlfriend isn't by his side." They all looked at Jason who was kissing Kelsi on the neck.

Jamie shook her head, "with Lalo here we won't have to worry about that. He'll have Jason drunk off his ass."

Matt walked past them, holding some beers up he yelled out to the guys, "come on, let's play some beer bong!"

The guys stopped what they were doing and ran over to Matt. Chad smiled excitedly at him, "do you have the cups?"

Matt nodded his head, "of course. Let's play teams."

Chad pointed at Troy, "I got hoops."

Matt rolled his eyes and muttered, "when are you two not on a team?" Looking at Zeke, "you wanna play?"

Zeke shook his head, "not yet. Jase can be your partner."

Matt nodded his head, looking around he spotted his brother and girlfriend in the same spot only this time they were kissing. Sighing to himself he called out to them, "get your ass over here Jase I need a partner!"

Breaking apart they noticed everyone staring at them. Sighing they walked hand in hand back over to them. Jason nodded his head at his brother, "well set it up already."

The girls pulled Kelsi toward them. Looking at them suspiciously, "I don't trust you guys."

Gaby smiled at Kelsi innocently, "what could we do to you without Jason killing us?"

Jason glanced at them when he heard his name. "what happen?"

Sharpay shook her hand at him, "pay attention to your game.

Shaking his head, Jason took the ping pong balls from Matt. Taking 2 cups he walked over to the coolers, taking a water bottle out he filled the 2 cups up. Putting one on each side he looked at Chad and Troy, "shoot to see who's first?"

Chad nodded his head, "we're first."

Chad shot and missed, Troy aimed and made his. Matt smirked at them, closing his eyes he made it. Jason smiled, looking at Kelsi he winked and shot it and it went in. Chad and Troy groaned. Matt and Jason smacked hands.

The girls rolled their eyes, Jamie motioned them over to a table away from the boys. Each girl took a seat. Jamie glanced at the guys, "we've lost them. When my brothers play I won't hear from them for the rest of the night."

Sharpay looked at Jamie in wonder, "really?"

Jamie nodded her head, "the night before the wedding my cousins and brothers were playing this. Whenever they play they get so drunk and end up doing stupid things without thinking. For example my brother getting tattoos."

"what about that time they got their nipples pierced." Jamie giggled.

The girls eyes widen, Gaby sat forward in her seat, "who got their nipples pierced?"

"Jason, Lalo, Matt, Frank, Adrian, Sal to list a few names." Jamie grinned at them."

Kelsi frowned at Jamie, "when did Jason get his nipples pierced? I didn't see any."

Jessica smirked, "he got them when he was 15 years old. He said it hurt too much when he played basketball."

Jamie nodded her head, "he also said it wasn't right for him to like it when the guys were hitting him and he got a tingling feeling."

"He didn't say that!" Exclaimed Sharpay.

Jamie nodded her head, "he did, he was so embarrassed."

Jessica nodded her head, "I can't blame him, when my boyfriend plays with mine I got into an orgasm."

Taylor's eyes widen, "really…I always thought about getting mine done. Did it hurt for a long time?"

Jessica shook her head, "I got mine when I was 14 years old. It hurt for 2-3 weeks afterwards it was incredible. Every time my shirt would move it sent a thrill down my spine. It would rub them the right way."

Jamie nodded, "it was funny. One moment she would be taking to me and then she'll move and her eyes would close and she would get this smile on her face. I use to crack up every time it happen."

Looking at Jason then back at Jessica. Kelsi blushed as she asked, "have you considered getting pierced down there?"

Jamie and Jessica's eyes widen. Jessica leaned toward Kelsi, "are you interested in getting it done?"

Blushing she nodded her head, "I heard it makes the sex more incredible."

Jamie nodded her head, "it is. I got mine when I turned 16."

Gaby smiled at her, "I got mine done last year."

Sharpay nodded, "me too. When Zeke touches me a certain way my orgasms multiple. Wave after wave, it's the best."

Taylor and Kelsi looked at them in shock, "you never told us!"

Gaby giggled, "well you guys never asked. This is the first time we're talking about sex and piercings."

Sharpay nodded her head, "yeah, when do we ever get a chance with the guys around?"

Taylor nodded her head in understanding. "true, we never have a chance with them around."

"_Let's get this fucking party is full motion!"_

Everyone looked at the backdoor, Lalo and Cynthia and their friends Jamie rolled her eyes. Jamie stood up and walked over to them. "took you guys fucking long enough."

Lalo rolled his eyes at her, "whatever. Let's get fucking wasted son!" Looking over his shoulder, "yo Adrian, turn on the stereo and lets get some tunes playing." Adrian nodded his head, turning the stereo on he turned it up loud. Lalo smiled at him, holding up bottles and bags. "I got the goodies, ladies disappear please."

Cynthia sneered at her brother, "knock it off fucker, you want to do some drugs, do it where we can't see it."

"aiight let me get my little cousins and his friends then we'll be having a party." Lalo sneered at his sister.

Jamie shook her head angrily at him, "you do that I will kill you. You and your friends can do some drugs, but do involve my brother and his friends. Also the girls are off limits here."

Lalo and his friends groaned. Shaking their heads they walked over to where the guys were playing beer bong. Cynthia gave Jamie an apologetic smile, "sorry about the shit head."

"It's all right, if he wasn't like that then he wouldn't be my annoying cousin." Jamie replied. Rolling her eyes she dragged her cousin over to the table with the girls, "ladies this is my cousin Cynthia."

Cynthia smiled at them, "nice to meet you. I've heard a few things about each of you." Seeing Kelsi she smiled at her, "I'm happy your back with Jason, he was spending too much time with my brother and you saw how that ended."

Giggling, Kelsi nodded her head. "yeah, though it was really sweet of him. I'm still annoyed with him about that."

Jamie snapped her fingers, "Kels if your interested in the piercing, my cousin here does some."

Cynthia looked at Jamie in question, "what kind of piercing?"

Jessica smirked at Cynthia, "clit. Kelsi wants to give something for Jason to play with when he's giving her oral."

Kelsi eyes widen, looking at Jessica in annoyance, "I didn't say that!"

Jessica rolled her eyes at her, "you didn't have to. We all know you were thinking it. If your going to get your clit pierced, get your nipples done too."

Gaby looked at Cynthia excitedly, "do you do those kind of piercings?"

Laughing she nodded her head, "yeah, I actually have my kit in the car if your interested."

All the girls nodded their heads. Jamie smiled at Cynthia, "were also going to play strip poker when the guys are wasted."

Cynthia nodded her head, "cool, let me grab the kit and put it in your room." Cynthia walked back inside the house.

Jessica pulled out some bottles of hard liquor, "ladies you might want to get drunk so you don't feel the pain."

Kelsi glanced at Jason, he was chugging down a cup. Slamming the cup on the table, Jason was smirking at Troy. Looking at Jessica, "I'll take a cup."

Taylor looked at Kelsi in wonder, "your really going to do it?"

Taking the cup from Jessica, "yes I am. Everyone says that it's worth it so why not. I bet Jason would love it."

Sharpay smirked at her, 'so you aren't a virgin anymore, are you?"

Taking a sip, she winced from the taste. Ignoring Sharpay's question, "are you going to do it Taylor?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe. Get some alcohol in me and we'll see."

Sharpay poked Kelsi, "your ignoring my question, are you a virgin?"

Slapping Sharpay's hand away, "stop poking me!"

"then answer my question!" demanded Sharpay.

Hearing the doorbell, Jamie got up to answer it, as she walked away she could hear Kelsi and Sharpay yelling at each other.

_**1 HR LATER…**_

Jamie looked around the yard, various people were in groups talking and laughing. The guys were still playing beer bong and it was getting loud meaning that they were drunk. Looking at the girls she smiled, half of them were drunk. Walking up behind Jessica, she smiled at them, "you guys still alive?"

Sharpay giggled, "of course, Gaby was going to take another shot because she's a wuss!"

Gaby flipped Sharpay off, grabbing the drink from Taylor she drowned it, slamming it to the table, "what now ice bitch!"

Both girls giggled drunkenly. Taylor rolled her eyes at them. Tapping Jessica's shoulder, "where's Kelsi?"

Jessica looked up at her and shrugged, "I don't know, she said she was going to the bathroom and that was 5 minutes ago."

Jamie looked over to the guys and noticed Jason was also missing, sighing she walked over to the other guest.

_**JASON AND KELSI…**_

Jason groaned as Kelsi kept sucking on his dick, looking down at his girlfriend he was trying hard not to buck his hip at her. Putting his arms on the wall to keep himself up he moaned. Kelsi pulled away and smirked at him, "what's wrong Jase, it took much for you?"

Jason looked down at her in shock, "baby, your sucking my dick. Of course it's too much." Giggling she stood up and kissed him. Jason flipped them so she was leaning against the wall. Bringing her hand down to his dick she started sliding it up and down in a slow motion. Jason pulled away distractedly. Using 2 hands down she cupped his balls and gave them a little squeeze. Jason closed his eyes in pleasure. Seeing the cum she took some in her hands and started rubbing her hands up and down and giving a few squeezes. Jason grabbed her hand, eyes glazed over, "if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long."

Smiling seductively at him, "who said I want you too?"

Jason's eyes widen. Kelsi gave him a challenging look, smirking to himself, he reached between them and pulled the zipper down on her pants. Pulling her pants and underwear down he flipped her so her ass was facing him, whispering in her ear, "looks like it time I taught you not to be a tease."

Shuddering in pleasure, "condom, please."

Jason limped over to his drawer, pulling one out his slipped it on, hurrying back, he pushed the tip of his dick to her ass. "which way you want? Anal or pussy?"

Pulling her hoodie off and the rest of her clothes she put her hands on the wall, "pussy and fuck me hard." Jason entered her from behind, hearing her gasp he smiled to himself. Pumping in and out hard she moaned. Grabbing her breast from behind he squeezed them as he pushed in. Kelsi's breaths started coming out hard. Pulling out she looked at him over her shoulder, "what are you doing?"

Jason smiled at her, turning her around so she was facing him. He grabbed her legs and lifted her, using the wall to keep her up he told her gruffly, "grab my dick, put it near your entrance."

Nodding she did as she was told. Slamming her down hard she nearly screamed his name out loud. Continuing this motion, Kelsi grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned her head back. Riding him hard, Jason pulled them away from the wall, taking them to the bed he kept fucking her as he lowered them to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Jason felt himself getting in deeper. Leaning down he took one of her breast in his mouth. Sucking and biting it, Kelsi moaned. Pulling his head away from her breast she brought his mouth to hers. Kissing each other fervently. Jason pushed in harder and faster, Kelsi gasped feeling the pressure building between her legs. She ran her fingers down Jason's chest to his nipples. Jason shuddered in pleasure. Kelsi's eyes widen, gasping out. "it's true isn't it?"

Jason kept pushing in and out of her, feeling her getting tighter he groaned out. "what's true?"

Running her nails over his nipples, Jason hissed. "that you had your nipples pierced."

Jason stopped moving, looking at her in shock, "who told you that?"

Kelsi wiggled underneath him, "don't stop, harder." Jason started moving again. Putting his hands on either side of Kelsi he used that as a leverage so he could push in harder and deeper. Hissing in pleasure, she moaned out, "your sister and Jessica, they said you did one night when you were drunk."

Jason felt them both hit their peak, pushing in a few more times they both came at the same time. Jason collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. Jason nuzzled his head between her breast. Jason rolled over so that Kelsi was now on top of him. "I can't believe that they told you that."

Giggling she kissed his chest, "I find that interesting…does your piercing still fit?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah it does."

Kelsi looked at him excitedly, "which one did you get done?"

Blushing he looked away from her, "my left one."

Giggling she ran her nails down his left nipple, Jason hissed in pain. Her eyes widen, "do you have a candle?"

Jason looked at her in shock, "your not putting wax on my nipple!"

Giggling she leaned up and kissed him. "fine be that way."

"_Jason are you in here?"_

The couple sat up in worry. Jason cleared his voice, "uh yeah, what's up Jamie?"

"_have you seen Kelsi? We're going to play that game now and no one has seen her."_

Jason glanced at Kelsi and whispered, "do you want her to know you're here?" She shook her head no. Looking at the door, "sorry Jamie, I haven't seen her."

"_okay well get your ass back to the party!"_

Both of them listened to make sure she had left. Looking at Kelsi, "that's our sign for us to get back." Kelsi nodded, pulling herself off of Jason, Jason reached down and pulled the filled condom off. Tossing the condom in the trash, both of them got off the bed and started getting dressed. Once dressed they opened the door to walk out of the room, both teens froze when they spotted Jamie leaning against the door.

She smirked at them, "so you haven't seen Kelsi have you?" Both teens blushed in embarrassment. Smiling at Kelsi, "come on the game is going to start and are you still sure you want to go through with it?"

Kelsi nodded her head yes, "I am, let's do it." Pecking Jason on the lips the 2 teens left Jason starring at them dumbfounded. Following Jamie to the garage she found that they had a poker table set up and everyone was there already. Taking the empty seats all the girls smirked at Kelsi, blushing she looked away from them.

Jessica held up the cards, "we're playing poker ladies and we're playing for clothes, last one dressed wins." Dealing out the cards, each girl picked a piece of clothing and tossed it on the table.

_**GUYS….**_

Jason walked outside to find the guys all crowded around the beer bong table, seeing his cousin he walked over to him, "yo Lalo, who's winning?"

Lalo glanced at his cousin, "your fucking friends, they've made all their shots. Those fuckers are sober!" Jason laughed, Lalo pulled out a bag, "want to take a hit?"

Jason shook his head, "can't basketball season is starting soon and I promised my girlfriend I wouldn't do any drugs."

Lalo laughed at him, "why did you do that? You're a fucking idiot Jase. Your buddy is smoking some weed with Adrian and Sal."

Jason's eyes widen, "your fucking lying!"

Lalo shook his head, pointing toward the side of the house. Jason walked over to the side of the house and found Zeke taking a hit with Adrian and Sal.

Zeke smiled at Jason, holding the joint out to Jason, "want one?"

Adrian and Sal started laughing. Jason frowned, taking the joint from Zeke he glared at the other guys, "dude, what the fuck?" Adrian shrugged his shoulder making Sal laugh harder. Jason turned and glared at his cousin, "dude this is your fucking fault!"

Lalo took the joint from Jason; putting it to his lips he took a long drag. Passing it to Jason, "come on, don't be a pussy. Take a hit, your homeboy did."

Jason took the joint putting it to his lips he took a long drag. Closing his eyes he held it in his lungs for as long as he could. Breathing out he passed it back to Lalo, "happy fucker?"

Lalo shook his head, holding up a baggie, "want to do some coke?"

Jason's eyes widen, "I don't think so bro, Kels would kill me if she found out."

Lalo chuckled, "she won't find out, come on."

Jason glanced at Zeke, "you down?"

Zeke nodded, "let's get Tory and Chad in on this bro!"

Jason laughed, nodding his head he turned to look at Lalo. "If Chad and Troy are in, I'm down."

Lalo nodded his head he took another hit, passing it to Jason, "I'll grab them, be right back."

Jason put the joint to his lips and took another hit. Sal slapped his shoulder, "bro don't hog it, and pass it around."

Nodding his head, he passed it to Sal. Seeing his cousin coming with his friends, Jason smiled at them. "Still the winners?"

Troy grinned and nodded his head, "of course, expecting us to lose like you and your bro?"

Chad chuckled, patting Troy's shoulder, "come on with me and hoops on a team, we won't lose!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "whatever Chad, sometimes I think your hair hides how big your ego is."

Chad flipped him off, "fuck you!" Crossing his arms across his chest he looked away from Jason, "so what was so fucking important that you pulled us away from our game?"

Troy smirked at Lalo, pointing at Zeke, "is he fucked up?"

Lalo nodded his head, "yup he took a few hits from the joint they're passing around."

Troy's eyes widen, stepping closer to Lalo, "can I take a hit?" All eyes were on Troy in surprise. Rubbing the back of his head nervously, he glared at them, "what?"

Adrian shook his head, handing the joint to Troy he took it and put it to his lips. Taking a hit he winced. Passing it to Chad, "damn that shit is strong!"

Chad shook his head, passing it back to Troy, "what are you fucking thinking hoops? We could get a drug test at any moment!"

Troy rolled his eyes, taking another hit he passed it to Jason, "stop being a bitch. It's not going to kill you to get high one night. No one is driving; we're all spending the night. The girls are off doing who knows what. Be a man!"

Jason inhaled, holding it out to Chad, "what team?"

Chad shook his head, taking the joint he sighed. "Wildcats!" putting it to his lips he took a drag. His eyes widen and he started coughing. The guys all started laughing.

Lalo shook his head, "maybe we should give you something easy to do." Holding up the baggie, "let's go to your room Jase." Leading the guys inside the house they went up the stairs to Jason's room making sure to lock the door once everyone was inside.

_**GIRLS…**_

Kelsi glanced up from her cards. Jessica smirked at her, "what's wrong Kels? Scared you're going to lose to me?"

Kelsi glared at her. Putting 2 cards down she looked at Jamie, "2 cards please." Dealing 2 cards, Kelsi put down her cards. Standing up she unzipped her pants. Slipping them off she tossed them on the table, "I raise you my pants."

Jessica's eyes widen, looking around the table and seeing how all the girls were all half naked. She smirked, standing up she stripped her pants off and tossed them in. "I'm in."

Gaby raised an eyebrow, "you girls are too much for me I fold."

Taylor nodded her head, "I'm out too."

Sharpay smirked at them, standing up she pulled her skirt off. Tossing them on the table, her smirk got bigger, "I raise." Taking her bra off she tossed them on the table. Everyone's mouths dropped. Smiling innocently at them, "what's wrong? Never seen breast?"

Cynthia and Jamie tossed their cards down, "out!"

All eyes fell on Kelsi, picking her cards up she took a deep breath and let it out. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra. Tossing them on the table, "I'm in."

Jessica also stripped her bra and tossed them on the table. Sharpay stood up and pulled her underwear off, tossing them in, "I'm all in."

Both girls glanced at each other, both girls got up and pulled there underwear off and tossed them on the table. Gaby glanced at Sharpay, "wow you don't joke when you play, do you?"

Smiling she nodded her head, "never, it's all or nothing."

Jamie grinned at them, "damn you girls are crazy."

Cynthia nodded her head, looking at Kelsi, "when did you want to do the piercing?"

Eyes on Jessica, "after I kick their asses."

Jessica smiled, letting out a little laugh. "Sorry sweetheart, only in your dreams."

Kelsi smirked at her, "sorry my dreams are on my hot boyfriend."

Sharpay smiled at Kelsi, "wow, sounds like your getting a little horny." Glancing at Gaby, "does she look like she's wet?"

Gaby's eyes widen, "I'm not looking!" blushing she looked at Jamie, "just have them flip their cards already. I'm seeing too much boobs and vaginas!"

The girls around the table laughed. Rolling her eyes at Gaby, Jamie let out a giggle. "Okay girls, flip them."

Nodding their heads they each placed their cards on the table. The rest of the girls leaned over to see the cards. Sharpay had a 4 of the kind in queens; Jessica had a 2 of a kind while Kelsi had a royal flush. Sharpay and Kelsi raised an eyebrow at Jessica. Giggling she shrugged her shoulders, "what?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "you didn't have shit!"

Kelsi nodded her head, "you really thought that your bluff would work? 1 pair, that's it?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, standing up completely nude, "looks like I'm the first one out." Looking at Cynthia, "call me when the game is over, I'm going to find Shawn and let him fuck me with everyone watching." Walking out of the room she felt all eyes on her.

Mouth wide open, Cynthia pointed at the door, "Jamie, that's your fucking friend!"

Jamie sighed and nodded her head, "I know and she's walking around nude, Kelsi pick your winnings."

Kelsi collected the clothes off the table, grinning at Sharpay, "looks like you lost to little ol me. How do you like that ice queen?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Whatever composer, hurry up and finish playing. It's cold!"

Kelsi stood up, looking at Cynthia, "I'm down for that piercing now."

Cynthia looked at Kelsi in wonder, "you really want to do this?"

Kelsi nodded her head, putting her bra and shirt on. "Yes, where do you want me to sit?"

Cynthia smiled, walking over to her gear; she grabbed her box she looked at Jamie, "is it okay if I do it here Jamie?"

Jamie nodded her head, standing up she started collecting the cards, "go for it!"

Cynthia smiled at Kelsi, "go ahead and stay seated there. Don't put your pants and underwear on. Go ahead and put your legs on the table and lean back against your seat.

Kelsi blushed, looking around at the table, "do you guys have to stare?

Sharpay grinned at her, "If you give me my clothes, I'll leave."

Kelsi threw her clothes at Sharpay, "put your fucking clothes back on and get the fuck out!" giggling, Sharpay got dressed and left the room. Kelsi glared at Gaby and Taylor, "if your not getting something pierced, out!"

Gaby took her bra off and tossed them on the table. "Cynthia pierce my nipples."

Taylor looked at Gaby in wonder, "wow, your really going to get something done?"

Gaby nodded her head, "if Kels is going to, so am I."

Taylor nodded her head, standing up she pulled her skirt and underwear off. Putting her legs on the table, "I'm in too."

Cynthia smirked at them, "girls it's going to hurt, but the pain is going to be worth it." Walking up to Kelsi she set her stuff on the table, smiling at Kelsi, "I need you to spread your legs open for me." watching Kelsi open her legs wide open, she put some gloves on. Pulling out her supplies she looked at Kelsi in the eye, "also, no sex for about 2-4 weeks."

Kelsi's eyes widen, "no sex at all?"

"none at all!" Cynthia confirmed.

Blushing she nodded her head, "fine."

Kelsi showed the different studs, "what do you want? Barbell or Ring?" Kelsi pointed to the ring. Smiling she took her needle out. Watching in amusement as each girl paled.

_**GUYS….**_

Lalo pulled a book off of Jason's desk; putting in on his lap he poured the coke on the book. Grabbing a razor he started breaking it down. The guys watched in wonder, looking up at Jason, "got a straw?"

Jason shook his head, "no, sorry."

Lalo smirked, "it's all good little cousin. Do you guys have cash on you?" Each guy nodded their heads. Lalo nodded his head, "that's your straw and that's what your going to snort with. Roll it up."

Each guy took a bill out of their pocket. Lalo started forming lines on the book. Jason looked at Lalo warily, "I'll go first."

Lalo looked up and smiled at him, "well get to it."

Jason kneeled down in front of his cousin. Taking his roll bill out he put it next to the first line. Sighing her put his nose to the bill, taking a deep breath through his nose he snorted up the coke. Jason raised his eyes to the ceiling. Rubbing his nose, "who's next?"

Troy stepped forward, "me!" Doing the same thing he did the next line."

One by one each guy snorted a line. Jason rubbed his head, looking at each guy he blinked. Lalo patted his shoulder, "let's get downstairs before the girls get suspicious."

Each guy pulled themselves up and followed Lalo out of the room and down the stairs. Rubbing his nose as he walked down the stairs he bumped into Kelsi. Kelsi winced. Jason's eyes widen, "I didn't hurt you babe, did I?"

Kelsi shook her head, pulling Jason away from the door so the other girls could pass, "no I'm just a little sore."

Jason nodded his head, "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have been so rough with you earlier, your still tender."

Kelsi pulled his head down to hers, "I have a little present for you, but your going to have to be patient. Can you?"

Jason nodded his head, "of course babe, do I get a hint on what it is?"

Pulling his lips closer to hers, "something that we're both going to enjoy tremendously." Closing the distance with her lips, Jason sighed against her mouth. Pushing her against the wall, Jason started rubbing his body against hers. Kelsi moaned against his lips.

_CRASH_

Pulling away from each other they spotted 2 guys fighting in the living room and a very naked Jessica behind them yelling. Jason's eyes got big, "is that Jessica?"

Kelsi pulled his face back to hers, "it is. Now ignore her and pay attention to me." pulling his lips back to hers, she reached down to his buckle, pulling it open she slipped her hand into his pants. Feeling her small hands wrap around his dick he groaned.

"_Jason I need your help! Fucking Adrian and Shawn are fighting over fucking Jessica!"_

Jason's breaths started getting harder as Kelsi rubbed her hands up and down his dick. Growling her bit her neck to hide his moans. Jamie came up behind him, smacking him on the back. "what are you fucking doing!?!"

Jason dazedly looked at his sister, "huh?"

Kelsi's hand started moving faster and harder. Jamie placed her hands on her hips, "I need you to break the fight up before it gets worst."

Jason closed his eyes in pleasure, turning his attention back on Kelsi, "get Lalo to do it. I'm busy."

Jamie's eyes got big. Finally noticing that one of Kelsi's hand was missing. Backing away from the couple, "take it upstairs if you two are going to fuck!" turning around she started mumbling angrily, "why is everyone so fucking horny? First Sharpay and Zeke at the side of the house, then Gaby and Troy in the tent and now Jase and Kelsi in the living room and fucking Jessica and her threesome!"

Cynthia looked at her cousin in worry. Glancing at the couple away from everyone she let a smile form on her face.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R! **

**5 Reviews or more and i'll update. i plan on having _your my little secret and 4 years later updated soon!_**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SEX BETWEEN ALL THE COUPLES AND A THREESOME FOR EVERYONE TO WATCH.  
**


	7. Part VII

**i'm getting a little lazy now. anyways he's the next chapter, i plan to have 4 years and ur my little secret updated later today so be on the lookout for it! i plan to get more updates out before may.**

********************************************************************************************************************

Jason leaned his forehead against Kelsi's and moaned, "Baby, your going to make me cum."

Kelsi giggled, whispering in his ear, "then cum baby."

Jason's eyes widen, looking over his shoulder, "in a room full of people. "

Kelsi used her lose hand to grab his face, making him look at her. "Yes in a room full of people, cum for me."

Jason closed his eyes and moaned, putting a hand on her waist and the other on the wall. Kelsi rubbed harder, kissing his neck. Jason's head rolled back in pleasure. Jason hissed in pleasure, panting he leaned his head on Kelsi shoulder, "babe your evil."

Kelsi pulled her hand out of his pants. Zipping his pants up, she buckled it his belt. Jason looked down at her hand, seeing his cum on her hand he blushed. Kelsi brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean, purring. "Taste good."

Jason moaned leaning in he kissed her hard. Demanding entrance with his tongue he could taste himself on her lips.

"_Uh Jase….you might want to turn around."_

Jason and Kelsi pulled away from each other to see Cynthia behind them. Kelsi nipped Jason's neck, Jason growled at her. Cynthia rolled her eyes at them. Jason turned his attention on Cynthia, "what's going on?"

Cynthia pointed behind her. Looking behind her he saw a naked Jessica and 2 guys arguing in his living room. Pulling away from Kelsi, Jason's eyes widen. Getting angry he yelled at them, "What the fuck is going on in my living room?"

Everyone in the living room looked at Jason in shock; Kelsi came up behind Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jessica smirked at Jason, putting her hands on her waist, "what?? Haven't seen a naked woman before?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "if you want to have sex, don't start a fight in my house Jess."

Jessica rolled her eyes at him, "grow up Jase, I can't help it if these fools want to fight over me."

"_How about you ditch them and give it a go with me."_

Jason and Jessica both looked at the voice, Lalo smiled at Jessica, holding up a package of condoms, "how about it Jess?"

Jess glanced at the two men, smiling she nodded her head. Lying on the couch she spread her legs wide open for him, "come and get it."

Lalo walked passed Jason and smacked his stomach, getting on top of Jessica, Lalo started kissing her. Jason's mouth dropped, Kelsi pulled Jason down to her. "Babe, can we go somewhere else? I really don't want to see you're ex lover getting fucked by different guys."

Jason nodded his head numbly, grabbing Kelsi's hand he lead her to the kitchen. Calling over his shoulder, "don't leave a fucking mess!"

Jamie looked at Jason in annoyance, "that's all you can tell her?"

Jason nodded his head, "you want me to tell her to take it to your room? I don't want her in my room."

Jamie nodded her head, "your right, you know they're going to record her being fucked by different guys."

Cynthia walked into the kitchen in annoyance, "I can't believe my brother, Jess's boyfriend and that other dude and Lalo are going to fuck her in front of everyone! What is up with your friend Jamie?"

Jamie shrugged her shoulder and sighed, "my friends a freak, I thought you knew that Cyn."

Cynthia rolled her eyes and muttered, "Your friend is more like a slut."

Jason pulled Kelsi away from the girls. Pulling her toward the refrigerator he looked down at her, "so babe, what do you want to do now?"

Kelsi pulled his head closer to her, "one thing I don't want to do is go back into the living room where there's a fucking orgie going on. I don't need to see that." Kissing him on the lips, Jason sighed against her lips.

Pulling away from Kelsi's lips, "baby, your lips taste like heaven."

Kelsi giggled at him, poking his chest. "How do you know what heaven taste like?"

Jason grinned at her, "I know what heaven taste like because every time I'm with you, I'm in heaven."

Kelsi blushed; grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. Jason's hand went to Kelsi's zipper. Kelsi grabbed his hand before he could do anything; Jason pulled away and looked at her in question. Blushing up at him, "we can't have sex for a while. Meaning no oral or anything."

Jason's eyes widen, "what do you mean we can't do anything? Are you mad at me?"

Kelsi shook her head, rubbing his cheek softly, "I'm not mad, but remember that surprise I was telling you about?"

Jason scratched his head and nodded, "yeah babe."

Kelsi rubbed his chest, "well your surprise is making it where we I can't fool around with you physically."

Jason's eyes got bigger when Kelsi ran her nail over his left nipple. Grabbing her hand to stop her hand, "did you get your nipples pierced?" Kelsi nodded her head, Jason's mouth dropped in surprise. Pointing at her breast, "which one?"

Kelsi giggled, grabbing his hand she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "both."

Jason hissed, "Baby your kidding me?"

Kelsi giggled and shook her head, "nope, I really did it."

Jason's face scrunched up in confusion. "How does that make you not able to be sexually physical with me? Your breasts are going to be sensitive, but your pussy is for the taking."

Leading his hand down to her pants with her hand. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. Jason watched Kelsi's actions with lust. Looking him in the eyes, she grabbed his hand and brought it down her pants. Moving his hand past her panties he brought his fingers to her pussy, bringing 2 fingers in he felt something. Kelsi hissed in pain, putting her hands on the counter table. "Jase that hurts."

Jason pulled his fingers away, hand still in her pants, "what was that?"

Kelsi looked at him in lust, "baby I got my clit pierced for you."

Jason's mouth dropped, trying to form sentences, "you…what?...you…clit?"

Kelsi giggled up at him, rubbing his arms, she gave him a seductive smile, "yes baby, I pierced my clit for you."

Jason looked down at her huskily, "baby your trying to kill me." leaning down he took Kelsi's lips in his.

Jamie and Cynthia watched the scene from the kitchen table. Cynthia poked her cousin, "looks like your brother is in love."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "looks like my brother is having sex with his girlfriend. You notice how his hand hasn't left the inside of her pants?"

Cynthia giggled, "I was wondering if you noticed that. I think she's a cute girl who has a frisky side. I like her."

Jamie paled, looking at her cousin in worry. "I'm going to have to lock up my brother. He's going to trying to get into her pants all the time now. It's enough that my mom lets him spend the night at her house."

Cynthia looked at Jamie in shock, pointing at the couple, "your mom lets him sleep with his girlfriend?"

Jamie nodded her head, sighing. "they denied that they were dating, but it was obvious. Both parents are fined with it. Especially after everything that has been going on."

Cynthia glanced at Jamie, "you mean his bruises? Did you ever find out what happen?" Jamie shook her head sadly. Cynthia nodded her head, "still trying to figure it out?"

Jamie once again shook her head no, "I don't want to push it. Whatever was happening isn't happening again. Everything's been good lately." Taking a sip from her beer, Jamie tore her eyes from her brother and his girlfriend. Seeing Jessica now on the floor being fucked by Lalo and Shawn, she made a face.

Cynthia giggled next to her, "you know tonight has been filled with sex, drugs and alcohol. How about we go outside, so we can't see any of this."

Jamie nodded her head, following Cynthia outside the girls walked over to a group by the coolers.

_**ZEKE AND SHARPAY…**_

Zeke pulled Sharpay closer to him, kissing her on the lips he mumbled against her lips. "so fucking hot."

Sharpay giggled against his lips. Pulling the zipper down on his pants. She pulled her lips away from his, "this needs to be off." Zeke yanked them down his hips along with his boxers, Sharpay looked down to see his dick at full attention. Grabbing his dick she smiled sweetly at him, "baby this needs to between my legs."

Zeke yanked her skirt and pant off, shoving her against the house he lifted one of her legs. Sharpay looked at him in shock, he smiled at her, "sorry babe, your making me really horny, no foreplay tonight."

Sharpay nodded her head, reaching between them she led his dick to her entrance. Pushing in hard, her back arched in pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Zeke lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing in and out, Sharpay hissed in pleasure. Rocking together, they started moaning each others name.

Adrian and Sal walked to the side of the house and stopped, spotting Zeke fucking Sharpay, both men grinned. Turning around they walked back to the ongoing game of beer bong.

Sharpay leaned her head against the wall of the house, looking toward the sky she moaned. Zeke pulled out completely and then rammed his dick back in her hard. Sharpay hissed in agony, "Zeke, your killing me slowly."

Leaning his head against her shoulder, "you're going to be the death of me Shar, your so fucking tight and wet."

Pulling his lips to hers, they kissed gently, Sharpay pulled away and rubbed his cheek, "I love you Zeke, remember that always."

Zeke nodded his head, "I'll always remember that as long as you remember that I love you also."

Sharpay nodded her head, giving him an innocent smile, "will you bake me cookies tomorrow?"

Zeke chuckled and nodded his head, "I'll make the special Sharpay ones." Pulling out, he lowered Sharpay to the floor. Both teens pulled their clothes back on.

Sharpay glanced at Zeke, "now that we're down, what do you want to do?"

Sitting down with his back to the house, he patted the spot next to him, "sit and chat."

Sharpay smiled, sitting down next to him. Zeke put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her body into his side.

_**CHAD AND TAYLOR….**_

Chad followed his girlfriend to the garage, once they were inside he pointed toward the living room, "did you see that Tay, they were having a threesome!"

Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "yeah Chad, it was kind of hard not to miss, there were more dicks than pussy's!" taking a seat at the poker table, she pointed across from her, "take a seat Chad, you up for a game of strip poker?"

Chad's eyes widen, rushing to his seat he smiled eagerly at her. Taking the cards he started shuffling them. "So how long are we playing for?"

Taylor smiled evilly at him, "till 1 of us is completely naked. Once the person is naked, the loser has to do a dare and there are no limitations of what the dare is."

Chad's eyebrow rose, "really, so if I win and I saw I want to see you have a threesome with the girls you'll do it?"

Taylor nodded her head, "as long as you do whatever I say."

Chad nodded his head, "it's a deal." Dealing out the cards, he smirked at her, "better be afraid babe I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Taylor rolled her eyes, picking up her cards she kept her face neutral. Remembering everything that Chad taught her. Looking up she stripped her shirt and tossed it on the table, "I raise a shirt."

Chad nodded his head, stripping his shirt he tossed it on the table. "I'm in babe, let's see if you can finally surpass the teacher."

Taylor rolled her eyes, placing 2 cards down, "I want 2 cards." Chad threw 2 cards her way. Putting down 3 he dealt himself 3 cards. Taylor glanced over her cards to read Chad, smirking she pulled her shoe off and tossed them on the table, "I raise a shoe."

Chad's eyebrow rose, smirking he took his shoe off and tossed it on the table, "I call." Giving her an evil smile, "flip your cards." Putting her cards down she had 3 of a kind. Going to reach for the clothes, Chad put his hand up and shook his head, "I don't think so sweetheart." Putting his cards down, he had a flush. Smirking at her he collected his clothes.

Growling at him she threw her cards toward him, "fucking deal already!" Chad laughed to himself, doing as he was told, he reshuffled his cards and dealt them out.

30 minutes later, both teens were completely naked, all the clothes were in the middle on the table. Taylor glanced at her cards. Chad smirked at her, "need any cards?"

Taylor shook her head, "I'm ready, put your cards down."

Chad tossed them down and leaned back in his seat in victory, "read that sweetheart, I got a full house."

Leaning over to grab the clothes, Taylor smirked at him, "not happening. I actually have a better hand." Tossing each card down one at a time, Chad's eyes widen. Taylor smirked at him in victory, "straight flush, I win!" collecting all the clothes she looked over the pile at him, "looks like the student has surpassed the teacher."

Chad's mouth dropped, starring at her hand he groaned, "so what's the dare?"

Taylor stood up, getting dressed while Chad watched her envious. She held up his clothes, "your dare is to go naked the entire night and be my servant, anything I want you will do."

Chad jumped up from his seat, "you want me to walk around naked with my dick swinging around?"

Taylor nodded her head, dangling his clothes in front of his face, "did I stutter?"

Chad paled, falling back into his seat he groaned, "the guys aren't going to let me live this down."

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't care. Now I'm going back out there with my winnings and you better be out there in 10 minutes."

Chad watched her leave the garage, looking down at his lap he noticed he had a hard on. Grabbing onto his shaft he started rubbing his hand up and down his dick, leaning his head back he groaned in pleasure. He was turned on how Taylor was demanding things, he liked it when his woman was demanding.

_**TROY AND GABY….**_

Troy pulled Gaby into the tent, Gaby looked around in confusion, "Troy, why are we in here?"

Troy smirked at her, helping her to the floor, "I was thinking that we have a little quickie in the tent since we won't be able to fuck for a while."

Gaby frowned at her boyfriend, "Troy why can't you be romantic like Jase? You saw how Jase gave Kels his ring, why can't you do something like that to me?"

Troy groaned on the inside, thinking of ways to hurt Jason later. Sighing he took a seat next to Gaby, "babe, don't be like that. You know I'm romantic, our rings hold a special meaning. We promised ourselves that we would never take them off."

Gaby crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance and wince when she hit her nipples, "Zeke gave his to Shar too! Come on Troy, don't be that way!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "not happening Gabs, I am not falling for your trap, this ring will not be leaving my finger at any point tonight."

Gaby smirked at him, "fine, your dick is touching my pussy until that ring is on my finger. I can go a long time without sex, how about you Troy?"

Troy looked at his girlfriend in disbelief, "I can't fucking believe you! Why are you being so damn difficult?"

Gaby stood up, "because you love me and want me to be happy. By the end of this night you know that ring will be on my finger." Giving him one last glance she left the tent.

Troy's mouth dropped, looking down at his ring in annoyance he muttered, "why does she want my ring so fucking bad." Standing up he started heading for the entrance of the tent, muttering, "I'm going to kick Jase's ass right now!"

_**JASON AND KELSI…**_

Jason kissed Kelsi harder, wrapping her arms around Jason, she pulled him down toward her wrapping his free arm around her waist he brought her body closer to his. His other hand still in her pants, he rubbed her side. Kelsi opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Jason's tongue invaded her mouth, tasting every part of her mouth. Finding that she still had some lingering taste of his cum.

"_God, don't you two ever stop?"_

"_Taylor don't be so mad, we can't help that Chad and Troy are idiots and don't have a romantic bone in their body."_

Jason and Kelsi groaned on the inside, pulling away from each other they glanced at Gaby and Taylor. Jason pulled his hand out of her pants. Kelsi quickly zipped up her pants and button it. "what are you guys doing over here?"

Gaby smirked at Kelsi, "apparently watching you two trying to fool around in the kitchen. So are you going to finally admit your not a virgin anymore?"

Taylor patted Gaby's shoulder, "Gabs, she already admitted it when she asked Cynthia about sex before she got her piercing."

Gaby slapped her hand to her forehead, "oh yeah! How could I forget about that."

Jason shook his head, grabbing Kelsi hand he pulled her out the side door of the kitchen to the living room, the teens came to a stop when they saw that Jessica was now on the table with her ass in the air. Lalo was strapping on a new condom, while Shawn was behind Jessica. Placing his dick to the entrance of her ass he entered her a 3rd time. Everyone in the room watched in amazement, Jessica whimpered in pain. Kelsi grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him toward the stairs. Jason couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Watching Lalo walk up to Jessica's head, he watched his cousin stick his dick in her mouth. Glancing at Kelsi, "babe, are you watching this?"

Kelsi ignored his question, pulling him up the stairs, "come on, I'm pretty tired."

Jason looked at Kelsi in amazement, "babe, you don't find this fascinating?"

Kelsi shook her head, "why would I? my boyfriend's ex lover is being fucked in a room full of people by 2 different guys. Why would I care?"

Jason noticed Chad walk out of the garage butt naked and smirked, pointing at him, "because now one of our friends is butt naked."

Kelsi's eyes got big, seeing Chad walk into the living room proudly with his dick swinging back and forth. Everyone in the room watched Chad in amazement, Kelsi started walking down the stairs, "I got to see this!"

Jason's glared at her back, "your fucking kidding me? why do you want to see him naked?"

Kelsi ignored him, walking back into the kitchen she spotted Gaby and Taylor smirking at Chad. Coming up behind the girls, "what's going on?"

Taylor smirked at Kelsi, "Chad lost a bet to me and he's now my naked slave."

Gaby watched Jason walk up to them annoyed, ignoring the other girls. Jason kept his eyes on his girlfriend, "what the fuck Kels?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "what?"

Jason pointed at Chad, "you came down here to see Chad when you were bitching at me about watching Jessica being fucked!"

Kelsi smiled at him innocently, "well go watch her get fucked by different guys."

Gaby smiled at Jason, "you know we should get all the guys naked."

Jason glared at her, raising his hand he flipped her off and turned around and went back to the living room. Chad smirked at Gaby, "that's what you get!"

Gaby raised her cell and took a picture, Chad's eyes widen. Gaby smirked at him, "that's what you get!" glancing at Taylor, "what are you going to make him do?"

Taylor smirked, "first he's going to take his ring off and give it to me to wear."

Chad's eyes narrowed, shaking his head, "not happening. Think of something else!"

Taylor glared him, holding her hand out. "ring now!"

Chad crossed his arms across his chest, "nope."

Troy walked into the kitchen, seeing Chad standing their naked he made a face at him, "bro put some clothes back on before you blind us to death."

Chad glared at him, "fuck off!"

Troy glanced at the girls, "seen Jase?"

Kelsi pointed to the living room, "he's watching Jessica get fucked."

Troy muttered thanks, ignoring Gaby he went to find Jason. Chad's eyes followed Troy, turning back to Taylor, "you know what, keep my clothes. This was a ploy to get my ring and that's not happening. I'm going to watch a senior get fucked now!" Turning around he stomped out of the kitchen to the living room.

The girls watched Chad leave, Kelsi glanced at Taylor, "he has a nice ass, but Jason's is better."

Gaby nodded her head in agreement, "she's right. Troy's abs are so much hotter."

Taylor rolled her eyes, picking up three bottles of beers she handed one to each girl, raising her bottle, "to our hot stubborn boyfriends who's don't share."

Kelsi giggled, "except mine!"

Taylor and Gaby glared at her. Gaby sighed, "to us getting fucked up tonight."

The girls clanked their bottles together and took a sip. Kelsi made a face, "I don't like alcohol…..where's Sharpay?"

Gaby took another drink, "she's with Zeke on the side of the house. I saw them go that way when I was with Troy. I heard some moaning so I think they were fucking."

Taylor sighed, raising her bottle again, "to Sharpay getting lucky."

They hit their bottles again and took a sip.

_**GUYS…**_

Chad spotted the guys standing to the side, "it hot?"

Troy and Jason nodded their heads, never taking their eyes off the group. Lalo was now fucking Jessica in the pussy while Shawn was still fucking Jessica in the ass. When one guy pushed in the other push out. Lalo spotted his cousin, pulling out he walked over to the guys, "you want in?"

They shook their heads no. Jason watched Jessica push Shawn off her. Coming over to them slightly out of breath and sweating. "want to give it a go?"

Her eyes were on Jason, starting to get nervous he looked around and mumbled, "no thanks."

Lalo shook his head, glancing at Jessica, "he can't his wife will get mad."

Jessica looked at Chad and smirked. "you got a big dick, want to give it a go?"

Chad felt his body respond to Jessica, looking over his shoulder to the kitchen he thought about it. Looking back at her he nodded his head, "I'm down, but not down here."

Troy and Jason looked at him in surprise. Troy grabbed his shoulder, "bro are you sure? That would be considered cheating."

Chad ignored him, "can we got in the garage and give it a go?"

Jessica nodded her head, looking at Jason again, "how about for old time's sake?"

Jason shook his head, "not happening. I'm not fucking up my relationship with my girlfriend. I just got her back."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "your lost" looking at Troy, "how about it superstar? Want a quickie?"

Troy scratched his head and looked at her nervously, "one time thing? No strings attached?"

Jessica nodded her head, "yeah, no one needs to know about it."

Troy nodded his head, "yeah I'm in."

Jason smacked his shoulder, "what are you two doing?"

Troy glared at Jason, "I'm getting laid, my girl isn't giving out till I give her my ring. That's not fucking happening."

Jason shook his head in disbelief, "over a ring your going to cheat on your girlfriend?"

Troy spotted a Vodka bottle, picking it up he started chugging some down. Pulling the bottle away from his lips he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "yeah. You and Zeke may choose for your girls to wear them, but Chad and I are not taking them off our fingers."

Lalo grabbed the bottle from him, taking a drink he passed it to Chad. "you guys up for a train?"

"Train?" Chad asked.

Lalo nodded his head, "yeah a train is when a group of guy's line up and take turns fucking one girl. Usually we do this when a girl wants in our crew."

Chad lowered the bottle from his lips, "I'm in."

Lalo looked at Troy, "and you?"

Troy nodded his head, "I'm in."

Lalo threw his arm around his cousin, "don't be a pussy. You already fucked her, I don't see anything wrong with fucking her again."

Jason threw his cousin's arm off his shoulder, "don't try to convince me. I'm staying out of this one." Pointing at Troy and Chad, "is a ring really worth it?" pointing at Jessica, "she's been with a lot of guys, don't do it!"

Jessica rolled her eyes at Jason, "go find your girlfriend and fuck her." Looking at the other guys, "garage now."

Leading the way the guys followed her. Lalo glared at his cousin, "this girl has you whipped." Walking away from Jason he went into the garage. Jason watched a few of the crew go into the garage. Sighing he went back into the kitchen to where the girls were sitting. Kelsi glanced up at him in surprise, "fun over already?"

Jason sat down next to her and nodded his head, "yeah, you don't mind me sitting here do you?"

Kelsi shook her head, "of course not baby."

Taylor looked around for Chad, "where's Chad and Troy?"

Jason refused to looked at them, "they went to play some video games in my room to cool off."

Taylor nodded her head, turning to talk to Gaby. Kelsi glanced at her boyfriend, "what's wrong babe?"

Jason took Kelsi's hand, "baby, I want you to remember I'm always going to love you no matter what."

Kelsi smiled at him, "I'm always going to love you too. What's going on?"

Jason shook his head, pulling her chair close to him, he kissed her cheek and mumbled, "it's nothing babe, don't worry about it."

*********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**5 reviews and i'll update**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SHOULD TROY AND CHAD CHEAT ON THEIR GIRLFRIENDS OR CHANGE THEIR MINDS? JOE CROSS IS COMING BACK PRETTY SOON, HAS HE CHANGED? YOU'LL FIND OUT PRETTY SOON!  
**


	8. Part VIII

**i seem to be on a roll, here's the next update.**

*********************************************************************************************************  
**

Chad and Troy looked at each other nervously, they watched Jessica walk to the middle of the garage. She looked at Lalo, "so where are we going to do this?"

Lalo smirked at her, making sure that everyone was in the room, looking at Shawn, "lock the door bro." Shawn nodded his head, locking the door. Lalo started handing condoms out, "doesn't matter where you go, your going to be fucked anyways."

Jessica leaned against the poker table, "who's first?"

Lalo glanced at the two boys, "you guys can get the festivals started."

Troy nodded his head, stripping himself naked he slipped the condom on, walking up to Jessica, "ready?"

Jessica nodded her head, "I've ready."

Troy pulled Jessica to him, kissing her hard on the lips. Chad watched his friend nervously, glancing at Lalo, "I don't know if I can do this Lalo."

Lalo rolled his eyes at him, "don't be a pussy. She's nothing, but a fuck."

Chad rubbed his neck, "I know, but I love my girlfriend. As much as she annoys me I still love her."

Lalo pointed at the door, "then get the fuck out. We can't have any pussy's here."

Chad walked up behind Troy, "bro think about this…..what about Gaby?"

Troy pulled away from Jessica, "I can't deal with her clinginess. I'm looking for a fuck. She said she's not going to fuck me unless I give her my ring and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon."

Chad sighed, "bro maybe we should just do it. It's just a ring."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "uh….guys. Troy is kind of busy so do you mind leaving Chad."

Chad glared at the Jessica, "shut the fuck up bitch!"

Jessica flipped him off, grabbing Troy's head she pulled his head down to hers. Troy grabbed her leg, pulling her leg to his side she started rubbing her nude body against his.

Chad looked at the pair in disgust, "your going to regret this Troy, remember I told you this was a bad idea." Walking away from them he left the room. Slamming the door shut he walked over to the girls, Jason looked at him in surprise. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him, "what do you want?"

Chad sighed, taking his ring off his finger, "your right, a ring isn't worth all this fighting."

Taylor looked at him in shock, taking the ring from Chad, "your really giving me your ring?"

Chad nodded his head, helping her put the ring on, "I can't lose you Taylor, you are special to me."

Taylor wiped her eyes, throwing her arms around his neck, "thank you Chad!"

Chad laughed, "your welcome"

Taylor pulled away from him, "baby do you want your clothes back?"

Jason snorted at her, "please Taylor I don't need to see Chad's dick the entire night."

Kelsi slapped his arm, "babe, shut it!"

Chad took his clothes from his girlfriend pulling his clothes on he smirked at Jason, "what's wrong Jase, I'm too hot for you?"

Jason stuck out his tongue, "ewwwww!" turning to Kelsi, "baby, I need you now."

Kelsi's eyes widen, "Jason!"

Jason pulled Kelsi's sat closer to him, kissing her neck he mumbled against it, "please baby."

Kelsi sighed in pleasure muttering quietly, "Jase I can't. remember. I can't have sex for 2-3 weeks."

Jason bit her neck, "baby you killing me. I have my best friend butt naked in front of me. I need to see you naked."

Kelsi rubbed his leg, whispering huskily in his ear, "how about you strip naked for me."

Jason smiled against her neck. Gaby smiled at the couple, looking at Taylor, "aren't they cute?"

Taylor smiled and nodded her head, "they are. Makes me a little jealous. We've been with our boyfriends longer and she has Jason willing to do anything for her."

Chad rolled his eyes at her. Gaby giggled, "I know, I bet you anything when they're in bed he makes sure that her body is worshipped." Chad made a face.

Taylor slapped his arm, "shut up Chad, look at them. They don't seem to notice anyone else around why can't you do that with me?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "get off my back women!"

Jason pulled away from Kelsi, "what happen?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "your ruining things for me. thanks a lot Jase!" Jason nodded his head, turning his attention back to Kelsi he kissed her softly on the lips. Chad groaned angrily, "I hate you Jase!"

Zeke and Sharpay walked into the room, Zeke smiled at Chad, "so why do you hate Jase?"

Chad moaned, "because the fucker is being all sweet and cute with Kelsi and Taylor is saying that I don't know what romance is."

Sharpay smirked at him, "but you don't know what romance is."

Kelsi giggled, Chad turned and glared at her. "what are you giggled small person?"

Kelsi pulled Jason's lips down to hers, they kissed. Pulling away from Jason she smirked at Chad, "oh Jase your so sweet."

Chad groaned angrily at her, "your evil small person."

Jason frowned at Chad, "don't call her small person or I'll kick your ass."

Kelsi giggled, rubbing Jason's arm, "Jase be good."

Gaby frowned, Sharpay smiled at Gaby, "what's wrong Gabs?"

Glancing at each person, "where's Troy?"

Taylor glanced at Chad, "wasn't he with you?"

Chad frowned, shaking his head, "sorry I wasn't with him."

Gaby's shook her head, "yes you were, Jase said you guys were upstairs playing video games in his room."

Chad's eye widen, looking around nervously, "oh yeah….he might still be upstairs." Chad glanced at Jason, Jason shrugged his shoulder.

Gaby got up, "I better check and see what that loser is up to now."

Jason jumped up, "let me do that Gabs."

Gaby shook her head, "Jase I got it. Keep spoiling your girlfriend."

Chad and Jason both frowned. Taylor looked at them suspiciously, "what's with you two?"

Chad glared at Jason, "nothing, right Jase?"

Jason rubbed his neck nervously, "yeah, it's nothing Taylor."

Kelsi frowned at her boyfriend, pulling him down next to her. "what's going on Jase?"

Jason shook his head, "it's nothing babe."

Gaby stood up, walking toward the stairs, "I'll be back."

Sharpay kissed Zeke's cheek, "I'll be back, I'm going to go with Gabs."

Zeke smiled at her, taking a seat next to Jason. Sharpay walked up behind Gaby, "wait for me boo."

Gaby turned around and smiled at Sharpay, "hey, where were you two?"

Sharpay blushed and rubbed her neck, "I was having sex with Zeke outside at the side of the house."

Gaby giggled, "how was it?"

Sharpay smiled dreamily, "it was excellent, he's so sweet every time he makes love to me."

Gaby slapped Sharpay's arm softly, "You and Kels are so lucky! Troy is all about fucking."

Sharpay smiled at her, "you know he loves you. Let's go get your lover boy." Walking toward the stairs both girls froze.

"_Oh my god, harder Troy! Push in harder!"_

Both girls glanced at each other in shock, Sharpay grabbed Gaby's arm, "boo you don't think that's Troy do you?"

Gaby glared angrily at Sharpay, "who else can it be?"

Sharpay looked at Gaby in worry, "boo there has to be an explanation!"

Gaby pulled away from Sharpay, yanking the garage door open she walked into the room, Seeing Troy on top of Jessica, Gaby's eyes widen. "Troy Christopher Bolton!"

Troy pulled away from Jessica, eyes widen. "Gaby what are you doing here?"

Sharpay came up behind Gaby, her eyes widen when she found Troy standing there butt naked in a room full of guys and 1 girl. Gaby' felt tears run down her face, "how could you do this to me! after everything we've been through!"

Troy took a step toward her, "Gaby I can explain it's not what you think."

Gaby pointed at his dick, "so your telling me that you walk around with a condom on?"

Troy glared at her, "why are you being a drama queen?"

Sharpay and Gaby's eyes got bigger. The guys in the room watched in amazement. Gaby glared at Troy, "so you see nothing wrong with this right now?"

Sharpay took a step into the room, "Troy what's wrong with you?"

Troy rolled his eyes at her, "like you fucking care ice queen. You were only a fuck when we dated!"

Gaby turned to look at Sharpay in surprise, "you dated Troy?"

Sharpay nodded her head, looking at Gaby in shame, "we dated freshmen year Gabs. It was a mistake."

Troy smirked at her, "you say that now, but you were screaming my name when I was fucking you!"

Sharpay walked past Gaby and slapped Troy hard across the face, Troy snapped his head back to glare at her. She spat in his face, "you're an asshole Troy!" Turning around she stomped out of the room.

Gaby walked up to Troy, grabbing his dick, Troy's eyes widen. She jerked his dick to the left, Troy hissed in pain. Glaring at Troy in disgust, "you think with your dick, not your heart." Letting go she brought her knee hard to his dick. Troy's eyes widen, grabbing his dick in pain he fell over. Gaby glared down at him, "your nothing, but a pig Troy Christopher Bolton!"

Turning around she stomped out of the room. The guys all started laughing at him, Lalo walked over and glanced down at him, "you okay?"

Troy rocked back and forth groaning in pain, "does it fucking look like I'm okay?"

Jessica glanced down at him, "poor Troy….do you mind moving so I can continue having sex."

_**KITCHEN…**_

The boys glanced at Sharpay in surprise. Zeke stood up and looked at his girlfriend in worry. "what's wrong baby?"

Zeke tried to grab her, but she pushed him away from her. "don't fucking touch me Baylor!"

Zeke's eyes widen in surprise, "Shar?"

Jason and Chad shared a look. Sharpay turned to look at Kelsi and Taylor, "you're not to believe what we fucking saw!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Sharpay slammed her hand on the table, "Troy fucking Jessica!"

Everyone jumped. Zeke swallowed nervously, glancing at the guys. Sharpay turned around and poked Zeke, "men are all the same! They say they love you, but when a cute girl seduces them you think with your dick not with your head!"

Zeke rubbed the spot that was poked. Backing up nervously, "babe not all guys are the same."

Sharpay glared at Kelsi, "come on Kels, my brother cheated on you tonight! Now Troy has cheated on Gaby."

Kelsi glanced at Jason nervously, "it's true Ryan cheated on me, but I'm back with Jase. I wouldn't change that for anything."

Gaby walked up to the group. Taylor and Kelsi stood up, walking up to Gaby they each gave her a hug. Gaby wiped away her tears. Taylor wiped away the remaining tears, "boo what happen?"

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, "Shar and I were about to walk up the stairs and we heard someone moan Troy's name. I went over to the door that I heard the noise come from and I opened the door and there's Troy on Jessica and they're all butt naked!"

Kelsi eyes widen, "you're fucking kidding me!"

Gaby shook her head angrily, "no I'm not! I walked in a room full of naked people. All guys and 1 fucking girl."

Taylor rubbed Gaby's arm. Kelsi narrowed her eyes, "did you say Jessica?"

Gaby nodded her head, Kelsi turned around and glared at her boyfriend, "your ex is fucking Troy?"

Jason rubbed his neck nervously, "Kels….I can't stop Troy or Jessica from doing anything."

Taylor glared at her boyfriend, "you guys were all in the living room together, how did you guys lose Troy?"

Kelsi shook her head, "they didn't lose him, they knew where he was." Kelsi took a threatening step toward her boyfriend, "you said they were in your room….don't lie to me Jase. Did you know what Troy was doing?"

Jason paled, looking at his lap in shame. "I'm sorry babe….but I did know what he was up to."

Kelsi slapped him. Jason looked at Kelsi in shock. Rubbing his sore cheek he winced in pain. Kelsi turned around and looked at Gaby, "I'm sorry."

Gaby shook her head, "it's not your fault. I should have expected it. This is their best friend, of course they're going to back him up."

Jason shook his head vigorously, "that's not fucking true Gabs."

Sharpay sneered at him, "then why didn't you tell her?"

Jason open and closed his mouth, looking at Kelsi in shame. Chad came to his friend's defense, "don't get mad at him, Jason warned us, but we both ignored him. Lalo suggested that we do a train I said yes. We went to the garage, I changed my mind I told them I couldn't do it. I told them I was in love with Taylor. I tried to talk Troy out of it, but he ignored me. Gaby he wouldn't listen to me."

Taylor slapped Chad, "you were going to cheat on me too?"

Chad looked at Taylor in shame, "I'm sorry Tay, but I was so annoyed, you wanted my ring and basically told me it was over if I didn't give you my ring., but when that moment came I thought about what Jase said. Was a ring really worth it and it wasn't."

Kelsi looked at her boyfriend in wonder, "you were the voice of reason?"

Jason nodded his head, "I knew it was wrong, I'm sorry I didn't tell you girls."

Gaby shook her head, "I don't want to hear your excuses. Girls you have to choose, it's either me or them."

They girls looked at Gaby in surprise. Sharpay nodded her head, I'm with you boo."

Zeke looked at his girlfriend in shock, "you're leaving me because of a mistake that Troy did?"

Sharpay nodded her head. Taylor glared at her boyfriend, "I'm with you Gabs."

Chad's eyes widen, "Tay forgive me, please!"

Taylor shook her head, "you considered cheating on me, it's over Chad!"

All the girls glance at Kelsi, Kelsi shook her head, "I can't break up with Jase!"

Jason shook his head at them, "we're not breaking up. you can't make us. You can't punish us for Troy's mistake."

Gaby ignored him, "Kelsi you have to choose, your boyfriend or your best friends."

Sharpay put a hand on her shoulder, "he lied to you, what else has he lied to you? Did he ever tell you how he really got hurt?"

Jason looked at Sharpay in shock, "don't do this Shar."

Kelsi felt her eyes water, wiping her eyes, "She's right Jase, you've lied to me before. My best friend needs me right now. I'm sorry Jase."

The guys watched the girls walk away. Jason chased after them, "how are you going to get home, what about your things?"

Kelsi refused to look at him. Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest, "I have a limo on the way, I'll send my brother to pick up our things."

Zeke came up behind Jase, with tears in his eyes. "Shar, please don't do this. I love you so much."

Jason looked at Kelsi with pain in his eyes, "Kels please."

Chad looked at Taylor with regret in his eyes, "please forgive me. I made a mistake, I didn't cheat on you."

The three girls looked at each other. Gaby glared at them, stepping in front of the girls, "don't try and get their pity." Looking at the girls, "let's go already!" turning around she stomped out of the house. The girls took one last look at their boyfriends, sighing they turned around and left.

Troy limped into the living room fully dressed, "where's the girls?"

Jason turned and glared at him, raising his fist he hit Troy hard across the face. Troy fell to the ground holding his eye in pain. Jamie and Cynthia walked out into the living room, Jamie raised a brow at her brother, "did something happen that I missed?"

Jason walked by his sister angrily, Muttering angrily. The guys followed Jason out ignoring Troy on the floor. Cynthia and Jamie shared a look.

_**3 WEEKS LATER….**_

Jason leaned back in his seat, stretching out his sore back he sighed. Glancing at his once again ex girlfriend he sighed. After the party at Jason's the girls had cut themselves completely out of the guy's life. Kelsi refused to answer any calls or see him. He tried multiple times to make Kelsi talk to him, but she always got away from him. The girls started going everywhere together. The guy's were all furious with Troy, they still weren't talking to him. Ms. Darbus glanced away from the black board, "does anyone know the answer?" Jason raised his hand, Ms. Darbus nodded at him, "Jason?"

Everyone turned to look at him, "is the answer England Ms. Darbus?"

Ms. Darbus smiled at him, "that is correct Mr. Cross." Kelsi let her eyes stay on Jason a little longer, sighing sadly she turned her attention back to the front of the class. Ms. Darbus smiled at the class, "we have our winter play coming up with Ms. Nielson composing, we will have auditions coming up during free period on Friday. I will need some volunteers to work the stage if anyone is interested."

Jason threw a piece of paper at Zeke. Zeke turned and glared at Jason and muttered, "what?'

Jason raised his hand, Ms. Darbus nodded her head at him, "Zeke and I will volunteer Ms. Darbus for stage crew."

Zeke's eyes widen glaring angrily at his friend. Kelsi and Sharpay looked at the ex's in surprise. Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together excitedly. "excellent Jason and Zeke."

Chad raised his hand, "I would love to volunteer also Ms. Darbus."

Everyone in the class looked at Chad in shock. Troy turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. Ignoring him, Chad smiled at Ms. Darbus. Ms. Darbus smiled at him, "very good, the 3 of you report after school in the auditorium and I will give you guys your assignments."

Troy raised his hand, "Ms. Darbus they can't. we have basketball practice after school."

The guys snorted. The guys glared at him. Ms. Darbus raised an eyebrow, "well boys please show up and I'll give you a quick list of jobs and you can still make it to practice."

**RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG……RIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG….**

Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together, "class is dismissed. Remember auditions are this Friday, pair auditions are welcome. The sign up sheet is in the quad."

Jason picked up his folder, walking out of the class he leaned against the wall waiting for Chad and Zeke to exit. Seeing Troy leave he sneered at him, "what do you want Bolton?"

Troy smirked at Jason, "don't forget practice Cross, it's at 3. Want me to buy you some tights so you and your two little buddies can prance around on stage."

Jason glared at him, "get lost, go find your little friends, oh wait you don't have any true friends."

Troy flipped him off, turning around he strutted off. The girls walked out after them, each one looking at Jason in surprise. Jason grabbed Kelsi's hand, "Kels, please talk to me." he begged.

Kelsi glanced at her friends. Pulling her hand away from Jason's, "I can't do this Jase. We're over." Moving away from him she continued walking down the hall.

The girls took one last look at Jason before following Kelsi. Zeke and Chad walked out of the class. Zeke smacked Jason's stomach, "what the fuck Jase? Why did you volunteer me?"

Jason rubbed his stomach in pain, "come on Zeke, think about. We'll be around Kelsi and Sharpay. They would have to eventually talk to us."

Zeke's eyes widen, "wow, I didn't think about that. Nice call Jase." Zeke looked at Chad, "you thought of that too?"

Chad rubbed his head, shaking his head, "I actually did it because you guys are doing it. I don't know if Taylor is going to help out. Why would she?"

Jason smiled at him, "because her best friends are in the drama club. Have faith, eventually the girls will forgive us."

Zeke threw his arms around the guys shoulder, "let's not talk about it. I'm starving, let's get to the cafeteria fellas."

Chad rubbed his hands together excitedly, "you said the magic word buddy."

Jason shook his head, "I'll meet you guys, I need to stop by one of my classes to talk to one of my teachers."

Chad and Zeke nodded their heads. Zeke took his arm off his shoulder, "so we'll see you?"

Jason nodded his head, walking backwards down the hallway, "save me a seat. Oh and Chad, don't eat all the food."

Chad flipped Jason off. Turning around Jason continued walking down the hall. Seeing Sharpay and Gaby at Sharpay's locker. Hurrying past the girls he saw Taylor at her locker. Walking faster he came to a halt outside the music room, looking in he spotted Kelsi sitting at the piano. Opening the door quietly he walked in and shut the door. Listening to Kelsi play he walked up behind her quietly.

Kelsi stopped playing, sighing sadly. She slammed her hand down on the keys. She put her elbow on the keys and rested her head in her hands. Jason sat down next to her on the bench. Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Kels….."

Kelsi jumped, looking to her side she saw Jason next to her. Jumping out of her seat she glared at him, "what are you doing here Jase?"

Jason stood up, "Kels I need you in my life. Don't push me away because of our friends. Troy made the mistake, not me."

Kelsi looked away from him, "Jase just leave."

Jason pulled Kelsi into his arms, holding her close. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay right here."

Kelsi put her hand on his chest, pushing him away, "then I'll leave." Leaning down she picked up her bag, heading toward the exit she was surprised when she was pushed up against the wall. Glaring at Jason, "get off me Jason!"

Jason leaned down and took Kelsi's lips against his. Trying hard to pull her lips away from his she found it hard. Jason pressed his lips harder against hers. Opening her mouth he used his tongue to massage hers. Kelsi let out a moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Putting his hands on her waist he gave her side small squeezes. Pulling his head slightly away from hers. "Kels I need you."

Taking her bag from lowered it to the floor. Leaning down he started kissing her neck. Kelsi moaned when he bit her on the neck. Biting and sucking he pulled away when he was satisfied that he left a mark on her neck. He pulled back and looked at her, she looked at him with her eyes half closed. Jason smiled, leaning down he kissed her. She shivered against his lips. Kelsi started pulling at his lettermen jacket, helping her he shook it off his body. Jason rubbed his body against hers, Kelsi moaned against his lips. Pushing him again, "Jason…"

He looked at her in lust, "what baby?" Kissing her neck gently.

Her eyes flew to the ceiling in pleasure., "Jason that feels so good, don't stop."

Reaching between them Jason unbuckled his belt, "we should find somewhere else to continue this."

Kelsi shook her head, "no let's continue it here."

Jason his hand up her thighs, rising them slowly up her legs and up her skirt. Mumbling against her neck, "Kels I need you in my life." Jason squeezed her ass. "baby you're not wearing underwear."

She shook her head, "no, I can't wear them right now."

Jason pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

Kelsi pulled him down and whispered seductively in his ear, "because when it rubs against my clit ring it sends chills down my spine." Jason hissed. She reached between them unzipped his pants, "Jase do you have a condom?"

Jason reached into his back pocket, pulling his wallet out he opened in and pulled a condom out. Putting the wrapper in his mouth he closed his wallet and put it back in his back pocket. Kelsi took the condom out of his mouth, ripping it open she took the rubber out. Jason lowered his pants and his boxers. Slipping the condom on his hard erection. She looked up at him. He smiled at her, "are you sure about this Kels?"

Kelsi nodded her head, lifting one of her legs she wrapped it around his hips. Reaching down she took his dick and brought it to his entrance. Jason pushed his hip towards hers. Kelsi hissed, running her nails through his hair. Jason reached down and grabbed her ass lifting her off the ground, using the wall to keep her off the ground. He pushed in and out of her. Both of their breaths started coming out harder. Jason kissed her and he kept pushing in and out of her. Kelsi pulled away, "Jason I'm going to cum."

Biting her neck, "then cum baby."

Rocking against each other harder and faster, Kelsi moaned, "oh Jase, I miss you so much."

Jason moaned against her neck, "I miss you too baby."

Kelsi's back arched, feeling her climax she tightened her legs around his hips. Both teens rested their foreheads against each other, both trying to slow each others breaths down. Once they breaths settled, Jason lowered Kelsi to the floor, reaching between them he held onto the condom as he pulled out. Taking the condom off carefully, he threw it in the trashcan making sure that the condom was covered by trash. Reaching down he pulled his boxers and pants back on. Zipping his pants up, he buckled his belt. Kelsi fixed her skirt and her hair. Jason glanced at the clock seeing how lunch was almost over. Kelsi looked at Jason shyly. "so what was this Jase?"

Jason stepped closer to her, "this is me making love to my girlfriend. Kelsi I want you back in my life, I don't care if we have to sneak around."

Kelsi looked at Jason in doubt, "how are we going to sneak around?"

Jason leaned down and kissed her, rubbing her face tenderly. "baby we can make it work. I can see you after school, spend the night with you. We can think of things, our parents love us together. They won't keep us from each other, they'll help us."

Kelsi looked into Jason's eyes seeing the sincerity there. Sighing she nodded her head, "we can make this work Jase."

Smiling he leant down and kissed her. Pulling away he smiled, "I better get to the guys, I told Chad and Zeke that I'll meet them soon."

Kelsi looked at the clock and her mouth dropped, "oh my god, the girls are going to kill me! Grabbing her bag she glanced at Jason, "how do I look?"

Jason smiled at her, "you look great…..though you might want to fix your hat and glasses."

Kelsi's eyes widen, rearranging her hat on her head and then her glasses on her face. "Now?"

Jason titled his head, "hot!"

Kelsi smiled at him, leaning up she gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later?"

Jason nodded his head, pulling away from him she waved. Jason's eyes widen, "is that my ring?"

Kelsi looked down to her ring finger and looked at him, smiling she nodded her head, "I never took it off." Jason grinned at her, giggling she waved at him again, "oh yeah, just to let you know the other girls haven't either." Turning around she ran out of the room.

Jason chuckled, opening the door he looked both ways. Seeing the coast was clear he walked out of the music room and headed to the cafeteria. Spotting Chad and Zeke he walked over to them. Taking a seat across from them, "hey boys, miss me?"

Chad glared at him, "where the fuck were you? You basically missed the whole lunch period."

Jason gave them an apology smile, "sorry, teacher took a little longer explaining things to me."

Zeke gave Jason a smile, "it's all good, I got you a sandwich and a soda." Pushing the tray to Jason.

Jason smiled at Zeke, "thanks bro, you're the best!" picking up the sandwich he took a big bite. "wqat aare wi doqing aaafeer school?"

Zeke raised an eyebrow, "what? In English please?"

Jason swallowed, putting his sandwich down he opened his soda and took a drink. "I said what are we doing after school?"

Chad rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "basketball?"

Zeke shook his head at them, "really? Did you two forget we got practice and we're meeting Ms. Darbus after school?"

Jason shook his head, "no I didn't forget, I meant after all that."

Chad stood up excitedly, "video games!"

Jason and Zeke chuckled at him, Jason picked up his sandwich and took a big bite. Zeke nodded his head, "yeah I'm down for that. My house?"

Chad and Jason nodded their heads.

**RRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jason quickly finished his sandwich, grabbing his soda and tray they all collected their trash and threw it again. Walking out into the busy hall, Jason opened his drink and took a sip. Glancing at the guys, "Chad meet you by your locker after class?"

Chad nodded his head, he waved and took off to his math class. Zeke glanced at Jason, "need to go to your locker?"

Jason nodded his head, "I'll meet you in class." Zeke nodded his head, walking toward their science class." Jason walked up to his locker, opening it. Reaching in he grabbed his science book and folder. Pulling his books out he jumped when he locker was slammed shut. Looking to his side he saw Sharpay and Gaby glaring at him. Raising his eyebrow at them, "ladies?"

Sharpay snarled at him, "what are you doing with Kelsi?"

Jason backed up nervously, "what do you mean?"

Gaby poked him on the chest, "don't act stupid! We saw that hickey on her neck, you're telling us that you didn't do it?"

Jason slapped himself mentally. Thinking quickly, he smirked to himself, "what do you mean she has a hickey? Who the fuck is she seeing? This is all your fucking fault."

Sharpay and Gaby glanced at each other. Gaby blushed, "I'm sorry Jase, I really thought that you were the one."

Jason glared at them angrily, "well I should be the one sucking on her neck, not some other guy!" Turning around he started stomping to class, turning around and pointing at them, "it's all your fucking fault!" turning around he quickly left, letting a smirk on his face.

The girls watched in amazement. Sharpay glanced at Gaby, "wow, I think we set him off…..Kels is going to kill us when she finds out."

Gaby looked at Kelsi in worry, "I won't tell if you won't tell."

Sharpay nodded her head, "deal, let's get to class." The girls giggled, looping arms they took off to their class.

Jason walked into his science class, spotting Kelsi he winked at her which she return. Walking over to his table he took a seat next to Zeke. Zeke raised an eyebrow, "why are you smiling?"

Jason shook his head, "it's nothing." Turning his attention on Kelsi he smiled largely.

********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R**

**5 reviews and i'll udate, i took the suggestion of annelovebug, hope you enjoy!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: BASKETBALL PRACTICE; DRAMA CLUB; BOYS TIME, THEN A LITTLE KELSI AND JASON TIME ALONE.  
**


	9. Part IX

**i know this one is shorter, but longer chapters make it hard to update faster!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Zeke glanced up from his book "so, did you do your homework?"

Jason took his attention off Kelsi and nodded his head, "yeah, did you?"

Zeke shook his head, "can I see it?"

Jason took his homework out of his folder and handed it to Zeke.

"_Jase?"_

Jason and Zeke looked up and were surprised to see Kelsi standing next to them. Jason sat up straighter, "hey Kels, what's up?"

Holding out his letterman jacket, "I found this. I thought I should give it to you."

Jason's eyes widen in realization, taking his jacket, "thanks Kels."

Kelsi smiled, turning around she walked back to her seat. Jason stood up, "Kels….."

Kelsi turned around, "yeah?"

Jason handed his jacket back to her, "keep it."

Kelsi's eyes widen, "Jase I can't!"

Jason smiled at her, "yes you can, put it on."

Kelsi frowned at him, "we're not together anymore. Why would I want it."

Jason walked back to his seat, smiling at her. "because it will remind you that we were once together."

Zeke watched Jason and Kelsi in wonder. Kelsi blushed, turning around she walked back to her table with his jacket. Zeke hit Jason's shoulder, "what the fuck Jase?"

Jason looked at him, "what?"

Zeke pointed at Kelsi, "we're not longer dating the girls or having anything to do with them and here you are giving your ex your jacket. I know you're still in love with her, but you need to forget about the girls."

Jason shook his head, "I'm not going to forget my ex. I'm going to do whatever is in my power to get her to get back with me. you should do the same with Sharpay. Win her over with some of your famous cookies."

Zeke frowned at him, "I don't know….."

Jason rolled his eyes, "well think about. We better get started on that lab that Mr. Mendiola has on the board." Zeke nodded his head, getting up they both got their supplies together.

_**1 AND 15 MINUTES LATER….**_

Jason and Zeke put away their last beaker. Tossing their aprons on the hook they grabbed their things and walked out of the class into the busy hallway. Jason and Zeke headed over to Chad's locker, spotting him they walked up to him. Zeke smiled, "hey!"

Chad looked away from his locker, smirking at them, "took you guys long enough. We better get to the auditorium and then change for basketball practice."

Jason nodded his head, "how about Zeke and I put away our books and meet you there?"

Chad nodded his head, "hurry your ass. I think hoops would try anything to get us in trouble right now."

Jason and Zeke nodded their heads, waving they quickly weaved through traffic to their lockers. Tossing their books in they ran to the auditorium. Walking in they spotted Chad sitting in the front row with a bored expression on his face. The boys took a seat next to him. Jason looked behind him and spotted all 4 girls and Ryan sitting 4 rows behind them. Jason glanced at Chad and muttered, "looks like all the girls are doing the play."

Chad looked behind him and spotted his ex. His eyes widen in excitement. "then there's hope. I can get Taylor to forgive me!"

Jason hit Zeke with his elbow, "see, there's hope. We can each try to get our girls to talk to us."

Zeke shook his head, "it's not going to happen as long as Gaby is mad at Troy. Remember the only reason the girls broke it off with us because of Gaby. Troy fucked it up for us."

Chad sighed sadly, "he's right."

Jason shook his head, "they can't be mad at us. We're not Troy's keeper."

Ms. Darbus walked to the front of the stage, smiling. "we have a week till auditions, we need to start working on the sets." Pointing at the boys in the front. "you gentlemen will be working on the backgrounds, painting and setting up."

Jason raised his hand, "what play are we doing anyways Ms. Darbus?"

Ms. Darbus clapped her hands excitedly, "thanking you for asking. The play we're going to do is Romeo and Juliet."

Chad raised his hand, "why a tragic play Ms. Darbus? In the play a couple fall in love, because of their feuding family they run off and get married. They're plan backfires on them and they end up dying. Why something so sad?"

Ms. Darbus smiled at him, "because Chad think about it. You're in love with someone and your friends and family don't want you together, how far are you willing to go to be with that person?"

Jason glanced behind him to the girls. Kelsi looked at Jason in worry. Turning around Jason sighed. Raising his hand, "I would do anything to be with that girl Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus smiled at him, giving Jason a mischievous smile, "you're willing to die for the girl you love?"

Jason nodded his head, "if it means I can be with her. Sometimes being with that person means more than your friends and family."

Ms. Darbus smiled, "if you believe that Mr. Cross, audition for Romeo. Show me how Romeo would be willing to give his heart to the woman he loves when he's suppose to deny those feelings."

Sharpay glanced at Kelsi, "are you going to audition for Juliet?"

Kelsi's eyes widen, shaking her head, "I don't thin so."

Gaby smirked at her, "well it sounds like Jason is talking about you and your relationship. He's willing to be with you even if we won't allow it."

Taylor looked at Gaby is reject, "what's wrong with that Gaby. They love each other just like we love our men. I know Troy fucked up on you, but do we have to punish our men?"

Gaby looked at Taylor in shock, "so your saying you want me to suffer while you guys are happy?"

Sharpay held up her hands, "girls calm down. Don't start fighting, not one of us are going to get back with our men. We told you Gaby that we are on your side. They didn't tell us what Troy was doing. Chad was considering having sex with another girl."

Taylor frowned at Sharpay, "what about Zeke and Jason? If I remember correctly Jason was sitting next to Kelsi when Chad and Troy were gone and Zeke didn't even know what was going on. He was with you the entire time."

Sharpay glared at her, "true, but Jason knew what the plan is. Zeke is best friends with them, if it came down to it he would have defended his friend."

Ryan rolled his eyes at them, "if you don't care about them you girls wouldn't be drooling over them. Just forgive them and get back together. You all know you want to."

Gaby frowned at him, "why do you care? You were dating Kels and you cheated on her."

Ryan shrugged his shoulder, "true, I should have known better than try to date Kels. I'm surprise Jase didn't try to kill me the moment he saw me with Kels. I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong, but don't make the guys suffer for the mistake their friend did." The girls sighed, thinking about what Ryan said.

Zeke raised his hand, "Ms. Darbus, I'm sorry, but we need to get going. We have practice in about 5 minutes and we still need to change."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "very well, I'll talk to you guys more about your jobs in class tomorrow."

They nodded their heads, each getting up they ran out of the building and straight to their locker room. Seeing half their team walking out dressed, the guys quickly stripped themselves and put on their practice gear. Rushing out of the locker room they ran onto the court just as Coach Bolton walked in. Looking at each of his players, "okay wildcats, this year we're going to do it! We're going to go undefeated, right?"

The team cheered. Jack held up a basketball, throwing it at Chad, "what team?"

Chad smiled, "what did he say guys? What team?"

"_WILDCATS!"_

Putting his hand in with the ball, "what team?"

"_WILDCATS!"_

Everyone threw their hands on the ball. Chad smirked, "WILDCATS, GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Cheering the guys each ran over to the balls and grabbed one. One by one they all started doing lay ups. Jack smiled. Troy walked over to Chad, "so how long are you guys going to be mad at me? I messed up, I was high and drunk. Come on Chad you guys can't be mad at me forever."

Chad sighed, "I don't know Troy, these girls were important to us."

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry."

Coach Bolton walked over to the two captains, "how about you guys get your head in the game. Whatever drama is going on stays off the court. You two are captains so act like it!"

Troy and Chad nodded their heads. Troy cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "BRING IT IN WILDCATS!!!!"

All the guys ran over to them, each taking a knee. Troy stood in front of them proud, "we have our first game coming up real soon, we want to be ready for them so we're going to run our plays till we got it down perfect. I want Zeke working on the bottom post. You got to own that area. Jase I need to you be hitting all those 3's. Max I need you to be making all those cuts. Chad and I will need to be working on bring that ball up the court. If we work at a team we will win as a team!"

Chad patted Troy's shoulder, "he's right, let's some these people to be afraid of us!"

The guys all jumped to their feet. Coach Bolton smiled, "all right, 3 man weave now!"

_**2 AND ½ HOURS LATER….**_

The guys all groaned, walking into the locker room they all collapsed on the floor. Jason pulled his jersey over his head, "my god I so sore."

Chad nodded his head from the ground, "I know, I can't feel my legs."

Zeke chuckled, pulling himself from the floor he sat on the bench. "come on guys we need to get going."

Troy stood up, "what are you guys doing?"

Jason glared at him, "why do you care?"

Chad held up his hands, "enough, we need to work as a team and in order for that to happen we need to put our differences aside."

Zeke shook his head, "it's kind of hard to do that Chad, because of him we lost our girlfriends."

Troy looked at the ground in shame, "I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

Jason walked up to Troy and pushed him against the locker, "so you think it was fine for you to say that stupid ass remark about us getting tights so we can prance on stage?"

Troy rubbed his shoulder, "what do you expect, you've been treating me like shit for the last couple of weeks. I know I made a mistake. We all do at one point."

Jason glared at him, "you deserved it."

Chad held up his hands, sighing. "guys please, just put it in the past. Let's start over. We spent 3 weeks mad at him."

Zeke frowned, "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

Jason turned and opened his locker, "whatever." Grabbing his towel, "let's just get out of here so we can head over to Zeke's house and play video games."

Troy rubbed his arm nervously, "am I allowed to come too?"

Zeke glanced and him, thinking it over he finally nodded his head, "yeah."

Each guy opened their lockers, grabbing their stuff they headed to the showers. After their showers they quickly changed and walked out of the gym. Chad rubbed his sore neck, "so how we doing this?"

Jason looked at him in wonder, "by car of course."

Chad groaned, grabbing his head in annoyance, "I know that stupid, I meant are we meeting at Zeke's riding together, what?"

Zeke smiled at Chad, "we'll meet at my house. Everyone drove separately, so it'll be easier just to drive there ourselves."

Each guys nodded, waving they went their separate ways to their cars. Jason spotted the girls walking out of the school. Feeling the breeze pick up, Jason shivered. Jason's mouth dropped when he saw Kelsi pull out his jacket and put it on. Smiling to himself he got into his truck and left the school parking lot.

Gaby watched as Kelsi pulled on Jason's jacket, "you have to be fucking kidding me Kels! Jase's jacket, really?"

Kelsi frowned, pulling it close, "what? It's cold and it's the only thing I have."

Taylor frowned, "wasn't Jase wearing that today? Why do you have?"

Kelsi blushed, panicking a little she quickly thought of a lie, "when we were in science class he gave it to me. It was cold and I didn't have a jacket. I tired to give it back, but he refused to take it."

Ryan chuckled, "really? I seemed to have missed that when we were in class."

Kelsi's eyes widen, she had forgotten that Ryan was in the class. Blushing harder, "yeah I think you were busy talking to Martha when it happen."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "whatever. So I'll talk to you girls later?" They each nodded their heads. Sharpay and Ryan said their goodbyes and walked away.

Taylor smiled at Gaby, "we better get going too, I have a lot of homework to do."

Gaby nodded her head, glancing at Kelsi, "need a ride?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "you don't mind do you?"

Gaby giggled, shaking her head, "of course not, let's get out of here." Laughing the girls headed over to Gaby's car, getting in they left the school parking lot.

_**ZEKE'S HOUSE….**_

One by one the guys pulled up in front of Zeke's house. Getting out of their cars they walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Zeke pulled out his house keys and unlocked the door, tossing his books on the table they walked into the living room. Since Chad was the last to walk in he shut the front door and locked it. Each of the guys sat down on the couch. Zeke's mother walked into the kitchen and smiled at the boys, "how was school?" They all groaned, laughing she nodded her head, "I remember days like those."

Zeke smiled at him mom, "mom can we get some snacks? We're going to play some video games."

His mother nodded, "of course sweetheart." Walking over to the kitchen, she left the boys to their games.

Zeke held up 2 different remotes. "which one, Xbox360 or PS3?"

The pointed to the xbox360 remote. Zeke grabbed 3 other remotes and tossed it to each guy. Turning on the TV, he walked over and took a seat next to Jason on the couch. Jason glanced at him, "so what are we playing?"

Zeke smiled, "Halo 3, down for kicking some ass online?"

Chad nodded his head, "fuck yeah, let's make these people are bitches."

All the guys turned on their remotes, Zeke selected the game, waiting for it to load. They watched Ms. Baylor put the snacks and drinks on the table. Each guy thanked her. Selecting matchmaking, Zeke put it on slayer. Waiting for a game to load, Troy picked up a cookie and took a bite, swallowing. "so what have you guys been up to?"

Jason took a drink from his soda, "nothing, you?"

Troy sighed, "basketball and homework. It's been a very boring couple of weeks."

Chad sat up excitedly, "finally it loaded a game son!"

The guys rolled their eyes at him, for the next couple of hours the guys spent their time joking around and catching up for lost time. They ended up going undefeated until their last game. When they lost they started beating Chad with a pillow. They were all having fun. Feeling his pocket buzzing, Jason pulled away from the guys. Pulling his cell out he opened it.

**When r u coming home. I miss u**

**K oxox**

Jason smiled when he read his text, checking the time he wrote a quick response:

**Now, you coming over? I can pick u up on my way home. U can spend the night at my house.**

**J**

Closing his phone he put it back in his pocket. Grabbing a cookie he started eating. Chad pushed the other guys off him, throwing his hand to his hair, "my beautiful hair!!!" he tried fixing it as the guys laughed at him.

Feeling his pocket buzz he tossed the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Taking his phone out he opened it.

**Please pick me up. my parents said it's fine, dad gave me a box of condoms..sigh….**

**K oxox**

Jason chuckled, standing up he stretched. Typing another message:

**On my way. Leaving now.**

**J**

Hitting send he put his phone away. Glancing at the guys he smiled, "I got to go now."

Zeke nodded his head, "ok."

Chad ignored him, still patting his hair. Troy nodded his head, "see you later."

Walking into the kitchen, Jason said bye to Zeke's mom, walking back into the living room he waved and left. Walking up to his truck he got in. starting his truck he headed straight to Kelsi house. Pulling into her driveway he looked around nervously. Kelsi came running out with a bag. Getting in the truck she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "hey."

Jason smiled, "hey beautiful."

Giggling she winked at him. Taking a hold of her hand he back his truck out and headed to his house. Pulling into his driveway, they got out of the truck, Kelsi pointed at his truck, "who's car is that anyways?"

Jason chuckled, "it's Zack's. he's borrowing my Rover for a couple of days. He's letting me drive his truck." Jason unlocked the front door, calling into the house, "anyone home?" hearing no response he turned to look at Kelsi, "guess no one is home, come on in."

Kelsi walked into his house, looking around. "where is everyone?"

Jason shrugged, closing the door he locked it. "I think Matt is at football practice and Jamie is up at school. My mom is at work and Zack is at work."

Kelsi walked up to Jason, putting her arms around his neck, "so we're home alone for who knows how long?"

Jason nodded his head, "looks like it babe."

Giving Jason a seductive look, "oh what shall we do?"

Jason laughed, "I was thinking of taking you upstairs and making hot passionate love you with those condoms your dad gave you."

Kelsi giggled, mumbling huskily to him, "sounds like a plan." Pulling his head down to hers. They shared a short but sweet kiss. Pulling away from Jason she took his head and pulled him upstairs to his room. Opening the door she pulled him inside and shut it close with her foot. Pushing Jason onto his bed he feel onto his back. Smirking at Kelsi, "what are you going to do with little ol me Ms. Nielson?"

Kelsi strutted up to him on his bed, straddling his hips she smiled down at him, "I can think of a few things." Opening Jason's lettermen jacket, Jason's eyes widen. Kelsi was sitting on him clad in a skirt and a lacy bra under his lettermen jacket. Leaning down she kissed Jason on the lips. Jason moaned against her mouth. Reaching between them Jason brought his hand up to her beast. Squeezing them through her bra.

"_Jason, where's your mom?"_

the couple pulled apart and looked up in surprise at Jason's uncle. Jason rolled over so Kelsi's body was under his. Buttoning his jacket to cover Kelsi's body.

Joe Cross watched angrily, "what the fuck is going on in here?"

Jason pulled himself off Kelsi, helping her to her feet he glared at his uncle, "what are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering someone's room?'

Joe stomped up to his nephew, "what did you fucking say? Don't talk back to me!" pointing at Kelsi, "what did I tell you about bringing your fucking groupies to your room."

Jason stood in front of Kelsi, "she's not a fucking groupie, she's my girlfriend!"

Joe slapped Jason across the face, "how dare you talk back to me!"

Kelsi pulled Jason away from him, grabbing his cheek, "are you okay?"

Jason nodded his head, "it's nothing babe."

Joe grabbed Kelsi's arm and pulled her away from him, "you little slut, why are you seducing my nephew!"

Jason growled at his uncle, "don't touch her!"

Kelsi winced in pain when Joe squeezed her arm tighter. "let go of me, your hurting me!"

Joe tossed her on the bed, "why are you with this slut, she's probably been around the block. You know what they say about the quiet ones."

Jason saw red, snarling at his uncle, "don't fucking call her a slut!"

Joe smiled down evilly at her, "I'm warning you little girl, stay away from my nephew or your going to regret it!" Kelsi backed up on the bed in fear. Joe took a threatening step toward her.

Jason growled, tackling his uncle to the floor. "don't fucking touch her!"

Joe pointed at Kelsi, "I'm warning you Jason, you're going to break up with her and not have anything to do with her!" Kelsi whimpered in fear. Joe glanced at her, "look at your slut she's not even wearing panties!"

Kelsi pulled the pillow to her lap. Jason snarled throwing his body against his uncles, both men fell to the ground. Throwing punches at each other, they fell into the hallway. Zack and Matt looked up in surprise. Both men dropped their things in shock. Joe pushed Jason off him, reaching down he pulled Jason into a headlock, Kelsi ran up to the door, looking to her right she screamed at Zack and Matt, "Help!"

Zack snapped himself out of his dazed, rushing to the fighting pair he pulled Joe off his stepson, "what the fuck are you doing Joe, let him go!"

Matt rushed to help his stepdad, as Zack fought with Joe's grip he tried to pull Jason loose. Kelsi watched in fear. Zack struggled against Joe's grip, yelling at Kelsi, "call Jenny!"

Kelsi nodded her head, rushing back inside Jason's room. Grabbing her cell from her bag she dialed Jenny's number.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! 5 updates or more and i'll update.**

**tell me your suggestions and i'll see if i can fit it in!**

**I do need your help for 4 years later, before i can write the next chapter i want to know if i should put Gaby and Lance together or leave her with Troy, let me know. I'm not going to have Gaby cheat if that's what you think....**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WILL THE CROSS FAMILY LEARN THE TRUTH? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STOP JOE BEFORE HE GOES TO FAR?  
**


	10. Part X

**here's the newest chapter, remember i'm making my chapters shorter so i can get them out faster. i was to get more chapters out before Friday.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hello?"_

Kelsi spoke frantically in her cell, "Jenny, it's me Kelsi. There's a problem back home. Jason's uncle currently has Jason in a headlock, Zack and Matt are trying to help. Zack said to call you."

"_oh my god, I'm on my way Kelsi."_

Both hung up, rushing back to the door, she found Matt rubbing the back of his head in a daze, rushing to his side, "Matt, are you okay?"

Matt shook his head, "I think I might have a concussion, Kels my brother needs help."

Kelsi looked over at the fighting group. Standing up she rushed over to them. Joe hit Zack hard in the face, falling back in pain. Joe tighten his hold on Jason. Jason gasped for air. Kelsi jumped on Joe's back, pulling at his hair hard. Joe howled in pain, Jason used that opportunity to loosen the hold on his neck. Gasping for air he looked at his brother. Joe stood up, slamming his back to the wall, Kelsi held on tighter. Zack and Jason rushed to their feet. Joe reached behind him and grabbed at Kelsi's hair, yanking hard Kelsi let go. Turning around he attacked Kelsi. Grabbing her head he slammed it hard against the wall leaving a dent. Jason's eyes blazed over, growling he tackled his uncle. Punching him hard in the face. Zack called out to Matt, "get Kels out of here!"

Matt got to his feet, limping over he picked Kelsi up and pulled her away from the fight. "got her." Zack nodded his head, turning his attention on the two he jumped into the fight. Zack and Jason worked together, fighting against Joe. Matt lifted Kelsi in his arms, carrying her carefully down the stairs, seeing the front door open he called for help.

Jamie's eyes dropped, "oh my god!" rushing to her brothers side she helped him get Kelsi to the couch. Looking at her brother, "what happen?"

Matt winced in pain, "Uncle Joe was hitting Jason. Zack and I came home just as their fight was starting."

Jamie noticed the blood on her brothers head, "your bleeding."

Matt shook his head, "I'm fine, Kels here is knocked out. He slammed her head in the wall and there's a dent from where her head hit."

Jamie looked toward the stairs in fear, "did you call the police yet?"

Matt shook his head, "I was in the fight until I got my head hit. Zack yelled at Kels to call mom, she's on her way home."

Jamie picked up the house phone, dialing 911. Listening she prayed that help would get here soon."

"_911, how may I direct your call?"_

"yes I need help, my uncle is attack my brother and he's hurt my other brother my brother's girlfriend. She's unconscious and they're both bleeding. My stepdad is helping my brother! Exclaimed Jamie.

"_I need you to remain calm."_

Jamie's blood boiled, "what do you mean you need me to remain calm, my brother and stepdad are fighting my uncle. I have 1 unconscious girl and 1 semi conscious boy!"

"_I know, but if you don't calm down I can't get the information I need to get you help. Please tell me what happen."_

Jamie took a deep breath, "I don't know, I came home and my brother was carrying my other brother's girlfriend down the stair. He told me that our brother was fighting with our uncle."

"_okay, is your address 1896 Canon High St?"_

Jamie nodded her head, then realizing that the operator couldn't see her. "yes it is."

"_Help is on the way. I need you to get your brother and the girl out of the house. It's a danger for you 3 to be there now. Police are on the way, they will be there less than 2 minutes. Do it now."_

"okay." Jamie hung up the phone, looking at her brother. "come on we need to get out of here." Matt and Jamie both worked together and got Kelsi out of the house. Laying her carefully down on the lawn. Hearing the sirens, Jamie stood up. seeing the cop car she started waving her hands signaling them. The cop car came to a screeching halt in front of their house. The two officers rushed to them, "I'm officer Irwin and this is officer Anderson. Are you guys okay?"

Jamie nodded her head, "my brother and stepdad need help. My uncle is up there fighting."

Irwin nodded his head, checking on the two hurt teens. He glanced at Anderson, "let's break the fight up before someone else gets hurt."

Anderson nodded his head, glancing at Jamie, "stay with them." Jamie nodded her head, both officers got up. taking out their guns. Anderson pointed toward the house, "where are they?"

Jamie nodded her head at the house. "they're on the 2nd floor in the hallway."

The officer's nodded their heads. Rushing in the house with their guns drawn they looked around. Hearing shuffling upstairs they rushed up. Irwin held his hand out to stop Anderson from going in. Irwin looked around the corner and called out. "POLICE! STEP AWAY FROM THE TEEN!"

All three men turned in surprise. Joe groaned when he heard police. Zack and Jason put their hands up. Joe got up and ran to the master bedroom. Jason and Zack watched him in wonder. Irwin motioned for Anderson to follow him. Rushing past the 2 men then stopped at the master bedroom door. Irwin nodded his head at Anderson. Anderson mouthed, "on 3."

Irwin nodded his head. Anderson held up his hand, counting to 3 on it he kicked the door open. Both men pointed the gun inside. Looking around nervously, Irwin cursed under his breath. "he went through the window."

Anderson rushed to the window, looking outside he saw Joe cutting through the yards. "he's cutting the yards."

Irwin nodded his head, hitting talk on his radio, "suspect is on the run, he's cutting through neighbor's yards. Street is Canon High St and Kumeyaay Way. White Adult, looks to be about 40 to 50." As they talked into the radio they rushed back to the hallway.

Anderson knelt down to the guys, "are you okay?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah, the fucker sucker punched me."

Zack nodded his head, "he got a good hit off me too."

Anderson nodded his head, helping them up the walked down the stairs and out of the house. Zack saw Jenny, rushing over to his wife. Jason's eyes widen when he saw his girlfriend on the floor, rushing to her side he looked at his sister, "is she okay?"

Jamie nodded her head, "yeah, she just came around."

Kelsi winced in pain. Grabbing her head in pain she looked at her boyfriend, "what happen?"

Jason's eyes widen, "you don't remember?"

Kelsi shook her head, "the last thing I remember is you picking me up and us coming to your house."

Jason rubbed her face tenderly. "my uncle came and started shit. I got into a fight with him."

Jenny knelt down to the kids, "are you guys okay?"

Jamie nodded her head, "we should get Kelsi and Matt to the hospital. They might have concussions."

Jenny nodded her head, "the ambulance is on the way."

Zack rubbed his face tenderly, "Jason and I should get checked out. Joe got a few good hits. I think he might have broke Jason's hand."

Everyone looked at Jason in worry, Jason's attention was occupied on Kelsi. Holding her close to his chest. He kept mumbling. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know this was going to happen."

Kelsi sighed against his chest. "it's not your fault. Who would have known this was going to happen."

Jenny glanced at her husband, "I better call Kelsi's parents." Moving away she took her cell out and dialed their number.

Irwin walked up to the gang with a grim expression on his face. "I got some bad news, your uncle got away, but we have people on the lookout for him." The gang nodded their head. Irwin sighed, "I'm going to need a statement from everyone."

Anderson called out to Irwin, "ambulance is here. We'll question them at the hospital."

The paramedics rushed to Kelsi and Matt's side. They helped the 2 teens to their feet. Helping them into the ambulance. One of the paramedics looked at the remaining people, "anyone else hurt?"

Zack nodded his head, "him and I. I think my son might have a broken wrist."

Jason looked at Zack in shock, "son?"

Zack blushed, "sorry, I mean I.."

Jason held up his good hand, "no, son is fine as long as I get to call you dad."

Zack nodded his head, "of course it's okay. Let's get to the hospital." Glancing at Jenny, "we'll meet you there."

Jenny and Jamie nodded their heads. Watching as Jason and Zack got in the ambulance also. Jenny and Jamie rushed to Jenny's car. Jamie glanced at her mom, "were you able to get a hold of the Nielson's?"

Jenny nodded her head, "yeah they're meeting us there." Following the ambulance, Jenny sighed. "I don't know what happen. Why would Joe get in a fight with Jason."

Jamie rubbed her chin in wonder. Looking at her mom in worry, "do you think Uncle Joe has been abusing Jase? he had all those bruises and he didn't tell us where he got them."

Jenny looked at her daughter in fear, "I hope not. He's your uncle, he's suppose to protect you guys. He's your dad's brother."

Jamie looked at her mom in shame, "I know, but look at what has happen to Uncle Joe's life. He lost his family in a car accident and then he lost daddy. Everything happen so quickly. Auntie Emily was pregnant when she died. Andy died with her too mom. Do you think he might be using his anger and directing it at Jason and blaming him for everything?"

Jenny rubbed her face and sighed, "maybe, we'll talk about this later." Jamie nodded her head, both got lost in thought making the rest of the ride a silent one.

_**HOSPITAL….**_

Everyone was helped into a wheelchair. Jason was taken straight to X-ray while the other 3 were taken for a C scan. Jenny and Jamie ran into the waiting room, spotting the Nielson's they rushed over. Sharron and Jenny hugged each other. Sharron wiped her eyes, "what happen? Last time we saw Kelsi and Jason they were going to your house. She was going to spend the night with him."

Jenny frowned, "I don't know what happen, I got a call from Kelsi saying that I needed to come home so I rushed from work to home. As soon as I get there the kids are on the lawn."

Tim walked away from the girls, walking up to the nurse, "excuse can you tell me where my daughter is. Her name is Kelsi Nielson, she was brought in with 3 other guys."

The nurse smiled, typing a few keys into her computer she looked back at him, "your daughter is currently C scan done, as soon as she's done the doctor will be with you."

Tim thanked her, walking back over to the women he took a seat and waited to be called.

_**KELSI….**_

Kelsi rubbed her sore head, she sighed. Looking up she smiled a the doctor. "hello."

The doctor smiled at her, "hello Kelsi, my name is Doctor Martino. I got your results from your C scan, looks like you have a mild concussion. You're going to have a bad headache for the next couple of days. It's going to be very important that you stay away for 24 hours."

Kelsi nodded her head, "how's my boyfriend and his family?"

Martino smiled at her, "well the dad is fine. A few bruises. Matt has a slight concussion also. Jason has a slight fracture in his wrist. To be safe we're putting a cast on his wrist again. Your all going to be sore for the next couple of days and you all have bruises."

Kelsi nodded her head, "can I see him or do I have to stay here?"

Martino smiled at her. "of course, follow me young lady."

Following the doctor to a room. He knocked before opening it. Jason was looking down at his new cast. Looking up he sighed, "hey doctor."

Martino smiled, "there's a little cute number asking for you."

Jason's eyes light up, standing up. Martino moved to the side and Kelsi rushed to her boyfriend, throwing her arms around his neck. "thank god your okay."

Jason chuckled in her arms. Kiss the side of her head. "You too babe."

Martino smiled, "I'm going to talk to your parents and then you guys are free to go."

_**1 AND 45 MINUTES LATER….**_

The Strife/ Cross and Nielson family walked out of the hospital. Jason and Kelsi walked out hand in hand. Tim glanced at Jason, " a cast again son, that sucks."

Jason nodded his head numbly, "this is going to put me out for a couple of weeks. That blows."

Zack nodded his head, "it does son, but before you know it the weeks will past again."

Jenny glanced at Sharron nervously, "I don't think it's a good idea for Kelsi to spend the night."

Zack shook his head, "honey, Matt and Kelsi have a concussion. They both can entertain each other."

Tim nodded his head, "he's right Jen, there's no way they'll fall asleep if they have each other."

Jenny frowned, "it's not cause of that. What happens if Joe tries something again tonight."

Zack pulled Jenny to him, "honey, the police are going to be outside our house tonight. They're looking for him. If it makes you feel better, Jase and I can do to the store and buy all new locks."

Sharron smiled at Jenny, "Tim can help also." The parents looked at the children. Sharron smiled at them "how does that sound?"

Matt nodded his head, "sounds good to me." Jamie nodded her head, looking at her brother she blushed.

Jason and Kelsi was locked in a very heated kiss. Tim's eye twitched, looking at his wife, "he's touching my only daughter."

Sharron rolled her eyes, coughing at the pair, "guy's breath!"

Jason pulled away from Kelsi and the pair blushed. Jenny gave her son a grim smile, "the police want you all to go the police station later tomorrow to get more statements." Everyone nodded their heads. Jenny sighed, "Jase has your uncle been doing this for a while?"

Jason rubbed his head with his good hand, "can we talk about this later mom? It's been a long day."

Zack shook his head, "no, tonight. Has your uncle been hitting you?"

Jason glanced at Kelsi, sighing he nodded his head slowly, "yes. He's been doing it since the summer."

The girl's eyes widen. Kelsi' hands went to her mouth in shock, "that's why you stop coming by in the summer?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah. Uncle Joe thinks I shouldn't be dating Kels and that it's my fault dad's is dead."

Jenny threw her arms around her son, sobbing all over him, "it's not your fault Jase. Your dad was trying to surprise you, it was raining. No one blames you baby."

Jason sniffed, rubbing his eyes, "I know mom, I just sometimes think it is."

Zack put a supporting hand on his shoulder, "it isn't. don't ever think that."

Sharron nodded her head, "your dad loved you very much. He loved you kids. You were the best the thing in his life." Jamie and Matt rubbed their eyes.

Jenny pulled away from him, "the stairs?"

Jason looked at the ground, "uncle Joe beat me when I came home from Kelsi's house. It was really bad. When I started walking down the stairs I blacked out."

Jenny looked at her daughter, "maybe your right sweetheart."

Sharron raised her eyebrow, "why is she right?"

Jenny sighed, "let's head over to my house. I have a story to tell you."

Sharron nodded her head, looking at Tim, "you take Jason and Zack and get those new locks."

Tim nodded his head, directing them to his car. Jason gave Kelsi a kiss before he followed his dad and girlfriend's dad. Jenny motioned the others to follower her, "I parked over here. We'll wait till their back so Tim and Zack can hear the story." Getting in the car they drove back to the Strife/ Cross household.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**please R&R!**

**You know the drill by know, 5 reviews please.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY JOE IS THE WAY JOE IS; HE'S STILL OUT THERE SO JASON ISN'T SAFE YET!  
**


	11. Part XI

**here ya go!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason got into the backseat of Tim's car. Zack glanced back at Jason, "sucks about your wrist."

Jason nodded his head, "yeah, but at least the truth is out."

Tim checked his review mirror, backing the car out slowly. Putting the car in drive they headed off to the hardware store. Tim sighed, "Jason why didn't you ever tell us?"

Jason shrugged his shoulder, "after the stair incident he stopped. He apologized, I really thought it finally hit him."

Zack frowned, "you should know that people sometimes say they change, but in reality they haven't."

Jason nodded his head, "I know, but I really wanted to believe that my uncle has changed. It was hard to admit that the uncle who helped raise me was taking his anger out on me."

Tim stopped at a red light. Turning around in his sit he looked at Jason, "has your uncle been hitting you more than the summer?"

Jason shook his head, "it barely happen in the summer."

Tim turned his attention back to the light. Zack rubbed his sore head, "how about you tell us how it happen during the summer."

Jason nodded his head, "it all started…."

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_Jason glanced at Kelsi and smiled. Kelsi was flipping through her music book. Standing up from the bed that he was laying he walked over to Kelsi and smiled down at her. Coughing to get her attention, he frowned when she turned the page. "Kels, your ignoring me!"_

_Kelsi looked up at him in surprise, "oh. I'm sorry." Placing the book down on her desk she smiled up at him, "so what did you want to do today?"_

_Jason smiled down at her, grabbing her hand he pulled her up. "well I was thinking we downstairs and watch a movie."_

_Kelsi giggled, "fine, but please no action movie."_

_Jason grinned evilly at her, "whatever you say Kels, I promise no action movie." Pulling the small girl behind him. They headed down the stairs to the living room. Letting go of her hand he reached into his backpack and pulled out a movie, hiding it from Kelsi. Walking over to the DVD player he popped in the movie. Grabbing the remote he walked over to Kelsi and sat down next to her. Putting his arm around he, she snuggled into his side. Jason smiled, lifting the remote he turned on the TV and set it on the DVD. Hitting play Jason leaned back in the seat. _

_Kelsi sighed happily, "what movie are we seeing?"_

_Jason gave her a shrug. "not telling you. It's not an action though."_

_Kelsi frowned at him, "it better not be Jason Andrew Cross." Jason chuckled at her side. Both teens watched the previews, as soon as the menu page came up, Kelsi tilted her head to side, "what's __1408__?"_

_Jason smiled down at her, "I don't know let's watch and find out." Sighing Kelsi nodded her head. Once again, Jason lifted the remote and hit play._

_1 HR AND 45 MINUTES LATER…._

_Kelsi glared at Jason who smiled innocently at her. Pointing at the TV. "that was scary!"_

_Jason chuckled, leaning down he kissed her on the lips. Pulling away he gave her a smile, "you said no action, so I gave you horror."_

_Kelsi pulled away from Jason, crossing her arms across her chest, she huffed. "I hate you Jason Andrew Cross."_

_Jason chuckled, leaning over to her he whispered huskily. "I love it when you call me by my full name."_

_Kelsi's eyes widen. Leaning down Jason took Kelsi's lips in his. Starting innocently the kiss soon got deeper. Feeling his pocket vibrate, Jason pulled away and sighed, "sorry, my cell is going off."_

_Kelsi nodded her head dreamily. "it's okay."_

_Jason pulled his cell out, answering it, "hello?"_

"_**where are you?"**_

_Jason frowned, "I'm at Kelsi's house, what's up uncle Joe?"_

"_**get your ass home now. You've been spending too much with that girl. You need to concentrate on basketball,"**_

_Jason glanced at Kelsi, "but it's summertime. Can't I practice tomorrow?"_

"_**No, now!"**_

_Jason looked at his cell in surprise, his uncle hung up on him sighing Jason stood up, "I got to go. I got practice."_

_Kelsi nodded her head, getting up she stretched. Jason's eyes lingered on her stomach. Noticing Jason's eyes weren't on her face she blushed. Pulling her shirt down, Jason snapped out of his daze. Kelsi smiled at him, "you better get going."_

_Jason nodded his head, getting his DVD he put it in his backpack. Putting his backpack on his shoulder, "I'll see you later?"_

_Kelsi nodded her head, "of course."_

_Jason smiled at her, "talk to you later?" Kelsi nodded her head, walking up to the front door together. Jason smiled at her, "night."_

"_Night." Leaning up they shared a short sweet kiss. Jason grinned, opening the door he gave her a quick peck before running out of her house. Kelsi leaned against the door and watched Jason jog home. Sighing she closed the door._

_Minutes later Jason jogged up the steps to his house. Taking his key out he unlocked his door. Walking in he placed his backpack on the table. Looking around for his uncle, "Uncle Joe? I'm home!"_

_Joe walked into the living room with a scowl on his face, "I don't like you spending the summer with that girl. You need to concentrate on your basketball career."_

_Jason shrugged his shoulder, "but she's cute."_

_Joe growled at him, "You're grounded the rest of the summer, you will not see that girl or call her!"_

_Jason's eyes widen, "please uncle Joe, I have to see her."_

_Joe walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Jason's eyes widen, grabbing his cheek in pain. Joe pushed him against the wall, "you will do what I fucking say." Punching Jason hard in the stomach. "if you don't I'll give you a reason not to see her." Punching Jason hard in the stomach, Jason winced in pain._

_Grabbing his stomach he looked at his uncle in shock, "you hit me!"_

_Joe grabbed Jason's shoulder and bent him over. Using his knee he hit him hard in the stomach. Jason fell over in pain, Joe glared down at him, "get your ass in the backyard and started practicing your free throws!" turning around he left his nephew on the floor._

_END FLASHBACK…._

Zack and Tim clenched their fist in anger. Jason looked at them in worry, "so the next day I had called Kelsi and told her I couldn't see her that day and I kind of stop seeing her."

Zack looked at Jason with hurt in his eyes, "why didn't you tell me. I could have helped you son."

Jason looked at his lap in embarrassment. "I was in denial. I'm sorry Zack."

Zack shook his head, "don't apologize son."

Tim pulled into a parking space, "we're here. Let's get those locks and head back to your house."

Zack nodded his head, all three men got out of the car and headed inside the hardware store. Tim lead the men to the locks. Zack put his arm around Jason, "Jason I want you to know that I think of you and your brother and sister as my own kids. I love you guys. I know I can never replace your dad and I'm not trying to, but if you ever want to talk I'm here for you."

Tim turned around and nodded his head, "as I am to son. I don't think my daughter and you can stay far from one another."

Jason nodded his head in appreciation, "thanks."

Zack ruffled Jason's hair, "now let's get those locks before your mother kills me."

Jason chuckled. "your right."

Tim pointed out some locks, grabbing a few and new door knobs. The men headed to the front of the store. Jason looked at Zack, "you have a tournament on after Christmas, right?"

Zack nodded his head, "yeah why?"

Jason frowned, "well we have the father son game on the 27th, I was hoping you could play with me."

Zack frowned, looking at Jason in regret "I can't son, I'm sorry."

Tim patted Jason shoulder, "if you don't mind Zack, I would love to play with you Jason. Eventually you and Kelsi are going to get married and I'm going to become your father in law."

Zack and Tim chuckled at Jason. Jason blushed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "thanks Mr. Nielson."

Tim chuckled, "call me dad, son."

Jason nodded his head, "thanks dad."

Zack patted his shoulder, "see you got 2 dads, you're a lucky man." Zack paid for the items, walking out with bags, the men got back into the car. the entire ride to the Strife/Cross household, the men were joking around.

Pulling up to the sidewalk the men walked up to the house. Zack took his key out and unlocked the door. Walking in the men were each surprised when arms came around their necks and they had lips on them. Jamie and Matt chuckled. Sharron pulled away from her husband. "come sit with me." pulling Tim over to the couch he smiled at his wife.

Jenny pulled away from her husband and muttered, "I missed you."

Zack chuckled, "I missed you too, let me put these locks in."

Jenny shook her head, "after the story."

Zack nodded his head, following his wife to the couch. Kelsi tighten the hold on her boyfriend's neck. Inhaling his scent, "I was worried."

Jason pulled her closer to him, putting his nose to her hair he inhaled. Smiling when he smelled vanilla. "why were you worried, I was with your dad and mine."

Kelsi looked at him in surprise, "your calling him dad now?"

Jason nodded his head, "we kind of talked it over. I respect Zack, he helped me out when I needed help. I consider him my dad too."

Kelsi smiled up at him, "I'm proud of you honey."

Jason chuckled, "now tell me sweetheart why were you worried?"

Kelsi put her face in Jason's chest and mumbled, "your uncle is still out there. What happens if he tries something."

Jason pulled away from her, lifting her face. "don't live in fear Kels, everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen, they're going to catch my uncle."

Kelsi nodded her head. Sharron smiled at the couple, "come sit down so Jenny can tell us the story."

Jason and Kelsi nodded their heads. Jason took Kelsi's hand, walking over to the armchair he sat down, pulling Kelsi into his lap. Kelsi snuggled into his lap. Jenny cleared her throat, "okay this is hard for me to explain. It happen before Andrew died. It actually happen 3 weeks before Andrew died."

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_Jason looked down at his cousin, "come on Andy, shoot that ball buddy."_

_Andy grinned up at his big cousin, jumping he shot the ball. Making he jumped up and pointed at the basket, "did you see that Jay, I made it."_

_Jason laughed, leaning down he gave Andy a high five, "that's my cousin!"_

_Andrew and Joe watched from the side. Andrew looked at his brother, "they grow up so fast. I can't believe that Andy is going to be going into middle school soon."_

_Joe chuckled, "I know by the time he goes into high school, Jase should be in his senior year. Maybe our sons will get a chance to play together."_

_Andrew nodded his head, "I hope so, that would be awesome. The 2 Cross on the same team."_

_Joe nodded his head at Matt, "he's not playing?"_

_Andrew shook his head smiling, "he's my football player."_

_Joe took a sip from his drink, "your not mad that he's not playing basketball? It's a Cross tradition."_

_Andrew chuckled, "true it's a tradition, but football makes Matt happy. I thinks he's going to play soccer too."_

_Joe nodded his head, "we should be happy he's playing sports in the first place huh?"_

_Andrew nodded his head, "even if he didn't play sports I'm still proud of my sons."_

_Joe smiled, "what about Jamie?"_

_Andrew smiled, "I'm proud of her, she's graduating top of her class. By the time of her senior year starts she's going to be driving us crazy."_

_Emily and Jenny walked out to their men. Sitting down next to them. Emily rubbed her stomach smiling at Joe, "your daughter is killing me Joe!"_

_Joe smiled at her, putting his hand on her stomach he felt the kick. Smiling bigger, "sorry about that sweetheart."_

_Jenny kissed Andrew, sitting next to him she watched the boys play. "I can't believe Jason is starting school soon. You know I think he has a crush on a girl in his class."_

_Andrew looked at his wife in surprise, "really? Who?"_

_Jenny grinned at her husband, "do you remember the Nielson's?"_

_Andrew rubbed his chin thoughtfully, muttering the last name. Joe chuckled at his brother. Andrew's eyes lit up, "you mean Tim and Sharron's daughter? The piano player?"_

_Jenny nodded her head, "when I went to pick him up yesterday he was chatting with her. They were both blushing. They make a cute couple."_

_Andrew groaned, "that means I need to give him the speech, huh?"_

_Jenny nodded at her husband, "yep, unless you watch him to get the girl pregnant."_

_Andrew's eyes widen in fear, "oh god no."_

_Emily giggled, looking at her son play, "do you know the girl?"_

_Jenny nodded her head, "they've had a few study dates. Also Andrew made Jase take drum lessons and they were in the same class."_

_Emily gushed, "that's so cute. They're going to fall in love in high school."_

_Joe groaned at his wife, "he's going to pay more attention to this girl than basketball."_

_Andrew chuckled, "I've lost my oldest son to a girl."_

_Jenny slapped her husband's chest."Knock it off!"_

_Emily looked down at her watch and gasped, Joe, we have to go. We're going to be late to my doctor appointment."_

_Joe nodded his head, standing up he yelled out to his son, "ANDY, LET'S GO SON!"_

_Andy turned and nodded to his dad. Turning back he talked to Jason. Andrew stood up, "we can watch Andy while you go to the appointment."_

_Joe shook his head, helping his wife to her feet. "no thanks Andrew. Her appointment isn't going to take long."_

_Jenny stood up, smiling at Andy walking up to them. "Come give your auntie a goodbye hug."_

_Andy laughed, throwing himself into her arms. "bye auntie Jenny. Is it okay if I come over tomorrow and hang with Jase?"_

_Jenny nodded her head, "I'll pick you up after school."_

_Andy smiled, "thanks auntie." Pulling out of her hold he gave his uncle a hug, "bye uncle Andrew."_

_Andrew chuckled, "bye little man."_

_Andy followed his parents through the house and out the front door. Joe helped his wife into the car. Joe looked at Andy, "make sure to put your seatbelt on."_

_Andy nodded his head, getting in the backseat he did as his dad told him. Getting into the front seat, Joe pulled out of the driveway. Heading to the hospital he looked at his wife and smiled. "I can't believe it, only a month till my little girl is born."_

_Emily smiled at him and nodded, "I know, she's going to be daddy's little girl."_

_Joe stopped at the red light, looking at his son, "your going to be a big brother, you excited?"_

_Andy nodded his head, "yeah, I can't wait."_

_Emily smacked her husbands arm, "green light baby"_

_Joe nodded his head, pushing on the gas pedal gentle the car rolled forward. Emily looked out her window and screamed. Joe's eyes turned to his left and his eyes widen. A Semi truck slammed into their car. everyone in the car. The car flipped multiple times, finally it came to a halt when it crashed into the light pole. Joe blinked multiple times, looking around the car he found his wife hunched over. Looking back his eyes widen, his son had a piece of metal coming out of his shoulder. Pulling at his seatbelt he got out of the car. wincing in pain he yanked at the back door, touching his son softly, "Andy, son?" Reaching up with a shaky hand he felt his son's neck for a pulse finding none his eyes started watering, "Andy, please son, don't be dead!" cradling his son's head, "I can't lose you!" Hearing a groan come his wife he pulled away from his son, looking down at his little boy his tears fell harder. Rushing around the car he opened his wife's door, "baby?"_

_Emily sat up, grabbing her stomach in pain she hissed, "Joe it hurts!"_

_Joe reached into his pocket with Shaky hands, he pulled out his cell and called for help. Emily screamed in pain. Joe rubbed his wife's face, "hold on baby, help in the way." Hearing the ambulance he turned to see where it was. _

_Emily looked at him with pain in her eyes, "Andy, how is he?"_

_Joe back to her, looking very pale. Joe looked past her to his son, lying to her, "he's fine, concentrate of the baby and you. I can't lose either one of you."_

_Emily hissed in pain, "I'll try. Promise me no matter what happens, you will live life to the fullest."_

_Joe's eyes widen, "why are you telling me that now."_

_Grabbing her husband's hand, "promise me!"_

_Joe nodded his head, "I promise." Turning around they saw the ambulance stop near them, moving away from his wife he called out to them. "over here, my wife is hurt, so is my son!"_

_The paramedics rushed over to them, one went to check on his son, while the other helped his wife. The paramedic helping his son, looked at Joe in regret, "I'm sorry."_

_Joe nodded his head, mumbling out "save my wife."_

_Moving away from his son, he rushed out back to the ambulance to get the backboard. Putting a collar on her, they put her on a backboard and on the Gurnee, Joe took last look at his son, wiping away his tears he got into the back with his wife. The ambulance went code 3 all the way to the hospital. Emily looked at her husband in fear, "where's Andy, why isn't he here?"_

_The paramedic glanced at Joe. Joe shook his head, "he's in the other ambulance."_

_Emily's hand went down to her stomach, hearing the heart monitor going off. Joe's eyes widen, "what's happening?"_

_The paramedic called out to his partner, "she's going into cardiac!" turning his attention back on Emily he started performing CPR. Joe watched in fear. Feeling the vehicle come to a stop, the back doors opened. Seeing a nurse and doctor, the paramedic stopped and they pulled out the Gurnee and took her into the ER room._

_Joe tried to follow, but the nurse stopped him, pointing to the waiting room, "wait here, we'll talk to you after we help your wife."_

_Joe nodded his head, taking a seat he closed his eyes in fear. Crying hard, he cried for his dead son and his fighting wife and daughter._

"_**Mr. Cross?"**_

_Joe's eyes snapped open, standing up he looked at the doctor in fear, "why are you here? It's too soon, what about my wife and daughter."_

_The doctor took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry, but your wife died. We had to induce labor, we were able to get your daughter out, but it doesn't look good. She's still small."_

_Joe started wobbling. Grabbing the wall for support, "can I see my daughter?"_

_The doctor nodded his head, "follow me."_

_Following the doctor to the nursery room, the doctor helped Joe into some scrubs. Showing him his daughter, a tear fell down Joe's face. His daughter had all these tubes coming out of her. "can I hold her?"_

_The doctor nodded his head, a nurse came over and helped him. Speaking softly, "what did you want to name her?"_

_Joe sniffed, "Angel Annabel Cross." The nurse nodded her head, writing down the name. Joe held his daughter close to his body._

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

Jenny wiped her tears, "I'm sorry. It's so hard."

Sharron, Tim, Kelsi and Zack looked at Jenny in shock. Jason looked away from the group, thinking of his little cousin brought tears to his face. Jamie and Matt looked at the floor in shame. Kelsi looked at her boyfriend, "Jase, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jason shrugged, "it wasn't something I wanted to talk about." Jason tighten his hold around Kelsi.

Kelsi sighed, "I'm sorry."

Jason nodded his head. Sharron frowned, "what happen to Angel?"

Jamie spoke up, "she died the same day our dad died. We were at the hospital waiting for our dad when the doctor came out and told us he died. Uncle Joe had walked out of the room to check on his daughter." Jamie rubbed her eyes. Matt put his arm around his sister for support.

Jason whispered out, "he came back pale and told us that Angel died. When he went to check on her she wasn't there. The nurse told him that she had problems breathing and the doctor tried to help her, but her lungs gave out. She died 1 minute after our dad did."

Sharron sat back in shock, "how does this relate to you?"

Jason looked at her in shame, "because my father was driving down to make it for my game. Uncle Joe says it's my fault. I jinxed it. I'm the reason Angel is dead."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please R&R! 5 reviews before i update.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SCHOOL; THE GANG HAVE QUESTIONS ON THE BRUISES AND CAST  
**


	12. Part XII

**i'm finally back in sd, here's an update. sorry i didn't get one done before i left, it got hectic. enjoy!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Everyone in the room remained quiet. Zack frowned at him, "Jase it's not your fault."

Jenny nodded her head, "no one knew your dad was coming down. Your cousin was very weak. The doctor said there was a slim chance that she would live. It's a miracle she lasted that long."

Jason nodded his head, rubbing Kelsi side, "babe can you get up?"

Kelsi nodded, standing up she moved to the side. Jason stood up, walking out the room to the kitchen. Kelsi watched him leave. Sharron looked at her daughter in worry. "Let him be Kels."

Sighing she nodded her head. Sitting down on the armchair she brought her legs to her side. Zack stood up, grabbing the bag with locks, "I better get started on this."

Tim stood up, "I'll help."

Zack nodded his head, "my tools are in the garage." Zack led Tim over to the garage. Matt looked at his sister, "what are you going to do now?"

Jamie sighed, "I'm going up to my room, I'm going to call Cynthia and give her the 4-1-1 so she knows if she sees uncle Joe to call the police."

Jenny nodded her head, "that's a good idea. I better call my sister and tell her what's going on."

Both women got up and headed upstairs. Matt glanced at Kelsi, "want to play some video games? We have a long day ahead of us."

Kelsi smiled at him, "Sure, what are we playing?"

Matt stood up; walking over to the TV he grabbed his video game case and held it up for her to see. "Halo 3."

Kelsi nodded her head, "sounds good to me."

Sharron smiled at them, "while you two get settled on that I'm going to get you guy's snacks."

Kelsi nodded her head at her mom, "okay, can you have Jase come out here when he's ready?"

Sharron nodded her head, walking out of the living room she walked into the kitchen and found Jason sitting on the counter table drinking a water. Smiling at him she walked up to the fridge. "Are you okay?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I think a lot of the stuff is my fault."

Sharron turned around and leaned against the fridge and frowned at him, "it's not your fault Jason. You need to accept that. Your dad would never blame you for his death. You couldn't stop your cousin from dying. None of this is your fault."

Jason sighed sadly, "If it's not my fault then why is my uncle taking it out on me?"

Sharron shook her head, walking up to him, "I don't know son. Only your uncle can tell us why."

Jason looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "It's not fair, why did this all have to happen?"

Sharron squeezed his knee, "you know what they say, god works in strange mysterious ways."

Jason nodded his head, "your right."

Sharron smacked his knee, "help me get some snacks ready for your brother and Kelsi. They have a long night ahead of them and you're going to have to keep them up."

Jason jumped off the counter. Going back to the fridge they grabbed some drinks. Sharron went over to the cupboard; opening it she grabbed some snacks. Both walked out to the living room with their hands full of snacks. Putting them on the table. Jason sat on the couch next to his brother, "I want to play."

Matt never took his eyes off the TV, nodding his head at the other remotes, "well grab one, once this game is over you can join in."

Jason nodded his head, standing up he walked over to the remotes and grabbed a controller, walking back to the couch he took a seat. Sharron smiled at the teens, turning around she went up the stairs to Jenny's room. Kelsi glanced at Jason, "babe?"

Jason nodded his head at her, "what's up baby?"

Kelsi groaned when she died, looking at Jason with worry in her eyes, "you okay babe?"

Jason nodded his head, "your mom had a few words with me. She told me some things that's true."

Kelsi smiled at him. Matt glanced at Kelsi, "Kels, you're going to die again."

Kelsi's eyes went to TV. Jason chuckled at her. Leaning back on the couch he put his feet up on the table.

For the next couple hours the teens play video games and watched movies. The Nielson's left around midnight. Kissing their daughter goodbye. Jason promised to bring her by later in the afternoon. The doctor gave them orders that Matt and Kelsi had to stay home from school.

_**THE NEXT MORNING…**_

Jenny yawned, walking down the stairs she smiled at the kids. They were still playing video games. Calling out to them, "you guys hungry?"

Matt looked at his mom and shook his head, "no we're good. We've have a pot of coffee so we're wide awake."

Jenny's eyes widen, walking up to them in worry. "When did you drink coffee?"

Jason looked at his mom lazily, "I don't know, maybe around 3 in the morning."

Kelsi giggled next to him, "then Jase also made up something to eat around 4."

Jason blushed. Jenny looked at Matt in worry, "how much sugar did you put in your coffee?"

Matt shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, maybe 8 spoon full."

Jason yawn, Jenny glared at her oldest son, "why didn't you stop him?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know…..how else was he going to stay awake?"

Jenny frowned, "I don't like him on sugar. Look at him he looks crazy!"

Matt's eyes keep darting at them. Jumping to his feet he turned his attention back on the TV. "I'm not crazy!"

Jason chuckled next to him, "calm down sugar boy."

Jenny shook her head, looking at Jason. "Are you going to school?"

Jason shook his head, "I'm too tired, the moment I would close my eyes these 2 jumped on me."

Kelsi smiled innocently at Jenny, "it's not fair if he gets to sleep and we can't."

Jenny smiled at the teens, "okay well I'm going to get ready for work. Zack is staying home with you guys today just in case. He's also taking you two to the doctors to see if everything is good. Once your back from the doctors you guys are going to bed."

"Kelsi nodded her head, "yes Ms. Cross…I mean Strife."

Jenny smiled at Kelsi, "sweetie it's mom."

Kelsi blushed, "yes mom."

Jason glanced at his mom, "can I spend the night at Kelsi house tonight?"

Jenny nodded her head, "that's fine, you two better be at school tomorrow."

Jason nodded his head, his eyes widen, "oh shit, I need to tell Coach I won't be in today! He's going to kill me if I don't' go to practice."

Jenny frowned at him, "you can't play right now anyways. I'll have Zack call him."

Jason relaxed. Shaking her head at them, Jenny went back upstairs to get ready for work. Matt glanced at them, "am I really crazy when I have sugar in me?"

Jason nodded his head, "it's bad."

Kelsi smiled at him, "sugar is like crack for you."

Matt's eyes widen, "oh shit, coach is going to kill me. We have an important practice today!"

Jason sighed, "Maybe we should have Zack take us to school so we can talk to our coaches. It'll be easier than calling."

Kelsi frowned at him, "I can't go with you Jase, the gang will see us."

Matt put down his controller and stretched. Looking at the couple, "why can't they see you together?"

Kelsi frowned, "remember the party?"

Matt nodded his head, "I remember parts of it. Why?"

Jason rubbed his sore face, "well something went down with Troy and Jessica. The girls broke sides and basically we were forced to break up."

Kelsi nodded her head, "your brother here has been following me around for the last 3 weeks and finally got me to agree to sneak around with him."

Matt frowned, "why are they making you break up. Troy's an idiot. Gaby's fucking hot!"

Jason frowned at his brother, "don't check out my friends."

Matt grinned at his brother, "what? Your friends are fucking hot! If you weren't dating Kelsi I would try and get with her!"

Jason growled at him. Kelsi giggled at him, "that's cute Matt, but your brother is more my type."

Matt looked at her offended, "do you know what they say about age?"

Kelsi raised an eyebrow at him, "what do they say?"

Matt smiled cheekily at her, "the younger they are the better they are in bed." Jason launched himself at his brother. Matt moved out of the way. Laughing at his brother, "See, he's too slow to catch me!"

Jason got up slowly, taking a threatening step toward Matt. Growling at him, "If you were smart you would shut up now."

Matt shook his head, looking at Kelsi he winked. "Dump him for me."

Kelsi giggled. Matt ran behind the couch, Jason jumped over it and grabbed him. Both boys fell to the ground in pain. Zack walked up to couch and smiled, he had been watching the brothers fight over Kelsi. Coughing, the teens looked at him surprise. Zack smiled at them, "what's going on here?"

Matt pushed Jason off of him, "he attacked me for no reason!"

Jason glared at him, "he's hitting on Kelsi!"

Matt shook his head, "no I wasn't!"

Jason hit his brother with his good hand, "yes you were!"

Zack and Kelsi laughed at them. Matt hit Jason back, "don't hit me!"

Zack sighed; walking over to the boys he pulled them apart, "knock it off!"

Kelsi giggled, leaning over the couch she smiled at Jason, "leave your brother alone."

Jason glared at her, "you're kidding me?" Pointing at Matt, "he started it!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, "calm down. Stop being a baby."

Matt chuckled at his brother, muttering quietly, "she wants me!"

Zack hit him in the side. "Knock it off.

Jason stood up, stomping past them he mumbling all the way up the stairs. Kelsi rolled her eyes, standing up. "I'm going to check on him."

Zack nodded his head, "make sure he doesn't get his cast wet."

Kelsi nodded her head, "got it." Walking up the stairs she went to Jason's room first, knocking on his door softly she waited for a response. Getting none she opened the door and found it empty. Walking over to the bathroom she knocked on the door.

"_What?"_

Kelsi smiled when she heard Jason's voice, leaning her head against the door, "babe are you really mad?"

Hearing shuffling, she moved away from the door. Jason opened the door and glared at her, "what's wrong my brother wasn't good enough for you?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes, pushing Jason to the side she walked into the bathroom. Turning around she glared at him, "close the door."

Jason slammed the door shut, stomping angrily up to her, "what?"

Kelsi slipped her arms around his neck and mumbled up to him, "don't a grouch, I know you're tired. You're not the only one babe."

Jason sighed, "I know."

Leaning her head against his chest she closed her eyes and concentrated on his heart. Listening to it beat.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

The couple broke apart. Jason glared at the door, "what?"

"_Hurry up Jase! If you're going to have make up sex, can you make it fast?"_

Jason groaned, looking at Kelsi in annoyance, "do you know how lucky you are to be an only child?"

Kelsi giggled, grabbing his shirt, "you heard your sister, let's make it fast."

Jason leaned down and kissed her. Sighing against her lips. Both teens started pulling at each other's clothes. Kelsi pulled away breathless, "your cast!"

Jason shrugged his shoulder, "who cares, it'll be soggy."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, looking under the sink for a bag; Jason's eyes ran appreciate over her ass. Kelsi straighten up, holding a bag in victory. "Found one."

Jason rolled his eyes at her, "how am I suppose to have make up sex with you with a bag on my hand?"

Kelsi pulled him over to the shower, "means we can't." Jason groaned in annoyance.

_**30 MINUTES LATER….**_

Jamie sighed angrily; she had been waiting outside the bathroom door and was getting angrier. Hearing it open she stood up straighter. Kelsi walked out blushing wrapped in a towel. Hurrying past Jamie she went straight to Jason's room. Jason walked out after her slowly clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Giving his sister a lazy smile. "It's all yours sis!"

Jamie made a face, "ewwwwww! You had sex in the shower!"

Jason smiled at her innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about my dear sister."

Jamie's face turned red, yelling out angrily, "MOM, JASON HAD SEX WITH KELSI IN THE SHOWER!" Jason's eyes widen.

"_JASON ANDREW CROSS!"_

Hearing his mom yelling, Jason glared at his sister. Rushing to his room he locked the door. Kelsi looked at him in annoyance, "why did you have to pick on her? Now your mom knows we took a shower together."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "cause it's fun. What's wrong with us taking a shower together? They let us sleep together."

Kelsi leant down to her bag, pulling out some clothing and underwear she tossed them to Jason's bed. Standing up she turned around to look at him, "that's not the point!"

Jason looked at his girl in worry, "why are you getting mad? I was just messing with her.

Kelsi rubbed her head in annoyance, "I'm sorry….I need sleep."

Jason nodded his head; walking up to her he pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth, "no more fighting. Deal?"

Kelsi nodded her head, mumbling into his chest, "deal."

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

"_**JASON ANDREW CROSS OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"**_

Jason groaned. Pulling away from Kelsi he smiled down at her, "you're right I shouldn't have messed with my sister."

Kelsi shook her head at him, walking over to his bed, she dropped the towel. Dressing quickly, Jason watched in amusement. Once she was completely dressed he opened his door, smiling happily at her. "Hey mom, how are you this fine morning?"

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, glancing at Kelsi, "okay we're going to have to set some ground rules for you two!"

Jason rolled his eyes at his mom, "come on mom, it's just sex."

Jenny and Kelsi's eyes widen. Jenny's eyes narrowed at him, "what did you say?"

Jason walked over to his dresser, opening the drawer he pulled out a pair of boxers. Putting his boxers on under his towel. Taking the towel off, he groaned at his mom, "Come on mom, it's nothing."

Jenny pointed at her son, looking at Kelsi, "are you listening to your boyfriend?"

Kelsi turned to look at Jason, crossing her arms across her chest, "is that what you really think?"

Jason turned to look at his girlfriend, seeing her expression he gulped. "Uh….babe, I didn't mean it like that."

Jenny grinned at her son, "what are you talking about Jase, it did sound like that."

Jason threw his towel at his mom; "go away!" looking at his girlfriend he took a tentative step toward her. "You know I don't think that way."

Zack walked up behind Jenny, "hey babe, what's with all the yelling?"

Jenny nodded her head toward the teens, "Jase spoke without thinking. He just told me it's just sex nothing more."

Zack's eyes widen, "wow, he wrote himself a death sentence." Jenny nodded her head. Zack looked down at his watch, "you might want to get going, it's getting late."

Jenny nodded her head, glancing at him, "we need to have a talk with these two."

Zack nodded his head, "we'll do that later. You need to get going."

Jenny sighed, giving him a quick kiss, "you're right once again. Are you calling the school?"

Zack shook his head, "I just talked to Matt, we're going to go to the school and talk to their coaches. I should probably talk to the principal to give him the DL on Joe."

Jenny nodded her head, walking past him she called over her shoulder to him, "call me and tell me how it goes."

Zack leant against the door frame. Watching his wife walk away from him.

"_I hate you Jason! Why are we even dating? We're too different!"_

Zack shook his head, glancing at the fighting teens, he walked into the room. Holding his hands up, "enough! You are not going to do that break up one day and get back the next. We're leaving for school in about an 20 minutes. Meaning you're downstairs dressed and ready to go!"

Jason and Kelsi didn't acknowledge him. Both teens were locked in a starring contest. Zack shook his head at them, mumbling as he left. Jason narrowed his eyes at her, "if we're so different, maybe we should just end it now."

"Maybe we should." Mumbled Kelsi.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her, "that's what you really want isn't it?"

Kelsi shook her head angrily at him "of course it's not what I want you idiot!"

Jason took a step toward her. "What do you want then?"

Kelsi's eyes soften, "I want you Jase."

Jason sighed, breaking the starring contest, "why are you fighting with me then?"

Kelsi looked away from him, "I don't know."

Matt stuck his head in, "are you two done yet?"

Jason glared at his brother, "get the fuck out!"

Matt's eyes widen in surprise. Glancing at Kelsi, "is he okay?"

Kelsi threw her hands to her head, "this arguing is hurting my head." Looking at Jason in pain, "please get dress so we can go."

Jason nodded his head, grabbing some jeans and a shirt he tossed them on. Getting socks and his shoes he sat on his bed and pulled them on. Matt and Kelsi watched Jason get dress. Standing up he walked over to them, "let's get out of here."

Matt nodded his head, turning around he led the way down the stairs to the wait Zack. Smiling at the children, "okay you gamers, let's get you guys to school and then the doctors. Hopefully after the doctors it's going to be nap time." Jason brushed past them, opening the front door he walked out to the car. Zack looked at them in question, "what's up his butt?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, following his brother he walked out without saying a word. Kelsi sighed, "I think we all need a nap. Jase is very grumpy. Something was said that set him off today."

Zack picked up the car keys and glanced at her, "about the sex thing?"

Kelsi shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know."

Zack sighed, motioning her out of the house. "He'll come down. Let's get you kids to school." Kelsi walked over to the boys while Zack locked up the house. Turning around Zack took a deep breath, looking around he sighed. Walking up to the kids he unlocked the car. Matt sat in the front passenger seat while Kelsi and Jason got into the backseat. Walking around the car he got into the driver seat, putting his key in the ignition he called out, "seatbelts on."

Matt rolled his eyes at him, "we're not kids."

Zack chuckled, "you sure about that? You guys act like it sometimes." Turning around he glanced at the couple in the back. Kelsi had Jason's attention on her. Zack smiled, turning around he turned on the car. Pulling out the driveway he headed toward East High. Matt switched on the radio. Leaning back in his seat he looked out his window and sighed.

15 minutes, Zack pulled into an empty spot. Everyone jumped out of the car. Kelsi looked at Jason in worry, whispering to him. "What about the gang?"

Jason scratched his head and shrugged, "we'll think of something. Anyways the gang should be in homeroom right now. We should be fine." Taking her hand in his good hand they walked up to the school hand in hand. Zack and Matt followed them in the school.

Zack looked around in amazement, "so where's the office?"

Matt shook his head at him, pointing to his right. "We're right next to it."

Jason and Kelsi looked at Zack in worry. Zack rubbed his head nervously, "sorry guys." Walking into the office with the teens following closely behind he smiled at the secretary. "Hi, I'm Zack Strife. I need to talk to the principal regarding my step sons and one of their girlfriend."

The secretary smiled at him, "please have a seat, he'll be with you in a moment."

The teens took a seat while Zack looked around. Matt glanced at his brother, "have you ever been in the office?"

Jason nodded his head, letting a smile drift on his face. "A little too much."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, "you know sometimes we thought you guys did it to see who would land in the office first."

Jason gave her an innocent smile, "really…..wonder why."

Matt chuckled at them. Seeing the principal Mr. Matsui, the teens lowered themselves in their seat. Zack walked over to him and shook hands. Looking at the kids. "I'll be a second. Don't move." They nodded their head. Watching him enter the office.

"_Jase?"_

Jason's head turned to the voice, spotting Troy and Chad looking at him he let go of Kelsi's hand. Standing up he walked up to them, "hey guys, why aren't you in class?"

Chad held up a note, "we got kicked out for being disruptive. What are you doing here?" Chad looked around him at Kelsi, "with your ex girlfriend?"

Troy's eyes widen when he noticed Jason's cast. Pointing at his wrist, "what happen now?"

Jason scratched his head and chuckled nervously at them, "I can explain that. You see I was…"

"_Jason!"_

Jason turned around to find Zack behind him, "we got to go. You can talk to your friends later."

Jason nodded his head, looking at the guys, "I'll tell you later, I promise."

They nodded their heads. Watching the group leave the office in silence. Chad smacked Troy when he saw Jason take Kelsi's hand, "did you see that?"

Troy nodded his head, "yeah, did you see all the bruises they all had? Even Kelsi had one….."

Chad looked at Troy in worry, "you don't think something went down yesterday, do you?"

Troy nodded his head, "I think something did. Jason was fine yesterday and today he has a cast and a beat up family."

Chad looked at him in worry. "Do you think we should follow them?"

Troy nodded his head, "let's go."

Mr. Matsui glared at the two teens, "where do you two think you're going? Give me your passes and get your butts inside my office now."

Chad and Troy put their heads down in defeat. Chad handed him their passes. Walking by him they both took their seats. Mr. Matsui closed the door and took a seat at his desk.

Matt led the group up to the boy's locker room. Kelsi stopped outside the room, "I can't go in there, it's the boy's locker room."

Jason rolled his eyes, "it's okay, everyone is in the gym right now. It's safe. You're not going to see any naked men right now." Pulling her gentle inside they caught up with Zack and Matt. Coach Bolton and Coach Leaf glanced at the family. Coach Bolton walked up Zack and shook his head, "hey Zack what's going on?"

Zack nodded his head at the kids. They walked into the room and took a seat on the chairs. Since their weren't enough seats, Kelsi sat on Jason's lap. Jack's eyes narrowed when he noticed Jason's cast. Jim closed the door and nodded his head at Matt, "what's happen to him?"

Zack sighed. Looking at Jim, he stuck out his hand, "we haven't met, I'm Matt's stepfather."

Jim shook his head, "I'm Matt's football coach."

Zack nodded his head, "well we came here to tell you that Matt is out for a day or 2 he has a slight concussion."

Jim frowned, "what happen?"

Zack fidget in front of the two men. Glancing at the teens and back at the coaches. "We had a family problem last night. Words were said and a fight broke out."

Jack took a seat across from the teens. Glancing at Jim, "you don't mind if I talk to them alone?"

Jim shook his head, "no problem Jack, I'll talk to you later." glancing at Matt, "I want to see the doctors note once they clear you. Feel better."

Matt nodded his head, "yes coach."

Everyone watched him leave once the door was closed. Jack looked at Jason with worry in his eyes, "what's going on son?"

Jason tried to hide behind Kelsi. Kelsi tried to get off his lap, but Jason tighten his hold around her stomach. Jason cleared his voice. "I got into a fight with my uncle."

Jack leant back in his seat and nodded his head, "continue."

Jason nodded his head, "you once asked me if someone was hurting me……it was my uncle Joe. He's been hitting me since the summer."

Jack sat up in his seat. Worry written all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me or someone?"

Zack stepped up to Jack's desk. "He was scared and confused Jack."

Jason sighed behind Kelsi, "it got worst yesterday. I had just gotten home from picking up Kelsi and we were up in my room making out. My uncle walks in and goes crazy. He starts talking shit about Kelsi and I lost control. I tackled him and we got into a fight. Zack and Matt had just gotten home and jumped in. Then when Matt got knocked out, Kelsi went to check on him. He sucker punched Zack and got me in a headlock, Kelsi jumped on his back to get him off me. He knocked her off me. Police came broke us up and we walked away with bruises and concussions."

Jack looked at Jason in shock, "you're kidding me!?!"

Jason shook his head, holding up his cast hand, "I'm out of a few more weeks. He fractured my wrist."

Kelsi watched the emotions play over Jack's face. Coming to her boyfriend's rescue. "He's not joking coach. He tried to hurt Jason."

Jack nodded his head numbly, looking at Zack. "Is he in jail?"

Zack shook his head, "he got away. We don't know where he is. I just talked to the principal so he knows the situation. The police are looking for him right now."

Jack put in head in his hand and rubbed his head in worry. "This isn't good. I know times have been hard on him, but to hurt his own nephew I can't believe that."

Zack nodded his head, "I know it's hard, but you need to believe it. If you see Joe anywhere near here please call the police."

Jack nodded his head. Jason gave Jack a small smile. "Coach it's going to be okay. Don't worry."

Jack shook his head, "once your uncle is in jail then I'll feel better. Do you want me to tell the guys?"

Jason shook his head, "I really don't want it going around."

Jack nodded his head. "Anything else?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "don't tell the guys that you saw me with Jason. I'm not suppose to be talking to him."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "why?"

Kelsi blushed. "Because the girls are furious with their boyfriends."

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Will you two talk to Ms. Darbus when you come back. She's worried about you."

Jason and Kelsi nodded their heads. Zack clapped his hands together, "now let's get you guys to the doctors."

Matt stood up and stretched, "hopefully everything is good now."

Kelsi nodded her head, letting a yawn out. Jason chuckled behind her. "Hey beautiful, mind getting up?"

Kelsi blushed, standing up she walked over to Zack. Jason stood up and glanced at his coach, "I'll be back in school tomorrow. Do I still go to practice?"

Jack shook his head, "Troy told me you're helping out with the drama club. Go ahead and go there take the week off and next week you could still do some running and be there for when we practice new plays."

Jason nodded his head, walking up to Kelsi he took her hand. Zack nodded at the kids. "Let's get out of here son."

Zack opened the door and lead the group out of the locker room and toward the front of the school. Jason interlaced his fingers with Kelsi, giving her a smile. Kelsi blushed. Sharpay Evans walked out of the girl's restroom and her mouth dropped, "Kelsi?" Hearing her name she pulled her hand away from Jason's. Spotting Sharpay she walked over to her. The guys stopped and waited for her. Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest, "what are you doing with Jason Cross, your ex boyfriend?"

Kelsi blushed, "I can explain Shar."

Sharpay shook her head at her, "I knew it was him who gave you that hickey. I just knew it, then you had his jacket. You're back together aren't you?"

Kelsi shook her head, "it's not what you think. You know how my family is close with his and…and…."

Sharpay smirked at her, "what's wrong can't think of an excuse." Her smirked faded when she noticed the bruise on her face. Pointing at the bruise. "What happen?"

Kelsi's hand went to her bruise, "can I explain later? I have a doctor appointment."

Sharpay nodded her head, "yeah you can tell me later."

Kelsi gave her a quick hug; rushing back to the waiting boys they left the school. Sharpay watched Jason take a hold of Kelsi's hand and walk out hand in hand. Frowning she turned and headed back to her class.

Zack unlocked the car and the kids got back inside the car. Glancing at the kids, "you weren't joking when you said you two aren't suppose to be together were you?"

Jason gave Zack a small smile, "yeah we weren't."

Shaking his head he started the car. Matt closed his eyes and felt his body relax. Jason put his arm around Kelsi's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Placing a small kiss on the side of her head he whispered to her, "You really are beautiful. I missed you so much."

Kelsi smiled, leaning her head on his chest she closed her eyes. Mumbling at him, "I missed you too."

Zack smiled at the two. Shifting into the 3rd gear he drove faster to the hospital.

_**2 HOURS LATER…**_

Zack pulled into the driveway. The teens jumped out of the car and headed toward the door. Zack locked the car and opened the door. Everyone walked in; Zack closed the door and locked it. Glancing at the teens, "what are you going to do now?"

Matt stumbled to the couch and fell face down in the cushions. Mumbling loudly for them to hear, "I'm sleeping right here."

Zack chuckled, turning to Jason and Kelsi. "And you two?"

Jason smiled at him, pulling Kelsi toward the stairs, "get some sleep. It's been a long day. I think we're ready to hit the sack."

Kelsi yawned and nodded her head, "I could sleep for the next few days."

Zack nodded his head, "we'll get some sleep. I'll wake you two later. I'm going to call your mom Kelsi and tell you're clear."

Kelsi nodded her head, letting her boyfriend pull her toward his room. Jason glanced at her and smiled, "come on babe, I'm tired." Kelsi giggled, moving faster the couple went into his room; Jason started stripping himself of his clothes. Kelsi giggled, walking over to her bag she pulled a few clothes out. Closing his door, she quickly changed. Jason walked over to his bed dressed only in his boxers, glancing at Kelsi he watched her changed into a pair of small shorts and a tank top. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck, "I think we're ready for bed now."

Jason nodded his head excitedly, "does that mean we can have sex before sleeping?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him. Pulling his head down for a quick kiss. She pulled away from him and got into the bed. Taking her glasses off she placed them on his bedside table. Getting under the covers she patted the spot next to her. "Come to bed. No sex tonight lover boy."

Jason nodded his head, getting in bed he pulled her closer to him. Pulling the covers over them they closed their eyes and went to sleep. Unknown to the couple there was a black SUV with tinted windows outside the house watching. Joe Cross was waiting for the perfect moment to make his move on his nephew. He was going to make him pay for everything.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**PLEASE R&R!**

**5 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE COUPLE WAKE UP AND HEAD OVER TO KELSI'S HOUSE WHERE THE PARENTS GIVE THEM THE TALK!  
**


	13. Part XIII

**this is dedicated to annalovebug, i'm going to miss reading all her reviews. to her friends and family, i'm sorry and i know it's hard to lose someone you love. Elyisa and Sami i'm sorry for your lost. **

************************************************************************************************************

_**HOURS LATER…..**_

Jenny stuck her head in Jason's room and let a smile appear on her face. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture, scrolling through her contacts she sent the picture to Sharron.

"_what are you doing?"_

Jenny jumped, looking over her shoulder she smiled at her husband. Nodding her head at the kids. "how have they been today?"

Zack chuckled, pulling her into his arms. He settled his head onto of hers and inhaled. "they've been quiet, as soon as we got home they've been in bed. Matt collapsed on the couch while these two were smart enough to make it to the room."

Jenny showed the picture to Zack, "they look cute, don't they?"

Zack nodded his head, kissing the top of her head he pulled away. "you really like Kelsi, don't you?"

Jenny nodded her head, watching her son and girlfriend sleep. She sighed, "she's a good thing for him, not like those slutty girls that are always following him. Kelsi is perfect for him. He would do anything for her."

Zack nodded his head, looking down at his watch he sighed, "you might want to wake them up. it's already 7 and I bet you the Nielson's are worried."

Jenny smiled, nodding her head, "you're right. Plus once we get to Sharron's house we can set down those rules."

Zack raised an eyebrow at her, "you're really going to give them rules….now? after everything they've done. It's obivious they're sleeping together. Why give them rules now?"

Jenny glared at him, "because we can't let them walk around and have sex everywhere. We need to set up some guidelines. I'm not going to stop them from sleeping together, I just want them to be consederate of others."

Zack nodded his head, "fine wake them up and I'll tell the kids we're leaving soon."

Jenny nodded her head, walking into her son's room she crept quietly to Jason's side. Rubbing his arm she whispered, "wake up baby, it's time for Kelsi to get home."

Jason stirred, pulling Kelsi closer to his chest he sighed in his sleep. Jenny smiled at the scene. Jenny looked at Jason's bedside table and smiled. There was a picture of Jason with Kelsi in his arms. Looking down at her son she poked him. Jason groaned, lifting his head he looked at her in annoyance, "what?"

Jenny smirked at him, "up, it's getting late. Kelsi needs to get home and if you want to spend the night you might want to be down in 10 minutes before I change my mind." Standing up she walked out of the room.

Jason watched his mom leave in surprise. Looking down at the girl in his arms he smiled. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "babe wake up. it's getting late."

Kelsi turned her head away from him and muttered, "leave me alone. I'm tired."

Jason chuckled, dropping small kisses on her neck. "wake up. if we're not down in 10 minutes, I can't spend the night."

Kelsi opened one eye and frowned at him, "what are you talking about?"

Jason smiled at her, "my mom was in here, she said if we weren't downstairs in 10 minutes I can't spend the night with you."

Kelsi sprang up, hitting Jason in the cheek with her shoulder. Jason groaned in pain. Kelsi's grabbed her glasses and put them on. Blushing she gave him an innocent smile. "sorry Jase."

"it's okay babe." Jason mumbled. The couple got out of bed and changed quickly.

Kelsi stuffed her clothes into her bag. Pulling Jason's jacket on she glanced at her boyfriend, "are you ready?"

Jason glanced at her and felt his mouth water. Kelsi was dressed in a black mini skirt that barely ended before her ass. The was wearing a white undershirt that he could see her lacy bra through. She had put her hair in a high ponytail. She was also wear white adidas. Jason groaned at her, "your doing this on purpose!"

Kelsi tilted her head at him in question, "doing what?"

Pointing at her he yelled out, "wearing clothes like that! You make it hard for me not to through you down and fucked you like there's no tomorrow!"

Kelsi's eyes widen. Blushing she looked at him in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jason glared at her, taking a step towards her. "you know exactly what your doing."

Kelsi took a step back and shook her head, "we don't have time to."

Jason nodded his head, "yes we do."

"_JASON YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES AND COUNTING. I'M NOT JOKING EITHER!"_

Jason froze and groaned. Kelsi giggled at him and smirked, "told you."

Jason pointed at the door, "out!"

Kelsi grabbed her bag and ran past him giggling. Walking over to his bag he picked it up and followed his girlfriend out of his room. Heading down the stairs he frowned when he saw Jessica sitting on the couch with his sister and cousin. Kelsi was talking with Cynthia. Walking over to his girl he greeted his cousin with a hug. Cynthia whispered in his ear, "are you okay?"

Jason nodded, pulling away he gave her a smile, "I'm doing better now."

Cynthia glanced at Kelsi, "how about you?"

Kelsi smiled at nodded her head, "I'm good."

Cynthia smirked at her, "down there?"

Kelsi blushed, looking away from them, "I'm excellent there."

Jason scratched his head in confusion, "you're not hurting anymore?"

Kelsi glared at him, "shut up Jase."

Cynthia giggled, patting her cousin's arm, "aren't you wondering why she's wearing skirts and tank tops?"

Jason shrugged, "not really, should I?"

Kelsi and Cynthia groaned. Jamie looked at her brother in disbelief, "you're telling me you don't get it?"

Jason shrugged, "yeah, I don't get it."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at them, walking up to Jason she stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "because I can't have anything rubbing my ring or I'll explode from pleasure."

Jason's eyes widen, looking at the small girl in surprise, "wow. I want to see that happen."

Jenny walked into the room and smiled at the kids. Looking at Jamie, "we'll be back. Zack and I are going to take Jason and Kelsi to the Nielson's. we'll be back later, if you have any problems call me."

Jamie nodded her head, "got it mom."

Jessica smiled at the couple, "awww are you having a sleepover?" Kelsi rolled her eyes at her. Grabbing her bag, she took a hold of Jason's hand and walked out of the house. Jessica looked at Jamie in surprise and muttered, "was it something a said?"

Jamie and Cynthia rolled their eyes. Jenny shook her head at Jessica, "sweetheart, she's putting her claim on her man. She's telling you stay away."

Jessica blushed. Jamie smiled at her mom, "how long are you going to be gone?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. Seeing Zack she looked at him, "are you ready?"

Zack nodded his head, "where's the kids?"

Jamie pointed at the front door, "Kelsi dragged Jason out of the room."

Zack looked at his wife, "do I want to know why?"

Jenny shook her head, "not really."

Zack nodded his head, "okay, we'll lets get going." Looking at Jamie, "your brother is upstairs past out."

Jamie nodded her head, "got it."

Jenny and Zack started heading toward the front door, Jenny stopped at looked at them in worry, "are you sure you're going to be okay home alone?"

Jamie smiled at her mom, "yes, there's four of us here. Don't worry. We'll see you when you get home."

Zack took Jenny's hand and pulled her out the door. Zack pulled Jenny close to him and whispered, "don't worry, they'll be okay."

Jenny nodded her head. The couple headed over to Jason's range rover. Jason had Kelsi pinned to the car and was busy kissing her. He had seemed to find it's way up her skirt. Jenny groaned and looked at Zack, "this is why rules are needed. They're going to have sex everywhere and not care if anyone sees them."

Zack chuckled at his wife. "calm down." Looking up at the teens, he called out to them, "hands where I can see them Jason!"

Jason pulled away from Kelsi quickly. The teens started rearranging their clothes. Zack winked at his wife. Unlocking the car, everyone got in. Jason leaned over to kiss Kelsi, but froze when he heard his mom speak.

"_don't make me separate you two."_

Jason groaned, leaning back in his seat he starred angrily at the back of his mom's head. Kelsi giggled at him. Zack chuckled from the driver's seat. Pulling out of the driveway they headed toward Kelsi's house. Both teens starred out their windows and watched the scenary change. Zack shook his head at his wife. "look at them, you tramatized them."

The teens looked at the parents in question. Jenny hissed at her husband, "shut up Zack!"

Zack shook his head at his wife, "you're a meany head!"

Jenny glared at him, "I can show you mean."

Zack let out a laugh. "I love it when you get ruffled."

Jason made a face, looking at Kelsi in worry, "are my parents flirting?"

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head, "looks like it."

Jason shuddered and muttered, "I think I'm going to be sick. Old people flirting……ewwww."

Zack glanced at him, "what do you mean ewwww? Remember one day you're going to be old also."

Jason rolled his eyes at him and muttered to Kelsi, "he's still going to be older than me and it's going to be sick to see."

Kelsi giggled again. Zack frowned and looked at his wife, "are we really that old?"

Jenny smiled at him, "I don't know about you, but I'm still sweet 16."

Zack groaned at her, "you wish."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him, "what did you say?"

Zack's eyes widen in realization that he said the wrong thing. Seeing the Nielson house he smiled in relief. "hey it's Kelsi's house."

Jason grinned from the backseat at him, "aren't you going to answer my mom's question."

Zack glared at him and muttered, "shut up Jason." Pulling up to the sidewalk he stopped the car and turned it off. "everyone out of the car."

Kelsi and Jason jumped out with their bags. Jenny was still glaring at him, "are you saying I'm old?"

Zack groaned, "I didn't mean it like that babe. Of course you're young."

Jenny sniffed at him, "you're a jerk!" opening her door she got out and followed the kids to the house. Zack groaned in annoyance, slamming his head into the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he got out of the car and rushed over to the waiting group. Kelsi took out her keys and unlocked the door, calling out. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Sharron stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her, "in here baby, your dad and I are in the kitchen."

Kelsi smiled at Jason and his parents, "come on in." dropping her bag on the couch she walked into the kitchen and froze. Both her parents were smiling at her evilly. Jason bumped into her, "Kels, what the hell?"

Jason glanced at the Nielson and his eyes widen, looking behind him his parents were standing the exact same way as Kelsi's. Jason groaned at them in annoyance. Sharron smiled at the teens, pointing at the kitchen table, "sit now!"

Jason and Kelsi took a seat next to one another. The parent's took the remaining seats. Jason looked back and forth between the parents in worry. Tim and Zack gave him a reassuring smile. Sharron frowned at couple, "your mom and I have been talking Jason and we think it's time we set some ground rules out for you two since you are now dating."

Kelsi looked at her mom in annoyance, "mom!"

Sharron glanced at her daughter, "What?"

Kelsi started blushing, "are you trying to give us the sex talk?"

Jenny frowned at the teens, "we're obviously too late for that, but we can set some ground rules out for you two."

Sharron handed them each a piece of paper. "Jenny and I met for lunch together and came up with these rules."

Jason and Kelsi looked down at sheet in embarrassment.

_HOUSE RULES:_

_YOU WILL OBEY CURFEW_

_YOU WILL USE PROTECTION AT ALL TIMES, INCLUDING A CONDOM_

_NO SEX IN THE SHOWER!_

_NO SEX ANYWHERE OUTSIDE YOUR ROOMS! _

_IN THE PRESENCE OF FAMILY AND FRIENDS, YOU WILL ACT ACCODINGLY AND NOT ACT LIKE HORNY TEENS_

_NO MORE TATTOO'S (JASON ANDREW CROSS!)_

_NO MORE OF THIS BREAKING UP ONE DAY AND BACK TOGETHER_

_KEEP DOORS CLOSED AND LOCKED IF YOU INTEND TO HAVE SEX_

_YOU MAY SPEND THE NIGHT AT ONE ANOTHER'S HOUSE AS LONG AS YOU HAVE PERMISSION_

_SCHOOL COMES FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE_

_WEEKENDS, YOUR CURFEW IS EXTENDED TILL 2 IN THE MORNING AS LONG AS YOU LET US KNOW WHERE YOU ARE_

_NO DRUGS_

_NO DRINKING_

_NO DRINKING AND DRIVING_

_NO MORE HANGING WITH YOUR COUSIN UNSUPERVISED (JASON!)_

_JASON WILL TAKE KELSI TO AND FROM SCHOOL_

_YOU WILL TREAT ONE ANOTHER RWITH RESPECT_

_NO CHILDREN TILL AFTER HIGH SCHOOL, HOPEFULLY AFTER COLLEGE_

_WE LOVE YOU AND WE'RE DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD_

_NO MARRIAG TILL AFTER COLLEGE!_

Jason and Kelsi looked at their parent's in shock. Jason lifted his paper and looked at his mom in annoyance, "you're kidding me?"

Jenny shook her head, "I am not!"

Zack read over the list and looked at Jason. "these rules are pretty easy, it doesn't ban you two from one another or prevent you from having sex. It's just a few rules."

Jason shook his head in anger, "marriage and kids? What the fuck? We're barely juniors! I'm not planning on settling down already! Sure I love Kelsi, but marriage?"

Kelsi nodded her head in agreement. "I'm not ready for marriage and kids right now mom. Number 16, what the hell? You want him babysitting me?"

Sharron shook her head, "that's not what it means baby."

Kelsi glared at her mom in anger, "what does it mean then?"

Tim patted his daughter shoulder, "it means that a gentlemen always walks his girl home baby."

Kelsi looked at her dad in anger, "how can Jase do that? He's playing basketball and I got drama. Our schedules are completely different!"

Sharron frowned at her daughter, "you're making it seem like we're making your live a living hell. We're allowing you two to sleep together, who's parents would let you do that?"

Jenny nodded her head in agreement, "if we wanted to be evil, we would put on their no sex at all."

"But mom you said no sex anywhere, that's lame." Jason whined.

Jenny looked at her son in shock, "what do you mean lame?'

Jason rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "if I want to have sex, it would be more fun to do it outside the bedroom sometimes, you know, spice up the sex life."

Kelsi groaned at him. "nice going Jason."

Jenny's eye twitched, "spice up your sex life? You shouldn't even be having a sex life?"

Sharron nodded her head, "you two should be kept from one another!"

Tim put a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her, "sweetie, calm down. We should be happy that they're being safe. Rule number 3 and 4 are a little too much."

Zack nodded his head, "as long as they don't have sex where people are is fine. Don't make them want to sneak around to have sex."

Tim rolled his eyes at his wife and muttered, "why are you complaining, we use to have sex in the backseat of my car when we were younger."

Kelsi smirked at her parents, "I heard that. In the backseat isn't very comfortable anyways."

Tim looked at his daughter in shock, "you had sex in a backseat?"

Jason's eyes widen, "it wasn't with me, I swear. We barely had sex recently."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at her dad, "we didn't have sex daddy…..it was more oral."

Sharron shook her head and muttered, "we forget to put anything oral on the list."

Jenny nodded her head, "your right."

Zack chuckled at them, leaning back in his seat. "why are you being ruff on the kids, they're obviously good kids. Getting good grades, staying out of trouble. Take 3 and 4 off. If they promise not to have sex in the shower when someone else is waiting everything should be fine, right jenny?"

Jenny glared at her husband, "who's side are you on?"

Zack put his hands up in defense, "I was young once. I remember where I use to sneak around to get laid. If we start putting restrictions on them, they're going to break it just for the hell of it."

Tim nodded his head, "come on, lay off some of the rules."

Jenny and Sharron frowned at their husbands. Jason and Kelsi watched the parents in fastination. Jenny growled at them, "fine 3 and 4 are off, but the rest stay!"

Sharron nodded her head, "we will give you that, but nothing more."

Zack glanced at the teens, "how about that?"

Jason looked at Kelsi and shrugged his shoulders, "don't seem that bad."

Kelsi nodded her head, "it's fine with me."

Tim smiled at his wife, "so this discussion is over." Standing up Tim glanced at Zack, "up for a game of pool?"

Zack nodded his head, getting up the two men left the room. Kelsi and Jason stood up. Kelsi mumbled out. "we're going to put our bags in my room." Grabbing Jason's hand they rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

Jenny sighed at Sharron, "they're going upstairs to have sex now."

Sharron nodded her head, "I know. Why are we letting them sleep together again?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea."

Both women sighed and starred down at the list in defeat.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**5 REVIEWS PLEASE**

**NEXT CHAPTER: STILL THINKING OF IT  
**


	14. Part XIV

**i would have had this posted earlier but my friend talked me into to play Halo 3 for 4-5 hours tonight. lol! we kick ass!**

**hope you enjoy! let me know what you think!**

************************************************************************************************************

Kelsi pulled Jason through her door, both teens tossed their bags on the floor and threw their arms around each other. Kissing each other hungrily. Jason sucked on Kelsi's bottom lip till she open her mouth. Invading her mouth with his tongue their tongues dueled for dominance. Reaching down, Jason gripped her ass and lifted her off the floor, Kelsi wrapped her legs around his waist. Both teens kissed each other as their lives depended on it. Both teens were so involved with each other that they didn't hear the doorbell go off.

_**DOWNSTAIRS….**_

Sharron walked out the kitchen and through the living room and up to the front door. Opening it she smiled at the 3 girls at the door, "hello girls, how are you?"

Gaby, Taylor and Sharpay smiled at her. Each girl gave her a greeting. Sharron moved to the side and each girl walked in. Sharpay gave Sharron an innocent smile, "we were just checking on Kelsi, she wasn't in school today and I saw her earlier in the halls and she had these bruises on her face. I was worried and I told the girls about it."

Sharron smiled at them, "aren't you girl's sweet? She's upstairs in her room. You can go on up there and see her."

Gaby smiled at her, "thanks Mrs. Nielson." The girl's started walking up the stairs.

Sharron's eyes widen in realization, calling out to them, "wait!" They froze and looked at her in question. Ranking her mind for a quick lie, "I just remembered she's actually not home. She's with her dad at the store."

Taylor nodded her head, walking down the stairs toward Sharron, Taylor gave her an innocent smile, "you don't mind us waiting till Kelsi gets home do you? We're very worried where she got those bruises."

Sharron looked at them in surprise, giving them a small smile she nodded her head, "that's fine girls, why don't I get you guys some drinks and snacks while you wait."

Sharpay and Gaby smiled at her, "we can get them Mrs. Nielson, you don't have to worry about that." Both girls started heading to the kitchen.

Sharron held up her hands to stop them. "Don't worry about it, I got it. Sit down, watch some TV, they should be back soon." Turning around she retreated to the kitchen.

Gaby, Taylor and Sharpay sat down on the couch. Taylor frowned at them, "is it me or is Mrs. Nielson being a little jumpy?"

Sharpay glanced at the doorway for the kitchen, "I think your right Tay. I think out little Kelsi is upstairs as we speak. Didn't you see Jason's car out front?"

Gaby nodded her head, "I did, do you think they're back together?"

Sharpay glanced at Gaby in annoyance, "I think they are. I think they're fucking each other right now." Standing up she started heading toward the stairs.

Taylor's eyes widen, hissing at Sharpay, "What are you doing?"

Sharpay looked at her and smiled, "I'm going to the bathroom, I really need to pee." Walking up the stairs slowly she held up for cell, "I'll take a picture and send it to you."

Gaby nodded her head, "make sure to drag her ass down here with you so we can yell at her."

Jenny walked into the living room, seeing Sharpay on the stairs, "Sharpay, where are you going?"

Sharpay's eyes got big when she spotted Jenny, sputtering, "bathroom….upstairs…..pee."

Jenny smiled at her, "sweetie, did you forget about the bathroom downstairs?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "I did, thanks for reminding me Mrs. Cross."

Jenny smiled at her sweetly. Watching Sharpay walk down the stairs and past her to the bathroom. Jenny turned her attention on the other 2 girls, "so…."

Gaby smiled at her, "what are you doing here Mrs. Cross? Did you drive Jason's car?"

Jenny smiled at them, "I did, actually my husband did. Jason can't drive right now. Zack was barrowing his car."

Taylor frowned at Jenny, "why can't Jason drive his car?"

Jenny sat down on the armchair and gave them a sad smile, "well yesterday an accident happen and Jason re-hurt his wrist. It's back in a cast."

Gaby looked at Taylor in worry and then back at Jenny, "how did he hurt his wrist?"

Jenny frowned at them, "I don't know if it's my place to tell you. I think Jason and Kelsi would rather tell you. Jason is up in his room sleeping while his father and I came here to visit the Nielson's."

Taylor nodded her head, "what about Kelsi?"

Jenny smiled at her, "she's with her dad. We're actually waiting for them to come home so we can finish our discussion. It's been a long day and we are very tired."

Sharpay walked back into the room and took a seat on the couch, frowning at Jenny, "why don't we stop beating around the bush, are Jason and Kelsi back together? What was up your family and the matching bruises?"

Taylor and Gaby looked at Sharpay in shock. Sharpay ignored them. Jenny leaned back in her seat and smiled at Sharpay, "whatever is going on with Jason and Kelsi is their business, I don't know what those 2 are doing. The bruises you need to talk to Jason and Kelsi. I'm not telling you girls."

Sharpay frowned at her, "Mrs. Cross, we all know something has been going on with Jason, why won't you tell us? Is someone beating Jason?"

Taylor smacked Sharpay and hissed, "Shut up Shar!"

Sharpay ignored her, "we have a right to know, they're our friends!"

Sharron walked into the room with a tray full of drinks and snacks. She set them down on the table and frowned at Sharpay, "she's not going to say Sharpay, stop pushing it."

Sharpay huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest she leaned back in the coach. Gaby gave the mom's an apologetic smile, "sorry about her, but she's Sharpay so yeah…"

Jenny smiled at her, "sweetheart it's all right."

Sharron smiled and nodded, "so tell us girls, what have you been up to? How's school and your boyfriends?"

Gaby's eye twitched, "well school is going good, it's crazy to think that almost 2 months have passed. I'm currently single, Troy and I broke up over a disagreement."

Taylor grabbed a drink of the table and took a sip, "well my AP classes are going great. I've been using all my free time to study and get further ahead so I don't fall behind. For the boyfriend thing I don't have one. I was dating that blockhead Chad, but we got into a fight."

All eyes were on Sharpay. That should have made her happy, but she was furious that no one was answering her questions. Rolling her eyes at them, "schools going okay, our next musical is coming up soon, so the drama club has been busy. Jason is on the prop crew along with Zeke and Chad. Kelsi's composing once again and Gaby and I are hoping to get the leads. I'm also single, Zeke and I broke up a little after your wedding. We had a disagreement and he's a jerk who defends his friends even when they're wrong!"

The room got quiet. Each woman looked at each other uneasily. Tim and Zack walked into the room laughing. Tim gave Zack a mock glare, "you know you cheated there is no way that you sunk all your shots on 1 turn."

Zack grinned at him, "what can I say, I was a pool shark back in college."

Sharpay stood up and pointed at Tim, "you said that he was with Kelsi at the store…where's Kelsi?"

Tim and Zack looked at them in confusion. Sharron glared at her husband, "yeah baby, where's Kelsi? She was with you when you went to the store."

Tim looked at in confusion, "what are you…" his eyes widen when he saw the look his wife was giving him. Thinking of a quick lie, "she saw a friend from school so I let her go out with the friend. She'll be back later."

Sharpay frowned at him, "which friend?"

Tim looked at Sharpay nervously, "I don't know. I don't keep track of her friends."

Gaby also stood up, "we think you know something and your lying to us."

Zack chuckled at the girls, "ladies, why would he lie?"

Taylor glared at him, "because your hiding something. You won't tell us what's going on." Standing she stomped her foot down with each word, "WHO'S HITTING JASON!"

Zack looked at her in surprise, "wow….ladies, this isn't your concern."

Sharpay cut him off, "yes it is, you see our friend was once dating your son and he was coming to school in bruises that he had very bad lies for. We demand to know the truth."

Gaby nodded her head, "and we want it now!"

Zack chuckled at them, "ladies, you can't make me tell you anything."

Sharpay stomped up to him and poked him with each word, "I can and I will!"

Zack rubbed the sore spot, stepping back he addressed Sharpay. "Ms. Evans, don't make me call your father and tell him that you're threatening me."

Sharpay smirked at him, "go ahead, I'll like to see you try."

Zack nodded his head, "fine." Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the number. Sharpay's eyes widen when she realized that he wasn't bluffing. Looking at Gaby for help. Gaby rushed to her side and gave Zack an innocent smile, "do you really need to call Mr. Evans?"

Zack glared at the girls, "are you going to keep giving us problems?" Gaby and Sharpay shook their heads no in agreement. Zack hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. Glancing at his wife, "baby we should get going."

Jenny nodded her head, glancing at Sharron she winked at her. Looking at the girls, "it's getting late you girls should get going home. I'm sure Sharron will have Kelsi call you girls when she gets home."

Sharron nodded her head, "I will, Kelsi should be home very shortly." Looking at Tim, "right honey?"

Tim nodded his head, "uh….right sweetheart. I should probably go call her to see where she is."

Taylor's eyes lit up, pulling out her cell she dialed Kelsi's number, "I'll do that Mr. Nielson." The parent's eyes looked at her in alarm. Taylor hit send and listened to her phone call out.

_**UPSTAIRS…..**_

**I've had a little too much **

**All the people start to rush (start to rush by)**

**A dizzy twister dance**

**Can't find my drink or man**

**Where are my keys?**

**I lost my phone**

**What's goin' on, on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool**

**What's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

Jason and Kelsi pulled away from one another breathing heavily. Both were on the bed and were making out heavily. Both glanced at Kelsi's nightstand and looked at her cell in annoyance. Jason leaned down and started kissing her neck, mumbling against her neck. "Ignore it baby."

Kelsi moaned in pleasure. Tilting her beck back to give him more access, "I can't it's Taylor."

Jason groaned against her neck, "yes you can, they'll see you tomorrow at school. I won't be able to kiss you when they're around."

Kelsi sighed at him, "They're worried about me baby. I wasn't in school and Sharpay saw us. She must have told the girls. I'm sorry." Reaching over she picked up her cell and brought it to her ear, "hello?"

"_Kelsi where are you?"_

Kelsi closed her eyes in pleasure when Jason kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Holding in her moan she tried to concentrate on the conversation. "What?"

"_I asked you where you are."_

Kelsi pushed Jason off her, glaring at him, "I'm kind of busy Tay, can I call you back?"

"_Just answer my question, where are you?"_

Kelsi's eyes widen from Taylor's tone, "what's with the tone? Where are you?" sitting up she got off the bed. Jason looked at her in question. Opening her door she walked out of her room and glanced around the corner toward the living room, her eyes got big when she spotted the girls. Creeping quietly back to her room she closed the door gently.

"_I'm with the girls, what are you doing?"_

"I'm out right now. I'm with a friend." Kelsi replied.

"_Which friend?"_

Getting annoyed with Taylor, "what's with the third degree?"

"_We're just worried, Shar said she saw you and you had a bruises. We're just checking up on you."_

Kelsi blushed, "sorry. I'll tell you at school tomorrow. I got to go Tay. Sorry." Hanging up she looked at Jason with guilt in her eyes. "Jase we need to tell our friends what happen."

Jason nodded his head, he was still laying on the bed, patting the spot next to him, "how about you come back to bed and we continue what we were doing before we were interrupted."

Kelsi smiled at him, placing her cell back on the nightstand. She crawled onto the bed and on top of Jason. Smiling down at him, she leaned her head down and kissed him.

_**LIVING ROOM….**_

Taylor looked at her phone in shock. "She hung up on me!"

The adults in the room sighed in relief. Sharron gave them a smile, "see girls we weren't lying."

Taylor walked over to the girls, "we should get going. Kelsi said she'll talk to us tomorrow."

Sharpay frowned, but nodded her head, "fine let's get going. We can go watch a movie at my house." Sharpay and Taylor started walking to the front door. Gaby stood her ground watching Sharron and Jenny in suspicion. Sharpay turned and looked at Gaby in question, "are you coming?"

Gaby looked at Sharpay and nodded her head, "yeah I'm coming." Giving the parents a wave the girls left.

Sharron and Jenny both glared at their husbands. Zack gave them a nervous laugh, "we should get going for real sweetheart."

Jenny winked at Sharron. Walking over to her husband she poked him, "your lucky Sharpay bought your lie or you would be dead."

Zack grinned at her, taking her hand he gave the Nielson's a wave. "See you guys later." Walking out the front door the Nielson's listen to the couple banter back and forth jokingly.

Sharron walked up to the door and locked it. Looking at her husband she shook her, "you can put the drinks and snack away. I'm going to bed." Walking past him she went up the stairs toward their room. Tim sighed to himself, walking over to the stuff he picked it up and took it to the kitchen.

_**JASON AND KELSI….**_

Jason pushed his jacket off her shoulders. Kelsi shivered under hit touch. Jason admired the girl on him. "Kels do you know how beautiful you are?"

Kelsi smiled down at him, leaning down she kissed him on the lips. Pulling away her eyes got soft and she smiled at him, "I love you Jason, you make me feel special."

Jason smirked at her, running his hands up and down her arms. "You are special, I love you so much Kelsi."

Laying her head on his chest she mumbled up to him, "how did I get so lucky when it comes to you."

Feeling her head bounce from his laughter she smiled to herself. Jason kissed the top of her head. "You seemed to have gotten it confused baby, I got lucky when it comes to you. Do you know how many girls were trying to get with me because of the status quo?"

Kelsi getting off him she smiled at him, "your looking pretty hot, maybe you should take your shirt off."

Jason chuckled at her, deciding to play alone with her. Sitting up he smiled at her, "I could use some help, mind taking it off for me?"

Kelsi grinned at him excitedly. Grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt she smiled at seductively, pulling it slowly up past his stomach and over his chest. She leant down and kissed his chest making to kiss the spot where her name was tattooed. Running her nails over his chest, Jason let out a hiss of pleasure. Straddling his hips, Kelsi pushed him on the bed. Jason looked at her in lust. Yanking hard she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. She ran her nails up and down his chest and moaned at him, "Why do you look so good?"

Jason gave her a pout, "I don't know, but it's not fair baby. Here I am shirtless why your still fully covered. We should change that." Reaching for the bottom of her tank top he lifted it past her stomach. Kelsi smiled at him, lifting her arms over her head she let Jason pull the piece of clothing off her body completely. Tossing it to the side he smiled at, "much better baby."

Kelsi arched her back, bring her chest closer to him. Moaning at him, "Jase take it off."

Jason obeyed his girlfriend, reaching behind her he unhooked her bra and slid it off her chest slowly. Admiring her chest. Licking his lips in appreciation. "Baby you're fucking hot! Using his forearm he lift himself off the bed and leaned up and kissed Kelsi on the neck, kissing his way down her neck to her chest. Kelsi moaned in pleasure. Jason eyed the piercings in excitement, "remind me to thank Cynthia later." Leaning in he took her nipple in his mouth. Kelsi's eyes widen, bucking her hips against his. Both teens groaned in pleasure.

Jason ran his tongue over the ring, tugging on it gentle with his teeth, Kelsi hissed at him, "Jason that feels so good. You're making me wet."

Jason groaned at her, mumbling against her beast, "You're killing me Kels."

Kelsi grinned to herself. She knew she had power over Jason and he would do anything for her like she would do anything for him. Pulling his lips away from her nipples she kissed him gentle on the lips. Deepening the kiss, Jason groaned against her lips, jerking his hips against hers. Kelsi bit his lip in pleasure. Both teens started rubbing their bodies against each never breaking their kiss. Kelsi felt Jason's erection getting harder and harder between her legs. Kelsi broke the kiss and looked at Jason dizzily, "I want you Jase."

Jason nodded his head in agreement, "I want you too Kelsi, I want to fuck you."

Kelsi reached between them, unzipping his pants slowly, she smiled at him, "do you have a condom?"

Jason sighed and shook his head, "I left them at home, do you?"

Kelsi shook her head, both teens groaned in annoyance. Remembering their parent's contract they groaned. Kelsi rolled off of Jason and laid against his side, "what do we do now? We're both obviously horny."

Jason glanced at her, "since were suppose to use a condom all the time why don't we ask your parents for one?"

Kelsi looked at Jason like he was crazy. Sitting up a little, "I'm not going to ask my parents for a condom!"

Jason chuckled at her, getting off the bed he zipped his pants up. "I will then. You stay here looking hot and when I come back we can go ahead and fuck each other." Turning around he opened the door and headed down the stairs. Looking around he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Deciding to investigate he spotted Tim putting snacks away. Coughing to get Tim's attention, "hey Tim."

Tim jumped in surprise. Putting a hand to his chest, he smiled at Jason, "don't sneak up on me son!"

Jason chuckled, "sorry about that."

Tim leaned against the counter, "so what are you doing down here son?"

Jason's face started turning red. Looking down at the floor in embarrassment, "I was wondering if….uh…" Jason shut his mouth.

Tim gave him a smile, "son you don't have to be nervous, what else can you tell me that I don't know. Remember I accept your relationship with my daughter. The only thing that will set me off is if you told me you knocked her up or that you eloped."

Jason looked at him and chuckled, "not that, but remember on the list about condoms?"

Tim nodded his head slowly, "yes, what about it?"

Jason spoke quickly, "doyouhaveanycondomsicanbarrow?'

Tim held up his hands, "slowly and clearly."

Jason took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you have any condoms I can barrow?" feeling his face heat up. Tim lowered his hands slowly. Both men starred at each other. Jason broke the stare, looking at the floor in shame, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Tim shook his head, "no it's fine, your following the rules." Chuckling at Jason, "we actually do have some. Kelsi's mom bought some just in case you two ever needed some." Walking over to one of the drawers he opened and pulled out a box, tossing it to Jason who caught it, "better to be safe than sorry."

Jason nodded his head numbly. Looking at the box in his hand in shock. Tim walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "you interested in going fishing this weekend?"

Jason looked at Tim dumbfounded, holding the box of condoms up, "your asking if I want to go fishing this weekend after I asked you for condoms?"

Tim nodded his head, "yup." Heading toward the doorway for the living room he smiled at him, "let me know by Friday." Jason nodded his head silently. Turning around, Tim left the room.

Jason shook his head, walking out of the kitchen he made sure to turn the light off. Walking up the stairs he headed back to Kelsi's door. Opening it he walked in. Kelsi was now had her tank top on. Kelsi glanced up from her composition book, smiling at him, "so what happen?"

Jason held up the box of condoms, "your dad gave them to me and then asked if I was interested in going fishing on the weekend." Jason locked the door and sat on the bed, "I'm kind of turned off."

Kelsi giggled at him, crawling over to him she threw her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. "That's fine, how about tomorrow after school we go on a date."

Jason nodded his head, "sounds fine to me, what did you want to do?"

Kelsi tighten her hold around his neck, "movies, dinner, a walk, golf, anything is fine with me." pulling him on the bed with her. Jason chuckled at the smaller girls actions. Lying on his back, she crawled onto of him. Jason tossed the box of condoms to her desk. Kelsi kissed his chest, "I love you Jase."

Jason closed his eyes sleepily and mumbled "I love you too." Both teens fell asleep.

_**NEXT MORNING….**_

Sharron knocked softly on Kelsi's door, hearing no answer she opened it and peeked inside. She was surprised to find the room empty, glancing down at her watch which read 7:05 a.m. she wondered where they were. Closing the door she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jason lifted his head from his cereal and nodded his head at him. Kelsi was at the sink washing dishes. She was wearing a plaid mini skirt with a white tank top. She was wearing white adidas and a white baseball hat. Sharron smiled at her daughter, "hey baby, you two are up, I'm surprised."

Kelsi turned around and smiled at her mom, "I know, I guess we got a lot of sleep yesterday. We've been up since 6. I just finished breakfast and was washing up."

Jason swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth and stood up. "we should get going, I still need to talk to Ms. Darbus before class." Walking over he gave his dishes to Kelsi and she started washing them.

Sharron frowned at him, "why do you need to talk to her?"

Jason watched Kelsi scrub the bowl, turning to look at Sharron, "she was a little worried about me before. Coach asked me to tell her so she knows what's going on."

Sharron nodded her head, taking a seat at the dining table. "do you guys need a ride to school?"

Kelsi shook her head, "Jamie dropped off Jason's truck this morning. So were going to drive to school."

Sharron frowned at them, "are you two going to continue hiding your relationship?"

Jason nodded his head, "we have to. If we don't then they'll make us break up or they'll follow us and we'll never be alone. Until they all cool down and work things out we're going to keep our relationship quiet."

Kelsi rinsed the bowl and placed it on the stand, grabbing a towel she dried her hands and turned to look at her mom, "mom it's better this way right now."

Sharron shook her head at them, "you say it is, but your lying to your friends."

Jason picked up their bags, Kelsi walked up to him, taking his hand she glared at her mom, "yeah it's fair for them to make me choose them or my boyfriend. They're being unfair."

Sharron held up her hands, "calm down baby. Are you going to wear a sweater or just your tank top?"

Jason pointed at his sweatshirt, "she's going to wear mine once we get to school."

Kelsi walked up to her mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "love you mom."

Sharron smiled at them, "love you too baby. Have fun at school."

Kelsi and Jason left the house hand in hand. Sharron sighed, looking at the table in worry. She had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen real soon. Shaking her head she got up and walked up to the coffee maker.

Jason unlocked the truck, opening the door for Kelsi. She gave him a grateful smile. Once she was inside he closed the door. Jogging around he got into the drivers seat. Tossing their things in the back he started the truck. Both teens put on their seatbelts. Putting the truck in drive they headed toward the school. Kelsi reached over and turned on the radio, hearing a song they started bobbing their heads to the beat. 10 minutes they pulled into an empty parking spot. Unbuckling their seatbelt, Jason glanced at her, "you ready?"

Kelsi nodded her head. Jason yanked his sweatshirt off and handed it to her and she put it on. Jason ran his good hand through his hair. Kelsi giggled at him, "you seem nervous."

Jason smiled at her, "I am, I'm going to have to refrain from touching you all day."  
Kelsi giggled at him, sticking her tongue out at him, "means your going to have to fantasize about me."

Jason let a dreamily smile appear on his face, "I do, trust me I do and the things you do to me in heaven."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, "come on lover boy let's get inside."

Shaking out of his daze he nodded his head, reaching into the back he grabbed their things and got out of the truck. Locking the truck the couple walked up to the school. Kelsi frowned when she saw some cheerleaders eyeing her boyfriend. Jason was obvious of their looks. Kelsi put an arm around Jason's good arm. Jason looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him which he returned. Looking out the corner of her eyes she smirked to herself when she saw the cheerleaders glaring at her angrily. Jason spotted the guys at the fountain, walking pat them he nodded his head at them. Troy, Zeke and Chad looked at him in surprise. The couple continued into the school. Jason glanced down at her, "do you need to go to the locker?"

Kelsi nodded her head. The couple walked up to her locker. Sharpay and Ryan looked at them in surprise. Kelsi opened her locker and grabbed her morning books. Jason held out her bag and she placed her books inside. Kelsi closed her locker and looked at the Evans, giving them a smile, "morning Ryan, morning Shar."

Taking Jason's arm they headed over to his locker. Sharpay pointed at the retreating couple back, "are they back together?"

Ryan titled his head, "I don't know, it looks like it."

Sharpay pulled out her cell and muttered, "I need to tell the girls." Slamming her locker shut she walked away from Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes at her. Seeing Martha he smiled and ran over to her.

The couple stopped at Jason's locker, opening it quickly he tossed his books into his backpack and closed it. Taking Kelsi's hand they headed over to Ms. Darbus class. Gaby and Taylor were heading over to their lockers when they spotted the couple. Both girls froze and watched the couple walk past them. Feeling her pocket vibrate, Taylor took out her cell and answered it, "Yeah?"

"_Have you seen Kels and Jase?"_

Taylor's eyes found the couple, "yeah they just walked by us. What's going on?"

"_I don't know, but it's time we found out! I'll meet you guys in front of Ms. Darbus class."_

Taylor glanced at Gaby, "we'll meet you there Shar, we need to go to our locker first though."

"_hurry. We need to talk to her before class starts."_

Taylor nodded her head, "right, see you in less than a minute." Hanging up her cell, she put it away. Looking at Gaby, "we're meeting Shar. Let's hurry to our lockers." Gaby nodded her head, the girls walked quickly to their lockers.

Jason stuck his head in the empty class, spotting Ms. Darbus sitting in her chair he smiled at her. Pulling Kelsi in with him they walked up to her. Ms. Darbus glanced up from her book and frowned when she saw Jason and Kelsi, "what happen to you two?"

Jason smiled at her nervously, "that's why we need to talk to you before school starts."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, standing up she walked over to the door and closed it. Pointing at the desk. "take a seat and tell me what's going on."

Jason and Kelsi took a seat. Kelsi gave Ms. Darbus a grim smile, "you probably figured something happen and that's why we missed school yesterday."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "I was also warned by Coach Bolton." Looking at Jason in worry, "he didn't tell me what happen, but he said it was bad."

Jason nodded his head, lifting his cast arm for her to see. "I hurt my wrist again."

Ms. Darbus smiled at him, "I can see that Mr. Cross, care to tell me how it happen?"

Jason glanced at Kelsi nervously, "well it happen the other day. Kelsi was at my house hanging out and we were in my room….."talking….."

Ms. Darbus took a seat in her chair. Lifting her coffee to her mouth she took a sip. "continue."

Jason nodded his head, "my uncle came into my room and started making threats on Kelsi. I got furious and we got into a fist fight. My dad and brother got involved. At one point my uncle had me in a headlock, Kelsi jumped on his back to get her off me and she got hurt. Police came and he got away."

Ms. Darbus frowned, looking at them in worry, "have they caught him?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no. yesterday we came with Zack and told Mr. Matsui and their coaches."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head slowly, "is your uncle the one whose been giving you the bruises?" Jason looked at his desk in shame, nodding his head he kept his mouth shut. Ms. Darbus stood up and walked up to his desk, putting a hand on his shoulder she spoke softly, "you don't have to be ashamed Jason. I know it's hard."

Jason glared at the desk angrily, slamming his hands down on the desk, "it's not right! He's my uncle and he did this to me!" Jason winced in pain, his cast hand started throbbing.

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "I know it's not fair Jason, no parent has a right to do this to a child. Do the police know about it?"

Jason nodded his head, still refusing to look at Ms. Darbus. Kelsi looked at Jason in worry, "Jase it's going to be okay."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "Kelsi's right. Everything is going to be okay, they're going to catch your uncle. No one is going to hurt you again."

Jason finally looked at Ms. Darbus with a look of lost in his eyes, "what happens if they never catch him? What happens if he comes looking for me? he already hurt people in my family. What happens if he tries to hurt Kelsi when I'm not around. I'm scared Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus pulled him in a hug, "he's not going to do a such thing. We'll make sure nothing happens to you kids." Pulling away from Jason she gave him a small smile, "do your friends know?"

Jason shook his head, "no, but they know something has been going on. I plan on telling them today."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "very well. I won't say anything. This is going to remain between us three." Kelsi gave Ms. Darbus a thankful smile. Ms. Darbus nodded her head at them, "take your seat. The bell rang already." Jason and Kelsi stood up and walked over to their seats. Taking a seat she gave them one more smile before opening the door. The class walked in quietly. The guys looked at Jason in worry while the girls looked at Kelsi suspiciously. Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together to get their attention. "today we're going to take you back to your freshmen year when you read Romeo and Juliet. I'm going to be assigning you partners. With your partners your going to do the part that I assign you from the book and act it out in front of the class." She continued giving directions unaware that half the class had their minds on their friends.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**5 reviews and i'll update!**

**It's funny i typed this story as i working. i love my job!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: JASON TELLS THE GUYS THE TRUTH AS WELL AS KELSI TELLS THE GIRLS. THAT NIGHT JASON TAKES KELSI ON A WELL DESERVED DATE, HOPING FOR IT TO BE A MAGICAL NIGHT, BUT IT SOON TURNS TO HORROR.  
**


	15. Part XV

**okay, i got tired. it's late and i have a very frustrating time play halo! stupid skulls are a pain in the ass to find! Anyhow, i've decided that i'm going to be making all the chapters a little shorter so i can get updates out faster. this chapter is going to deal with the gang finding out the truth......**

**also on a side note, Sami i bet if you log in you won't get poked at work**

**;-) **

**just a friendly suggestion......lol!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ms. Darbus walked up to her desk and picked up the packets of papers she had on her desk. Holding up the pile she faced her class, "in my hands are your parts that you will do with your partners. At the end of this month you will perform your part with your partner."

Taylor raised her hand. Ms. Darbus smiled at her and nodded her head. Smiling at Ms. Darbus, "do we get to pick out partners?"

Ms. Darbus shook her head, "I will be picking your partners." The class groaned in annoyance. Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes at them. "come on, don't be that way."

Troy turned around and muttered, "she's on crack, I better not get stuck with a cheerleader or Gaby."

Chad nodded his head, pushing his ball back and forth on his desk, "for real, can you image if we got stuck with our ex's?"

Ms. Darbus sat the papers down on Troy's desk, glaring at the two boys, "is there something you want to tell the class, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth?" Chad and Troy shook their heads. Ms. Darbus took the ball from Chad, "what did I tell you about your hockey puck?" walking over to her desk she sent in on her chair.

Chad's eye twitched, muttering "hockey puck? It's a freaking basketball, how many times do I have to tell her that?"

Everyone around Chad chuckled, Taylor glared at the back of his head, muttering "stupid basketball player!"

Chad turned and glared at her. Taylor glared back at him in defiance. Ms. Darbus walked up to them, "thank you two, you are now partners."

Chad and Taylor's mouth dropped in shock. Each pointing at each other screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH HIM/HER!"

Ms. Darbus held up her hands, "enough!" walking up to Troy's desk she skimmed through the papers and picked 2 out. Walking up to them she handed them their scripts. "these are your parts, learn it and love it!" walking to the front of the class she turned and glared at them, "you will not argue with me on who your partner is" picking up her roll call list, "when I call your name you and your partner will walk to the front of the class and pick up your scripts."

"_**TROY BOLTON AND GABERIALLA MONTEZ"**_

Troy and Gaby both groaned inwardly. Troy picked up the script on top. Gaby stood up and walked up to his desk, picking up the second copy. Glaring at him she walked back to her desk without saying a word.

"_**ZEKE BAYLOR AND SHARPAY EVANS"**_

Zeke and Sharpay both stood up and walked up to Troy's desk and picked up their scripts. Walking back to their desk they glared at Ms. Darbus. She smiled at them and chuckled. Looking back at her list.

"_**JASON CROSS AND KELSI NIELSON"**_

Jason stood up and walked up to the front of the class, smiling at Ms. Darbus he picked up the two copies. Walking by Kelsi's desk he handed one to her and walked back to his seat. Taylor glared at Kelsi, narrowing her eyes at Kelsi in suspicion. Kelsi felt the stare turning around she looked at Taylor and raised her eyebrow in question. Taylor shook her head at her.

"_**RYAN EVANS AND MARTHA COX."**_

Ryan winked at her, standing up he grabbed two scripts and walked up to her desk and handed one to her. Walking back to his seat he turned around and looked at his sister, "what's your part?"

Sharpay glared at her brother in annoyance. Sharpay shoved the script in his face. Hissing at him angrily, "I got the fucking death scene!"

Ryan chuckled at her turning around he looked down at his script and smiled to himself. Ms. Darbus continued listing off the class. Jason glanced down at his script and smiled, Kelsi and him were going to be doing the balcony scene. Jason chuckled, glancing at Kelsi he smiled. Hearing the bell he started packing his stuff slowly. The class walked out talking about their scripts. The guys walked toward the back of the class. Troy glared at him, "we need to talk now and not later."

Jason nodded his head, "rooftop?"

Troy nodded his head, leading the guys out of the class they started heading toward the rooftop. The girls watched them leave. Sharpay glared at Kelsi, "we need to talk." Grabbing her hand the girls rushed out of the class and toward the school door exit. They all had a clear class that period so they went outside to chat.

Kelsi pulled her hand out of Sharpay's grip and rubbed her wrist. She mumbled softly, "you were starting to hurt my wrist."

Sharpay's eyes widen, "sorry Kels."

Gaby sat down on the grass, the girls each sat down. Their eyes landed on Kelsi. Kelsi sighed and nodded her head, "ask away I know your dying to."

Sharpay nodded her head, "where did you get the bruise?"

Kelsi sighed, "I got it from Jason's uncle."

Gaby frowned, "what do you mean you got it from his uncle?"

Kelsi looked around nervously, muttering. "I was talking to Jason at his house. His uncle stormed in. words were said about me and Jason lost it. He hit his uncle and a fight broke out in the hallway. Zack and Matt showed up and tried helping out." Kelsi had to stop. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued her story. "his uncle put him a headlock and Matt and Zack were hurt, I jumped on his uncle back to get him off me. he slammed my head into the wall. I blacked out."

The girls looked at her in shock. Taylor shook her head in shock, "tell me your lying Kelsi…"

Kelsi shook her head, "I wish I was…..his uncle got away and their looking for him right now."

Gaby's eyes widen in realization, "Jason's uncle has been hurting him, hasn't he?"

Sharpay looked at Gaby in surprise, "you really think so?"

Gaby nodded her head, "think about it. Why would Jason hit his uncle, he had to say something very terrible about Kelsi. He was telling us very bad lies about his bruises."

Taylor frowned, but nodded her head, "true……"

The girls looked at Kelsi for confirmation. Kelsi nodded her head slowly, "his uncle was beating him, it started during the middle of the summer. When we left the hospital he confirmed it."

Taylor raised her hand, "I have a question."

Kelsi nodded her head at her. "what's up?"

Taylor rubbed her chin in question, "why were you at his house? What's going on between you and Jason?"

Kelsi blushed, "he kept begging to talk to me, I finally gave in and met him at his house. Nothing is going on between us."

Sharpay shook her head, "why are you lying Kels? We all saw you two this morning. Holding his arm claiming him as your man. Holding his hand."

Kelsi frowned at them, "don't give me that look. The cheerleaders were checking him out, I can't help it if I'm jealous. I love him! I can't stop myself from loving him."

Gaby frowned, "we love our guys Kels, but they can't be trusted. Look at Troy, the all around good guy cheated on me!"

Kelsi's frown got deeper, "not all guys are the same Gabs, Jase and Zeke were with their girls, they didn't do anything that was wrong. Chad may have consider cheating, but in the end he didn't. he realized that he was head over heels in love with you."

Taylor shook her head, "I can't trust him still. Why give my heart to someone who was tripping over a ring!"

Kelsi held up her hand that held the ring, "you're telling me you hate the guys, but you still wear their rings?"

Taylor and Sharpay glanced down at their hands in shame. Gaby held up her hand, "enough Kels, what are you saying?"

Kelsi sighed, "I want to talk to him, even if you don't want us to date….I need Jase in my life Gabs, please don't take that for me."

Sharpay looked at Kelsi, letting her eyes soften, "Gabs, Kels is right. I miss Zeke so much. Can't we be friends with them? Jason is going through a hard time right now. I bet you he would want Kelsi around and us. We are his friend."

Kelsi smiled at her thankfully. Taylor sighed in defeat. "Kels is right, we need to put our differences aside right now and be there for Jason."

Gaby sighed, but nodded her head, "fine!" holding her hand up she pointed at each girl, "at any point not one of us gets back with their man!"

The girls nodded their heads. Kelsi smiled at Gaby. Gaby rolled her eyes at her. The girls laid back on the grass and sighed, watching the clouds fly by.

_**GUYS…..**_

The guys had remained quiet all the way up the rooftop. Walking over to one of the benches they sat down. Not one person saying a word. Jason started fidgeting in his spot, closing his eyes he jumped up and exclaimed, "just fucking ask me already."

The guys jumped in surprise. Zeke rubbed his arm nervously, "what happen to your arm?"

Jason opened his eyes and looked at Zeke, "it was broken by my uncle."

Troy frowned, "how?"

Jason's eyes narrowed angrily, "he fucking threaten Kelsi."

Chad gulped nervously, "why did he threaten Kelsi?"

Jason clenched his hands into fist. "the fucker was talking shit about Kelsi, saying how she was a slut in front of her and me!"

Troy frowned, "why was she at your house?"

Jason spoke through clenched teeth, "because we were talking. I had to talk to her. She finally gave in and came over. He touched her!" the guys watched Jason's body start to tremble from his anger."

Zeke stood up and held up his hands, talking softly, "calm down Jase. tell us what happen calmly."

Jason started clenching and unclenching his hands trying to calm himself. Closing his eyes he spoke slowly. "Kelsi came over to my house. We were chatting and he storms into my room. He starts talking all this shit about Kelsi. He grabbed her arm and she cried out in pain. I got mad, we got into this fight. It broke into the hallway. Zack and Matt jumped in. Matt got hurt then Zack. I was put into a headlock and then Kelsi jumped on my uncle's back. He got her off his back and slammed her head into the wall. I saw red."

The guys looked at him in shock. Troy put his head into his hand listening quietly. "that's why we saw you in school yesterday and you all looked beaten up?"

Jason nodded his head, opening his eyes. "we came to talk to the principal and talk to our coaches."

Chad scratched his head, "so was your uncle the one that was hurting you at the beginning of the semester?"

Jason nodded his head numbly, looking at the floor in shame. "yeah. He threaten me during the summer. For some reason he hates Kelsi and I don't know why. He's been riding my ass about basketball and school. One day he cracked. After that fall down the stairs he stopped and apologized. I really thought it was going to end…..I was wrong."

Zeke's eyes harden, "is that fucker in jail?"

Jason shook his head, "he got away. They're looking for him right now."

Troy starred down at his hands, "why didn't you ever tell us? We could have helped."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know….I guess I thought I was imaging things and you wouldn't believe me."

Chad shook his head at him, "of course we would believe you. Jase you don't lie about things that often. Especially about something important."

Jason frowned when Chad said that. He felt guilty about lying about Kelsi and him, but he had to have her in his life. Troy smacked his arm getting his attention, "so what are you going to do while your out for a few weeks?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know….I guess homework and help out with the play."

Zeke groaned, "I forgot about that. We're suppose to help out after school today."

Chad slapped his hand to his face, "fuck!"

Troy chuckled at them, "sucks to be you guys."

Zeke suddenly grinned evilly at him, "oh yeah Troy, I forgot to tell you. You volunteered to help out. Ms. Darbus was extremely happy when I told her."

Troy glared at Zeke in anger. Speaking through clenched teeth, "you better be fucking lying Baylor!"

Zeke smirked at him, "I'm not!" turning around he ran away from Troy. Troy jumped to his feet and chased after him. Chad and Jason chuckled and watched them run away. Chad glanced at Jason, "are you okay?"

Jason nodded his head, "I'm good right now…..I'll be better when he's been caught."

Chad nodded his head, "we'll all feel better when he's behind bars……Jason?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah?"

Chad looked at him in worry, "we're always going to be here for you. Remember that bro."

Jason nodded his head, "I will, thanks." Both boys smiled at each other. Hearing a scream of pain they looked up to see that Troy had Zeke pinned to the floor. Both boys rolled their eyes at them.

************************************************************************************************************

**please review, you know the drill, 5 please.....**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SCHOOL AND THEN HOME, LEADING UP TO THE DATE.  
**


	16. Part XVI

**we're almost there! here's the next chapter!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Hearing the bell, Jason grinned at the guys, "come on ladies we got to go."

Chad chuckled next to him, "Jase don't these two look cute together?"

Jason grinned evilly, "they sure do, do you think we should leave them alone together?"

Chad nodded his head seriously, "I think we should let's go." Both guys turned around and left the rooftop.

Zeke and Troy watched them leave in shock. Zeke pushed Troy off of him and scrambled to his feet. Zeke glared at Troy, "they left us and it's all your fault!"

Troy got up and dusted himself off. Rolling his eyes at Zeke, "you started it, come on let's catch up with them."

Jason and the guy's rushed back into the school. Rushing to their lockers they grabbed their books and headed toward their class. They rushed past the girls on their way to class. Kelsi frowned when Jason didn't say anything to her. Gaby watched Kelsi silently. Kelsi sighed, waving at the girls, "I'll see you later."

Gaby nodded her head, "yeah later." Watching Kelsi leave she glanced at Taylor and Sharpay, "so I'll see you at lunch?"

They nodded their heads, waving they headed their separate ways to class. Kelsi made it before the bell rang. Walking up to her seat she sat down. Spotting the guys at the back huddled together her frown got bigger. Seeing the teacher walked in she sighed and turned to face the class. Praying that classes were going to pass quickly, Kelsi droned out the teacher.

_**AFTERSCHOOL….**_

The guys walked silently to the auditorium, opening the door they walked down the aisle to the front of the stage. Taking a seat the guys leaned back tiredly. It had been a long day. All the guys on the basketball team were asking questions about Jason's arm. He was tired of giving them vague answers. Sighing he closed her eyes and yawned. Ms. Darbus walked up on stage and smiled at the group. Clapping her hands excitedly, "so tryouts are next week and we have a lot to do." Pointing at the boys, "you will work on the backgrounds and help with setting." They nodded their heads tiredly. Pointing at the girls, "you will help with costumes and Ms. Nielson you will work on the compositions." They nodded their heads. Ms. Darbus frowned when she noticed Jason's eyes closed. Putting her hands on her hips. "Mr. Cross!"

The guys glanced at Jason waiting for him to respond. Zeke chuckled when he heard that Jason's breaths were coming out heavy and long. Jason was fast asleep. The guys chuckled.

Troy winked at Zeke and whispered, "let him get in trouble."

Zeke nodded his head. Chad took out his cell and got his video set up ready. Ms. Darbus walked off the stage and went up to Jason. The drama club watched in amusement. Ms. Darbus started tapping her foot, "Mr. Cross, am I boring you?" hearing no response, she took a whistle out from under her shirt. The guys mouth dropped in shock. Bringing the whistle to her mouth she blew hard.

Jason's eyes snapped up, jumping to his feet, "I wasn't asleep coach, I swear!"

Everyone in the room laughed. Jason blushed hard when he realized where he was. Ms. Darbus pointed at him, "follow me."

Jason's head fell in disappointment, following Ms. Darbus up onto the stage. She addressed the club, "get to work!" turning to looked at Jason, she spoke softly, "did you sleep okay?"

Jason nodded his head, feeling his cheeks still hot. He mumbled, "yeah I did."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "why don't you go home and you can start working tomorrow."

Jason shook his head, feeling his cheeks get redder, "I cant….I have to wait for my ex girlfriend."

Ms. Darbus frowned at him, "ex girlfriend?"

Jason looked at Ms. Darbus in embarrassment, "I'm suppose to take her home."

Ms. Darbus smiled at him in amusement, "really, why?"

Jason looked down at his feet and mumbled, "contract."

Ms. Darbus took pity at him. Nodding her head at him, "very well, go paint the sets with your friends and please don't make a mess."

Jason nodded his head, rushing over to where the guys were standing he glared at them. "thanks for waking me up you fuckers."

Troy chuckled at him, passing him a paint can, "no problem buddy, your welcome."

Chad and Zeke laughed at him. Jason took the can angrily from him. Walking over to one of the sets he started painting. The girls watched the boys suspiciously. They all seemed relaxed. Gaby looked at the girls, "isn't it weird that they're acting like nothing is wrong?"

Ryan shook his head at them, "what's wrong with that?'

The girls shared a look, Sharpay glared at her brother in annoyance, "this is a girl talk, go away."

Ryan rolled her eyes at her, walking away he started mumbling angrily. Taylor shook her head at Sharpay, "you could be a little nicer."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her, "don't start with me Tay."

Gaby glared at them, "Stop it! Remember we're talking about the guys!"

Kelsi watched in amusement as the girls continued arguing at one another. Standing up she walked away from them and headed over to her piano. Ms. Darbus walked up to her with a smile, "I had aver interesting talk with Mr. Cross."

Kelsi smiled at Ms. Darbus, "really about what?"

Ms. Darbus smiled at her in amusement. "well about you. He said something about a contract and having to wait for you when I told him to go home and go to bed."

Kelsi blushed in embarrassment. Looking down at her music pieces as a distraction, "really, I don't know what he's talking about."

Ms. Darbus laughed at her in amusement, patting Kelsi's shoulder. "nothing wrong with a boyfriend waiting for their girlfriend. I don't know why he said ex, it's clear that you two are still together.

Kelsi's eyes widen in alarm, looking at her in worry, "we're not together. My parents want him to wait for me while his uncle is out there just in case."

Ms. Darbus shook her head at her, "don't lie Ms. Nielson, you're a very bad liar."

Kelsi looked at Ms. Darbus in guilt. Sighing in defeat, "am I really that bad?"

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "I'm sorry, but you are."

The girls walked up to them with frowns on their faces. Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance, "you walked away from us Kelsi!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes at her, "you were arguing."

Sharpay stuck her nose in the air in defiance, "so?"

Kelsi glanced at Ms. Darbus in amusement, "do you see what I have to deal with. Actresses are so temperamental!"

Sharpay looked at Kelsi in shock, "I am not!"

Taylor and Gaby giggled. Ms. Darbus smiled. Taylor nodded her head at Sharpay, "Sorry Hun, but you are."

Sharpay stomped her foot, "no I'm not!"

Gaby rolled her eyes at her, "yes you are! You're doing it right now!"

Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest and huffed at them in annoyance. The girls rolled their eyes at her. Ms. Darbus chuckled. Jason walked up to them, stopping at the edge of the stage. "Ms. Darbus." She looked at Jason and nodded her head. Jason nodded his head at the sets, "we need your advice on a few things."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "I'm on my way." Jason backed away slowly when all the girls glared at him. Feeling himself started to sweat he turned around and rushed back to the guys. Ms. Darbus looked at the girls, "ladies please get on the costumes. Kelsi I'll like to hear what you have by Friday."

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes Ms. Darbus." They watched her walked away. Trying to ignore the girls she started setting up her piano.

Taylor smiled at Kelsi, "your red."

Kelsi blushed harder, "no I'm not."

Taylor grinned, "yes you are."

Kelsi glared at her, "no I'm not!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "whatever you say Kels."

The girls walked away from her. Sighing in relief Kelsi started composing. The girls started working on costumes while the guys continued painting.

_**2 HOURS LATER…..**_

The group walked out of the school tiredly. The guys started walking over to their cars, Troy glanced at Jason, "need a ride?"

Jason shook his head, "I got Zack's car."

Troy nodded his head, waving bye the guys took off. Jason glanced at the girls and they glared at him angrily. Jason looked around nervously. Gaby glared at him, "what?"

Kelsi and Taylor rolled their eyes. Kelsi smiled at the girls, "bye."

Sharpay frowned, "you walking home?"

Kelsi shook her head, pointing at Jason. "he's taking me home. Our parents feel better knowing that were together."

Gaby's eyes widen, pointing at the couple, "you are together!"

Taylor rolled her eyes again. Sharpay frowned. Kelsi shook her head, "we're not, my parents fell more better if a guy was with me as long as Jason's uncle is out there. They fear he may come after me."

Gaby shut her mouth. Taylor smiled at Kelsi, "we'll see you later then?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "of course. I'll call you later." Taking Jason's arm she dragged him over to his truck.

Gaby frowned, "I thought Jason's mom said he couldn't drive?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "she did, I think we should follow them or at least do a drive by Kelsi's house."

Gaby nodded her head, "sounds like a good idea."

Taylor shook her head at them, "you guys are idiots!" the girls headed over to Sharpay's car. getting in they drove slowly behind Jason's truck.

Jason pulled up to Kelsi's side walk. Jason and Kelsi both got out of the car. Jason walked Kelsi up to her door, leaning toward her he mumbled, "I'll pick you up in an hour?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "an hour." Leaning up their lips met. Pulling away from the kiss, Kelsi smiled at him lazily. Backing up she opened the door and smiled at him, "see you tonight lover boy."

Jason smiled at her and nodded his head, "I can't wait." Back pedaling down the steps he turned around and got into the truck. Kelsi watched him drive away. Turing around she hurried inside the house excitedly. The girls watched in anger. Gaby glanced at them, "see, I fucking told you. She's been seeing him on the side!"

Taylor frowned, "can you blame her? Her boyfriend was hurt."

Sharpay sighed, deciding to remain silent. Gaby shook her head angrily, "that's not the point Tay, she lied to us!"

Taylor rolled her eyes at Gaby, "stop being a drama queen, that's Sharpay's department."

Sharpay starred out the window lost in thought. Gaby hissed at Taylor, "who's side are you on?"

Taylor blew air out angrily, "I'm on Kelsi side right now. Jason was being abused Gaby! That's bad, if she wants to be there for Jason and if that involves them seeing each other then I'm going to support her! Get your fucking head out of your ass and open your eyes!"

Sharpay broke out of her thoughts and looked at Taylor in shock, "wow, where did that come from?"

Gaby glared at her in annoyance, "thank you for joining us!"

Sharpay glared at her, "Shut up Gaby!" looking at Taylor, "I agree with Taylor. Leave them alone right now. Kelsi is making Jason happy. We'll deal with it later." Driving her car past Kelsi's house she started driving toward her house.

_**KELSI'S HOUSE…..**_

Kelsi rushed inside her house and yelled out, "mom, I'm home!"

Sharron walked into the living room and smiled, "where's Jason?"

Kelsi smiled at her, "He went home to change, we're going on a date tonight."

Sharron smiled at her daughter happily, "really where's he taking you? Movie and dinner?"

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. How should I dress, casual or dressy?"

Sharron smiled at her daughter, "when is he picking you up?"

Kelsi blushed "in an hour."

Sharron smiled, "I think you should go casual. Wear that cute black mini skirt with that red tank top you have."

Kelsi smiled at her mom, "thank." Rushing upstairs she went to take a shower. Sharron chuckled, turning around she headed back to the kitchen.

_**AN HOUR LATER…..**_

Jason glanced down at his watch, it was now 6:05p.m. walking up Kelsi driveway he smiled excitedly. He was dressed in blue jeans and a red, black and white plaid shirt with a white undershirt on. Stopping at the front door he rang the doorbell. Looking down at his hand he smiled at the roses. Hearing the door open he looked up and smiled at Ted. "hey Mr. Niel…" the words died when he saw the expression Ted was giving him. Blushing, "hey dad."

Ted nodded his head, "better. Come in Jason."

Jason walked into the house. Looking at Ted, "is Kelsi ready?"

Ted smiled at Jason, "depends….who's the flowers for? Me?"

Jason chuckled, "sorry, they're actually for my date. I'll get you some later."

Ted laughed at Jason, "I'm good son. Kelsi's still upstairs getting ready. Where are you taking my daughter?"

Jason smiled at him, "I'm planning on taking her on a moonlight walk and dinner under the stars. Maybe even fit in a game of miniature golf or movies."

Ted nodded his head, "remember you kids have curfew, it is a school night."

Jason nodded his head, "10, right?"

Ted winked at Jason. "you have until 11."

Jason smiled excitedly at him, "really?" Ted nodded his head. Jason glanced at the stairs and his mouth dropped. Kelsi was walking down the stairs. Jason's felt his mouth water. Ted watched Jason's expression in amusement. Kelsi smiled at Jason. Jason snapped himself out of his daze, holding the flowers out to her, "I got you these. I know their beauty won't compare to yours."

Kelsi blushed, taking the flowers from him she brought them to her nose and sniffed them. Pulling them away she smiled, "they're beautiful and my favorite."

Turning to go to the kitchen he dad stopped her , "I'll put them in water baby, go ahead on your date. Have fun."

Kelsi handed the flowers to her dad, "thank you daddy." Looking at Jason she smiled at him shyly. "am I going to need a jacket?"

Jason shook his head, "it's actually pretty warm tonight."

Kelsi nodded her head, "so what are we doing?"

Jason gave her a mysterious smile, "I'm not telling, ready?"

Kelsi nodded her head, calling over her shoulder, "bye mommy, bye daddy." Taking the arm that Jason held out for her the couple walked out the door and out to Jason's truck.

Opening her door, he helped her into her seat, closing the door he rushed around the truck to get in. smiling at Kelsi, "you look beautiful."

Kelsi blushed, "thank you Jason, you look handsome."

Jason chuckled, "thanks babe." Leaning over he gave her a quick kiss. Pulling away he smiled at her, "let's get this date started." The couple put their seatbelts on, Jason started the truck and headed toward the lake. The couple were so into one another and neither noticed a vehicle following them.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R, 5 reviews before i update!**

**i wonder what's going to happen on their date? hmmmm...........  
**


	17. Part XVII

**i love leaving my stories in cliffy's it keeps you wanting more and that i'm evil.....**

**muhahhahahaahhaaha, lol!**

**i barely noticed that i put the wrong name on the last chapter for Kelsi's dad. i need to started putting the parents name all the same in all my stories. i sometimes forget who's who in what story. anyways he's my next update for this story, another update in 1 day! go me!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Jason reached over and took a hold of Kelsi's hand. He smiled at her, "I'm happy we're finally able to go out."

Kelsi nodded her head in agreement, "I'm so excited."

Jason chuckled at her, "you know I think we should started working out that scene everyday."

Kelsi looked at Jason in suspicion, "everyday?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah the girls can't get mad if we're working on that. There is also a kissing scene so we need to practice that till it's perfect." Jason glanced at her and winked.

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him in laughter, "cute Jase, cute."

Jason grinned at her, "I know I am."

Kelsi giggled at him, looking around she looked at him question, "where are we heading?"

Jason shook his head, "I'm not telling."

Kelsi frowned at him, "please Jason."

Jason shook his head. "nope."

Scouting over in the seat till her body was pressed up against his she whispered in his ear, "please Jason."

Jason closed his eyes in pleasure. Opening his eyes he looked at her in lust, "you don't know what you do to me."

Kelsi ran her up and down his leg slowly. She made sure to deliberately ran her fingers slightly over his crotch. Jason closed his eyes in pain. Kelsi planted a few kisses on his cheek. "you do the same thing to me." she whispered seductively in his ear.

Opening his eyes he leaned his head down and kissed her hard on the lips. Deepening the kiss the couple didn't realize that their truck was merging into the wrong lane. Hearing a honk, Jason pulled his head away from Kelsi, eyes widen he put the truck back in the right lane. Glaring at Kelsi, "look what you did. You distracted me."

Kelsi giggled at him, "like you're really mad at me."

Jason smiled at her, putting his arm around her. "I'm not."

Kelsi laid her head in his shoulder. Jason chuckled next to her. They continued driving in silence. Kelsi's eyes lit up when she recognized where they were. Looking at Jason in excitement, "we're going to the lake aren't we?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kelsi slapped his chest gentle, "what are we going to do here?"

Jason chuckled at her, "we'll figure that out once we're there."

Kelsi kissed his cheek, "you are so romantic, first the way you gave me your ring. Then this Jase. you're making me fall more in love with you."

Jason glanced down at her and smiled, "you made me fall for you the moment you talked to me." Kelsi blushed. Jason pulled into an empty parking spot. Looking at the girl next to him, "I really do love you a lot Kelsi."

Kelsi smiled at him tenderly. "I love you too Jason, how about you take me here in the truck?"

Jason chuckled at her, "I would love to, but I kind of had a special place set up for us for our date."

Kelsi's eyes lit up. "really?"

Jason nodded his head, opening his door he got out. Helping Kelsi out of the driver's side he shut the door and locked it. Taking her hand in his they started walking along the lake.

Joe parked his vehicle and watched the couple walk off. He watched his nephew kiss his girlfriend happily. Reaching over to his glove compartment he pulled out his gun, shutting it. He opened the gun chamber and started putting bullets in the weapon. Once it was fully loaded her closed the chamber and set the gun down on the passenger seat. He was planning on getting the couple when it was completely dark. Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes and counted the minutes down.

Jason pulled Kelsi over to where he had a blanket set up with a basket of food and rose petals on the blanket. Kelsi looked at Jason in surprise, "when did you do this?"

Jason smiled at her, "I had some help with my sister. She came up here and set everything up before we got here."

Kelsi smiled at him, leaning into him she pulled his head down to hers, "remind me to thank her." Closing the gap they shared a tender kiss. Jason started deepening the kiss, pulling her down onto the blanket he got on top of her and started planting small kisses along her face. Kelsi moaned up at him, "what's for dinner? Me?"

Jason grinned down at her, "you are very tasty, there's one part of your body I plan on eating later."

Kelsi's eyes glazed over, "is that a promise."

Jason nodded his head, kissing her hungrily on the lips. The teens were lost in their own world that they didn't notice people walking by them smiling. Jason broke the kiss, slightly out of breath, "we should stop before I end up fucking you here and now."

Kelsi giggled at him, "what's wrong with that?" Jason shook his head at her, "you're bad." Rolling off her they both sat up. Jason reached over to the basket and started pulling out the food and drinks. Setting them out on the blanket the couple started their romantic dinner out under tree next to the lake. Kelsi smiled at him, "this is very romantic Jase."

Jason smiled a her, taking a sip of his soda, "I know how to romance my girl, you know that."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, "you sound cocky."

Jason grinned at her, "because I am baby." Picking up the plate he eating from he broke off a piece of stake and held it out for her. Kelsi opened her mouth and Jason fed it to her. Kelsi closed her eyes in please as she chewed it. Swallowing the food she looked at Jason in surprise, "who made this? Zeke? Zack?"

Jason chuckled at her, taking a bite. He swallowed his bite and smiled at her, "I actually did with some help from Zack. You like it?"

Kelsi smiled at him, "I love it." Jason continued feeding her the meal and snuck a few kisses in between. Once the stake and potatoes were gone, Jason put the pates away. Pulling a container out he opened it and took the item out and held it out to Kelsi. Kelsi's eyes widen in recognition, "are those your brownies?"

Jason nodded his head, "I made them just for you." Kelsi leaned over and took a bite, closing her eyes she chewed it slowly making sure to savory every second of it. Jason watched in amusement, taking a bite he chewed it slowly. They continued eating the brownie morsel slowly. Once it was all gone, Jason tossed the container in the basket. The teens took a sip of their sodas. Kelsi looked around the lake and smiled, they had watched the sunset and it was a very beautiful scene as they ate. It was now dark and no one was in sight. Laying on her back she looked up at the sky. Between the tree she got a few glances of the stars. Jason laid down next to her, "are you having fun?"

Kelsi turned her head and looked at him, "I am, thank you."

Jason leaned his head down and kissed her. They both sighed in pleasure. They both broke apart when they heard thunder. Jason sat up and looked around in surprise, "you're fucking kidding me!"

Kelsi sat up and giggled at him, "that would explain why it was so warm in at this time of the month."

Jason glared at her, "how long do you think it'll take for it to rain?" the moment he finished his sentence, it started raining gentle.

Kelsi giggled at him, "right now."

Jason shook his head, looking at the sky he screamed out, "come on! Work with me here!"

They were safe from the rain, the tree was protecting them from getting wet. Kelsi leaned over to him, "don't be so mad, this is still turning me on."

Jason looked at Kelsi in sadness, "you're just saying that."

Kelsi shook her head, grabbing the back of his head she pulled his lips down to hers. Kissing each other hungrily. Kelsi laid down and pulled Jason on top of her. Both their hands were on each other's bodies caressing one another. Kelsi reached between them and started unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. Jason started trailing his kisses from her mouth to her cheek, to her chin and down to her neck. Kissing her hungrily on the neck. Kelsi moaned in pleasure when he bit her on a sensitive spot on her neck. Once the last button was undone, Kelsi pulled the shirt off of Jason's body. Jason reached between them and lifted the front of Kelsi skirt. Seeing no panties he looked up and her and smile. Kelsi giggled at him, "I want you to make love to me."

Jason chuckled at her, "with pleasure." Leaning down he kissed her on the lips.

"_well isn't this cute? My nephew and his whore of a girlfriend."_

Jason pulled his lips away from Kelsi, looking over his shoulder his eyes widen in fear. His uncle was stand 30 feet away from them in the rain. Jason got off of Kelsi and got up. helping Kelsi to her feet he put her behind him, "what are you fucking doing here?"

Joe grinned at the couple, "I thought I should pay you two a visit, it's been a while since I saw you."

Kelsi gripped the back of Jason's undershirt in fear. Whispering in his ear, "we need to get out of here Jase."

Jason nodded his head. Glaring at his uncle, "why can't you leave me the fuck alone?"

Joe scratched his chin, "you see I can't do that Jason, what kind of uncle would I be if I left you alone?"

Jason growled at him, " a good uncle, not like this fucking psychotic man!"

Joe's eyes darken, pulling his gun out, "what did you say?" The couple saw the gun and back up in fear. Joe chuckled at them crazily, "would you like to see my gun?"

Jason glared at him in hate, "fuck you, you fucking asshole."

Kelsi trembled behind him. Joe shrugged his shoulders at Jason, "since your being very mean to me, I think it's time I taught you to respect your elders!" Jason grabbed Kelsi's hand and ran away from his uncle. Joe laughed at them, "you really think you can get away from me? there's no one here Jason, you're all mine!"

The rain started getting harder, pulling Kelsi with him they started running around the lake. Kelsi yelled over the rain, "what do we do Jason?"

Jason looked behind them to make sure it was clear, "I don't fucking know. I left my cell in the truck. We need to get back to the truck and get the fuck out of here!"

**BANG!**

The couple jumped when they heard the shot. Looking back they saw Joe walking toward them calmly. He had his gun in front of him. Jason put Kelsi in front of him, screaming over the rain, "RUN!"

Kelsi nodded her head, the couple ran the opposite direction from Joe. Kelsi pointed at the parking lot, "we're almost there!" Both teens ran up to the truck. Their bodies slammed into the truck. Jason reached into his pocket for the keys, Kelsi grabbed his arm to stop him, "Jason look!"

Jason looked at the truck and his eyes widen, the windows were smashed open and the tires were slashed. Jason looked through the broken window, reaching in he unlocked the door, pulling it open he searched blindly as Kelsi kept watch. Jason screamed in anger, "my cell isn't in here! The fucker must have gotten it." Reaching into the back he grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut. Handing the jacket to Kelsi, "put this on, we need to find somewhere to hide. My cell is missing."

Kelsi nodded her head, quickly she put the jacket on. Jason's eyes widen when he spotted his uncle, pulling Kelsi behind the truck.

**BANG! BANG!**

The teens heard the bullets hit the truck. Kelsi looked at Jason in fear, "what do we do?"

Jason wiped the water from his face, looking around wildly he pointed at the forest near the lake, "let's head over there!" grabbing her hand they ran toward the forest. Joe started shooting at them wildly. Jason threw his arm around Kelsi and protected her body with his. Running between the trees they ran as hard as they could. Jason looked behind him. He could see his uncle standing near the truck. Jason came to halt which made Kelsi stop. She looked at him in confusion. Jason pointed toward the truck. They watched Joe walk up to the side of the truck. They couldn't see what he was doing, but he moved away from the truck and started walking toward them. Jason's eyes widen when he noticed that his uncle had lit something. The truck blew up and pieces of it flew all over the place. Jason took Kelsi's hand and started pulling her away. "I know where we can go. It's a place that the guys and I use to go to when we came here."

Jason dragged Kelsi deeper and deeper into the forest with Joe hot on their heels.

************************************************************************************************************

**don't hate me, i left another cliffy!**

**please R&R! 5 updates before i review, tell me what you think. also i may have forgotten to mention this is based off an idea from AllForLoveAndHappiness. i changed it slightly though.  
**


	18. Part XVIII

**here's the last update for the day......enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Jason looked back at Kelsi, yelling over the rain, "don't stop running Kels!" Kelsi nodded her head. They continued dodging between trees.

Kelsi yanked on Jason's arm, "I need to stop, I'm tired Jason."

Jason nodded his head, coming to a stop, Jason looked around. Kelsi took off her glasses and desperately tried cleaning her glasses, putting them back on. Jason pointed at a trail, "see that?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "what about it?"

Jason took her hand and pulled her toward the trail, "it leads out to a river that passes back home. If we follow it, it'll take us back."

Kelsi looked at Jason in worry, "what about your uncle, he's hot on our heels."

Jason pulled Kelsi to him, "he's not going to touch you Kels, I'm going to protect you."

Kelsi shivered in Jason's arms, "I'm scared."

Jason nodded his head, "I am too." Kissing the top of her head he pulled away from her, "we need to start moving." Kelsi nodded her head, Jason took her and led her down the trail. Jason started slipping, looking back at Kelsi, "be careful, it's wet. It's starting to get very slippery."

"_COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! YOUR DEAR UNCLE IS LOOKING FOR YOU JASON, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

Jason and Kelsi looked over their shoulders in fear. Kelsi tightened her grip on Jason's hand, "that sounded close Jason."

Jason nodded his head, "come on, let's get moving." Moving carefully they headed down the trail.

Kelsi looked down at the floor and her eyes widen, grabbing Jason's arm, "we're leaving a trail Jason, it's leading him straight to us."

Jason looked down and his eyes widen. Looking around widely, "we need to split up."

Kelsi shook her head, "we're not splitting up Jason!"

Jason grabbed Kelsi face, "we need to, follow the river it'll take you back into town. We should be about 5 miles, the closest house you'll hit is Zeke's. go there and call for help. I'm going to lead him away from you."

Kelsi shook her head, tears fell from her face, "don't be a hero Jason, he's going to find you!"

Jason shook his head, "I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm protecting my girlfriend. Don't argue with me Kelsi, the longer we fight about this, the closer he's getting." Pulling her to the river he pointed down the trail, "run down this and it'll take you to Zeke's."

Jason let go of Kelsi's hand. Kelsi looked at Jason in shock, "I love you Jason. We can outrun him." The couple stood their starring at one another.

**BOOM!**

The lightning lit up the forest. Jason shook his head at her, "we can't. he will catch us if we keep leading him to us. I'll lead him away from you." The rain started getting harder. The couple struggled to see one another. Kelsi stood there starring at him in silence. Jason looked over his shoulder and back at her, "GO!"

Kelsi ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck holding him close. She whispered in his ear, "I love you. Please be careful and come back to me."

Jason nodded his head, "I love you too. Follow the river at any point don't change direction. You'll be safe."

Pulling away they shared a quick kiss. Kelsi pulled away from him walking backwards. Her eyes locked on his, "you be safe too." Turning around she started running along the river. Jason stood their watching till he couldn't see her anymore. Looking to his left he started making his way away from the river.

Joe wiped the water from his face. Coming to a halt when he spotted a trail, he flashed his flashlight on the ground, seeing footprints he smiled. He went down the trail and came to a stop when the prints separated. Frowning Joe looked back toward the forest where 1 prints lead and looked down the river where the other prints led. Joe chose to follow the one back into the forest. He knew it was his nephews. Rushing through the trees he flashed his light through the forest.

Jason stopped moving when he saw a light. Hiding behind a tree he looked to see where the light was coming from. He grimaced when he saw that it was close. Jason looked around and ran blindly through the trees. Jumping over a fallen tree he stumbled and fell to the ground hard. Moaning he rolled over to see why he fell. Seeing the wet plants groaned, getting up slowly he winced in pain when he set his left foot down. Jason cursed silently to himself, it looked like he hurt his ankle. Jason closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Remembering back to when the guys and him were young they use to play out in this woods. He opened his eyes in excitement, they had built a fort out here not long ago. He was sure that it was still intact. Getting down on his knee he relaced his shoe to make it tighter. So his ankle didn't hurt that much. Getting up he ran through the pain to where the fort was located.

_**NIELSON HOUSEHOLD…..**_

Tim looked outside in worry, it was coming down hard. Sharron came up behind her husband, "what's wrong?"

Tim turned around and glanced at his wife, "I'm worried, Jason said he was taking Kelsi to the lake. It's coming down hard. Do you think they're still out there?"

Sharron smiled at Tim, "I think they're smarter than that."

Tim frowned, "I have a bad feeling."

Sharron looked at her husband in worry, "you think something's wrong?"

Tim turned to looked out the window once again, "I think so."

Sharron came up behind Tim and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I hope your wrong Tim."

Tim nodded his head numbly, "I hope I'm wrong too."

The two watched the rain fall silently. Sharron looked up at him, "did you try calling Kelsi?"

Tim nodded his head, "I heard her cell upstairs. I went up there and it was on her bed. I also tired Jason's and it's going straight to voicemail. It's not even ringing."

Sharron frowned, "maybe we should call the Strife's and get their opinion."

Tim nodded his head, Sharron pulled away from him and went over to the house phone, picking it up she dialed Jenny's number. Listening to it ring, Sharron's mind started wondering.

"_Hello?"_

Sharron broke out of her daze, "Hey Jenny, it's Sharron. Have you talked to Jason?"

"_No, he should be out on his date with Kelsi still. Is something wrong?"_

Sharron frowned, "Tim has a bad feeling. We tried calling Jason's cell, but it's going straight to his voicemail."

"_it is raining out there pretty hard…..they should be home soon. What time did you give Kelsi to be out?"_

Sharron glanced at her husband, "Tim gave them to 11 to be home. Jason promised to have her home by then."

"_if they're not there by 11 call me. those two never break curfew."_

Sharron nodded her head, "I'll make sure to do that. Talk to you later." Hanging up the phone she glanced at the clock. It read 9:50, sighing she walked over to her husband, "Jenny said if they're not back by 11 to call her."

Tim nodded his head silently. He continued starring out into the rain.

_**KELSI…..**_

Kelsi came to a stop, looking around she huffed out tiredly. Pulling the jacket tighter around her body she turned around and starred behind her. She was tempted to run back to Jason and be by his side. Closing her eyes she shook her head, Jason told her not to stray from the river. Opening her eyes she turned around and went back to running along the river. She had been running for the past 30 minutes. She figure that she had ran about 2 ½ miles giving her about another 2 ½ miles till she made it to Zeke's house.

She came to a stop when she had no more room to run. The river was no overflowing and coming onto land. Kelsi looked around in worry. Deciding to get onto higher ground she started making her way up the small hill. She made sure that she could see the river at all times. Starting to jog once again she missed an root that had come out of the ground. Tripping she fell hard to the floor. Her glasses flew from her face. Kelsi squinted her eyes. Getting on her knees she started feeling the ground for her glasses blindly.

**BOOM!**

The forest lit up, seeing a blurry figure, Kelsi's eyes opened in fear. Getting up she took a few steps forward.

**CRUNCH!**

Kelsi froze when she heard the church, moving her foot back she looked down to see her broken glasses. Leaning down she picked it up and held it front of her face. The lens was cracked badly. Kelsi frowned, hearing a shuffling noise, Kelsi crouched down in fear. Putting her body against a tree she tried to make herself very small. She strained to hear the person talk.

"_I can't believe the river overflowed! Maybe we should turn around and head back."_

"_you're probably right, it was stupid of us to come out in the first place. It's freaking raining hard! Who's idea was it to come out?"_

_The two people sighed. _

Kelsi looked up from her spot and squinted to see the two men. One was holding something like and skinny while the other person was holding what looked like a box.

"_come on let's head back to my house. We'll try finishing tomorrow. We can get the other two involved."_

_The other man nodded his head in agreement, "I wonder where Jason is anyways."_

Kelsi eyes widen in recognition. Standing out she screamed out to them, "Chad, Zeke!"

Both men turned when they heard their names. Squinted they spotted a small girl. Zeke glanced at Chad, "who is that?'

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "let's find out. They sounded like they were in distress." Chad flashed his flashlight out the spot they saw someone. Chad's mouth dropped in surprise, "Kelsi?"

Zeke looked at her in shock, throwing his pole on the floor he quicken his pace. Running up to Kelsi, "Kels, are you okay?"Kelsi threw her arms around him and sobbed. Zeke looked down at her in worry, glancing over his shoulder at Chad, "she's soaked."

Chad nodded his head, taking his rain coat her put it over her shoulder, "Kelsi, are you okay?"

Kelsi shook her head against Zeke's chest. "Jason's in trouble, we were up at the lake and his uncle came out of nowhere. He destroyed the truck and he's been chasing us down. Jason told me to follow the river and it'll take me to your house. He lead his uncle away from me."

Zeke's eyes widen. "we need to get you out of here now. Where's your glasses?"

Kelsi pulled her head away from his chest, "I fell and got up and I stepped on it and broke them."

Zeke nodded his head, taking her head he pulled toward his house, "we're not far from my house. You moved pretty fast. We're about a mile from my house."

Kelsi looked at the two men in suspicion, "what are you doing out here in the rain and this late?"

Chad gave her a small smile, "we were going fishing. Usually when it rains this hard the fishing is good. We didn't think the river would overflow."

Kelsi nodded her head, looking at them in thanks, "I should be thankful you were out here. We need to hurry. Jason is in trouble."

Zeke nodded his head, they picked up their pace and hurried back to Zeke's house. Chad looked over his shoulder in worry, he was worried that Jason was in bad trouble.

************************************************************************************************************

**kelsi got lucky to bump into the guys.....i wonder how Jason's going to fair with his uncle......**

_**It hurt so much, blood was dripping down his face. Looking up toward the sky feeling the rain drop on his face he couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He wanted the pain to stop, no matter how....as long as the pain stopped.**_

**this is the description for the story i wonder if that's going to come in play soon....something to think about.......  
**

**please R&R! 5 reviews and i'll update. also check out 4 years later and your my little secret. they've been updated!  
**


	19. Part XIX

**here's the newest chapter, enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Joe continued running through the woods. He shinned his light in front of him. He could swear that he saw Jason's. running faster he continued running after his nephew.

Jason glanced over his shoulder in worry. The light was getting closer to him, he feared he wasn't going to make it to the fort. Coming to a halt he looked around his surroundings. The rain was making it harder to see. Looking to the right he remembered that lead to the river. Looking to his left he remembered it lead to a cliff. Looking over his shoulder he decided to head for the cliff. It was much closer than the fort.

**BANG! BANG!**

Jason jumped when he heard the shots. the bullets had scraped the trees he was standing next to. His eyes widen. Swallowing nervously, he took off running toward the cliffs.

Joe swore, he had missed! He had a perfect opportunity and he missed. Opening his gun he reloaded it, snapping it shut he continued after his nephew. Raising his gun, he fired blindly.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Each bullet was getting closer to Jason. Jason started cutting in between trees making it harder for his uncle to hit him. Looking over his shoulder he cursed to himself. Not seeing where he was going he slipped and fell down the hill. As he rolled down the hill, his body hit twigs and branches. His arms, legs and face got scratched up. his body rolled hard into a tree bring him to a stop. Jason groaned in pain, rolling onto his back he looked up at the sky. The rain hit his face hard. Reaching up with his good hand he wiped the rain away. Jason's body hurt. He tried to sit up, but _**it hurt so much, blood was dripping down his face. Looking up toward the sky feeling the rain drop on his face he couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He wanted the pain to stop, no matter how….as long as the pain stopped. **_Jason closed his eyes in pain. His thoughts went straight to Kelsi, he prayed she made it to Zeke's house safely.

Joe ran to the spot he last saw Jason, looking around wildly he screamed out, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING FIND YOU JASON, THERE'S NOT HIDING FROM ME!"

Jason's eyes went straight to the top of the hill. Seeing his uncle standing there, fear raked through his body. Trying to move, but finding it hard he closed his eyes praying for it to be fast.

Joe looked around wildly. Getting angry he yelled through the rain, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU AND YOUR GOING TO REGRET IT!" growling out he looked to his left and ran in that direction.

Jason opened his eyes fearfully, seeing his uncle gone he looked around. Seeing that it was clear he rolled onto his stomach. Getting up he winced in pain. Finally on his feet. Jason leaned his body against the tree. Looking around he sighed, pushing himself off the tree he limped forward.

_**KELSI, CHAD AND ZEKE….**_

The three ran through the rain. Zeke hadn't let go of Kelsi's hand, looking back at her, "are you okay?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "I'm fine."

Zeke nodded his head, looking at Chad, "you okay?"

Chad nodded his head, "how much further?"

Zeke slowed his run to a jog. "we're very close. We're about a block or 2." Seeing a fallen tree, Zeke stepped over it carefully. "be careful where you step. Everything is extremely wet and you can fall and hurt yourself." With the helping hand from Zeke, Kelsi stepped over the tree carefully. Chad went after her. Looking towards the river he frowned, "the water is getting harsher and higher."

Zeke nodded his head, "we might have to hurry."

Kelsi frowned at him, "why?"

Zeke gave her a small frown, "the water level is going to rise. It's not that often that it happens. Since it's raining very hard the water is rising."

Kelsi looked at him still confused. "so?"

Chad shook his head at her, "he's saying that the area that we're walking could started flooding. We could get caught in the flood."

Kelsi looked at the guys in worry, "then why are we standing around? Jason still needs help!"

Zeke nodded his head, pulling her forward they continued running along the trail. Chad watched the river warily. The three teens were soaked to the bone and very cold. Lightning lit the sky and flashed out in front of them. Chad screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

The three teens came to a halt as the tree fell in front of them. Zeke looked back at the other 2, fear was written all over his face. "we need to hurry." Chad and Kelsi nodded their heads. Standing up they climbed over to the tree and continued their journey. Zeke pointed to a wooden bridge. "that leads to my house."

**BOOM!**

The teens looked around in alarm. Seeing another falling tree they jumped out of the way.

**CRASH!**

Chad looked at Zeke in alarm, "what happen? There was no lightning that time."

Zeke got up to his feet and reached down and pulled Kelsi up. "it must be from the rain and wind. The wind is picking up."

Chad looked at him in worry. "what the fuck is going on?"

Kelsi looked back toward the way they came. Fear raked her body and her thoughts went straight to Jason. Her voice trembled, "Jason is going to die, isn't he."

Chad looked at Kelsi. The small girl was trembling. Chad shook his head, "no he's not Kels, he's a fighter. We played in these woods, he can use it to his advantage."

Zeke nodded his head, "he's right Kels, we use to play hide and seek here and we even have a fort here. Jason is going to be fine, don't think like that."

The wind around them started picking up. Zeke pulled Kelsi to his chest, blocking most of the wind from her. Zeke rested his chin onto of her head and mumbled, "don't give up hope on Jason Kelsi."

Kelsi closed her eyes and nodded her head. Chad looked around warily, looking at the two in worry, "we need to move."

Kelsi pulled away from Jason. Wiping her face she nodded her head, "let's get moving."

Zeke pulled Kelsi toward the bridge. His eyes widen when he saw a tree swaying toward the bridge, calling out over his shoulder, "hurry! There's a tree swaying toward the bridge."

The three ran harder fighting against the wind. Getting to the bridge they quickly ran across it with Zeke leading the group and Chad taking the rear. Chad's eyes widen when he saw the tree coming at them fast, "RUN FASTER THE TREE IS COMING!"

Zeke pulled Kelsi with him, seeing the end of the bridge coming he yelled out to them, "WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Chad's eyes widen in fear, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The group threw themselves against the bridge and held on for the impact. The tree slammed against the bridge shaking it and the people on it. Chad looked behind him to see the tree had fallen a few feet behind him. Gulping he looked forward and yelled, "RUN, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THE BRIDGE IS GOING TO HOLD!" they all let go of the bridge and started running. They froze when the bridge started shaking. They all turned around to look. The three was pulling the wooden bridge down. Eyes widen they turned around and ran. As they ran, the floor of the bridge started going out from underneath them. Zeke jumped and grabbed the edge of the bridge as the floor went out on them. Kelsi slide past Chad, she screamed in fear. Chad grabbed onto the side of the bridge with one hand and grabbed onto Kelsi's hand as she started sliding past him.

Zeke pulled himself over the end and looked down, yelling at them, "HOLD ON!"

Chad looked up at him and yelled, "HURRY!" looking down at Kelsi, "hold on, I won't let go!"

Kelsi had tears streaming down her face. Looking down she screamed. The tree was now at the bottom on the ground broken into pieces. Kelsi looked up and screamed, "CHAD I'M SCARED!"

Chad nodded his head, "I'M SCARED TOO. I'M NOT LETTING GO!" Chad felt Kelsi's hard started to slip. Looking up he screamed up at Zeke, "HURRY ZEKE, MY GRIP IS STARTED TO SLIP!"

Zeke looked around wildly. His eyes opened wide when he remembered the rope they had brought, but left. Zeke looked over the edge, "HOLD ON, I'M GOING TO GRAB THE ROPE WE LEFT!" Zeke got up and ran over to where they left the rope.

Chad looked down at Kelsi, "I NEED YOU TO GET A BETTER GRIP, YOU'RE HAND IS STARTING TO SLIP!"

Kelsi tried to get a better grip, "I'M TRYING, BUT IT'S HARD! YOUR HAND IS TOO SLICK!"

Chad screamed in anger, "ZEKE!" The sky lit up and lightning struck the wall of the cliff next to them.

**BOOM!**

Kelsi and Chad screamed. The rain and wind started getting harder. The bridge that Chad was holding onto started swaying. Chad grew pale. Chad looked down at Kelsi, "CAN YOU GRAB ONTO THE BRIDGE?"

Kelsi looked to her side, letting go and holding onto Chad's hand with one hand, she reached out and tried to grab onto the railing of the bridge. She tried stretching out, but always came a few inches away. "I CAN'T REACH IT!"

Chad nodded his head, "I'M GOING TO SWING YOU OVER, TRY AND GET A HOLD!"

Kelsi nodded her head. Chad started swinging the small girl back and forth. Kelsi reached out and stretched her arm out. Chad screamed in pain. Chad gave one more swing, Kelsi reached out and grabbed onto the railing, pulling her body close to it she yelled up, "I GOT A HOLD OF IT!"

Chad looked down and nodded his head, "I'M GOING TO LET GO OF YOUR HAND, OKAY?"

Kelsi nodded her head, making sure she had a good grip they let go out one another's hand. Kelsi wrapped her other arm around the rail and used her feet to keep her body up. the two held onto their dear lives. Lightning struck the edge of the bridge hitting the rails that was holding them. Their eyes widen in fear. Both opened their mouths and screamed.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! 5 reviews and update please! **

**so what do you think? it's getting crazier, isn't it?  
**


	20. Part XX

**here's the last update for the day. i finished it before i had to go to work, yay me!**

**enjoy, i hope your liking the story!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

The rope started ripping. Chad looked down at Kelsi and screamed, "HOLD ON TIGHT!" Kelsi nodded her head, closing her eyes in fear. Chad looked up and screamed, "ZEKE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

The rope started ripping more. Chad's thoughts went straight to Taylor and how much he missed her. If he lived through this he was going to beg for her to come back to him. Feeling something hit his head he looked up. Zeke was looking down at him, "GRAB THE ROPE!" Chad nodded his head, grabbing onto the rope, Zeke pulled Chad up. reaching the ground, he leaned down and kissed it. Zeke glared at him, "come you idiot, Kelsi is still down there!" Zeke threw the rope around the edge, looking down at her, "GRAB IT KELS!"

Kelsi opened her eyes and saw the two boys looking down at her. Reaching over she grabbed the rope and brought it to her body. Wrapping it around her arm, she made sure it was secure, screaming up to them, "I'M READY!"

Chad and Zeke nodded their heads, pulling her up quickly. When Kelsi was closed to the edge, he reached over and pulled her up. the three of them laid on the ground catching their breaths. Chad sat up, "that was crazy."

They nodded their heads. Slowly they got to their feet. Zeke pointed over to where his house was, "let's get inside and call for help." they nodded their heads. Running over to Zeke's house he yanked the door open and screamed, "MOM!"

Mrs. Baylor rushed over to her son, "what's wrong?" The three teens were bent over trying to catch their breaths. Her eyes widen when she took in their appearance, rushing out of the room she went to get towels, coming back she gave them each one. Looking at her son in worry, "Zeke what happen?"

Zeke straighten, the bridge went out when we were crossing it."

Ruby Baylor looked at her son in shock, "you're kidding me?"

Chad shook his head, "we bumped into Kelsi and as we started making our way, trees were falling, the river was rising. It was crazy out there."

Ruby looked at Kelsi in worry, "honey why were you out there alone?"

Kelsi pulled the towel around her body, trying to warm up. "I wasn't out there alone, Jason was with me." blushing she refused to looked at the guys, "I was on a date with Jason at the lake and his uncle showed up."

Ruby looked at Kelsi in alarm when she said Jason's uncle, "grabbing Kelsi's shoulders, "where's Jason?"

Kelsi looked at her in pain, "we had to split up. his uncle showed up and we ran for it. He broke the truck and then blew it up. we went into the forest and Jason noticed that we were leading him to use with our footprints. He told me to follow the river to your house and he went in the other direction to lead his uncle away from me."

Ruby pulled away from Kelsi and picked up her house phone. Dialing Jenny's number she put the phone on speaker. The group listen to the phone.

"_hello, Cross resident."_

Ruby handed Kelsi another towel, "Matt, can I talk to your mother?"

"_yeah, let me grab her Mrs. Baylor."_

Hearing the phone be put down she looked at the group. "Zeke, give Kelsi some of clothes so we can get her out of those soaked clothes." Zeke nodded his head, leaving the room he went to get some clothes.

"_Hello, Ruby?"_

Ruby looked down at the phone in her hand, "Jenny, Jason's in trouble."

"_what do you mean he's in trouble? He's on a date with Kelsi."_

Ruby looked at the teens in worry, "well Kelsi is standing in front of me soaked to the bones, she said that Joe came up to them."

"_WHAT? HOW? WHY?"_

Kelsi took the phone from Ruby, "Mom, I don't know what happen. Jason and I were enjoying ourselves then it started raining. We look up and Joe's right there holding a gun. We ran to the truck to get to Jason's cell phone and the truck is broken into and the wheels were flatten. Joe started shooting us and Jason said run for the forest. Joe blew the truck up and we were running for our lives."

"_Kelsi baby, calm down. Where's Jason?"_

Kelsi started sobbing into the phone, "he's still in the forest with Joe!"

"_Kelsi you're going to stay with the Baylor's. I'm going to call your parents to let them know where you are. Are you hurt?"_

Kelsi shook her head, "no mom, but I have a few bruises. I broke my glasses."

"_thank god, your okay. Do you remember where you last saw Jason?"_

Kelsi nodded her head, "right when we ran into the forest we came across a trail, one leading to the river and another to more into the woods."

Chad's eyes widen in realization, taking the phone from Kelsi, "Mrs. Cross, I know where that is."

"_Chad, what are you doing there?"_

Chad shook his head vigorously, "that doesn't matter right now. I'll explain later, but right now I know where Jason might be heading. We have a fort in the woods from when we were kids. He has to be heading towards it."

"_are you sure?"_

Chad nodded his head, "I'm sure of it, if he was to change his mind he might head for the cliff."

"_I'm going to call the police right now. Will you be able to lead them to it if they asked you?"_

"yeah, Zeke, Troy and I have that forest memorized." Replied Chad.

"_call Troy and get him over there. They might need you boys."_

Chad glanced at Ruby, "right away Mrs. Cross." Hanging up the phone he dialed Troy's number.

Ruby took Kelsi's hand and lead her upstairs. Glancing at the small girl, "are you okay?"

Kelsi nodded her head numbly. Walking up to Zeke's door she knocked on it. Zeke opened his door and held up clothes for his mom to see. "got them, I was changing first."

Ruby nodded her head, Zeke handed the clothes to Kelsi. Turning around she went to the bathroom to change. Zeke looked at his mom in question. Ruby sighed, "Jenny's going to call the Nielson's to tell them that Kelsi's here. She's also going to call the police. Chad thinks he knows where Jason might be heading."

Zeke nodded his head, "the fort?"

Ruby nodded her head, "yeah. Chad's calling Troy right now to get him over here."

Zeke sighed, "I'm worried mom. What happens if Jason's uncle gets him?"

Ruby pulled her son to her chest, "don't think like that baby. Jason is going to be okay." Zeke nodded his head numbly. The pair heard a sobbing. Turning around the Baylor's looked toward the bathroom. Ruby looked at her son, "she must be in pain."

Zeke starred at the door, "we didn't even know they were still dating. They must have been hiding it from us."

Ruby frowned at her son, "maybe they weren't ready to give up on one another. They love each other deeply and they don't see why they need to break up over a fight that Troy and Gaby are having."

Zeke looked at his mom, "I didn't want to break up with Sharpay either, she's the one refusing to see me or talk to me."

Ruby smiled at her son, "make her talk to you. It seems like Jason got through to his girlfriend, you can too. Right now, let's comfort Kelsi." Zeke nodded his head, they both walked up to the door and knocked on it. The sobs got louder. Looking at her son, "Maybe you should go in the living room and check on Chad."

Zeke nodded his head, watching his mom open the bathroom door and close it. He sighed, turning around he headed downstairs to where Chad was standing. "so?"

Chad looked up in surprise, "oh, Troy's on his way." Looking toward the stairs, "where's Kelsi?"

Zeke sighed, "upstairs in the bathroom, crying. My mom is trying to comfort her."

Chad nodded his head, looking down at his clothes, "can I barrow some clothes?"

Zeke nodded his head, leading him up the stairs to his room.

_**JASON….**_

Jason continued limping through the woods. He wiped his face trying to get some of the water and blood away from his eyes.

**BOOM!**

The sky lit up, quickly looking around he surveyed the area. His eyes widen when he saw his uncle standing a few feet in front of him, he quickly hid behind a tree and cursed. He watched his uncle stand their talking to himself.

Joe eyes darted around the forest in anger, he knew Jason was somewhere here. "I can't believe that brat is outrunning me!"

Joe reached into his pockets and pulled out a needle filled with some liquid. Taking the top off the needle he put the item in his mouth. Taking his belt off he wrapped it around his right arm and tightened it. Slapping his arm with two fingers. He tried to get a vein going. Happily he took the needle out his mouth and brought in to his arm, sticking the needle into the vein he injected the liquid into his body. Closing his arms he moaned when the drug hit his blood stream. Taking the needle out he tossed it to the side. Loosening his belt he took it off his arm and put it back on his waist. Closing his eyes he started muttering, "when I find that brat he's going to regret fucking with me. I'm going to make him suffer." Opening his eyes he started walking forward.

Once Joe was far away he moved away from the tree, eyes wide open. Shaking his head, he decided it was better to go the opposite direction. Walking slowly, he tripped over a root. Falling to the ground hard. Groaning he pushed himself up and got onto his knees. His hand hadn't left the ground when he heard a voice.

"_look at what I found."_

Jason froze, fear racing through his body. Looking over his shoulder his uncle was standing there pointing the gun at Jason's back. Joe hissed at him, "get to your fucking feet!"

Jason looked back at the ground. Running his hands around the area he spotted a large rock. Picking it up slowly, he got to his feet. Turning around he made sure to hide the rock behind his back. Gulping he looked at his uncle, "what are you going to do with me?"

Joe sneered at him, "where's your bitch?"

Jason narrowed his eyes angrily at his uncle, "far away from us. She has nothing to do with us."

Joe laughed at him in a sinister way. "looks like I'm going to have to find her and show her what a real man is." Walking up to him in a threatening way.

Jason tried to keep his mind clear, but hearing his uncle say he wanted to rape Kelsi made him see red. As soon as his uncle was close to him he struck him with the rock. Joe fell to the floor in a heap. His hand went straight to his head. Jason took the opportunity to make a run for it. He ran past his uncle and headed in the direction of the cliff. Joe's head snapped in his Jason's direction. Lifting his gun he fired it. Jason felt the bullet his shoulder, a burning sensation went though his shoulder. Choosing to ignore the pain he ran as fast as his sore body could run.

Joe jumped to his feet and screamed after him, "YOU WON'T GET FUCKING FAR!" Growling in anger he raced after Jason.

_**ZEKE'S HOUSE….**_

Troy ran up the steps to Zeke's house with Jack Bolton behind him. Troy rang the doorbell multiple times. Seeing the door open, Zeke quickly motioned them in. Troy and Jack walked inside the house and shook the rain off their coats. Troy looked at them in alarm, "any news?"

Zeke shook his head, "no, my mom is still upstairs with Kels."

Chad walked down the stairs and nodded his head at Troy, "hey hoops. Hey Coach."

Jason nodded his head at them. Looking at the three boys, "well I talked to Jenny before we left Troy, "they're going to meet us here with the police. Once everyone is here we're going to head out to the lake."

Troy nodded his head, "what are they going to do with Joe when they find him?"

Jack frowned, "I don't know, arrest him probably. I don't like the idea of you guys going out there with that wild man out there."

Chad looked at Jack with determination in his eyes, "we have to. Our best friend is in danger. We need to find him."

Zeke nodded his head, "he would do it for us if it was the other way around."

Jack nodded his head, "I know boys, but I'm still worried about your safety."

Troy gave his dad a reassuring smile, "you're going to be with us dad."

Jack nodded his head, "you're right."

"_Jack, hello."_

All eyes went to the stairs, seeing Ruby and Kelsi walking down. Jack went over and gave Ruby and then Kelsi a hug. Kelsi gave Jack a sad smile. Kelsi was now dressed in a pair of sweats and a wildcat shirt. Jack looked at Kelsi in worry, "he didn't touch you, did he?"

Kelsi shook her head, "he never got close to me. Jason was their protecting me the entire time."

Jack nodded his head in relief. Looking at Ruby, "everyone is on their way."

Ruby nodded her head, she motioned him to the kitchen. The parents left the room. The four teens sat down on the couch tiredly. Troy looked at Kelsi in worry, "you okay?" Kelsi nodded her head numbly. Chad and Zeke starred at the floor in silence. The tension in the room was high, each teen waiting patiently for the cops and the other families to get there.

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

**please R&R! let me know what your think about the story. if any suggestions, i'm all ears!  
**


	21. Part XXI

**here's the newest update, i wrote this yesterday at work. tell me what you think!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

The 4 teens had been sitting in silence for over 20 minutes. They were all lost in their own world. Ruby and Jack had been watching the teens silently.

**DING DONG!**

The teens all jumped and looked toward the front door. They gulped nervously. Ruby walked up to the front door and answered it. The Danforth's, Cross/ Strife, Nielson families and police were all standing outside in the rain. Ruby quickly ushered everyone into the house. Quickly the families rushed inside the house. The Nielson's rushed over to their daughter and threw their arms around her. Matt and Jamie rushed over to the guys and started firing questions at them.

Matt grabbed Troy's shoulder and started shaking him, "what's going on?"

Troy pushed Matt's arms off his shoulder, "calm down, did you parents tell you what's going on?

Jamie shook her head, "our mom just started screaming at us to get dress and get our asses outside. What's going on guys? Why is the Nielson's hugging Kelsi like she should be dead?"

Zeke sighed, "Jason's in trouble…..your uncle came up to them on their date."

Jamie's eyes widen, "you're kidding me. At the lake?" The guys looked at her in question. She blushed, "Jason asked me to help him set up a romantic date for Kelsi. He wanted to surprise her."

Chad glanced at Kelsi and frowned, looking at Jamie, "do you think Jase is okay?"

Jamie looked at the ground in worry, "I don't know. I hope so."

Matt glared at them angrily, "of course Jase is okay! He's a fucking Cross!"

Zeke gave Matt a grim smile, "you're right, Jase is okay."

Kelsi pulled away from her parents and wiped her eyes. Sharron looked at her daughter in worry. Taking her hand she squeezed it, "you okay baby?"

Kelsi sniffled, nodding her head sadly. Tim frowned, "don't lie baby."

Kelsi didn't stop the tears from falling down her face, "I worried about Jason."

Sharron's heart broke; pulling Kelsi to her chest she rubbed her daughter's back. "Baby it's going to be okay, Jason is a smart boy and fast. His uncle isn't going to be able to catch him."

Burying her face in her mom's chest, her voice came out shuffled. "Are you sure?"

Tim nodded his head, "when has your mom been wrong?"

Kelsi laughed against her mom's chest, pulling away. "Never, you're always right."

Sharron smiled at her daughter, "see, mother knows everything." Looking at her husband, "clothes."

Tim handed the clothes over to Sharron, smiling at his daughter, "see never question your mother."

Kelsi smiled at her dad. Taking the clothes from her mom, "I take it I'm changing into these?"

Sharron nodded her head, "if you want to find Jason then I suggest you do that."

Kelsi jumped to her feet and ran upstairs. The teens looked at her in surprise. Zack walked up to them, "what's got her excited?"

Tim smiled, "we just said change if you want to find Jason and she took off."

Zack chuckled, "we better get going soon. Jenny is getting very worried."

Tim nodded his head, "did we figure out want parents are going with each teen."

Zack nodded his head, "Jack is taking his son and Matt, Jonathan and I are taking Chad and Kelsi. You're going to take Zeke and Jamie, unless you want to have Kelsi with you."

Tim nodded his head, "I'll feel better if Kelsi was with me."

Zack nodded his head, "that's fine; Jamie can go with me and Chad."

Tim glanced at his wife, "what about the women?"

Zack smiled at Sharron, "they're going to stay here. Once we get Jason we're going to head back here and warm up. The storm is getting very strong out there."

Tim nodded his head worried. "We should leave once Kelsi is back down here."

Zack glanced at Jonathan, "you going to have Chad change into those clothes you brought."

Jonathan nodded his head; looking at his son he tossed him a bag, "get changed into these. Once you're ready we'll head out."

Chad nodded his head, catching the bag he stood up and went upstairs. Zack nodded his head at Tim and Sharron and walked over to Jenny who was talking to the police officers. The officers talking to her were the ones that came the first time. Officer Irwin and Anderson had grim faces. Jenny frowned at them, "my son's girlfriend said that he has a gun, is it going to be safe for the children to be out there?"

Officer Irwin exchanged looks with Officer Anderson. Sighing Irwin scratched his head. "Probably not. It's getting stronger out there and if we lose a child that can make these worst."

Anderson nodded his head, "are you sure you want the kids out there?"

Jenny sighed, "They know the woods like the back of their hands. They'll know where Jason is. They want to do this, I can't stop them."

Anderson nodded his head, "then we'll put an officer in each group. How many groups do you have?"

Zack walked up to him, "we have 3 groups."

Irwin nodded his head, backing up he started talking into his walkie talkie. Anderson looked down at his watch, "we need to get going, we have the lake on lockdown, and once we get there we'll get everyone in order."

Zack nodded his head, "we're just waiting for 2 teens to change and then we'll head out." The officers nodded their heads, moving away. Zack looked at Jenny in worry, "you staying here?"

Jenny shook her head, "I'm going."

Zack frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea sweetheart. It's better if you stay here."

Jenny looked at Zack in disbelief, "you're telling me stay here when I'm son is in the woods with his crazy uncle chasing after him!" everyone in the house got silent and looked at Jenny.

Zack put his hands in front of him and spoke softly, "Jen, there's nothing you can do about it. I'll feel better knowing that you're here safe while we're out there looking for him."

Jenny shook her head angrily, "no! my baby boy needs me!"

Zack looked at her tenderly, "baby please let me do this. Let me find out our son. It's getting bad out there." Jenny fell to the floor and sobbed. Zack knelt down and pulled her into a hug. Mumbling into her hair, "we're going to find him and he's going to be safe. I need to know you're safe as well."

Jenny nodded her head. Zack kissed the top of her head. Kelsi and Chad walked down the stairs fully dressed. Kelsi walked up to Jenny, "mom are you okay?"

Jenny looked up teary eyed. Seeing Kelsi looking at her in worry, she gave her a teary smile, "hey baby." Sniffing she pulled away and stood up. wiping her eyes she nodded her head, "I'm fine I'm just worried about Jason."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I am too."

Zack stood up and smiled at them, "we need to go."

Kelsi and Jenny nodded their heads. Kelsi walked up to Jenny and gave her a hug. Jenny closed her eyes and pulled Kelsi tighter to her. The teens got up silently and headed toward the front door. The father's all shared a kiss and a hug with their wives. Jenny pulled away and smiled at her, "bring my baby boy back."

Kelsi gave her a smile, "I plan to." Pulling away from Jenny she hurried over to the gang.

Zack gave Jenny a smile, "we'll be back soon. I love you."

Jenny gave him a watery smile, "love you too." They leaned in and shared a quick kiss. Pulling away he followed the group out of the house and out to the cars. The mom's watched their children and husbands leave, praying that they were going to be safe.

_**JASON….**_

Jason dodged into between the trees.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Joe shot his gun at him. Stopping he yelled at Jason, "just take your fucking punishment!"

Jason flipped him off, "fuck you asshole!" he jumped in between a tree as Joe shot at him again.

**BANG!**

Joe growled out in anger. He ran after Jason. Jason looked over his shoulder and yelled out, "come on old man, can't keep up?" Jason heard Joe curse at him, he chuckled to himself. Making a sharp turn he jogged down a hill that lead toward the river. His eyes widen when he saw the level of the water. Not looking where he was going he slipped and fell into the freezing water. The tide of the river yanked him hard toward the center of the river. Jason's head came above the water, gasping for air he looked around. The water sent a cold shock through his body. Jason looked around wildly, he struggled against the water. Seeing his uncle, Jason dove underwater.

Joe looked around; he swore he saw his nephew come down this way. Cursing he headed back into the woods. Jason's head sprang to the top of the water. His teeth started chattering. Jason started swimming toward the bank of the river. His body started freezing over. His muscles clenched up, making it hard for him to swim. Jason's injured shoulder started burning and spreading through his body. His cast was now soggy and weighing him down. He struggled against the current. The current picked up, seeing a fallen tree coming up he swam in that direction. As soon as his body got close to it he threw his arms around it. His body slammed hard against the tree, he let out a grunt. Using his remaining strength he pulled himself on three and crawled on it to the bank. Rolling over he fell onto the bank. Jason fought for consciousness, his thoughts went to Kelsi. He prayed she made it safely to Zeke's house. Closing his eyes everything went black.

_**THE GANG….**_

_**LOCATION: PARKING LOT TO THE LAKE**_

_**TIME: AROUND 12 TO 12:30 IN THE MORNING.**_

Zack pulled up to the parking lot behind the cops. His eyes widen when he saw his truck. Parking his vehicle he opened his door and rushed out to his burnt truck. There was an officer writing down information, Zack looked at the officer in shock, "that's my fucking truck!"

The officer looked up at him and squinted, "your car?"

Zack's eye twitched, "yes, my truck. My stepson was driving it."

The officer looked back down at his notes, "sorry about your truck."

Zack's face went red; his body started shaking from anger. Officer Irwin rushed in between the two. Looking at the young officer, "this is Mr. Strife. His son is the one in the forest with his uncle chasing him."

The officer paled. Putting his notebook away he looked at Zack nervously, "sorry sir, I'm officer Ramirez, please forgive me."

Zack glared at Officer Irwin, "please tell me this idiot isn't going to be helping us."

Officer Ramirez flinched when he said that. Giving Zack an apologetic look, Officer Irwin nodded his head, "he's one of our best, please excuse him right now. He's going to be helping out in one of the groups."

Zack walked up to Irwin and poked him on the chest, "he better not be in my group or he's going to regret it!" Turning around Zack stomped over to where the kids were watching. The gang all gathered around Officer Anderson.

Officer Anderson cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled out, "WE'RE GOING TO BE MOVING IN THREE DIFFERENT AREAS. YOU WILL HAVE 2 OFFICERS WITH EACH GROUP. AT ANY POINT YOU SEE THE ARMED SUSPECT FIND COVER AND DO NOT MOVE FROM THAT COVER!" he watched them each nod their heads in understanding. Satisfied he started calling out names, "WITH OFFICER IRWIN AND SANDERS WILL BE JACK, TROY AND MATT. WITH MYSELF AND GUNNER WILL BE ZACK, JONATHAN, CHAD AND JAMIE, WITH RAMIREZ AND THUEMMLER WILL BE TIM, KELSI AND ZEKE." Everyone got into their groups.

Irwin stepped forward and clapped his hands together to get their attention. Yelling out to them, "WE HAVE RECEIVED A FLOOD WARNING. THE RIVER IS STARTING TO RISE, AT ANY POINT YOU'RE NEAR THE RIVER BE CAREFUL. DON'T STRAY FROM YOUR GROUP AND LIKE WHAT OFFICER ANDERSON IF YOU SEE THE ARMED SUSPECT DON'T TRY TO BE A HERO. FIND COVER. EVERYONE GOT IT?"

The group nodded their heads. Officer Anderson cupped his hands over his mouth, "WHAT GROUP IS GOING WHERE?"

Chad stepped forward, "TROY'S GROUP WILL GO TO THE CLIFF, MY GROUP WILL WALK THE RIVER AND ZEKE'S GROUP WILL HEAD TOWARD OUR FORT. THOSE ARE THE THREE PLACES JASON WOULD HEAD TOWARD!"

Officer Irwin nodded his head, looking at the other Officers, "IF YOU SEE ANYTHING CALL ON THE WALKIES! BE CAREFUL OUT THERE. WE KNOW THAT THE SUSPECT IS ARMED, WE DON'T KNOW IF HE WAS ANY OTHER WEAPONS!"

The officers nodded their heads. Splitting into their groups they all walked into the woods as group. Hitting their first trail they split into 3 groups going in 3 different directions.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! 5 reviews before i update!**

**i actually have your my little secret ready to be posted, but i'm still waiting to get more reviews before i post it!  
**


	22. Part XXII

**Here's the next update, enjoy! Also all the stories are now updated, check them out!**

**

* * *

**

Kelsi stopped and the group looked at her. Tim looked at Kelsi, what's wrong?"

Kelsi looked toward the river, "can we trade with Chad, for some reason I have a feeling."

Officer Ramirez spoke into his walkie. "854 to 482, do you copy?"

"_854, what's wrong?"_

Ramirez looked at Kelsi, "can we trade locations?"

"_why, what's wrong?"_

Ramirez flashed his light around the woods, "the boy's girlfriend said she'll feel better taking the river."

"_10-4, we'll meet at the trail entrance."_

"10-4." Looking at the group, "let's head back to trial entrance." The group turned around and backtracked. Tim looked at his daughter in worry, "are you okay?"

Kelsi looked at her dad, "I have a feeling that we have to walk the river."

Zeke wiped the rain out of his face, "what kind of feeling?"

Kelsi shook her head, "a gut feeling."

Tim nodded his head, "just like your mother."

Kelsi gave her dad a smile. Spotting the other group they walked up to them. Chad looked at the in worry, "what happen?"

Kelsi gave Chad a small smile, "sorry, but for some reason we have to walk the river."

Zack looked at her in worry, "why?"

"gut feeling." Zeke answered for her.

Anderson nodded his head, "let's switch then, we can't sit around talking about it."

The groups nodded their heads, switching they headed down the trails.

_**TROY'S GROUP…..**_

Irwin looked at Jack, "the other two groups are switching locations."

Jack looked at him in worry, "did they say why?"

Irwin nodded his head, "the boy's girlfriend said she'll feel better walking the river."

Jack nodded his head. The group moved around quietly. Hearing a shoot, they crouched down and looked around wildly. Irwin spoke into his walkie quickly, "all units, shoots fired out. Be careful!"

"_854 and 1310 copies."_

"_482 and 188 copies."_

Irwin looked at Sanders, "get your weapon out." Sanders nodded her head; both officers took their guns out. Irwin looked at the group, "stay behind us, if we say duck, find cover." The group nodded their heads. The two officers took the lead with their guns drawn and their flashlights in font of them.

_**CHAD'S GOUP….**_

Gunner glanced at the group, "STAY BEHIND US!" they nodded their heads. Both officers drew their guns out. The group moved slowly.

Zack looked at Chad, "how far is the fort from here?"

Chad pulled his hair back and pulled into a ponytail, "it's about 1 mile and half into the woods."

Anderson looked back at him, "is it well covered?"

Chad nodded his head, "it's on the bottom a little hill. It's hard to see it and it's well hidden."

Jamie put the hood of her hoodie over her head. Looking at Zack, "is Jase okay?"

Zack looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know, I'm praying he is."

Anderson nodded his head, "we need to keep moving before the storm gets worst." The group nodded their heads.

_**ZEKE'S GROUP…. **_

Ramirez and Thuemmler took out their guns. Ramirez nodded his head at them, "stay behind us at all times, shots have been fired off."

Kelsi looked at them in worry, "is he okay?"

Ramirez shrugged, "we don't know. We just got word that shots were heard."

Tim frowned, "did they say where?"

Ramirez looked at Tim, "it's in the location of Irwin and his group are."

Zeke frowned to himself. Looking at Ramirez, "isn't that the direction of the cliff?"

Ramirez nodded his head. "yeah."

Thuemmler nodded her head, "we should keep moving. The river is rising. We need to move quickly."

The group nodded their head, staying close together they quickly headed toward the river.

_**JOE….**_

Joe's eyes narrowed when he saw lights coming through the trees. Crouching down he turned off his flashlight. Moving over to a tree he hid behind it. Troy's group slowly entered his area. He growled when he recognized some of the group. Seeing his nephew he grinned evilly. Taking his gun out he jumped out from behind the tree and started firing. The group dropped to the ground. Sanders fell to the ground. Irwin rushed to her side, yelling out over the head, "DOWN!"

The group quickly hid behind trees. Jack made sure the kids were with him. looking at the two boys, "stay down."

Troy nodded his head, "got it dad."

Matt's eyes flared up, jumping to his feet he yelled out, "I HATE YOU UNCLE JOE, YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Jack and Troy's eyes widen. Troy reached up and pulled him down. "what are you fucking doing?"

Matt yanked Troy's hand off him, "I'm not scared of my uncle!"

Jack covered his mouth and pulled him into his chest, "don't be stupid Matt, right now isn't the time to be like this." Matt stopped struggling. The three men looked around the tree at the officers.

Irwin spoke into his walkie quickly, "officer down! Officer down, under fire."

"_854 to 269, what's your location?"_

Irwin looked around wildly, "we're about a mile from the entrance of the trail." Seeing Joe he raised his gun and started firing. Joe dodged between the trees. "suspect is on the run!"

_10-4, want us to come to your location?"_

Irwin looked down at Sanders, she winced in pain. Irwin frowned, "let's meet up. 430 is hurt badly."

Jack's eyes widen, yelling out to Irwin, "HE'S COMING UP ON YOUR SIDE!"

Irwin rolled to his side and fired. Joe staggered back. Joe looked down to his chest and saw blood spreading on his shirt. His eyes went to Irwin, lifting his gun he fired at Sanders and shot her in the head. Irwin screamed, "NO!"

Sander's body jerked! Irwin rushed to her side. Joe turned and ran away. Irwin grabbed Sanders by the shoulders and shook her, "SANDERS, NO! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" Irwin felt her neck and found no pulse. Looking up to the sky he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The men watched in horror. Jack motioned the boys to follow him. Troy and Matt looked around warily. Jack grabbed Irwin's shoulders and pulled him away from Sanders body, "you need to tell your teammates, Joe could come up on them anytime."

Irwin nodded his head numbly, bringing his walkie up to his mouth, "all units, officer down and dead. Suspect is on the run heading south. He's arm and wounded."

"_854 to 269, Heather's dead?"_

Irwin sighed, "yes, shot to the head."

"_482 to 269, we need to pull the kids out of the area, it's too dangerous. Dispatch to 482, request for backup."_

"_dispatch copies, backup is on the way e.t.a is 20 minutes."_

"_854 to all units, pull back. Meet back at the parking lot. We can't endanger the children's life."_

"_482 and 188 copies."_

Irwin looked down at his partner, "269 copies." Putting his gun away he lifted Sanders body, looking at his group, "we're getting out of the woods. It's too dangerous."

Jack nodded his head, "are you going to be okay?"

Irwin frowned, "right now, you're my priority. I can't dwell on this right now."

Troy looked at him in shock, "you just watched your teammate die."

Irwin flinched, "I know, but I need a clear mind. I will mourn later, right now I need to get you guys out of here."

Matt nodded his head sadly. "we're sorry."

Irwin nodded his head, moving toward the trail, "be on the lookout. We know he's out here and wounded. He may try to sneak up on us."

Jack nodded his head, pulling the kids behind Irwin they followed him through the woods silently.

_**CHAD'S GROUP….**_

Gunner looked down at his walkie in pain. Anderson looked at him in worry. "I can't believe it."

Gunner nodded his head numbly, "I know."

Zack looked at them in worry, "what's going on?"

Jonathan pulled the kids closer to him. Gunner glanced at the group, "we're pulling out. It's too dangerous. An officer is now dead. We're meeting back at the parking lot now. I can't put you guys in danger."

Zack shook his head, "no we have to find my son."

Gunner shook his head, "we have backup coming up. we're pulling out."

Zack stepped up to Gunner and poked him, "were not leaving my son here!"

Anderson took a step up to Zack, "calm down, we need to think of the children's safety."

Zack stepped away from them and started walking down the trail, "then take them, I'm continuing on."

Jamie's eyes widen, "Zack you can't!"

Zack glanced at Jamie, "I have to, I promised your mom. I'm bringing your brother home."

Gunner shook his head, taking his cuffs out. "no your not, if you're going to be difficult, I'll have to cuff you."

Zack starred at them in defiance, "I'll like to see you try!"

Gunner and Anderson rushed Zack and tackled him to the ground. Both officers turned him around and cuffed him quickly. Getting up the officers brushed themselves off. They reached down and pulled Zack to his feet. He glared at them angrily. Gunner shook his head at him, "we can't let anyone else get hurt. Once backup is here we'll move in."

Both officers grabbed one of his arms and directed him back towards the parking lot. Jonathan motioned the kids, "come on."

Jamie and Chad nodded their heads numbly. They followed the two officers out of the woods.

_**ZEKE'S GROUP….**_

The group looked at Ramirez in worry. The two officers exchanged looks. Tim frowned, "what happen?"

Thuemmler sighed, "we're heading back. It's too dangerous."

Zeke shook his head, "we can't, our friend is still out here!'

Ramirez put his gun away, "we're going to have to. An officer is dead. It's been deemed to dangerous to have you here. We need to head back."

Kelsi starred down the river bank, she had a feeling that she had to continue. Looking at the officers, "we can't. we need to continue."

Thuemmler shook her head, "we're heading back."

Kelsi shook her head, "no. we need to continue!"

Ramirez sighed, reaching into his belt he pulled out his cuffs, "we need to head back, if you're going to be difficult we're going to be forced to cuff you."

Tim looked at his daughter. Seeing the determination he sighed, "my daughter's right. We need to continue."

Zeke moved to Kelsi's side. Taking her hand she looked at him in question. Zeke's eyes were on the officers, speaking quietly, "if we have to we'll run down the bank. They won't shoot at us."

Kelsi nodded her head. Tim stepped in front of the kids, "what happens if he's on the bank? You said yourself that the water is rising!"

Thuemmler put her gun away and took her cuffs out. "there's also a mad man out there. We need to get you out of here."

Looking over his shoulders at the kids, "find Jason." The teens nodded their heads. Tim threw himself at the two officers. The two teens turned around and ran down the slick river bank. Ramirez and Thuemmler quickly cuffed Tim. Ramirez eyes widen, cursing to himself he pulled out his walkie, "all units, we have a problem. Two of our kids made a break for it. They're running down the river bank. I got one of the father's arrested."

"_1310 copies, what's your location?"_

Ramirez sighed, "we're about a copy minutes from the trail. We're not that far from the trail entrance."

"_10-4, I'm on my way, Gunner has one of the father's in cuffs also. He's taking the rest of his group back."_

Ramirez looked at Thuemmler, "are you okay to take him alone?"

Thuemmler nodded her head, "I'm fine, go after those kids. Make sure nothing happens to them."

Ramirez nodded his head, speaking into his walkie, "I'm going after the kids. Thuemmler is going to take the dad to the parking lot."

"_10-4 I'm almost to your location. Wait for me."_

"10-4." Ramirez pulled the walkie from his mouth, looking at Thuemmler, "get going, I'll be fine." Thuemmler nodded her head, pulling Tim by the arm they headed back to the parking lot. Ramirez sighed, kneeling down he starred out at the river.

_**ZEKE AND KELSI….**_

Both teens ran as hard as they could, looking over their shoulders they came to a stop. Both bent over struggled for air. Both teens shivered. Zeke looked around, "we should keep going down the trail. Maybe Jason's going down it."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I hope so, I have this feeling that we need to continue and move fast."

Zeke nodded his head, taking her hand they continued jogging down the river bank. Zeke looked at the river warily. Using his arm, he wiped some of the water off his face. The sky lit up.

**BOOM!**

Zeke pulled Kelsi to a stop. She looked at him in question, "we need to be careful, remember what happen at the bridge?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "but we're not at the bridge anymore."

Zeke nodded his head, "true, but the weathers bad, the lightning can hit something and that thing could hit us."

Kelsi nodded her head, "okay." The two teens resumed their jogging. Both were extremely cold and soaked. The rain and wind had picked up. as they jogged the wind was hitting them along with the rain making it hard to run. They were running against the wind. Zeke glanced down at Kelsi, "this is useless, it's too freaking windy to run! We'll end up wasting all our energy."

Kelsi frowned, "what do we do then?"

Zeke closed his eyes in defeat. "I don't know."

Kelsi looked down the river bank, they had two options; keep going or turn around. Both teens looked at one another. They had a hard decision to make and not a lot of time to make it.

* * *

**You know the deal, please R&R!**

**what's going to happen next? more people are going to die, some injured; will Zeke and Kelsi keep going or turn around. will Jason wake up before the river rises?  
**


	23. Part XXIII

**finally the next chapter!**

**also all my stories are updated so check them out and also my new story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kelsi pointed in front of her, "let's keep going." Zeke frowned, but nodded his head. They ran along the river bank fighting the rain and wind.

Zeke glanced at the river, "the water is rising, be careful. It can pull you out if the river is strong."

Kelsi nodded her head, moving away from the river they continued running down the bank

_**RAMIREZ…..**_

Ramirez flashed his light around the area. Spotting Anderson he waited for him to come to his side, "where's your group?"

Anderson was breathing heavily from running. "They're with Gunner. They should be at the parking lot now. Where did the kids run?"

Ramirez pointed down the river bank. "They took off in that direction. The dad ran as a distraction and they took off."

Anderson nodded his head, wiping water from his face, "let's start moving in that direction." Both officers drew their guns out and ran after the two teens. Anderson pointed to the ground, "Looks like their staying in the bank, see their prints?"

Ramirez flashed his light on the ground, nodding his head, "yeah. Those kids are fucking crazy!"

Anderson nodded his head, running down the bank, the officers kept their guns pointed in front of them as they ran.

_**JOE…..**_

Leaning against a tree he lifted his shirt and cursed. Reaching into his pocket he took a needle and stuck himself. Feeling the drug hit his system he sighed in relief. Checking his magazine he found it empty. Throwing the gun to the side he lifted his jeans where he hard two guns tied up. Pulling them off his leg he lowered his pants. Checking his magazine he smirked. Joe froze, seeing lights again he hid until the lights passed him. Moving from his hiding spot he smirked. Two police officers had just ran past him on the river bank. Going up behind the two cops he aimed his guns at the back of their heads and fired. Anderson and Ramirez fell to the ground dead. Leaning down he searched the cops. He stripped Anderson of his uniform, changing quickly into the uniform. He pulled the belt onto his hip. Snickering to himself he quickly stole everything from Ramirez. He was now fully loaded and had a police radio on him. Dragging Anderson's body to the river he threw the body into the river and the current took his body. Wiping his hands he moved over to Ramirez and dragged his body and threw it in the river. Cracking his neck he lifted the gun to his face and smiled. Looking down at his badge he smirked, coughing to clear his voice, "all units, what's your location?"

"_1310 to 854, what's wrong with your voice?"_

Joe cursed to himself silently, thinking of a quick excuse, "I was caught off guard and fell. What's your locations, I repeat."

"_I'm with 269 and 188 and were back in the parking lot waiting for backup. We got the groups back here safely, what's your location? Are you with 482?"_

Joe looked toward the river and snickered, clearing his voice, "482 is missing, I can't find him. Do you know where he was going?"

"_1310 to 188, you were meeting up with my partner, remember? That kid and the girl took off on us. They were running down the river bank. She was really set on going that way."_

Joe smirked, "which girl? What's her name?"

"_Kelsi and Zeke. They took off on us. Don't you remember, we told you?"_

Joe looked down the bank and smiled, "sorry, I took a hit to the head when I fell. When's backup arriving?"

"_E.T.A. is about 10 minutes and counting. Get those kids back here before something else happens."_

Joe nodded his head, "10-4, out." Pulling his gun out in front of him, he took out his flashlight and shinned it in front of him. Chuckling he took off down the river.

_**PARKING LOT….**_

Gunner and Thuemmler exchanged worry looks. Irwin walked up to them, "what's wrong?"

Gunner looked toward the woods, "something isn't right. Anderson just called in and he sounded different."

Irwin frowned, "how different?"

Thuemmler pulled out her gun, "bad different, like it wasn't him. We might have told whoever has that walkie where the kids are."

Irwin started heading toward the woods, Gunner grabbed his arm, "what are you doing?"

Irwin yanked his arm free, "I'm going after these kids. We could have possible killed those kids."

Thuemmler shook her head, "don't. Back up is pulling up right now. We told him 10 minutes, we lied. Backup has the dogs; once they get here we'll set the dogs after him."

Irwin looked at her in annoyance, "how are the dogs going find him? Do you have something that belongs to the suspect or victim?"

Gunner held up a shirt, "this was found from where they had their picnic set up. The sister said that her brother was wearing that when he left. The dogs can sniff it and go after the victim. If we find the victim we'll find the kids."

Irwin shook his head, "I can't wait. I need to make sure those kids are all right."

Gunner frowned at him, "as a direct order you will hold your ground!"

Irwin raised an eyebrow, "are you pulling rank sir?"

Gunner nodded his head, "damn straight I am. Get your ass back to the group. Once the dogs and backup are here we'll move out."

Irwin gave him a mock salute, "yes sir!" turning around he headed back toward the group.

Gunner frowned, looking at Thuemmler, "this isn't looking good."

Thuemmler rolled her eyes, "no fuck. We have one dead officer, 2 possibly missing, 3 kids missing. This is terrible. These kids were our responsibility and we lost them!"

Gunner shook his head, "we didn't lose them, they took off on us."

Thuemmler took a breath and let it out slowly. "Let's get back and wait for the backup." Gunner nodded his head; they turned around and headed back to the group.

_**KELSI AND ZEKE…..**_

Zeke's eyes widen as they got further down the bank. Zeke pulled Kelsi from the bank, pointing at it, "the water has risen dramatically. This isn't good."

Kelsi yanked her arm away from Zeke, "we need to continue down the bank."

Zeke grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Shaking her, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? JASON ISN'T ON THE BANK, HE KNOWS BETTER THAN THAT! HE WOULD MOVE TO HIGHER GROUND!"

Kelsi pushed Zeke away from her, "I know that, but what happens if he's hurt or unconscious? I need to find him!"

Zeke shook his head, "HE'S NOT FUCKING HERE!" Kelsi turned and ran away from Zeke. Jumping back into the bank she continued running. Zeke cursed to himself, sighing he jumped back into the bank and ran after Kelsi. Cupping his hands over his mouth he screamed over the rain and wind, "KELSI WAIT UP!"

Kelsi ran harder, pushing her body harder. The sky lit up and she watched as the lightning above her flashed out and struck a tree. Kelsi covered her head and ran past the falling tree.

**BANG!**

Kelsi stopped and turned around. Her breath caught in her throat. Cupping her hands over her mouth, "ZEKE? ARE YOU OKAY?" she heard no response. Walking carefully toward the tree, she screamed out, "ZEKE?"

Someone grabbed her shoulders, screaming she punch the person who grabbed her and the person fell, turning around to run, she stopped when she heard the groan. Looking at the ground, Zeke rolled over to his side, he was cupping his cheek. Her eyes widen, rushing to his side, "what the fuck Zeke? Why did you sneak up on me?"

Zeke glared at her, "I wasn't trying to scare you, I was merely grabbing you to let you know I was okay. I ran into the words as the tree fell."

Kelsi helped him to his feet, "I'm sorry for running off on you, but I have this strong feeling that Jason is down this way."

Zeke looked at her in doubt. "What happens if he's not?"

Kelsi starred back at him, "what happens if he is?"

Zeke sighed, taking her hand, "fine let's move together as a team. Just pray that he is down this way. Running side by side they kept heading down the river. The sky once again lit up. Zeke's eyes widen, coming to a halt. He pointed at the tree that was half in the river, "did you se that?"

Kelsi looked at him in confusion, "it's a tree?" the water was already up to their calf's, Zeke shook his head, "there's something by the tree on the bank!" grabbing her hand he dragged her over to the tree. Their eyes got wider as the got closer. Jason's body was submerged in the water.

The only thing sticking up was his head. Kelsi threw her body at his side and lifted his top body. Shaking him, "JASON, WAKE UP!" tears mixed with rain fell down her face.

Zeke got down on his knees, lifting a shaky hand to his neck he felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one. Looking at Kelsi, "he's still alive. We need to get him out of the water."

Kelsi wiped her face, nodding they started attempting to move his body. They groaned from the weight of his body. Kelsi looked at Zeke in worry, "he's too heavy."

Zeke slipped and fell on his ass. Groaning he nodded his head "must be from all the water. I wonder how long he's been out."

Kelsi ran her hands over his face, "he's freezing. Do you think he fell in?"

The corner of Jason's mouth was turning blue along with his eyes socket. Zeke lifted Jason's hand and checked his nail beds, they were also turning blue. "This doesn't look good Kelsi. He could go into shock or die from the cold. We need to warm his body."

Kelsi nodded her head, "let's get him out of the water first and then we can find somewhere around here to warm him up."

Zeke nodded his head; both teens grabbed a hold of his arm. Zeke glanced at Kelsi, "on three, pull." Kelsi nodded his head. "1-2-3, pull!" using all their strength the teens got Jason's body from the bank to the woods. Kelsi ran her eyes over his body. Seeing a purplish bruise on Jason's shoulder she touched it tenderly. Zeke frowned, "looks like he might have gotten shot also."

Both teens got to their feet. Reaching down the lifted Jason's body and threw an arm around their shoulders. Kelsi groaned from the weight. "He's heavy."

Zeke nodded his head, "come on, there's some coverage up ahead." Moving slowly they headed toward the coverage that Zeke was talking about. The area was a spot where the trees were smashed together and the overgrown leaves were preventing rain from getting through. The teens struggled to the area. Kelsi slipped and her knee slammed to the ground hard. Zeke looked at her in worry, "are you okay?"

Kelsi shook her head, "it hurts." Trying to get up she fell down. She looked at Zeke in worry, "get Jason to that spot, I'll crawl over there."

Zeke frowned, dragging Jason's limp body away from Kelsi. Seeing that their was a small hill he looked at it warily. Setting Jason's body down, he sat down and touch the ground and found it to be slippery. Gabbing a hold of Jason's body he pushed himself down the hill. Both his body and Jason's slide right down the hill and stopped right in front of the tree and leaves. Getting up he dragged Jason's body under the leaves and was relieved to find it dry. Setting Jason down he rushed back to Kelsi. He struggled up the small hill. Finally making it to the top he spotted Kelsi a few feet from it. Reaching down he lifted her off the ground effortlessly. He looked down at her, "hold on, it's going to be a slippery ride." Kelsi nodded her head, wrapping her arms around his neck; Zeke knelt down and threw his body down the hill. The slide down to the entrance of the trees. Getting up they got under the covered with Jason. Kelsi scrambled to Jason's side. She started rubbing her cold hands up and down his chest, trying to warm it. Zeke shook his head at her, "it needs to be body warmth."

Kelsi looked at him in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Zeke blushed, "meaning you need to have skin touching skin"

Kelsi's eyes widen, looking down at Jason's still body she started pulling at his undershirt. She looked at Zeke, "get his pants off." Zeke nodded his head; both teens quickly stripped Jason down to his boxers. Kelsi lifted her soaked jacket off her body, tossing it to the side. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt she lifted it over her head. Zeke looked away in embarrassment. Kelsi struggled to crouch up, unbuttoning her pants she slipped them off. She looked at Zeke, "Do we need to be completely naked?"

Zeke refused to looked at her, "it would be best, but keep your underwear on just in case help arrives."

Kelsi nodded her head, climbing onto Jason's body she started rubbing her body against his. She felt his body reacting to her. She threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his good shoulder. Zeke glanced over at the couple. Seeing that the small girl was barely covering anything he sighed. Blushing harder, "Kelsi, your too small."

Kelsi frowned at him, "what do we do then?"

Zeke sighed in defeat, reaching down he grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and yanked it over his head, "we need to combine body heat. Meaning yours and mine."

Kelsi nodded her head, "we have to do whatever it takes to warm him up."

Zeke quickly stripped himself to his boxers. Pointing to one side of Jason's body, "curl yourself to the left side of his body and I'll the right side. Put as much skin as you can on his body."

Kelsi nodded her head, the two teens sandwiches Jason between them. Kelsi ran her hand and arm up and down his chest. She mumbled out, "baby you need to wake up." Zeke starred past Kelsi. They rubbed their hands up and down Jason's chest trying to create heat from their cold bodies. Kelsi closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Zeke reached over and put an arm on Kelsi's shoulder. The three teens laid there trying to warm their bodies.

* * *

**please R&R! you know the drill!**

**i'm going to add the dogs real soon, most likely in the next chapter. so far, 3 cops are now dead. Kelsi seems to have hurt her knee. what else can happen?  
**


	24. Part XXIV

**doggies are official here! lol, enjoy!**

* * *

Irwin sighed in relief when he spotted backup. Moving away from the group he headed over to the cars. "Took you fucking long enough! We have one dead officer and two possible M.I.A. Officers and there are three teens missing."

Gunner glared at Irwin, "calm down." Looking at the other officers, "did you bring the dogs?" The officers nodded their heads. Going to the back of their vehicle the officers could hear the dogs barking. Opening the backseat door they took the dogs out. The dogs were barking excitedly. Gunner held up the soaked shirt, "this is the shirt of the missing boy. He was wearing it on his date earlier."

The officer took the shirt and knelt down in front of the dog, holding it out for the dog to sniff. They watched the dogs sniff the shirt. Standing up the officer handed the shirt back to Gunner, "who's going with us?"

Gunner pointed at himself and Irwin. "We are, officer Thuemmler is staying back with the group."

The officers nodded their heads. Pointing at himself, "I'm Lacey and this is Tatum." He pointed at the officer next to him. Looking towards another truck "looks like they're getting the SWAT involved."

Gunner nodded his head, walking over to the truck he asked the first officer he saw, "who's in charge?"

A tall Filipino looking man nodded his head, "I am name is commander Tuesti. They thought you might need us."

Gunner nodded his head, "yes sir, we got 1 dead and 2 missing. Chances are they're dead. Supposedly Officer Anderson made contact with us less than 5 minutes. He sounded different. We think it may be the suspect."

Tuesti nodded his head. Turning to address his team, "6 will go with the officers and the remaining 2 will stay here and address the families and at no point they will not enter the woods!"

The officers saluted him. Each swat team member quickly suited up. Zack struggled against his cuffs, "you can't make us stay here. My kid and his friends are out there!"

Tuesti stood in front of Zack, "sir if you do not calm down this moment I will have you taken from the scene!"

Zack's eyes narrowed, "fuck you!"

Tuesti turned to the two officers staying, "keep an eye on the hothead and the other one arrested." They nodded their heads, saluting their commanding officer they headed over to Thuemmler. Tuesti walked over to Gunner, "we're ready."

Gunner nodded his head, "we're going to stay together this time around. The dogs should have the kids scent." Looking at Lacey and Tatum, the men were holding the dogs back. The dogs were pulling hard against their leashes.

Tatum called out to Gunner, "let's get a move on, the dogs have the kids scent."

Gunner nodded his head, "LET'S MOVE OUT!" Gunner led the group towards the woods. Irwin followed him silently. The 7 swat members took up the rear with the two officers with the dogs in front. The dogs were barking and pulling hard against the leash.

_**JOE…..**_

Joe's head snapped when he heard the barking. His eyes narrowed. Crouching down he hissed out, "Fuckers got dogs now? What the fuck!" smirking to himself, he grabbed his walkie, "854 to …" looking down at his badge, "1310, what's your location? Is backup here?"

"_1310 what's your location? Let's meet up."_

Joe looked around, "I don't know my location." Thinking of a quick lie, "I see a rock wall and lots of trees."

"_Are you by the cliff?"_

Joe chuckled to himself, "I think so."

"_What are you doing there? You were supposed to be walking the river bank!"_

"I thought I saw the kids in the woods. I was following them and they disappeared." Joe quickly lied. Seeing the lights getting closer his eyes widen when he saw the big group. He cursed to himself.

**BARK! BARK!**

The two dogs pulled harder against their leash. Tatum looked at the group, "we need to keep heading toward forward."

The officers nodded their heads. Moving forward, the swat team looked around the area. Tuesti looked at his team, "2 Stay back, I want Grayson and Guerrero to cover this area!"

Gunner's head snapped back at him, "what? I told you we were going to keep the team together!"

Tuesti shook his head, "I know you want to do that, but I'm keeping 2 of my men back. What happens if that fucker tries to come up from the back? I'm splitting our team."

Irwin shook his head, "not a good idea, the fucker got us that way. He's going to kill us one by one." Joe listened to them argue. He smiled to himself.

Tuesti held up his hand, "ENOUGH! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, I'M ABOVE YOU TWO!" the two officers shut their mouths. Glaring at him the officers shook their heads. Tuesti pointed at the two officers, "stay a couple yards behind us!"

The nodded their heads. Tatum and Lacey watched silently. One of the dogs started growling. Tatum looked down at his dog, "something's up!"

The group turned to look at Tatum. Tatum gave some slack to his leash, the dog started running forward with the other dog following closely. The group quickly ran after them with Grayson and Guerrero staying behind. Guerrero sighed, "This is stupid."

Grayson glared at his teammate, "stay focus Christina or something could happen."

Guerrero gave Grayson a seductive look, "come of Rich, the guy is far from here. You heard him on the walkie, he's by the cliff."

Grayson gave Guerrero a doubtful look, "we should be looking for the kids."

Guerrero rolled her eyes, "there's 8 cops out there now. They're going to find them. Let's have a little fun."

Grayson groaned at her, "Why do you always do this? Is sex all you can think about?"

Guerrero giggled at him, pulling on his vest, bringing him closer to her. She kissed him hard. Grayson groaned against her lips. Joe stood from his spot and walked up to the couple quietly. He watched the two swat members grope each other. The sky lit up, coming up behind Grayson, he raised his gun to the back of his neck and fired as the sky light up with thunder.

**BANG/ CRASH!**

The bullet tore through the back of Grayson's neck and through Guerrero neck. Both officers fell to the floor with blood pouring through their necks. Both officers struggled to stop the bleeding and tried to remain calm. Looking up, Joe grinned down at them. "You should have listened to your teammate slut." Thunder flashed through the woods. Raising his gun he shot her in the head.

**BANG/ CRASH!**

He laughed at her, looking at Grayson, "you should have thought with your head instead of your dick." Grayson's eyes widen. Joe crouched down and put the gun to his head and fired. Blood spurted up on Joe's face. Using his sleeve he wiped the blood off his face. His head tilted to side, he watched the blood pour out of their body. His face lit up with a evil smile. Reaching down, he quickly stripped Grayson and Guerrero of their equipment. He now had 2 AK-47, grenades, magazines. Standing up he straighten his back and turned his head to look at the direction the other group let. Turning his body fully he went after the group.

_**OFFICERS…..**_

Irwin stopped running; he turned to look at the direction they came from. Gunner stopped next to him huffing. "What's wrong?"

Irwin nodded his head toward the direction they came from, "didn't that sound like gunshots?"

Gunner frowned, "it was the thunder, and you saw how the sky lit up. The storm is getting harder." He shivered.

Irwin frowned, nodding his head they ran after the group. Gunner groaned, stood up straighter and ran after them. Tatum pulled the dogs to a stop. All the officers were huffing out of breath. Tuesti groaned at them, "What's wrong with them?"

Tatum wiped the rain out of his face with his free hand, "they smell something." His dog was pacing in front of him barking. Both dogs' ears fell flat against their heads. Whimpering the dogs laid on their stomach. Tatum and Lacey's eyes widen in surprise.

Irwin looked at the dogs nervously, "is that a good sign?"

Lacey shook his head, "no."

The group drew their guns out and moved into a circle. They looked around nervously. Gunner looked down at the dogs, "could they be afraid of lightning? Or the woods?"

Tatum shook his head, "no they've been trained for everything."

Tuesti nodded his head at the group, "let's get away from this area. Keep heading north, they seemed to be moving in that direction."

Tatum and Lacey bent down and patted the dog's backs. Speaking softly to the dogs they stood up. The dogs got back on their feet and started moving. Tuesti pointed at Gray and Ibarra, "take the rear!"

They nodded their heads. With their guns drawn they watch the group move away from them. Ibarra looked at Gray nervously, "do you think Christina and Rich are okay?"

Gray looked around and frowned, he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. If they're not thinking about sex they should be fine. Don't worry about them. They're big kids."

Ibarra nodded her head. She nodded her head, "let's started moving." Gray nodded his head, Ibarra led them. Gray turned around to watch their backs. Joe was a couple of yards behind the two officers. He frowned. These officers were smarter than the other two. His eyes lit up; reaching into this belt he pulled out a grenade and chuckled.

_**KELSI, JASON AND ZEKE……**_

Zeke's head snapped up. He strained his eyes to hear past the rain. Kelsi looked at him in question, "what's wrong?"

Zeke sat up. Grabbing his soaked jeans he quickly slipped them on, "I heard something." Reaching over to where his sweatshirt was, he pulled it on. Moving away from the shelter, Zeke narrowed his eyes. "It sounded like dogs."

Kelsi moved away from Jason side, grabbing his arm, "what are you going to do? Run toward the sound? What happen if he's out there?"

Zeke looked down at the small girl, "keep Jase warm, if it's his uncle I'll lead him away from Jase."

Kelsi shook her head, "you can't do that Zeke. What happens if he hurts you? He could use you against us. Please don't do this, what about Sharpay?"

Zeke winced at the mention of his ex, looking at Kelsi in the eye, "there is no Sharpay, she ended it, but there's still a chance for you and Jase."

Kelsi shook her head at him, "don't be a fucking hero Zeke Baylor."

Zeke smiled at her, "I'm not trying to be." Kelsi starred at him angrily.

"_Oh……my head."_

Kelsi and Zeke looked over to where Jason was laying. His hand went up to his head. Kelsi and Jason scrambled to his side. Kelsi reached down and touched his head tenderly, "baby?"

Jason squinted his eyes, "Kels? What are you doing here?"

Zeke sighed in relief, "We came looking for you."

Jason turned his head slightly to see Zeke, "what is going on?"

Zeke frowned at him, "you don't remember anything?"

Jason frowned, trying to sit up he winced in pain. Zeke and Kelsi helped him up. His eyes went down his body, then Kelsi's and Zeke's. Confusion filled his face, "why am I and Kels practically naked?"

Kelsi blushed, "we found you in water. The only part of you sticking out was your head. You were freezing and Zeke suggested we find shelter and combine our body heat to warm you."

Jason glanced at Zeke, "you were in your boxers too?"

Zeke blushed, nodding his head. "Yeah….you're my best friend."

Jason gave him a small smile, "thanks man." Looking around, "we should get dress."

Zeke nodded his head, "I'll wait for you guys outside." The nodded their heads. Zeke went out into the rain. He shielded his eyes from the rain and looked around.

Kelsi helped Jason back into his clothes. He mumbled a thanks. Kelsi quickly, Jason watched in appreciation. He ran his eyes over her body. Kelsi looked at him, "what's wrong?"

Jason eyes soften, "I want you."

Kelsi blushed, reaching over she touched his cheek tenderly. "I want you too, but right now isn't the right moment."

Jason chuckled at her, "I know. Ready?"

Kelsi pulled her hoodie over her head and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." They got out from under the shelter and stood next to Zeke.

Zeke nodded his head forward, "I heard some noise before you woke up. I was going to check it out, but Kelsi threatened to hurt me." Jason glanced at Kelsi who blushed. She took his hand. Jason chuckled next to her. Zeke smiled at them, "we should check it out."

Jason stretched his neck out, "you think it's safe?"

Zeke frowned, "no matter where we go it could be unsafe."

Jason rubbed his head with his soggy cast, "can't we head back down the river toward your house?"

Zeke shook his head, "the bridge went out. We'll explain that one later."

Jason looked at them in worry. Kelsi squeezed his hand, "come on we shouldn't stand here."

The two boys nodded their heads. Zeke nodded at her, "your knee okay?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "it's fine now. I just needed to rest it."

Zeke nodded his head; the three teens went up the hill slowly. They slipped a few times, but they finally made it up the hill. They crouched down and looked around. Jason glanced at Zeke, "where is everyone?"

Zeke frowned, "back at the parking lot, some shit went down and they were herding us back to the parking lot. We need to make our way back to that place." Jason nodded his head, tightening his hold on Kelsi hand they stood up and walked forward cautiously.

* * *

**please R&R! you know the drill!**

**also check out Fast the Furious HSM edition and 4 years later. Need a few more reviews before i update. i got the chapters ready to post! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: i wonder who else is going to die......they need to stop splitting up. someone seems to die whenever they do that!  
**


	25. Part XXV

**finally i updated! yay! be happy everyone! well enjoy! also check out your my little secret. i'll try to get my other stories updated.**

* * *

Zeke looked back at Jason and Kelsi nervously. Jason gave Zeke a reassuring smile, "want me to take the lead?"

Zeke shook his head, "no, I got it. Just stay close."

Jason and Kelsi nodded their heads. The three looked around nervously. Kelsi looked up at the sky. Rain got into her eyes. She lowered her head and shook her head back and forth to get the rain off her face. Jason looked down at her in question, "what are you doing sweetheart?"

Kelsi blushed and looked at him, "nothing."

Jason smiled down at her, tightening his hold on her hand. "Silly girl."

Kelsi felt her cheeks heat up. Zeke looked back at the couple, "I hear voices, come on." Zeke lead the group forward.

_**IBARRA AND GRAY….**_

Gray looked over his shoulder, "I don't like the looks of this. Why is it so hard to find one fucking guy and three kids?"

Ibarra looked over her shoulders and frowned at him, "because it's the storm and apparently this guy is smart."

Gray shook his head, "we should have found this fucker a long time ago. Why didn't they get us involved earlier?"

Ibarra shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Concentrate now."

Gray nodded his head. Turning his attention forward he flashed his flashlight through the woods. Joe crouched forward. Fiddling with the grenade in his hand he looked forward and smiled. Taking the pin out he tossed it to the side. Watching Gray he waited till he looked to his side before he tossed it toward the pair. Gray's head snapped forward. Looking around wildly. Ibarra stopped and looked at him in question, "what's wrong?"

Gray frowned, "I swore I heard something." Sighing he looked down and his eyes widen. Right below his was the grenade. Thinking quickly he pushed Ibarra away from him as the grenade went off.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ibarra fell to her stomach, quickly turning around she looked at the spot that Gray was at, but their were pieces of his body. Ibarra's face paled, taking her walkie out, "all units, officer down. Gray is dead! Be on the look out, I think I'm next!'

The spot that Gray was standing had smoke and a few flames going off. Ibarra scrambled to her feet. Drawing her gun forward she looked around wildly.

**DOGS AND COMPANY….**

The group turned around at the sound. Shielding their faces they watched as the area behind them irrupted. Rodriguez pulled out her walkie, "IBARRA!" The group listened to their walkie.

"_Officer…..down….I'm …..Next….."_

Rodriguez looked at Tuesti, "sir, permission to go back?"

Tuesti nodded his head, looking at Mendiola. "Go with her, make sure their fine. If it's bad, get your asses back over here."

Irwin held up his hands, "stop! Haven't you noticed the moment we split something bad happens. Let's move back as a group."

Gunner nodded his head, "he's right. Let's fallback."

Tuesti sighed, but nodded his head, "very well, let's head back."

Lacey and Tatum tried to pull their dogs back, but the dogs were barking excitedly. Pulling hard against their leashes, the dogs pulled their leashes from their owners. The dogs ran forward. Lacey and Tatum yelled after them. Tatum looked back at the group, "we can't lose our dogs."

Tuesti nodded his head, "fine, get your dogs and meet back here. Any bad sign, radio us."

Lacey nodded his head, "got it." Looking at his partner, "they looked like they were heading north. Let's go."

Tatum nodded his head, looking back at the group, "be careful." They nodded their heads; turning around the officers took off after their dogs.

Irwin looked at the other four officers, "let's get a move on!" leading the group back toward Ibarra's and Gray's location. The officers quickly ran back.

Rodriguez spoke in her walkie rapidly. "Ibarra, do you copy? 210!" letting go of the speak button, she heard nothing, but static. Looking at Mendiola, "no response."

Mendiola nodded her head, "not good."

The group drew their guns forward. Running quickly they ran as fast as their legs could take them.

_**ZEKE, JASON AND KELSI….**_

The three teens froze when they heard the boom. They all crouched down. Looking around they swallowed nervously. Zeke looked back at the couple, "stay here while I'll check it out."

Jason shook his head, "are you fucking crazy? Haven't you watched enough movies to know that once a group member breaks off they die?"

Kelsi smacked Jason's arm, "don't say it like that." Looking at Zeke she sighed, "He's right, we're not breaking up."

Zeke sighed, "Fine let's move forward then. The three teens moved slowly forward. Zeke strained to hear, "what's that noise?"

Jason cupped his ear and tilted his head. He frowned, "sounds like dogs."

Kelsi paled, tightening her hold on Jason's arm, "there's wolfs! Great, were either going to die by wolfs or Joe!"

Both boys looked down at her and shook their heads. Zeke muttered to Jason, "Control your woman."

Jason chuckled, looking at Kelsi, "babe, calm down."

Kelsi glared at him, "calm down? How can I fucking calm down when we have all this happening?"

Jason leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling away, "because we're together. Everything is going to be okay."

Kelsi glared at him, "if you say so."

Zeke stood up and his eyes widen, "what the fuck?"

Jason pulled Kelsi up with him. Straining his eyes to look forward his mouth dropped. Their were two dogs running full speed toward them. The dogs were barking excitedly. One dog threw it's body at Jason. Jason fell back; the dog was on his chest and licking him excitedly. The other dog went up to Kelsi's side. Kelsi leaned down and started petting the dog. Zeke looked at the dogs in shock, "where did they come from?"

Kelsi shrugged, "I don't know, but their police dogs."

Zeke frowned at her, "how do you know?"

Kelsi snapped the name tag around the dogs neck, "it's written right here. This little fella is named Rocky."

Jason was laughing up at the dog, "HELP!"

Zeke reached down and pulled the other dog off of Jason. Jason wiped his face with his undershirt; he glared at the other dog, "thanks a lot buddy. Only 1 person can slobber all over me."

Zeke chuckled at him while Kelsi glared at him, "I don't slobber."

Jason chuckled, sitting up he rubbed the dogs head. "What's your name?" reading the name tag he smiled, "wildcat."

Zeke looked at him in surprise, "you're fucking kidding me!"

Jason shook his head, "nope, it's right here." Zeke knelt down and read the name tag. The boys chuckled.

Kelsi rolled her eyes at them, "if the dogs are here, the officers soon be too." As soon as she said that they heard screaming.

"_ROCKY! WILDCAT! WHERE DID YOU TWO RUN OFF TO?"_

The dogs barked excitedly next to them. Kelsi pulled Jason to his feet. Wrapping her free arm around his. The group waited patiently for the body of the voices to appear. Spotting the two officers they sighed in relief. Zeke waved his arms above his head, "we're over here!"

The two officers sighed in relief when they spotted the teens next to the dogs. They quickly rushed over to them. Tatum bent over out of breath, "you kids okay?"

Zeke nodded his head, "yeah, these little fellas found us."

Lacey smiled at them, "That was the point. Now that we found you it's time to head back."

Zeke and Kelsi handed the leashes back to the officers. The dogs stood in front of the group and growled. The two cops stood in front of the group with their guns drawn. The dogs started barking angrily, with their teeth drawn. The three teens looked beyond the cops nervously.

"_Those are some smart dogs."_

Tatum frowned, "Tuesti? Is that you?"

Slowing the figure moved forward. Tuesti smiled at the group. "Finally found the kids?"

Lacey looked at him suspiciously, "weren't you going with the group?"

Tuesti tilted his head, "I was with the group, but we were ambushed, everyone is dead."

Lacey looked over his shoulders, "stay behind us."

They nodded their heads. Tatum cocked his gun, "what happen?"

Tuesti moved forward, "I can tell you exactly everything that happens."

Tatum fired in front of Tuesti, "how about you tell us what happen before you get closer."

The dogs were pulling hard against their leashes. Tuesti narrowed his eyes at them, "what are you fucking doing? I'm your commanding officer."

Lacey narrowed his eyes, "and this kids are our responsibility. It's funny how your safe and everyone else is dead."

Tuesti smiled at them innocently, "it is, isn't it?"

"What should we do?" Tatum asked, never taking his eyes off Tuesti.

Lacey growled, "I don't trust him, he's acting funny. Why didn't he call us on the walkie?"

Tatum nodded his head, "you're right." Calling out to Tuesti, "why didn't you radio us?"

Tuesti held his hands in front of his chest, "I did, you didn't respond."

The dogs snapped their teeth at Tuesti. Tatum shook his head, "you're lying. We heard Rodriguez on the radio earlier. What's going on?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Tatum fell to the ground. Lacey knelt down and the kids followed his lead. Tatum groaned out to them, "what the fuck?"

Lacey handed the leash to Zeke, "hold this, don't let her go unless something happens to me." Zeke nodded his head, Lackey moved to his partner side, "someone fired at us."

Tuesti smiled at them, "it wasn't me, I haven't moved."

Lacey looked past him, seeing something lurking in the shadows he spoke softly for the group to hear." Do any of you know how to fire a gun?" Zeke and Jason nodded their heads. Lacey pulled his spare gun out and handed it to Jason, "if something happens use this as an emergency." Jason nodded his head.

Tatum pulled his dog back, looking at Kelsi, "take wildcat, she'll protect you."

Kelsi nodded her head. Taking the leash she pulled the dog to her side. Wrapping her arms around the soaked dog she spoke softly to it. Lacey helped Tatum to sit up. Both officers looked forward. They watched the shadow move slowly with his gun in front of him. The teens paled when they saw Joe. Joe smiled at the teens, "finally we meet again."

Zeke hissed at him, "Leave us the fuck alone."

Joe smirked at him, "I only want my nephew." His eyes landed on Kelsi, "maybe I could us a little fuck with his whore."

Jason's blood boiled, growling out, "you touch Kelsi, I'll fucking kill you!"

Joe laughed at him, looking at Tuesti, "thanks for the help old friend. Brings back memories, huh?"

Tuesti lowered his hands. Chuckling he nodded his head, "it sure does." Looking at the group he smiled, "don't be stupid officers, lower your guns."

Lacey and Tatum shook their heads, "we're not letting you near these kids."

Tuesti sighed at them, "very well, go ahead and kill them Joe."

Joe nodded his head excitedly. Cocking his gun he aimed it at Tatum and prepared to fire. Tatum lifted his gun and fired at Tuesti. Tuesti staggered back, his eyes blazed over. Taking the gun from Joe he fired at Tatum, shooting everything that was in the clip. Lacey and the kids jumped back as Tatum was shot multiple times. Tatum's dog Wildcat whimpered as his master looked up at the sky lifeless. Lacey paled, looking at the two people, "what do you fucking want?"

Tuesti lowered his gun, "he told you want he wanted. He wanted to act like a hero so he fucking died."

Joe took the gun from Tuesti, "you fucking idiot." Tuesti glared at him, Joe chuckled at him, "let's tell them how we got rid of the others and how we know one another."

Tuesti sighed, "very well old friend." The two men moved toward the group. Jason quickly hid the gun. Wildcat and Rocky pulled against their leashes with the intent to kill.

Lacey hissed out to his dog, "Rocky, quiet!" Rocky shut her mouth and whimpered at her master. Wildcat followed Rocky's lead. Joe and Tuesti smiled down at them.

Joe smirked at his nephew, "it's quite funny how we killed them."

Tuesti nodded his head, "they never saw it coming." He smirked, "literally."

Joe crossed his arms across his head, "it all happen from the moment the grenade went off……….

* * *

**please r&r, 5 before i update. **


End file.
